Voir la vie en Rose
by Sylvrana-moonlight
Summary: UA Une attaque de Mangemorts, et Harry, devenu Rose, retourne à Poudlard comme petite fille du directeur, une idée de ce dernier. Un seul problème: tous croient Harry mort. Pas de guimauve!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi… pas encore persuadé JK .. donc je ne suis pas rémunérée et tutti quanti…

**Résumé** : Dois-je avouer que je n'en sais pas plus que vous ? Mais je crois que le titre en dit long…

**Message** : C'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgents…mici…(d'ailleurs je découvre l'autre coté alors pour les erreurs de mise en page et autres, les conseils sont les bien venus !!

Merci

Sylvrana

* * *

**Prologue : Visite à Privet Drive**

Les Dursley mangeaient dans la cuisine si propre qui faisait la fierté de la tante Pétunia,tandis que l'oncle Vernon se plaignait de tout et de rien, surtout de son délinquant- d'anormalité- qui- lui- servait- de- neveu….ce qu'Harry, contrairement aux années précédentes arrivait à ignorer royalement.

De toute façon, les Dursley avaient une fois de plus enfermé la baguette de ce dernier et toutes ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier…

Tout à coup un grand bruit se fit entendre, (comme une porte qui explose en fait) et une dizaine de silhouettes noires encagoulées firent brutalement irruption dans ladite cuisine.

La Tante s'étouffa à moitié; le rhinocéros vendeur de perceuses prit à cette occasion une teinte violacée du plus bel effet et émit un rugissement de colère. Leur cachalot à perruque de fils, gloussa de peur et protesta, outré, contre l'inquiétante forme qui s'était placée pile entre ses petits yeux porcins et la petite boite à image.

Les mangemorts (car ceux sont eux pas des détraqueurs je ne suis pas cruelle quand même) entouraient maintenant les trois moldus et le sorcier désarmé leur coupant toute possibilité de fuite ou, comme diraient certains, de retraite stratégique.

_Oh oh mauvais ça…_

-Potter…quel charmant petit tableau familial ! Ca donne envie de vomir…cracha une voix glaciale remplie de haine qu'Harry ne pu identifier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? répliqua l'adolescent d'une voix que même Snape aurait trouvé polaire.

-Le maître sera…comment dire…plus que ravi de voir le cadeau d'anniversaire que nous lui préparons : toi.

-Je vous assure que Tom saura apprécier ce présent à sa juste valeur.

-Et il nous couvrira de gloire, nous serons ses préférés…rajouta une voix une voix de femme légèrement hystérique

-N'insulte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbre, Potter !!!!vociféra le premier !!!!

Harry émis un léger rire

-L'espoir fait vivre…en fait vous devriez le perdre… ça nous donnerait un peu moins de boulot….

-Ce n'est pas des anormalités comme vous qui vont faire la loi chez moi !!!! Hors de ma maison bande de vous- savez- quoi !! intervint brutalement l'oncle Vernon

(Visiblement le manque de cerveau est génétique…la stupidité aussi)

Harry regarda son oncle avec incrédulité

_Je le savais stupide borné et inconscient mais là je crois que je l'ai sous estimé…il sait à qui il parle au moins ???_?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un animal comme vous pense pouvoir nous faire ? s'enquit une voix doucereuse teintée d'ironie

Vernon se rengorgea

-Je sais que si vous utilisez… il pris un air dégoûté…vous savez quoi vous aurez des problèmes avec vos autorités !

_Tu t'adresses aux pros de l'illégalité…comme si la menace du ministère allait les arrêter…Visiblement le vaccin contre le manque de réflexion n'est pas pour demain…_

Les mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire glacial qui fit trembler les murs de la pièce et retourna l'estomac d'Harry, un peu comme l'avait fait le cliquettement des acromentulas en seconde année.

_Pas le seul à penser ça…_

Dudley lui-même arrêta un moment de s'empiffrer de chips le temps de mettre sa mère entre lui et le mangemort le plus proche et de se coller l'uns des coussins du canapé sur le postérieur histoire de ne pas voir une nouvelle queue en tire-bouchon lui pousser. Puis reprit son activité favorite.

-Tues les qu'on en finisse….lâcha une voix ennuyée qui n'était pas encore intervenu dans la conversation. Cette maison empeste le moldu …c'est répugnant !! Je ne tiens pas à devoir jeter mes habits si nous restons trop longtemps!!!

_Pauvre petite choute !!! Sauve toi la moldu-ite te contamine!!! En plus c'est incurable !!!! Vite tous aux abris !!!! Ils sont vraiment ridicules, dangereux mais ridicules…._

-Elle a raison, en plus si on traîne on ne pourra pas allez participer à l'autre réjouissance ! geignit une voix plaintive

_Peur de rater la fête foraine ?_

Le plus âgé donna un ordre muet las d'acquiescement et le jeune remplit sa fonction avec beaucoup de zèle.

-Oh c'est bon grogna celui qui était vraisemblablement le chef de la meute.

-Je peux le faire ? Je peux le faire ?? S'il te plait !! piailla alors une voix d'adolescent

_Sûrement un de ces fils de mangemorts qui n'attendent que de recevoir la marque et qui pensent que le summum de l'honneur et de le servir…pitoyable…pauvre gosse, le pire c'est qu'il ne doit même pas savoir penser autrement…_

Harry secoua la tête de dégoût, ce qu'un mangemort souligna.

-Alors Potty on tient à la vie de ses petits moldus… quoiqu'ils tiennent une place conséquente !

Le mangemort éclata d'un rire gras.

-En plus d'être lâches vous allez chercher les vôtres au berceau… vous les nourrissez à quoi exactement ? Aux potions de servitude et d'enthousiasme ??? Je ne sais pas qui a bien pu engendrer ça mais c'est pas très réussi….C'est ça qui arrive à force de se reproduire entre « sang-purs »…sang dégénéré, oui !!

Un des mangemorts serra les poings…

_Pas besoin de s'appeler Trelawney pour savoir l'ascendance…_

-C'est un honneur pour nos enfants de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! assena ce dernier, luttant visiblement pour se maîtriser et éviter de lancer des sortilèges de torture sur Harry.

-Quelqu'un devra un jour m'expliquer où l'honneur se trouve dans le fait de ramper comme un chien devant l'un de ceux que vous méprisez !!!

Devant l'air décontenancé des mangemorts (autant qu'il pu en juger avec leur capuche intégrale coiffées sur la tête

_Et d'un déguisement pathétique, un ! D'un autre côté vu le profil psychologique de celui qui les a dessiné… on aurait pu s'attendre à pire !!!_

-Tom ne vous a jamais dit que son père était moldu ?? fit Harry en prenant l'air le plus effaré qu'il pouvait

_On va voir comment ils vont réagir à ça….de toute façon on va tous crever alors autant que je m'amuse un peu avant…_

-Tu mens !!!! cracha l'une des silhouettes.

-Assez perdu de temps…tue-les Bloom.

Sa « mission » effectuée, le dénommé Bloom se tourna vers le chef :

-On peut expérimenter deux ou trois petites choses ?? Je te promets qu'on ne l'amochera pas trop… mais bon les trois animaux n'ont pas été réjouissants… à par le jeune qui à hurlé comme un goret… en plus il a insulté le maître… on ne peux pas laisser passer ça non ?

Les plus âgés se consultèrent

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… mais ne l'abîmez pas trop!!!!

-Promis !!!

Harry eu un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

Sept des mangemorts entourèrent alors Harry, et pointèrent leur baguette dans sa direction.

_Ouille, les provoquer n'était peut-être pas une super idée finalement…qu'est-ce que ces dégénérés ont bien pu inventé ??? On sent leur sourire jusque dans le ton de leur voix…C'est flippant !!!!_

-Eh ! On teste les sept derniers ?? Parce qu'on sait pas très bien ce qu'ils provoquent…c'est une bonne occaze de le découvrir non ?

-Comment ça, « on ne sais pas encore très bien ce qu'ils provoquent » gronda l'un des mangemorts en retrait, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

Au même moment sept rayons de lumières différentes, au sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel fusèrent et vinrent frapper Harry.

* * *

Une intense lumière blanche, une explosion violent… 

Sous les décombres encore fumants et la lune presque pleine une silhouette terrifiée se recroquevilla.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier du monde et directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard de son état, était de mauvaise humeur : le crétin- des- ténèbres avait attaqué le charmant et petit village d'Oakspring et n'avait apparemment laissé aucun survivant, réveillant le souvenir toujours aussi douloureux d'une autre nuit quinze ans auparavant 

-Iris… tu me manques…

Il secoua la tête…un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi : Harry Potter était en danger.

* * *

Premières impressions ? 


	2. Rose Véga Nightwing

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi…snif….ne désespère pas

**Résumé** : Les mangemorts ont attaqué Privet Drive mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

**Message** : Je considère que Dumbledore à dans les 115 ans, et pas 150 ans, ce qui est déjà beaucoup….sinon, cela signifierait qu'il avait dans les 100ans à l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets par Voldemort,et environ 90 lors de son combat contre Grinenwald…ça me semble un peu beaucoup…

**Chapitre 1** : Rose Véga Nightwing

Un pop retentit devant les ruines encore fumantes du 4 Privet Drive et dans le silence irréel de la rue.

Le nouveau venu habillé de son éternelle robe violette parsemée d'étoiles (que seule lui oserait porter, à par peut-être Lockart mais bon lui ce n'est pas une référence…) n'était autre que Dumbledore.

En apercevant les ruines fumantes, et la pelouse autrefois si bien entretenue carbonisée, le vieil homme sentit son sang se glacer. La protection que Lily, la mère d'Harry, lui avait conféré en se sacrifiant pour qu'il puissent survivre ce funeste soir d'Halloween n'avait finalement pas suffit à protéger l'adolescent…

_Comme les meilleures barrières n'ont pu sauver Iris et sa famille…._

Son pied heurta un objet, qu'il ramassa.

_Un peigne. En forme de griffon…définitivement griffondor… _

Le vieil homme soupira. Une larme unique roula le long de sa joue parcheminée. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la disparition de sa fille Iris, son beau-fils et leurs enfants. Il les avait pleuré toutes ce jour maudit….

En errant dans les ruines de ce qui fut une fois le 4 Privet Drive, Dumbledore était parvenu à identifier la famille Dursley et repérer une dizaine de cadavres de mangemorts…mais aucune trace de celui du survivant.

Pris d'un fol espoir ou d'une intuition insensée, allez savoir avec un génie pareil, le directeur de Poudlard se mis à chercher le garçon fébrilement.

-Harry !!! Harryyyyy !!!

Un faible gémissement lui répondit, immobilisant sur le champ le puissant sorcier, baguette magique levée, l'oreille tendue pour essayer de capter à nouveau ce qui lui avait parut comme un mirage.

Un nouveau gémissement troubla le silence de la rue… toujours aussi déserte. (Il semblerait que les mangemorts aient installé une barrière anti-perturbations ou un sortilège anti-moldu autour de la maison…ainsi qu'un puissant sort de silence)

Dumbledore se rua dans la direction d'où venait le son, le cœur battant à tout rompre…Harry était peut-être encore vivant !!!!

Après un parcourt du combattant dans les décombres, le plus grand sorcier du monde aperçut une silhouette tremblante, tapie sous une poutre qui retenait ce qui restait de d'une bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme ça…difficile à dire….une silhouette qui n'avait rien d'humaine….

Le félin, noir comme la nuit (ou était-ce la suie ?) s'extirpa difficilement de sa cachette et avança jusqu'aux pieds d'Albus.

_Ce n'est qu'un gros chat…._

Il ferma les yeux de déception et de tristesse…

_Attends une minute !!! Un chat ??Ca ??? Mais on l'a nourri à quoi ???Aux hormones de croissance ????_

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla pour examiner l'étrange félin. Ce dernier était visiblement bien noir corbeau, une lueur d'intelligence brillant au fond de ses orbes émeraudes. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui zébrait le front….

Une panthère… Cette cicatrice… non ! Ce ne peut pas être… à moins que….et ces yeux... ceux de Lily…

-Harry ?

La voix du vieillard, hésitante, tremblait d'espoir et de crainte mêlée.

La panthère hocha la tête en réponse.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il ferma les yeux. L'enfant était vivant !!! Pris d'une impulsion subite, il pris le grand fauve dans ses bras et le serra contre lui

-Harry…. J'ai cru que tu étais….

Sa voix se brisa et la panthère, qui tout d'abord s'était raidie sus l'étreinte du vieil homme, se détendit et posa la tête sur son épaule. Après un long moment de silence :

-Harry, tu vas essayer de te retransformer, d'accord ?? Pense à quelque chose que tu peux facilement visualiser… comme ta main… ou tes lunettes…concentre-toi…

La panthère ferma les yeux en après un long moment durant lequel rien ne bougea, un pop sonore retentit.

Dans les bras de Dumbledore tremblait une jeune fille aux cheveux roux si foncés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs, aux yeux verts lumineux et aux vêtements moldus en lambeaux qu'on devinait qu'ils avaient du être cinq fois trop grands du temps ou ils étaient encore mettables.

Dumbledore sursauta et tiens la jeune fille tétanisée à bout de bras, un air de choc sur le visage. Elle-même pâlit brusquement et faillit tomber dans les pommes de surprise et de peur en sentant ses cheveux lui tomber dans le bas du dos et comprenant ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un long regard atterré.

_ Ouille ce n'était pas prévu ça _

_Une fille !!! Ces abrutis m'ont transformé en fille !!!! On ne sait pas trop ce que ça va donner… une paille !!!! Qu'ils aillent se mettre leurs expérimentations là où je pense… !!!_

_Mais comment je vais faire ??_

-Harry, c'est…vraiment…toi ? murmura le plus vieux.

L'adolescente hocha la tête.

_Je suis maudit !!!_

_Maudite_ corrigea une petite voix dans sa tête…

_J'espère que qu'ils vont trouver rapidement une solution parce là que je vois pas comment ça peut encore empirer !!! Je veux me réveiller…_

-Enfin c'était….murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante…et bien plus aigue que d'habitude.

Le vieillard la considéra un instant, tremblante, et la serra dans ses bras à nouveau.

-Ssshhh ça va aller….

Des bruits de pas vinrent soudain briser les silence de la zone moldue. Au même instant, un rayon de lune vint frapper les cheveux de l'adolescente, qui s'enflammèrent brusquement…

Dumbledore resta un court instant sidéré par cette vision. Puis un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage : il avait trouvé, dans son génie, comment gérer la situation et offrir à la jeune femme tout ce que sa version masculine n'avait pas trouvé : le bonheur, une famille et une protection face au reste du monde.

D'un geste rapide, le vieux sorcier métamorphosa quelques cheveux noirs trouvés sur le peigne qu'il avait ramassé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, en un cadavre dans un sale état qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Harry. Celle-ci (je sais, ça me fais bizarre aussi) lui jeta un regard interloqué.

_Tiens, je meurs on dirait… intéressant...qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou à derrière la tête ??? Il compte faire quoi au juste ??? _

-Accroche toi fort à mon bras. Murmura le vieil homme, s'autorisant un sourire malgré son inquiétude.

Hochant la tête, la jeune fille obéit et tous deux quittèrent les lieux dans un pop étouffé avant l'irruption des nouveaux arrivants.

-C'est bon, tu sais, tu peux lâcher mon bras, on est arrivés...

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et cru un instant qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Autour d'elle s'étendaient toujours des ruines. Mais il semblait que contrairement à Privet Drive, c'était tout le village qui semblait avoir connu la tourmente d'une guerre. Des fumées acres leurs irritaient la gorge, la poussière et la suie en suspension dans l'air le rendaient quasi irrespirable.

-Le village moldu de Little Oakspring, les mangemorts s'y sont donné à cœur joie il y a quelques heures.

-C'était donc ça les « autres réjouissances »…murmura son interlocutrice plus pour elle-même que pour Albus.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur, prenant mentalement note de lui demander à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais continua néanmoins à fournir les informations qu'il jugeait indispensables à la jeune fille.

-Nous sommes au 23 Windmill Lane. Nous sommes dans la maison d'une amie de ma famille qui…n'y a pas survécu. Ecoute moi bien. Elle s'appelle Abélia Katleen Moonriver et elle est cracmolle depuis quelques années, suite à une sombre histoire qui l'a privée de sa magie. Jamais réussi à savoir quoi exactement… enfin là n'est pas la question. Ma fille et elle étaient très amies. Elle s'appelait Iris et s'est marié à Marius Nightwing. Ils sont morts avec leurs deux enfants il y aura quinze ans en novembre, tués par des mangemorts que j'ai pris en flagrant délit…ils ont d'ailleurs tous quatre reçu le baiser du détracteur quasi sur le champs , tu connais Croupton… Antarès était l'aîné, et bien sûr, toi, la petite dernière… termina Albus le regard pétillant de malice.

La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_Moi ??? Il compte me faire passer pour sa petite fille ?? J'hallucine !! Mais ils ne vont jamais gober ça !!!! J'ai entendu beaucoup de trucs tirés par les cheveux jusqu'à présent mais là je crois que j'ai trouvé le vainqueur toutes catégories…._

-Vous voulez vous faire passer pour mon grand-père ??Comment voulez vous que ça fonctionne ??

-Tu as besoin d'une famille.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta avec un sourire triste :

-Et moi aussi… je t'ai toujours considéré comme une sorte de petit fils…mais je n'ai jamais pu le montrer vraiment… après tout je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être encore plus familier avec toi… question de position tu comprends ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Bien sûre qu'elle comprenait.

-Je vais aller chercher du soutien auprès des membre de l'Ordre que je pourrai trouver…et apprendre la mort d'Harry James Potter…en attendant, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives rester un peu ici et être trouvée par un des sorciers qui recherchent des survivants…ou plutôt qui essaient de faire gober aux moldus des villages voisins venus aux nouvelles une version disons « édulcorée » des évènements...

_Je me demande la nature de la « version »… une minie tornade peut-être ? Vont avoir du mal…on dirait qu'une meute de magyar à pointe est passée par là !!! Y en a qui ont du taf…_

Il fit mine de partir mais se retourna :

-Si on te demandes, tu t'appelles Rose Véga Nightwing, et tu es née ici à Little Oakspring le 23 août…Eh oui, tu aurais du être dans la même année qu'Harry Potter, mais tu as étudié avec Abélia…dommage que tu ne l'ai jamais rencontré…tout comme aucun membre de l'Ordre d'ailleurs…

_Bien évidement…oh, non ! Je vais devoir être aimable avec Servilo…pas sensée le connaître et je suppose que « papy » ne m'en aurait dit que du bien…y a des jours comme ça…_

_Mes vêtements…ils ne sont pas des plus féminins, oups ! Problème !!!_

Il était sur le point de transplaner quand Rose l'arrêta :

-Professeur, vous…

Dumbledore se retourna et haussa un sourcil mi moqueur mi amusé : depuis quand tu tutoies ton grand-père et tu l'appelles « professeur » ?

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mes vêtements ne risquent pas de sembler, disons suspects ?

Albus les transforma en un tour de main en chemise de nuit moldue déchirée.

-Peux pas faire mieux grimaça-t-il. Les attaques ont eut lieu simultanément…Et ne t'en fait pas pour le lien de parenté, tu as toujours eu cette même couleur de cheveux si spéciale…et les yeux avec une touche de bleu en plus mais je ne pense pas que quiconque s'en rappelle…Bon courage Rosie chérie.

-Au revoir grand père…

Rose sourit. Et il transplana, la laissant seule.

Et ce deuxième chapitre ? Reviews please…yeux de chien battu :-p


	3. Manipulations

**Disclaimer** : A quoi ça sert puisque personne n'ignore que je ne m'appelle pas JRK donc je ne possède pas les personnages, snif…

J'ai oublié de préciser deux ou trois petits trucs qui permettent de mieux comprendre l'histoire…(mets les mains sur la tête en signe de repentir)

Les paroles en italique sont les pensées de Rose

Le texte en italique et entre crochet sont les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore…

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2** : Manipulations

Rose resta un instant plantée là, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis décida d'explorer la maison, enfin ce qu'il en restait…ses gènes griffondors peut-être….

Elle découvrit ainsi à la lueur fantomatique de la Lune l'univers dans lequel elle était sensée avoir grandi, et celui qu'elle, avant même de l'avoir connu, venait de perdre.Elle entendit soudain le bruit d'une conversation et autant par mesure de sécurité _vigilance constante, n'est-ce pas Maugrey ?_ que par réflexe, elle se dissimula derrière ce qui semblait avoir été un fauteuil orné d'énormes fleurs de couleur douteuse, tirant vers le vieux rose…

_Affreux…décidément les vieilles dames ont toutes les même goûts… manque plus que celle-ci soit accros aux chats et que sa maison sente le chou…quoique avec la fumées on peut pas vraiment trancher…C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah, oui…Abélia…Abélia Katleen Moonriver…_

-Je te dis que de toute façon c'est inutile !!On a trouvé aucun survivant et les autres équipes non plus !!!Tu-sais-qui y a porté un soin tout particulier… tu l'as vu comme moi, ils avaient des détecteurs de présence humaine avec eux !!!

-Merlin ! 3000 moldus rayés de la carte en un seule nuit, il peut bien rester quelques survivants !!! Ce serait trop demander ??

-C'est bon t'énerve pas sur moi…c'est juste que ça fait des heures qu'on quadrille un champs de désolation doublé d'un cimetière…sans compter l'atmosphère… ça me porte sur les nerfs….

-Je sais mais on a pas encore quadrillé ce coin…Juste au cas où…s'il te plaît…

-Alors on se grouille, Jerry, cette ville pue la mort !!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur place,Rose osa lever les yeux vers le ciel, là où flottait, fantomatique, irréelle et macabre, la marque de Voldemort. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son apparence: elle portait une chemise de nuit sale et déchirée, allait pieds nus et ses cheveux emmêlés et pleins de poussière lui tombaient sur les yeux, lui donnant lui donnant le même aspect que les sorcières des contes moldus (à l'âge près bien sûr…)

_N'auront aucun mal à me prendre pour une victime…_

Prudemment elle sortit de son refuge mais resta sur ses gardes juste au cas où. Un éclat de voix la fit violemment sursauter :

-Non d'un veracrasse, Jerry ! Regarde le détecteur !!!!

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Et si elle avait tord ? Et s'ils étaient mangemorts, revenus pour finir leur boulot, s'assurer qu'il ne restât aucun survivant ? Elle esquissa un geste de panique et chercha fébrilement des yeux une cachette plus sure que celle qu'elle venait de quitter..

_Entre le buffet et le pan de mur… si je ne bouge pas…_

Trop tard. Les deux hommes l'avaient repéré et se tenaient maintenant devant elle, l'un tendant une espèce de hochet bizarre dans sa direction.

-Nom de…une fille !!

_Belle déduction… non mais franchement il croyait que j'étais quoi ? Un dragon de 10 mètres de long ??? Merlin sait que les fonctionnaires du ministère peuvent être stupides lorsqu'ils s'y mettent…._

-Eh, petite !! On ne te veut pas de mal…

_Bien sûr ! moi je suis mère Thérèsa, Voldy va recevoir le prix Nobel de la paix et Snape va accorder des point à Griffondor…quoique c'est peut-être le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser des trois quart de la classe…. Personne ne survivrait à l'arrêt cardiaque…Bon d'un autre coté, s'ils étaient deux des chihuahuas de Voldy, ils m'auraient déjà attaqué…quoique, quoique ça puisse les amuser…_

Rose se redressa, d'un air de défi, et regarda en face les deux nouveaux venus sans ciller. Elle était griffondore que diantre !!!

L'un des hommes lui tendit la main. Elle fit un pas en arrière, trébuchant sur les débris jonchant le sol.

-Viens, on t'amène à la tente infirmerie… on va s'occuper de toi… ça va aller, c'est fini…

Rose hocha la tête, la tension et l'inquiétude lui plombant l'estomac.

-Comment tu t'appelle, petite ? demanda doucement l'autre sorcier.

-Rose… Rose Nightwing… réussit à murmurer la concernée.

-C'est un très joli prénom… suis-nous, Rose, s'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-il d'un paternel.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et ne les retira pas quand il la sentit se raidir à son contact, se contentant de la guider. S'apercevant qu'elle était pieds nus, et que ceux-ci étaient ans un sale état, il consulta son collègue du regard. Sans un mot, il souleva la jeune fille qui s'accrocha à son cou en tremblant.

Les deux hommes prirent le chemin de la tente de secours.

* * *

Dumbledore apparut dans un pop sonore au cœur de Londres, les vêtements couverts de poussière et déchirés. 

_Je fais un beau portrait… enfin je crois que je suis excusé…mais Molly risque de me sauter dessus, espérons qu'elle ne soit pas au QG. _

Ne prenant même pas la peine de rectifier cela par un mouvement de baguette, le vieil homme se pressa jusqu'à la sombre et majestueuse porte d'entrée qui venait d'apparaître entre deux maison moldues.

Entrant dans le hall lugubre et ténébreux de la Très Noble et pure maison des Black, étouffant ses pas pour ne pas réveiller le tableau hystérique du hall, le sorcier réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire…

_Annoncer à Sirius Black que son filleul qu'il aime le plus au monde vient de se faire tuer par des mangemorts ne risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir…pitié, faites que Séverus ne soit pas là… _

La mort dans l'âme, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de la cuisine, lieu de rassemblement des occupants des lieux comme l'indiquait le mince filet lumineux sous la porte.

Au son de la porte, les trois silhouettes qui discutaient avec animation autour d'une grande table se retournèrent violement et une tasse vint épouser le plancher dans une subite étreinte.

-Professeur !

C'est alors que Dumbledore parvint à identifier les protagonistes. Etaient présents Minerva McGonagall, sa collègue et adjointe, Arabella Figg, cracmolle de son état et voisine d'Harry Potter, sans compter son adoration pour tout ce qui commençait par ch- et finissait par –at…, et bien évidemment Sirius Black, qui devait se cacher du ministère après son évasion d'Azkaban, deux ans auparavant. Albus réalisa que les 3 étaient sûrement au courant de l'incident de Privet Drive, et de la mort d'Harry Potter. Le vieil homme frissonna. Il était bien connu que le jeune Sirius était particulièrement impulsif, en particulier à propos de tout ce qui concernait son filleul adoré, Harry Potter….

_Si je survis à cette entrevue ce sera un miracle…bon, je ne suis pas sensé être au courant pour Privet Drive…. _

-Bonjour Arabella, Minerva, Sirius !! De bonnes nouvelles j'espère… après l'attaque à Little Oakspring….

Il les regarda d'un air interrogateur puis fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils se tenaient autour de lui, silencieux…

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Albus feignit l'inquiétude, priant le ciel pour que ses interlocuteurs ne remarquassent rien, mais aussi pour que la raison de cet abattement soit bien ce qu'il avait prévu et pas autre chose…

-Un horrible malheur… moucha Mrs Figg…La maison des Dursley… plus que des décombres…

Albus sauta de son siège et pris une expression choquée du mieux qu'il pu.

-Quoi !!!! Et Harry ???

Les trois personnes présentes fermèrent les yeux et McGonagall recommença à sangloter. Sirius regardait l'âtre avec facination, mais quiconque le connaissait aurait remarqué qu'il ne le voyait pas vraiment… Il ne pleurait pas, la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère ne lui avait pas laissé de larmes. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les aurors l'avaient retrouvé riant la gorge déployée le jour où Pettigrow avait tué tous ces moldus et s'était transformé…

-Mort…Morts avec le reste de sa famille et une dizaine de mangemorts….

Albus ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue parcheminée… Pas pour les mêmes raisons que ne le crurent les autres cependant. Il s'en voulait de leur infliger cette peine, ces regrets et en quelque sorte, de les trahir.

_Si vous saviez… vous m'en voudriez éternellement, mais je ne peux vous prévenir… pas si je veux que Rose ait une vie la plus normale possible…j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner _

-Oh, non…

Le vieil homme même s'il jouait la comédie sembla vraiment âgé. Les trois s'entreregardèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient réalisé que le directeur était âgé. Ils le savaient bien sûr, mais n'avaient jamais envisagé ne serais-ce qu'une seconde que le directeur avait fait un temps plus qu'honorable parmi les sorciers…

-Cela est très fâcheux dit Albus en choisissant ses mots

Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un fil tendu au dessus d'un ravin. Au moment même où ses paroles résonnait dans la salle, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire un faux pas…

_Oups, c'était le mot de trop je crois _

Et il avait raison. Sirius sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant.

-FÂCHEUX ???? VOUS L'AVEZ FORCE À RETOURNER DANS UNE FAMILLE QUI LE DETESTE ET QU'IL DETESTE PAR MESURE DE SECURITE ET VOUS N'ÊTES MÊME PAS FICHU DE L'ASSURER !!! ET TOUT CE QUE VOUS TROUVEZ À DIRE C'EST QUE SA MORT EST « FÂCHEUSE » ????

-Sirius calmez vous !!!

Dumbledore pris un ton sévère mais au fond il comprenait son interlocuteur. D'une part, l'homme venait de perdre la personne à qui il tenait le plus et son unique source de joie, d'autre part lui-même avait dépassé les bornes.

-La disparition de Harry me touche beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez… Je l'apprécie…

-ciait professeur. coupa sèchement Black, un pointe de douleur et d'amertume dans la voix. Il est mort…

Mais le directeur continua imperturbablement

-Je l'apprécie réellement, un peu comme un petit fils. Ceux qui sont morts ne nous quitte jamais vraiment Sirius, Harry l'avait compris d'ailleurs. Ajouta –il doucement.

_J'espère que j'ai rattrapé le coup…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit aussi ! Que ce gamin n'a pas réussi à briser mes défenses, comme celles des autres ??? Bon peut-être à part celles de Severus qui est aveuglé par sa haine envers Potter père et Voldemort qui ne connaît rien à l'amour….mais bon ce en sont pas des références… _

-Mais nous devons réagir le plus vite possible. Harry avait une importance particulière pour la communauté magique. C'était l'Espoir... Qu'elle en sera affaiblie d'autant… Sans compter que Voldemort va se sentir pousser des ailes et probablement s'enhardir…

Le vieil homme fit une légère pause avant de continuer.

-Nous devons songer aux vivants avant les morts. Je dois aller de toute urgence m'entretenir avec le premier ministre. Mais il y a des choses que j'aimerais que vous fassiez.

Se tournant vers l'amoureuse- des- chats, il lui demanda d'une voix douce où pointait la colère et l'indignation :

-Arabella, contactez Mondigus Flechter et dites lui de venir me voir aussi tôt que possible. Je veux entendre ses explications à propos de POURQUOI il n'était pas en faction à Privet Drive. Et contactez les membres de l'Ordre pour leur annoncer l'imminence d'une réunion.

Ms Figg hocha la tête.

-Ce sera fait professeur.

Puis se tournant vers Sirius :

-Sirius, je voudrais tout d'abord que tu me promettes de ne pas sortir de la maison ni de faire quelque chose de stupide comme partir affronter tout seul Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Ce dernier ce balança sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, ne voulant manifestement pas promettre de ne pas effectuer une chose qui le tentait au plus haut point. Dumbledore, pris son ton le plus persuasif pour le convaincre :

-Vous savez qu'Harry ne l'aurait voulu pour rien au monde. Surtout que si le ministère ou les mangemorts vous mettait le grappin dessus, vous ne nous seriez plus d'aucune utilité.

-Comme si j'en avais une !!

Le ton était amer, fatigué et revanchard.

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air grave, autorisant néanmoins un éclair dans ses yeux.

-Je vous assure que dans quelques jours je vous confirai une tâche que seul vous pourrez effectuer. Pour en revenir à nos dragons, j'aimerais que vous contactiez Remus Lupin et que vous lui demandiez de venir vous rejoindre à Square Grimmault. Ai-je votre parole ?

L'animagus chien hocha la tête d'un air triste et résigné.

_Je sais que cela ne t'enchante guère mais c'est nécessaire, tâche de le comprendre. _

-Vous avez ma parole, professeur.

-Bien.

_Bon comment je vais faire gober cela à Minerva, moi ? J'espère que les deux autres ne le prendront pas trop mal… et encore heureux que l'absence de Severus nous ait évité ses commentaires acides et désobligeants… Je n'ose même pas imaginer… _

NdA : Moi non plus…Qui a dis que l'auteur était sadique ?? ;-p

-Quand à vous, Minerva, j'aimerais vous confier une mission plutôt délicate. J'aimerais que vous alliez chercher un personne et que vous la mettiez en sûreté à Poudlard.

L'animagus chat lui lança un regard perçant.

-Qui est-ce ?

Elle observa son supérieur qui semblait curieusement plutôt mal à l'aise. Dumbledore hésita un instant avant de lâcher :

-Elle s'appelle Rose. Rose Nightwing. Et c'est ma petite fille.

_Jamais pensé que ce serait si dur, moi… _

Les trois membres de l'Ordre glapirent de surprise. Ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de choses de la part du Serpentard refoulé et tordu qu'était le directeur, mais pas à un truc pareil. Cette nouvelle les laissait totalement sans voix. Après un long moment de silence qu'ils employèrent à se remttre de leur choc :

-Votre petite fille ??? Mais depuis quand ???...

Dumbledore secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

-Ma chère Arabella, Rose est ma petite fille depuis sa naissance, c'est-à-dire depuis presque 15 ans.

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi suspicieux ! De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'ils savent de ma famille, hein _

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de froncer les sourcils et de jauger si le directeur leur disait la vérité ou non.

-Les Nightwing ont été assassinés il y a une quinzaine d'années, non ? Si je me souviens bien, Markus et sa famille étaient les derniers descendants et ont tous été rayés de la carte… N'aviez vous pas vous-même mis les mangemorts responsables hors d'état de nuire ??

-Marius. Corrigea Sirius.

_Quel tact…mais il n'y a pas à dire, elle est perspicace… mais mon histoire est solide, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ??? Comment essayer de mettre en porte à faux le plus grand sorcier du monde… en toute modestie bien sur. _

Le vieil homme regarda son bras droit par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Et vous avez parfaitement raison.

-Mais alors comment… interrompit Sirius.

Le plus âgé eut un geste vif, réduisant au silence l'animagus chien.

-Je vais vous l'expliquer mais ne m'interrompez pas, sinon on n'en a pas fini avant demain et je ne tiens pas à ce que Rosie reste entre les mains des abrutis du ministère plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer.

-Reprenons depuis le début. Vous vous souvenez certainement de ma fille Iris ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête et un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de McGonagall.

-Elle a épousé Marius Nightwing, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en souviens maintenant vous étiez rentré de ses noces encore plus joyeux que d'habitude, si c'est possible.

-En effet.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire.

-Mais toute la famille s'est faite assassinée… je me souviens que cela avait fait les gros titres de la gazette à l'époque….

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-En effet. Annonça Dumbledore d'un air joyeux.

Ses interlocuteurs le regardèrent d'un air perplexe. Après tout, on parlait du meurtre de sa fille unique, de son beau-fils et de ses deux petits enfants….

-Mais, et la jeune fille que vous souhaitez voir Minerva aller chercher ?… murmura Arabella. Albus ! Cessez de jouer au sphinx et expliquer nous ce tour de passe-passe !! Ca n'a aucun sens !!

_Et si ! C'est pour cela que je suis le plus grand sorcier du siècle et pas toi !! Oula faut que je me calme, un peu plus et je commence à ressembler à Gilderoy…. _

-Je vais tout vous expliquer… répondit patiemment Albus.

_S'ils n'essayaient pas constamment de m'interrompre on n'en serait pas là _

-Tout commence la nuit du 9 novembre il y a quinze ans de cela. Ma fille et sa famille habitait alors dans les hauteurs d'une petite ville moldue appelée Little Oakspring.

Dumbledore remarqua le haussement de sourcil de sa collègue.

-Oui, Minerva, la même petite ville qui a été rasée ce soir. Pour en revenir à nos dragons… Je vais vous rafraîchir d'abord la mémoire avec la version « officielle » puis je vous révèlerais ce qui c'est vraiment passé ce soir là.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête. Le vieil homme s'installa confortablement et commença son récit.

-Si vous vous penchez sur les archives de mon témoignage d'alors au ministère, vous y apprendrez que, ayant eu un mauvais pressentiment cette nuit là, je me suis hâté vers la maison de ma fille. J'avais vu juste. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour les sauver, mais assez pour pouvoir stupéfixier les deux mangemorts qui se tenaient les côtes en riant sur les corps sans vie de ma famille. Vous apprendrez aussi qu'ils n'ont épargné personne : ni Antarès qui avait trois ans, ni sa petite sœur Rose, qui a l'époque avait à peine 3 mois… Voldemort avait envoyé ces enfoirés pour m'abattre moralement….

-La vieille technique en somme : si tu ne peux avoir l'homme directement prends t'en à ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde…. Murmura McGonagall.

Albus hocha la tête d'un air las et triste.

_Même après toutes ces années c'est encore douloureux… _

-J'ai appelé les aurors su le champs. Bien entendu ils n'ont pu que constater les décès et emmener les mangemorts. Ces derniers ont reçu le baiser du détraqueur trois jours plus tard… Croupton était déjà au pouvoir, vous savez tous comment il procédait…

Tous les quatre hochèrent sombrement la tête, ayant chacun de bonne raison de s'en rappeler, surtout l'animagus chien qui en avait fait les frais. Un long silence s'ensuivit.

-Et quelle est la version dite…officieuse ? demanda Black.

Les deux autres le fusillèrent du regard. Le directeur leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

-J'y viens. A l'époque j'ai procédés à quelques… hum… disons arrangements de témoignages…

Les yeux du vieux sorcier pétillèrent de malice. Les deux femmes le regardèrent un brin désapprobateur.

-En fait je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt que ce que j'ai fait croire au ministère. Suffisamment pour pouvoir empêcher ces monstres de tuer la dernière de leur liste. Ils avaient gardé le bébé pour la fin, après tout, il ne pouvait prévenir personne…

Le ton était devenu amer, dur.

-Comme je l'ai dit au ministère, j'ai stupéfixié les deux mangemorts mais j'ai modifié leur mémoire pour qu'ils accréditent ma version des faits.

-Mais pour le corps, comment avez-vous fait ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Minerva, intriguée.

Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Il y a des fois où mon génie me surprend… en toute modestie bien sûr. J'ai pris une mêche de cheveux de la petite et l'ai métamorphosé en cadavre… après tout je n'ai pas été professeur de métamorphose pendant 50 ans pour rien ma chère Minnie ! J'ai aussi ajouté un charme de dissimulation pour qu'on ne puisse découvrir la supercherie.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait de la petite ? Comment ce fait-il que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parlé ?

-Je l'ai confié à la meilleure amie de sa mère et sa marraine, Katleen Moonriver…

-La petite blonde qui passait son temps à faire exploser ses chaudrons en cours de potions ? Merlin sait que Horace pestait après elle…

-Accessoirement, en effet. Sourit Dumbledore.

-Vous avez répondu à la question du comment, professeur, mais pas à celle du pourquoi. Interrompit un Sirius fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident…Voldemort m'avais prouvé cette nuit là qu'il ne reculerait devant rien au monde pour m'écarter de son chemin, dusse-t-il assassiner l'une des créatures les plus pures : un bébé ! En aucun cas je ne pouvais garder Rosie près de moi, elle y aurait été trop en danger ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre non plus le risque qu'une telle tragédie se reproduise et que Tom la traque…je ne l'aurais pas supporté…. J'ai donc pris la seule option possible : je l'ai confié à sa marraine, qui vivait depuis un certain temps parmi les moldus et qui passerait donc totalement inaperçue.

-Mais Voldemort l'a apprit, l'attaque….

-Non. Je pense que c'était un pur hasard. Il aura voulu me rappeler de « bons souvenirs » à la mémoire… Il n'avait aucun moyen d'apprendre qu'elle avait survécu… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle rentre à Poudlard ; je savais que Voldemort reviendrait un jour où l'autre…

-Et maintenant ? demanda Arabella.

-Les choses ont changé, son existence ne peut plus être cachée. Elle effectuera sa rentrée en 4ème année en septembre avec les autres étudiants. C'est auprès de moi qu'elle est désormais en sécurité. Ajouta Albus d'un air grave.

Les adultes hochèrent la tête.

-Comment pouvez vous être sûr qu'elle a survécu au massacre de cette nuit ? Et où la trouverai-je ? demanda Minerva.

-Je pense qu'elle doit avoir été trouvée par les secours maintenant, tu devrais essayer d'aller voir sous la tente de secours qu'ils ont monté. Quand à comment je sais qu'elle est toujours en vie, c'est que je proviens de Little Oakspring et que je lui ai dit que j'enverrai quelqu'un la chercher.

Ils le regardèrent d'un air incrédule.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ramené directement ???

-D'une part pour que les gens apprennent son existence avant qu'on ne la relie à moi, et pour éviter qu'on ne l'accuse de sortir de nulle part. D'autre part parce que je ne tiens pas à expliquer au ministère comment elle a réussi à échapper aux détecteurs de présence humaine que possèdaient les mangemorts. Pas avant d'avoir inventé une excuse qui tienne la route….

_Bah quoi ? Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui ont un fond de vérité… Houlà je me serpentardise, moi…. _

-Mais comment ? murmura McGonagall, éberluée.

-Plus tard Minerva, je vous le dirai à tout trois mais nous avons chacun des tâches à effectuer et le temps presse. Si on vous demande comment vous êtes au courant, faites donc allusion à l'une de ces remarquables pendules que possèdent Arthur et Molly… ça devrait couper cours aux questions. Et ne harcelez pas Rose de questions, couchez la simplement à l'infirmerie.

_Espérons que tout se passe bien, bon, maintenant une petite visite à effectuer au ministère…et peut être quelques documents à falsifier… _

Chacun s'en fut effectuer le travail assigné.

Minerva apparut au milieu d'un champ de ruines et de désolation, la marque verdâtre lui remuant l'estomac. N'ayant aucune idée, ni de la physionomie de la jeune fille, ni du lieu où la chercher, elle se dirigea vers la tente gigantesque qui ressemblait fortement à celles érigées lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle était visible de loin, au milieu des décombres.

Rose était assise, toujours tremblante et choquée sur un lit d'appoint que l'un des médicomages avait érigé d'un coup de baguette, dès elle avait le dos tourné. Un autre essayait de la calmer, tandis que le premier était partit crier au miracle, et chercher un oubliator, la croyant moldue…

-Calme toi, tout va bien ce passer, tu verras, on a les choses en mains…

L'adolescente le regarda avec incrédulité, sentant poindre une rage sans nom du fond de ses entrailles.

_Bien se passer ?? Mais ils me prennent pour qui, pour une andouille ??? Le ministère n'a plus les chose en mains depuis le retour de Voldy, en admettant qu'il les ait eu un jour en main…_

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle n'avait pu s'exprimer, et encore moins être écoutée… On lui avait mis une couverture sur le dos et fourré diverses potions entre les mains, certaines qu'elle connaissait, d'autres non. Puis on l'avait laissé avec un médicomage qui déblatérait des stupidités à un rythme effarant, et qui commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le système.

_Pire que Colin Creevey, retenez moi, il va y avoir un meurtre… et l'autre qui est allé cherché un oubliator, j'en suis sûre !!! Ma pauvre, tu tombes dans la paranoïa…En fait j'ai envi de hurler le nom de grand-pèr, ça les ferait peut-être réagir… quoique c'est peut être pas une super idée…_

-Ca SUFFIT !!!

Le médicomage interrompit sa phrase en plein milieu regarda avec stupéfaction la jeune sorcière piquer sa crise de nerfs hystérique. Ce qui eut le don de faire rappliquer son chef, qui essaya de lui faire avaler une énième potion calmante. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que l'approcher, elle avait commencé à lâcher la tension accumulée.

-LES CHOSES EN MAINS ??? MAIS VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI ???? N'ESSAYEZ PAS DE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE VOUS CONTROLEZ LES EXACTIONS DE L'AUTRE TARE DE VOLDEMORT, PARCE QUE VOUS…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, le personnel soignant le plus proche l'ayant fait taire en lui appliquant sa main sur sa bouche. Ces derniers ne purent que frissonner au nom de Voldemort et se regarder en essayant temps bien que mal d'ingurgiter les nouvelles : de un la jeune fille était une sorcière, de deux elle ne craignait pas de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Tu es sorcière ??? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ???

On la libéra pour qu'elle puisse répondre.

-J'ai essayé de vous le dire, et j'aurais réussi si vous m'aviez ne serais-ce laissé le temps d'en placer une !!! répliqua rageusement la jeune fille maintenant au bord des larmes.

Les évènement de la journée l'avait littéralement drainée, tant magiquement, physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter ce lieu oppressant, sur lequel l'odeur de la mort planait comme une chape de plomb. Un des deux hommes partit annoncer la nouvelle.

Minerva s'adressa à l'un des hommes qui 'affairaient à l'entrée de la tente.

-Bonsoir. On m'envoie chercher Rose Nightwing… elle fait partie des survivantes…

L'un des hommes releva la tête.

-Oh, bonsoir professeur. L'unique survivante vous voulez dire… ça a déjà fait le tour des secours…ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais comment êtes vous au courant, en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

-LES CHOSES EN MAINS ??? MAIS VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI ???? N'ESSAYEZ PAS DE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE VOUS CONTROLEZ LES EXACTIONS DE L'AUTRE TARE DE VOLDEMORT, PARCE QUE VOUS…

Les deux adultes sursautèrent et s'entre-regardèrent.

-C'est elle je suppose… soupira la sorcière.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, bien que la réponse fut plutôt évidente.

-Rose est sorcière…Son grand-père possède une merveilleuse pendule… et on m'a demandé de venir la chercher… répliqua la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, évasive.

-Je crois que pour la trouver vous n'avez qu'à suivre les cris…

-Merci. Bonne soirée.

-A vous aussi Professeur.

Minerva entra dans la tente d'un pas rapide et trouva rapidement la salle où était la jeune fille, grâce aux indications que lui fournit un auror qui passait par là. Finalement ça avait du bon d'avoir enseigné la métamorphose à toute une génération de sorciers… ils se souviennent de vous…

Elle avait maintenant devant elle une adolescente en chemise de nuit, assise sur un lit d'appoint, enroulée dans une épaisse couverture et tenant une tasse de liquide fumant à la main.

-Rose Nightwing ?

La dénommée acquiesça.

-C'est votre grand père, Albus qui m'envoie. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard…

La jeune fille sembla peser le pour et le contre.

_Parce que tu crois que je vais te suivre sans poser de question ni vérifier tes dires ? J'ai eu un an un prof qui s'est révélé être un mangemort déguisé alors compte pas sur moi pour te sauter dans les bras… en plus je suis pas sensée vous connaître…on est en guerre que diantre !!_

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas une mangemorte sous polynectar ? demanda Rose méfiante

L'adulte la regarda d'un œil perçant. La jeune sorcière avait la tête sur les épaules. Elle réfléchit un moment.

-As-tu étudié les animagi ?

-Oui...Je suis même allé consulter la liste de ceux qui l'étaient… ceux qui le sont doivent se déclarer n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as donc lu mon nom sur la liste…

Rose ferma les yeux faisant semblant de rechercher dans sa mémoire.

_Euh… bah oui, forcément en vous ayant eu comme prof pendant quatre ans, mais je peux pas lui dire ça…mais comme vérification d'identité, c'est une bonne solution…_

-Vous vous transformez en chat si mes souvenirs sont bons…

A la place de la vieille enseignante se tenait maintenant le chat qui attendait de temps en temps les élèves dans la salle de métamorphose. Rose hocha la tête et le chat se retransforma en femme à l'allure sévère.

-Viens, Rose, on va à Poudlard.

La sorcière posa son bras sur la plus jeune et toutes deux transplanèrent sous les yeux éberlué du médicomage qui avait encore trop peur de la sévère directrice de Griffondor pour oser dire quoique ce soit.

Les deux femmes apparurent devant la grille du château et se hâtèrent vers l'infirmerie, l'une soutenant l'autre épuisée.

Malgré l'absence de l'infirmière, Rose se mit au lit et s'endormit d'un coup.

* * *

Voici la suite, merci pour vos reviews, j'ai eu quelque problèmes pour répondre donc tout le monde n'a pas forcément reçu la réponse à ses questions…dsl !! Je ne suis pas douée en informatique, mais j'ai pigé le truc, ça ira mieux cette fois ci !!! Merci encore !! 


	4. Réveil, bain et esprit frappeur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et ne sont pas près de m'appartenir. Suis-je vraiment obligée de taper à chaque fois un truc aussi idiot ???

Merci à **fcemy**, **Ewilan Potter**, **mariL**,** kelokelo**, **c** et **aurelie** pour leur review... et pour m'avoir avertie que les reviews anonymes étaient refusées... j'ai rectifié ça... savais même pas qu'une telle mesure existait, comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours... Bonne année 2007 à tous, et tout ce qu'on peut vous souhaiter. Ce chap a été un peu long mais je pouvais pas le poster... vous ne devriez pas attendre très longtemps pour la suite, elle est déjà écrite...je vous laisse à votre lecture et à vos reviews (auréole on) :-p

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Réveil, bain et esprit frappeur

Le professeur McGonagall observa un moment la jeune fille dormir. Puis hochant la tête, elle lança un charme qui l'a préviendrait si l'unique occupante des lieux se réveillait et partit dans son bureau afin d'y méditer sur la somme de connaissances inhabituelles qu'elle avait engrangé ce jour là.

Le jour tombait lorsque l'éminent directeur de Poudlard poussa la porte de son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Square Grimmaurd, il n'avait eu de cesse que de rencontrer des huiles du ministère, rassurant les uns, prévenant les autres, et avant tout planifiant la gestion de la crise avec Rufus Scrimgeour, ex chef des aurors qui avait remplacé Cornélius Fudge à la tête du ministère depuis le retour de Voldemort. Tentant de limiter tant bien que mal la crise qu'un tel évènement allait irrévocablement provoquer, ils avaient pris un certain nombre de mesures absolument nécessaires, et ce dans tous les domaines :

Parmi celles visant à rassurer la population sorcière, on trouvait par exemple le renforcement de la surveillance des lieux publiques (quai 9 ¾, chemin de traverse, village de Pré au lard…), l'utilisation systématique de sérum de vérité lors des témoignages et des interrogatoires dans toutes les affaires ayant un quelconque rapport avec Voldemort ou ses partisans. La plus importante était le rétablissement de la loi accordant de nouveaux pouvoirs aux aurors, notamment le droit de tuer plutôt que de capturer vivant, qui avait été instaurée par Bartemius Croupton lors de la première guerre et avait été retirée quelques années après la chute de Celui- dont- on- ne- doit- pas- prononcer- le- nom. Dumbledore était aussi allé en douce modifier un ou deux documents et effectuer trois ou quatre petites autres choses indispensables pour que sa nouvelle petite-fille ressuscitée ne soit pas inquiétée ou suspectée…tout cela pour dire que le directeur, plus serpentard que jamais, était éreinté. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller voir comme se portait Rose, et se glisser avec délice dans son lit à la courtepointe ornée de lapins jaunes poussin sur un fond violet.

_Un bon petit somme et j'irai voir Rose, j'espère que Minerva ne s'est pas montrée trop curieuse…_

* * *

Un bon somme et un bon petit-déjeuner plus tard (déjeuner pour les canadiens ), le vieil homme attendit sur une chaise le réveil de l'adolescente. Il avait croisé son adjointe à qui il avait assuré qu'il resterait au chevet de sa petite fille et que par conséquent, elle était dispensée de veiller sur celle-ci. Minerva lui avait signalé qu'elle n'avait pas donné de signe de réveil depuis son endormissement, et qu'elle n'était pas retournée la voir. 

Albus chercha à sonder l'esprit de son interlocutrice, mais ne trouva aucune trace de suspicion vis-à-vis de l'identité de la jeune fille.

_C'est toujours ça… J'aurais eu l'air fin à essayer d'expliquer le pourquoi d'une célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de ma petite fille… _

Ce ne fut qu'au milieu de l'après midi que celle-ci émergea du sommeil réparateur dans lequel son organisme épuisé l'avait plongé. Rose ouvrit les yeux et reconnut l'éclat de blancheur caractéristique qui l'environnait…

_On non… je suis encore à l'infirmerie… y pas à dire, je vais devoir insister pour avoir cette carte d'abonnement…_

Elle remua légèrement, ses muscles douloureux lui arrachant un gémissement. A ce son le directeur releva la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de consulter, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez crochu.

-Bonjour Rose, comme te sens tu ma chérie ?

Le ton était aimable et un grand sourire éclairait le visage du vieil homme. La malade le regarda d'un air ahuri, notant au passage qu'elle voyait parfaitement clair.

_Euh moi c'est Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui…._

Elle ferma les yeux quand les derniers évènements lui revinrent à la mémoire.

_Oh non…c'était pas un rêve…. Pourquoi ce genre de trucs aberrants n'arrive qu'à moi ??? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ??? Etre transformé en fille… manquait plus que ça à ma liste… La fouine peroxydée m'a lancé un sort d'attire- poisse ou quoi ? Mamaannn…._

-Bonjour pr… grand-père ! Je me sens plutôt bien, fatiguée mais j'ai vu pire je crois…

-Prête pour avoir une petite conversation avec moi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Albus agita sa baguette pour recouvrir la salle d'un sort de silence doublé par un sort d'imperturbabilité, avant de rapprocher sa chaise du lit.

-J'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là… je dois essayer de comprendre…

La jeune fille raconta avec précision tout ce dont elle se souvenait, depuis l'irruption des mangemorts à l' « expérimentation » des jeunes mangemorts en passant par la mort des Dursley, et fut ravie d'entendre Dumbledore qualifier les mages noirs d' « idiots stupides inconscients et inconséquents ».

-Qu'as-tu ressenti à chaque instant ?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?? A quoi ça sert de demander un truc pareil ???_

L'adolescente le regarda bizarrement.

-De la peur, de la colère… elle réfléchit un moment. De la panique et de la rébellion aussi…pourquoi cette question ?

Le directeur lui renvoya un regard songeur.

-Je ne sais pas… mais la magie instinctive se manifeste chez les jeunes sorciers sous le coup d'émotions fortes… comme quand l'oncle de ton ami Neuville l'a jeté de la fenêtre… ajouta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

-La magie instinctive est produite par les jeunes sorciers… je ne suis plus sensée en faire non ?

-Théoriquement tu as raison… mais je crois que tu es beaucoup plus puissante que tu n'en as l'air… Tu dois inconsciemment brider ta magie ou quelque chose comme ça… Pour vérifier ma théorie il faudrait que j'utilise la légilimencie…

-La légili- quoi ?

-L'art d'extraire des pensées et des sentiments de l'esprit d'autrui. A contrario, l'art de fermer son esprit contre des intrusions extérieures s'appelle l'occlumencie. Expliqua obligeamment Albus. Comme je te disais, je pense que ta magie instinctive a déclenché ta transformation en panthère, et que les sorts jetés ont interférés entre eux et ave ta magie lorsqu'elle a tenté de te protéger…ils ont bien dit qu'ils étaient expérimentaux ? As-tu pu entendre les formules ?

-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit… mais c'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas prononcé de formule…

-Sortilèges informulés… Tu apprendras cela dans quelques temps.

Le grand père et sa petite fille restèrent un moment abîmés chacun dans ses pensées.

-Rosie ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le rendre aussi mal à l'aise… on dirait presque qu'il hésite !?!_

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si ma théorie est bonne…bien sûr je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir….

-Quoi donc professeur ?

-Me permettrais-tu d'utiliser la légilimencie pour accéder à ton souvenir de cette nuit là, et vérifier si les traces de ce qui aurait pu déclencher un évènement pareil sont bien présentes ? Et vérifier la stabilité de ton animagus… j'ai peur qu'elle soit mauvaise, tu as mis très, trop peu de temps à te retransformer…

Le directeur regarda celle qui avait survécu avec anxiété.

_Pourvu qu'elle accepte…Si ce que je suppose s'avère, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire…mais si quelque chose peut être tenté…tout dépendra de combien sa magie et son essence vitale ont été modifiées… _

La jeune fille le fixa sans ciller.

-D'accord. Mais à une seule condition.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

_Pourquoi je sens l'entourloupe ? Et dire qu'on m'accuse d'être un serpentard refoulé…j'en connais une autre qui n'aurait pas détonné dans cette maison non plus… _

-Quoi donc ?

Rose lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

-Tu me laisses prendre un bain avant ? Vu mon état, je crois que c'est nécessaire…

Dumbledore la regarda une microseconde d'un air abasourdi.

_Hehe, voir Albus Dumbledore la bouche ouverte ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde valait son pesant de gallions… et même plus… En plus il aurait pu y penser lui-même… quoique qu'il ait pu se changer lui…_

Dumbledore émit un petit rire.

-Je crois que c'est nécessaire en effet… ça ne sera pas du luxe !

_Non… une paille… c'est pas pour rien que tu portes des lunettes tu sais…tiens en parlant de lunettes, j'y vois clair sans les miennes… un effet de ma transformation on dirait…_

Rose suivit son grand père qui l'amena dans une salle de bain où se trouvait déjà des affaires de toilette, l'informant qu'il l'attendait dès qu'elle aurait fini dans son bureau et qu'il se chargeait de lui faire envoyer de nouveaux vêtements par un elfe de maison.

-Après tout tu ne peux pas rester en chemise de nuit sale et déchirée toute ta vie…rigola-t-il.

Et il l'a laissa seule.

* * *

La jeune fille commença à regarder autour d'elle et à ouvrir les robinets pour faire couler de l'eau bien chaude et bien relaxante. Examinant les affaires présentes, elle en sortit un peigne et de quoi se laver les cheveux, puis une fois la baignoire remplie, elle retira les loques qu'elle portait sur le dos et plongea avec délices dans l'eau chaude et réconfortante… 

Une fois que sa peau ait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, elle s'attaqua aux cheveux. Ceux-ci retombaient en cascades sur son dos et étaient tellement emmêlés qu'elle en ressentit du découragement.

_Ca ne va pas être du gâteau tiens… et encore si je ne perds pas patience avant et pique ma crise avec une paire de ciseaux… mais bon sang, comment Hermione fait avec les siens ??? Je crois que Dumby va attendre… _

Alors patiemment, mèche après mèche, elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença à démêler le tout… Elle avait presque fini, et l'eau était presque froide lorsqu'un pop la fit sursauter. Faisant volte face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une elfe de maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette dernière portait une jolie tunique bleue avec les armes de l'école imprimée dessus.

-Monsieur le directeur a demandé à Alky d'apporter ses nouveaux vêtements à mademoiselle Rose, miss. Il espère que vous les apprécierez. Il les a choisi lui-même.

Rose sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos et prit soudain conscience de la fraîcheur de l'eau.

_C'est lui qui les a choisit ??? Panique à bord!!! Sauve qui peut !!! Mayday !!!!Qu'est-ce que ce fêlé sénile a encore été trouvé ???..._

Elle trouva quand même le courage de sourire à l'elfe qui attendait anxieusement sa réponse.

-Merci beaucoup Alky, tu peux prendre congé maintenant.

Alky sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et disparut comme elle était venue. Rose termina rapidement de son peignage intensif, puis rinça, relava le tout et sortit de la baignoire.

_Propre comme un sou neuf. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais bon ça valait la peine, rien qu'à voir la couleur de l'eau eurk ! Les elfes vont avoir du taf…_

Elle s'examina sous tous les angles à l'aide du grand miroir de la salle. Elle était fine élancée, avec une silhouette bien proportionnée et ses longs cheveux lui tombant en cascade sur le dos.

_Apparemment je suis aussi grosse qu'avant, c'est pas comme si ça allait me dépayser… Molly va juste me tomber dessus dès qu'elle me croisera et peu importe le fait qu'elle me connaisse ou pas…Par contre, j'ai gardé la même taille... plutôt grande pour une fille…comme quoi c'est fou ce qu'un changement de sexe peut vous faire voir les choses de haut…. Bon trêve de jeu de mots pourris, il y a Dumby qui attend et j'ai une étendue des dégâts à constater…_

En dépliant les vêtements que lui avait laissé l'elfe, Rose soupira de soulagement. Visiblement, son grand-père avait pour une fois mis ses lubies de côté, et lui avait procuré des vêtements, s'ils n'était pas exactement le genre de chose qu'elle aurait spontanément porté,du moins étaient ils mettables…

_Avouons que cela aurait pu être pire… on a échappé à la catastrophe…mais il est probablement aller la chercher au moyen âge… si mes souvenirs sont bons, la sorcière du tableau du quatrième étage de l'aile ouest doit porter un truc semblable… et on ne peut pas dire que le tableau soit récent…Mais question couleur j'ai vu mieux…_

Elle enfila rapidement la jupe longue et le corsage que constituait sa tenue, et sortit rapidement de la pièce, prenant soin de demander son chemin aux portraits, mais évitant les marches escamotables et autres pièges douteux que quatre années à Poudlard lui avaient appris à repérer.

_Je veux bien passer pour la perdue de service pour que les portraits n'aient pas de doutes, mais je ne vais pas aller me coltiner une cheville tordue juste pour que parachever l'illusion ! Y a des limites quand même !_

* * *

Au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'habitant du château qu'elle avait le moins envie de croiser (non ce n'est ni Miss Teigne, ni Rusard, quoique ces deux là figurent en très bonne place sur ladite liste).

_Peeves…oh non…pas lui…_

-Rooooh !!!! Une élève perdue dans les couuuuloirs !!!! Comme c'est intereeesssaaant !!!

Rose prit sur elle et leva la tête, une idée lui germant derrière la tête.

-Oh ! Un poltergeist! Bonjour !

A ces mots le poltergeist ne se tint plus de joie et pour montrer sa belle voix, il ouvrit une large bouche et laisse tomber sa proie :

-Bonjour à vous aussi ô gente Dame ! Mon nom est Peeves pour vous servir ! Cela me fait si plaisir qu'on reconnaisse enfin que je suis un poltergeist et non un de ces stupides fantômes translucides !

_Touché !_

-Il est très difficile de vous confondre avec l'un d'eux, Monsieur Peeves… Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

-Vous me flattez ! Je ne suis ici que pour vous servir !

_Et faire des blagues vaseuses aux profs et aux élèves accessoirement…_

L'esprit frappeur fit une roulade dans l'air avant d'effectuer une profonde révérence devant la jeune fille. Lui kidnappant la main il la lui baisa.

_Eurk… ne pas retirer sa main, ne pas retirer sa main…_

Rose n'en laissa rien paraître et afficha un charmant sourire.

-Votre courtoisie vous fait honneur !

-Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit…vous n'avez qu'à demander !!

-Merci beaucoup ! Je serais bien restée discuter un peu plus longtemps avec vous mais mon grand-père m'attend… une autre fois peut-être ? Au plaisir de vous revoir !

-Au revoir et n'oubliez pas si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit…

-Je n'y manquerai pas, merci Monsieur Peeves, et bonne journée à vous !

-De même pour vous, gente Dame !

Le poltergeist disparut dans une grande révérence respectueuse bien différente de celle qu'il accordait parfois aux professeurs. Restée seule la serpentarde refoulée esquissa un sourire malicieux.

_Voilà comment ce mettre un poltergeist dans la poche…ça peut toujours servir…_

_

* * *

_

Ps: est-ce quelqu'un sait comment faire en sorte d'aérer ce texte???? Parce que le fichu éditeur ne veux pas enregistrer mes sauts de lignes... sniff.

Merci

Bizz

Sylvrana


	5. Les portes de l'esprit

**Disclaimer** : toujours ce truc stupide…Est-ce que vous lisez « JKR » à la place du nom de l'auteur ? Non ? Donc c'est que je ne possède ni l'univers ni les personnages…et que je ne suis pas payée (ça c'est pas de bol…)

Merci pour leur reviews à **zaika** (lol du calme de quoi rassasier ton estomac...), **Elise** (tu verras...), **yukiko **(merci beaucoup, pour Sirius, le prochain chap, ou le suivant, devraient t'éclairer), **aurelie** (la voici!), **adenoide** (je sais et je reste assez perplexe... ya pas que ça d'ailleurs... :-s), **Sweety** (merci mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner d'avantage.. les joies de l'informatique!), **Phoenix 5** (lol tu prends des risques :-p, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup), **Ewilan Potter **(elle est là!).

J'ai remplacé les crochets différenciant les pensées d'Albus de celles de Rose qui s'obstinaient à ne pas vouloir apparaître par des /...

C'est fou ce que je peux m'arracher les cheveux sur l'ordinateur.. je suis sure qu'il prend un malin plaisir à planter dès que je suis dans un rayon de trois cents mètres...exaspérant... enfin, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 4 : les portes de l'esprit.  
**

Elle était arrivée devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du l'auguste directeur de Poudlard quand elle perdit son sourire.

_Je ne connais pas le mot de passe…flûte… et c'est parti pour une séance d'énumération de noms de bonbons…. J'ai pas l'air stupide moi, à réciter des noms de friandises à une gargouille en pierre au beau milieu d'un couloir désert !!! Peste soit les Dumbledore et leur engeance !!! Oups ! Ca m'inclus dedans… peste soit Albus Dumbledore tout seul tiens ! Que sa descendance soit épargnée…_

Elle fut sauvée de la honte profonde d'un tel acte par la gargouille qui coulissa et révéla un Albus Dumbledore tous sourires en haut des escaliers.

-Entre donc Rosie, chérie, entre… Tu es ravissante comme cela…

_C'est clair ! J'ai surtout l'air d'une gamine déguisée avec des vêtement de sa grand mère après les avoir tous teint en rose !! Je parie qu'il trouve que la couleur se mariait bien avec mon prénom…_

S'assurant que le vieil homme avait le dos tourné, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux. Chacun pris place d'un côté du bureau et des thés apparurent devant chacun.

-Thé au citron ! s'exclama joyeusement Albus.

_J'aurais jamais deviné… c'est pas vrai, plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un échappé de sainte Mangouste…Grand-père est peut être le plus grand sorcier du monde mais il est aussi dans les premières places dans le classement des plus tordus de la cafetière…_

Dumbledore la regarda siroter son thé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Ce que j'aimerais faire avec toi est légèrement différent de la légilimencie habituelle. Prends ma main dans la tienne, on aura besoin d'un peu plus qu'un simple contact visuel… Pose ta tasse, regarde moi dans les yeux, et obéis à ma voix d'accord ?

Rose hocha la tête. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux océan du vieil homme, et instantanément se retrouva…Merlin sait où en fait.

* * *

Elle était entourée de volutes de toutes les couleurs pastel qui se mouvaient paresseusement, conférant au lieu une ambiance réconfortante et sans erreur possible, lumineuse. 

_Je suis où là ? Ce n'est pas ma tête quand même ? Finalement c'est Snape qui avait raison : j'ai bien du vide entre les deux oreilles…._

_/Il n'y a pas de doute, elle ne se tournera pas vers le mal, elle est trop lumineuse… /_

-Rose !

Cette dernière se retourna et aperçut le vieil homme entre deux chapes de brouillard colorées. Comme obéissant à un ordre muet, ces dernières s'écartèrent des deux sorciers et les courants les poussèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Je vois que tu as commencé à prendre conscience du pouvoir que tu possède ici.

Rose le regarda interloquée.

-Pardon ?

_De quoi qui cause ?_

-Tu es omnipotente ici Rose, c'est ton esprit. Moi-même ne puis rien en ces lieux… Mais je te serais reconnaissant de nous trouver un endroit un peu plus… terre à terre qui celui là… le centre de ton esprit par exemple.

Notant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, il ajouta.

-C'est un lieu de l'esprit que chacun possède, où l'on se sent en sécurité et où vont se réfugier les personnes qu'une exposition prolongée au cruciatus a rendu folles.

D'un coup le décor changea. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une sorte de salon, confortable et décoré avec goût, dans des teintes chaudes. Dumbledore eut un hoquet de surprise.

_/Merlin's beard ! Le salon de Godric Hollow ! Je me demande si elle en est consciente… /_

-Sais-tu ce qu'est ce lieu ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Pas la moindre idée… mais c'est ici que je me sens bien en sécurité… avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

_Mais quelque chose me dit que l'homme shooté aux bonbons au citron le sait…_

-C'est le salon de ta maison natale.

Le retour des yeux transformés en soucoupe volante. Une horde de ronflacks cornus lui aurait sauté sous le nez en chantant « God save the Queen » qu'elle n'aurait rien remarqué.

_Ce n'est pas vrai !!! Je me rappelle de ça ??? Comment je fais pour ne pas retenir les cours de Binns ? Bon le fait que je dors en cours n'aide pas, soit…._

_/Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela…Il n'y avait rien de tel à Godric Hollow… /_

Dumbledore s'approcha de la tenture rouge et or qui ne faisait pas partie du décor d'origine.

_Mais c'est qu'il fouille !! Arrête ça tout de suite !!!_

La tirant d'un geste vif il l'écarta. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, et la propriétaire des lieux retint son souffle. Devant eux se tenaient deux énormes battants d'argent, d'ivoire et d'or, maintenus fermés. De cette porte dégageait une impression de puissance et de beauté qui modifia l'atmosphère de la pièce sitôt l'œuvre dévoilée.

_Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ??? Là, plus grand sorcier du monde ou pas il a intérêt à s'expliquer !_

Dumbledore examinait avec intérêt les runes gravées sur les portes.

_Visiblement il comprend ce charabia…j'en connais un qui va se coltiner une traduction…._

_/Evidement cela explique bien des choses…. Mais il va falloir y remédier, ce n'est pas bon pour elle….C'es amusant qu'elle ait utilisé de la magie runique…faut croire qu'elle a une affinité avec, elle aurait du prendre ça au lieu de se coltiner l'autre barge je- vois- la- mort- de- tout- le- monde- partout, mais on va peut être pouvoir y remédier…niârk/ _

Un long moment passa.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre à l'aide des inscriptions, tu as bridé ta magie…

_Bridé ma magie ??? Je peux pourtant créer un patronus corporel depuis deux ans, et le professeur Lupin a lui-même dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je produise autre chose qu'un peu de brume…c'est à n'y rien comprendre…._

-Quoique tu penses, tu es très puissante Rose.

_/plus puissante que la plupart des sorciers que tu as rencontré et rencontreras… mais je ne sais pas à quel point… tu n'as pas atteint ta maturité magique, et la taille de ces portes...ne laisse présager rien de bon.../_

_Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air songeur.

-Les portes sont scellées et bien fermées…essaie de les ouvrir mentalement s'il te plaît.

Rose ferma les yeux et se concentra pendant un long moment, mais fini par relever la tête et la secouer. Elle n'avait pas fait bougé les battants du moindre centimètre.

_/Il faudrait que je la pousse à ouvrir ses portes inconsciemment…mouais, ça pourrait marcher… /_

-Rosie, chérie, j'aimerais que tu me parles au choix : de Severus Snape, de Peter Pettigrow ou de Voldemort… si tu préfères les Dursley ou Mr Malfoy je n'y voie aucun inconvénient non plus…dit-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille déposée par la cigogne (bah quoi ? elle est pas tombée du ciel ?) le regarda éberluée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout elle était dans le salon de sa maison natale situé dans sa tête, à discuter avec son directeur qui lui demandait de lui parler de ceux qu'elle aimait le moins…

_Je vais me réveiller… Dumby a vraiment pété un câble, cette conversation devient totalement surréaliste… bientôt on va voir des petits lapins courir partout…._

Sitôt pensés sitôt créés, les petits lapins blancs se mirent à gambader tout autour d'elle. Albus éclata de rire.

-N'oublie pas qu'on est dans ton esprit…tu es toute puissante ici…alors forcément quand tu te mets à penser à des mignons petits lapins… petit, petit… il continua franchement amusé. Visiblement tu trouves ma demande totalement loufoque…

Rose rougit furieusement, d'un beau rouge tomate qu'aurait pu lui envier n'importe quel Weasley. Albus continua à rire joyeusement en la rassurant.

-Je pense que la porte s'ouvrira si tu t'énerves. Après tout, il est extrêmement rare que les sorciers continuent à faire de la magie inconsciente et instinctive une fois qu'ils ont été à Poudlard… après tout cette école sert à vous apprendre à canaliser votre magie et éviter ce genre d'incidents…

_Ce n'est pas stupide. Grand père n'est pas encore tout à fait sénile…_

-Tu n'as pas peur pour ton bureau ?

Le vieil homme sourit. Rosie ferma les yeux et se concentra. Les murs commencèrent à trembler et les portes s'ouvrirent violement, déversant en tempête un flot de magie brute, en quantité phénoménale, avant de brusquement se refermer.

_/Merlin ! Je m'attendais à une bonne dose de magie, mais pas un truc pareil !!! Elle est presque aussi puissante que moi au même âge!!…Tom va avoir beaucoup de mal… /_

Albus eut un sourire rusé. Regardant tour à tour sa pseudo descendante et les portes qui bloquaient sa magie, son visage s'illumina d'un coup.

_Le lampadaire fêlé a trouvé une ampoule on dirait…Merlin, mes comparaisons deviennent de plus en plus tordues…Qu'est-ce que monsieur- je- fais- peur- à- Voldemort va nous sortir ?_

Ne tenant pas compte de la mine circonspecte de son interlocutrice, le vieux sorcier entreprit de lui expliquer son idée. Selon lui, il suffisait d'attacher les battants des portes ouvertes aux murs adjacents pour les maintenir ouvertes, comme cette charmante invention moldue qui consiste à les bloquer avec un morceau de fer basculant et scellé au mur. (Le système pour éviter que des volets en bois ne claquent….quoi). _Au secours ! Un autre Arthur Weasley !!!_ Ils n'avaient plus qu'à essayer.

_Bien sûr y a qu'à faucon...je dirais plutôt « tu essaies et moi je regarde… »…_

Après maintes tentatives infructueuses pour raison aussi diverses que variées qu'un manque de temps, des pièces mal scellées ou trop eu résistantes, et une bonne dose d'énergie magique perdue pour la pauvre petite animagus- panthère, les portes furent enfin maintenues fermement en place, la magie brute s'engouffrant une fois de plus dans la pièce en arabesques tumultueuses. Cette dernière, d'abord impétueuses et mécontente d'avoir si longtemps été cloîtrée, finit par s'apaiser et l'atmosphère de la salle changea d'autant, devenant plus sereine.

-Grand-père ?

-Hum ?

Dumbledore, assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, releva la tête.

-Que se passerait-il si j'imaginais que les portes disparaissaient ?

-Elles t'obéiraient probabl…

_/Cette idée, c'était avant qu'il fallait l'énoncer_…s'agaça le vieil homme/

Rose se concentra et les portes disparurent.

_Dégoûtée…dire que c'était si simple…le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je suis sûre que ça l'amuse !!_

Une douce lueur émanait de la pièce ainsi dévoilée.

-Ton cœur magique. Expliqua inutilement le plus âgé.

Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications. La sensation était merveilleuse. Ce cœur de magie pulsait au même rythme que son cœur de chair irradiant d'énergie vivifiante, fougueuse mais récalcitrante.

_/Suffisamment de pouvoirs pour radier Tom de la liste des menaces planétaires et mettre ses mangemorts sur celles des animaux en voie de disparition…si elle parvient à les contrôler. Et ça c'est pas gagné... /_

-Tu devrais l'occulter. Il ne faut pas montrer sa puissance au premier venu, surtout par les temps qui courent… laisse les donc te sous-estimer.

_De quoi qu'il m'cause ? Comment fait-il pour penser toujours à tout ?? Il a un ordinateur greffé à la place du cerveau ou quoi ? §_

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je tiens ça des jours sombres d'avant Voldemort.

_/Même après soixante ans, c'est toujours aussi douloureux… tant de morts… /_

_Oh la belle paraphrase ! Et c'est lui qui nous fait la morale à propos de prononcer le nom de Voldemort ?_

-Grindelwald traquait et s'attaquait à tous ceux dont la puissance était suffisante pour représenter une menace à ses rêves et à ses ambitions. La famille de Molly, les Prewett, ont fait partie des victimes de cette époque…Nous avons tous appris à nous cacher, à dissimuler nos capacités…

_Autant que je sache c'est la première fois qu'il me parle aussi ouvertement du temps du mage noir Grindelwald…j'en avais presque oublié qu'il était celui qui avait mis fin au règne de sa terreur… faut dire qu'avec l'obsédé des révoltes gobelines qui nous sert de prof, on n'a pas appris grand-chose… je suis sûre que lui-même est mort d'ennui…_

Rose esquissa un sourire intérieur. Et la pièce sembla baignée de lumière, ce que le sénile de service ne remarqua pas.

_Waow…_

-Mon frère Abelforth a choisit de se faire passer pour fou au yeux de la communauté sorcière.

_Ah ? Son frère, mais pas lui ? C'est bizarre j'aurais cru…_

Le vieux personnage, qu'une bonne partie de ladite communauté s'accordait pour qualifier de sénile semblait totalement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Rose lui passa la main devant les yeux.

-Euh, grand-père ?

_La Terre appelle Saturne... Il est sorti du système solaire ou quoi ?_

Ce dernier sursauta et reporta son attention sur sa pseudo petite fille. Cette dernière continua :

-et je fait comment pour…occulter ma puissance ?

_Il est marrant lui! « Occulter ma puissance »… il est peut-être super intelligent, le plus grand sorcier du monde et je ne sais plus trop quoi d'autre mais pas moi !! Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione !!!_

-Oh, c'est vrai…

_Nooonnn….Ca lui arrive d'éviter de prendre les gens qu'il a en face de lui pour des quiches ???_

Ignorant Rose qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, Albus continua, imperturbable.

-Il faut que tu imagines un voile sombre fixé au dessus de l'ouverture et qui la recouvre toute entière.

_/Un peu comme le voile de la mort du département des mystères en somme mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'y a jamais fichu les pieds… /_

-Ainsi même si les gens perçoivent que tu es puissante, ils ne devineront pas à quel point…à moins que tu ne leur fasses plus ou moins volontairement savoir.

_/J'en connais plus d'un qui se ratatinerait sur leur siège… niârk /_

_Aaaahhh...Voilà donc pourquoi je n'ai vraiment compris pourquoi Dumbledore était le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint que lorsque je l'ai vu attaquer le faux Maugrey…_

Un rideau vint bientôt protéger l'entrée et la magie omniprésente retrouva un niveau proche de celui qu'elle avait lorsque l'ex jeune homme était en pleine forme…

-Aller on sort de ta tête !

_Pas trop tôt… j'ai vraiment cru qu'il pensait s'installer, moi… et mettre un pancarte du style « fauteuil de papy »… ridicule…_

-Tu ne voulais pas voir mes souvenirs ?

_Ce n'était pas pour un truc comme ça qu'on a atterri ici à la base ???_

-L'analyse de ta magie m'a appris tout ce que je voulais savoir.

_Veinard…J'ai rien vu moi…c'est peut être parce que je n'ai plus de lunettes… :-p_

_/Et il y aura du boulot... /_

* * *

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent instantanément dans le bureau directorial, qu'ils n'avaient en réalité jamais quitté mais bon je ne crois pas que ce soit très important pour le reste de l'histoire… bref passons. Le dit bureau semblait en leur absence (mais ils… Main droite : ça suffit les digressions, continue ton histoire !! Main gauche : bon ok t'énerve pas…) avoir reçu la visite d'une mini tornade. Rose pris une jolie teinte soutenue de la couleur de son prénom et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche… 

_Oups cata…_

-Désolée… dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_/Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais du m'en douter…mort de rire, mais sa tête et impayable !! L'assortiment de teintes est très joli comme ça en déclinaison d'une seule couleur… /_

A la grande surprise de l'adolescente, le directeur se mis à glousser.

_Définitivement tordu…_

-Pas de mal, ne fais donc pas cette tête…

Il agita négligemment sa main…et tout retrouva instantanément à la fois sa place et son état d'origine. Tandis que Rose le regardait avec de grands yeux, choquée.

_Comment il fait ça lui ?? Mon pseudo-grand-père est un extraterrestre, y a pas d'autre explications rationnelles…_

_/Y pas à dire, j'adore voir cette expression s'afficher sur la tête de mes interlocuteurs… bah quoi on s'amuse comme on peut quand on est le plus grand sorcier du monde… Merlin, ma lockartisation se poursuit… faudra que je demande à Severus de chercher un antidote à ça… /_

-Magie Sans Baguette. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants en sont capables, pour peu qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de l'apprendre… D'ailleurs je te l'enseignerai en cours d'année… c'est à vrai dire une spécialité familiale, mais tu en fais déjà inconsciemment. Un Dumbledore ne pratiquant pas la MSB n'est pas un vrai Dumbledore…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire malicieux.

-Mais avant d'entamer le programme que j'ai prévu pour toi, nous avons des photos à regarder et une histoire à consolider…je sens que la salle sur demande sera parfaite pour ça !

_J'ai vu que vos examens de fins d'année porteront sur les boules de cristal…pourquoi ce qu'il vient de dire me rappelle furieusement Trelawney ??? _

L'adulte se retourna vers l'adolescente, l'air songeur.

-Pour ta cicatrice… essaie de la masquer avec ta magie…

_???Il me lirait un livre de prophétie de l'oracle de Delphes que j'en comprendrais autant…_

Patiemment le vieil homme lui expliqua une sombre histoire de barrières protectrices et de charmes de dissimulation…Au bout du compte, du front de la jeune fille disparut la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde, et avec elle, Harry Potter.

* * *

§NdA: Remarque peu pertinente puisque dixit mon prof d'info, il n'y a rien de plus con qu'un ordinateur...mais cela Rose n'en sait rien. 

Alors? Ca vous a plût?


	6. Funérailles

**Disclaimer:** (les mains sur la tête) J'avoue je ne possède les personnages ni l'univers... je les ai "emprunté" à JKR... honte sur moi!!! ;-p

Merci à **NEPHERIA** (surprise!), **Touraz **(2 reviews), **Zaika** (contente que cela te plaise!), et **adenoide** (alors cela infirme ou confirme tes prévisions?), vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir!

**Blabla d'auteur:** Suite à des problèmes de connections, du travail à ratrapper à cause d'une méchante grippe (et oui c'est l'hiver, vivement du froid pour tuer tous les vilains crobes.. ;-) ) et les soldes, voici la suite! J'espère que vous apprécierez!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Funérailles

Rose et Albus arpentaient les rues de Londres, quand au détour de l'une d'elles, le vieil homme s'arrêta. Brandissant une sorte de briquet argenté, le fan de gadgets de toute nature s'en servit pour éteindre toutes les lampes éclairant l'heure tardive.

-Pratique non ?

La jeune fille confirma d'un léger rire.

_Il semblerait qu'entre deux trucs inutiles, il ait encore quelque tour dans son sac…_

Dumbledore tira Rose par le bras et s'immobilisa devant…

_Euh… faudrait qu'on m'explique ce qu'on fait dans une rue moldue, devant apparemment rien de bien fascinant…_

-Et ???

_/Hihi c'est vrai qu'elle ne voit rien…/_

-Lis ce papier dans ta tête et pense à ce qu'il y a d'écrit…

_C'est tordu comme consigne…_

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescente, apparut une maison indiscutablement sorcière dont la grande porte était frappée d'une devise : «Toujours pur».

_Ouch… sinistre… on ne va pas là dedans quand même ???_

-La demeure ancestrale de la très noble et très pure maison des Black. Entrons, je t'expliquerai à l'intérieur…

_Y a intérêt… je patauge dans mon chaudron moi ! Les Black, ce n'est pas la famille de Sirius ?_

Sitôt la porte refermée, il lui expliqua que la maison d'enfance de Sirius, placée sous le sortilège de Fidélitas dont il était le gardien du secret, servait de quartier général d'une organisation secrète : l'Ordre du Phénix. Lui donnant d'autres détails utiles à voix basse tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall, sans réveiller le tableau de feu la mé(gè)re de Sirius au passage, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la cuisine.

-Prête à affronter les habitants du lieu ?

L'adolescente opina, le teint pâle.

_Super… je dois faire la connaissance de personnes que je connais déjà en faisant en attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas le parallèle entre Harry Potter et moi… moi et moi quoi…les prochains jours risquent d'être joyeux…_

Le vieil homme poussa la porte et entra, l'adolescente sur ses talons.

* * *

Assis près du feu, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'allure miteuse tentait de réconforter l'autre occupant de la pièce. Tout deux relevèrent la tête au son de la porte, et saluèrent le professeur. Harry (ou Rose plutôt) resta dans l'ombre du vieil homme, n'osa esquisser le moindre geste, ni émettre le moindre son, de peur de se trahir…. Les deux hommes chacun à leur façon, avait été cher au cœur de l'adolescent qu'elle avait été, et elle ne perdait pas de vue qu'ils constituaient ce qu'il restait du groupe des célèbres Maraudeurs, et que ces derniers, en leur temps, n'avaient pour habitude, ni de laisser tomber, ni de laisser un mystère en place lorsque leur flair leur en soufflait la présence ! 

Albus poussa gentiment sa petite fille devant lui, l'empêchant d'aller se planquer dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce et de se faire oublier, ou de fuir la pièce et la maison en courant….

-Je vous présente Rose Nightwing, ma petite fille. Rose, je te présente Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Enchantée…

Le premier lui adressa un sourire triste mais amical, tandis que le second ne fit même pas mine de la remarquer, emporter par la douleur qui le ravageait.

Quand à la réponse de la jeune fille, elle était faite d'une voix douce, quasi inaudible. Celle-ci mal à l'aise, terrifiée, cherchait d'ailleurs au maximum à éviter le regard curieux du lycan.

_Dans quelle embrouille je suis encore allée me mettre ??? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prise d'accepter un plan aussi foireux ???_

Comprenant que Sirius n'était pas en état d'écouter quoique ce soit à propos du séjour de Rose à Grimmaurd Place, il choisit d'aborder le thème de l'enterrement d'Harry Potter, qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain…ce qui eut pour effet de sortir l'homme en cavale de sa torpeur.

-J'irai. Ce n'est pas négociable professeur !

-Un chien accompagnant Remus mettrait la puce à l'oreille de ceux qui vous recherchent ! De plus j'aimerais que quelqu'un reste avec Rose…

-J'aimerais y aller aussi… si cela ne dérange personne…

Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers l'adolescente dont le silence et l'effacement leur avait fait oublier la présence.

-Grand père, s'il te plaît… et Monsieur Black pourrait venir avec moi, nous n'attirerions pas trop l'attention sur nous ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore regarda l'ado d'un air songeur. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise…pas mauvaise du tout…

_/Et cela évitera à Sirius de faire des bêtises…/_

-Bien, mais vous ne resterez que la matinée… le service des victimes de Little Oakspring se tiendra demain après midi… nous devons à Abélia un dernier hommage…

La jeune fille hocha tristement la tête. Il fut ainsi décidé que Sirius accompagnerait la jeune fille aux funérailles d'Harry Potter, puis qu'il retournerait square Grimmaurd avec Remus.

* * *

Rose avait enfilé des vêtements moins voyants de couleur vert d'eau; le noir, rappelant les capes des détraqueurs, étaient synonyme de perte de l'âme, ce qu'on ne souhaitait pas au défunt. La coutume voulait donc qu'on évite de porter cette couleur à une commémoration. lui avait expliqué son grand-père. 

Elle se tenait maintenant à l'écart de la foule, qui, nombreuse, était venue rendre un dernier hommage à celui qui fut l'Espoir de toute une communauté.

_Et dire que c'est moi qu'on enterre aujourd'hui… dire que c'est la première fois que je viens sur la tombe de mes parents, et que c'est à l'occasion de mon propre enterrement…._

Retenant le chien à ses pieds par le collier, elle se rapprocha de la tribune, ou allait se tenir dans quelques minutes le discours de son grand père, et celui que tenait absolument à faire cet imbu de ministre….même si le nouveau ministre de la Magie était mieux que Fudge, ce qui n'était pas dur (à savoir que celui-ci ne sous-estimait pas Voldemort et la menace qu'il représentait), ce n'était quand même pas la panacée…

L'homme grimpa sur la tribune et s'amplifia la voix d'un sonorus bien placé. S'éclaircissant la gorge et jeta à l'assemblée des regards graves et solennels de circonstance, Rufus Scrimgeour commença son discours.

-Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en l'honneur d'un être hors du commun, d'un héros.

_Je suis juste humain, juste Harry… ou du moins je l'étais…_

Il y a quatorze ans, comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter devenait orphelin, et la même nuit, débarrassait le sorcier le plus maléfique de tout temps, Celui- dont-on- ne- doit- pas -prononcer- le- nom. Ce bébé, alors âgé d'un an, a effectué deux choses que nous clamions impossibles : non seulement a survécu au sortilège de la mort, mais a offert treize ans de paix au monde magique….

_Ca sonne bien dis comme ça, hein ? Mais au prix de quels sacrifices ? Célèbre avant même de savoir marcher... condamné…personne ne réalise…_

Ce bébé a grandi loin du monde de la magie pour devenir un adolescent tolérant, fidèle en amitié, droit, épris de justice, courageux, tenace, doué, bon élève faisant honneur à sa maison comme à sa lignée et excellent joueur de quidditch de surcroît.

_Courageux ? Plutôt stupide, inconscient… Tenace ? Têtu, borné… bon élève ? Ils confondent avec Hermione…. Le quidditch? Ce doit bien être la seule chose de vrai…. Merlin, j'ai l'impression que qu'il décrit un parfait inconnu !_

Oui, Lily et James Potter seraient fiers de leur fils !

_Qu'en savent-ils ?Ils ne sont plus là pour le dire... papa,maman..._

Au cours de l'année, ce même garçon exceptionnel s'est vu contraint et forcé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, malgré son jeune âge et son inexpérience…et s'en est tiré avec brio en remportant la compétition.

_J'ai été aidé, j'ai été stupide et Cédric…_

De plus, encore une fois il a survécu, sortant vivant d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Lui, ramenant le corps sans vie de son condisciple, pour nous avertir de Son retour, pour nous protéger…

_Quand comprendrez vous que c'est avant tout de la chance et de l'aide au bon moment ? Et que face à Voldemort, il n'y a rien que votre cerveau et vos tripes ? A vous entendre, Cédric est mort parce qu'il n'était pas bon…revenu pour vous protéger? Il en a de bonnes lui, j'essaie surtout de sauver ma peau..._

Admirable, doué, l'Espoir de notre monde est, malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé, tombé mardi, alors qu'il se reposait dans sa famille moldue. Mais il n'est pas parti seul. Il s'est battu vaillamment, comme un vrai griffondor, comme un Potter, pour protéger les siens, emportant avec lui une dizaine de serviteurs des ténèbres et affaiblissant d'autant l'armé de celui- dont- on- ne- doit- pas- prononcer- le- nom.

_Battu vaillamment ? Laissez moi rire !!! Ou sont ils allés pêcher ça ? Qu'en savent-ils ? J'étais là…provocations et fierté… je n'ai fait que refuser de vendre mon âme, rien de plus…_

Même mort, le Survivant nous encourage à ne pas sombrer ni dans le désespoir ni dans la terreur. Nous ne devons pas oublier le courage de cet enfant, brave entre les braves, qui a porté le destin de notre communauté et nos attentes depuis quasiment sa naissance.

_Le courage des lions… agir avant et réfléchir après…. Tant de dégâts, pour rien d'autre que des regrets…_

Harry Potter, tant par la façon dont il a vécu que par la manière dont il est mort, avec courage et honneur, est un modèle pour nous tous, est un idéal pour chacun d'entre nous.

_Je ne sais pas qui est cet Harry Potter, un inconnu sans doute… je ne me reconnais pas…_

Nous devons honorer sa mémoire, tout comme celle des résistants qui sont déjà tombés, et ne céder en rien à l'oppression et à la tyrannie d'un homme :

Si le vivant symbole de notre Espoir a quitté ce monde, n'oubliez pas, que l'Espoir en lui-même y est resté.

_Beaucoup d'idioties pour faire passer le plus important, et une vérité dans un océan d'arrangements avec la réalité…il a raison, ne baissez pas les bras !_

Alors à votre tour, chacun à votre manière, rendez lui hommage et faites lui honneur, comme il nous l'a toujours fait, en digne serviteur de la Lumière !

A Harry Potter, le Survivant !

Toute l'assemblée repris les derniers mots du ministre et d'autre discours lui succédèrent. Mais Rose n'écoutait déjà plus, perdue dans ses pensées…

Puis le cercueil fut descendu dans le caveau familial, et chacun s'en fut.

Rose fut brusquement sortie de sa torpeur par Patmol, qui cherchait à se libérer. Elle l'autorisa à s'éloigner un peu, à condition de rester à portée de vue. Essuyant les larmes qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de verser, elle s'approcha du groupe de personnes qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins bien, et dont elle reconnaissait la plupart :

Les Weasley, Remus Lupin, Maugrey Fol-œil, les Granger, Neville et sa grand-mère, Arabella Figg, les professeurs Snape et McGonagall…et bien d'autres.

_Que fiche Snapy Snape à mon enterrement ? Visiblement il n'en a rien a faire de cette hitoire de couleur synonyme de perte de l'âme... à moi que cela signifie qu'il n'en aurait pas? En tout cas, il est toujours en noir celui là...Est-ce qu'il sais que je pourrais considérer ça comme une insulte à ma mémoire ? La personne qui me hait le plus au monde, après Voldemort…ici… quelle ironie !!_

Molly était littéralement effondrée, Ginny et Hermione semblaient ne plus avoir de larmes à verser. Harry connaissait suffisamment les autres membres de la fratrie Weasley pour affirmer que sa « mort » les avait tous profondément affectés. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, tout son être voulant leur crier qu'elle était toujours vivante…bien que sous une forme différente.

_C'est pas juste une histoire qui finit mal… ¤_

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna.

-Tu tiens le coup ? murmura le vieil homme.

-Il faut bien, c'est juste que... on vient d'enterrer quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas…que je n'ai pas ma place ici…

Albus la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Le portrait dressé par le ministre de la magie…

L'adulte hocha la tête de compréhension.

-Viens, je vais te présenter d'autres membres de l'Ordre… tu auras peut-être à en fréquenter durant ton séjour au quartier général.

Poussant la jeune fille devant lui, le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha du groupe, dont les conversations s'éteignirent progressivement, laissant place à un silence curieux. Minerva McGonagall salua l'adolescente qui répondit de façon à peine audible. Albus en profita pour la présenter au reste du groupe. Molly Weasley en profita pour serrer la jeune fille tétanisée contre son cœur.

_/Tous sont surpris… sauf Alastor qui est carrément soupçonneux, mais bon s'il ne l'était pas c'est là qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter… après tout on parle du type qui a détruit son radio réveil de cadeau d'anniversaire en pensant que c'était une bombe….hihi/_

A l'écart, elle aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione qui discutaient avec les jumeaux et Ginny. Le regard insistant de la jeune Granger la mis mal à l'aise. Visiblement, cette dernière avait reconnu la forme animagus de Sirius, et se demandait probablement pourquoi Rose prétendait posséder l'animal...

_Oh oh... je suis sure que Mione a des doutes... pas bon ça!_

-...tu cette année?

Rose sursauta. Visiblement la question lui était adressée...Se tournant vers Molly, elle répondit

-Veuillez m'excuser, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas prêté attention à ce que vous disiez... je réfléchissais...

Molly rassura la jeune fille.

-J'aurais aimé savoir dans quelle année tu allais rentrer à Poudlard cette année...

-Cinquième année madame Weasley.

La directrice adjointe et Arabella lancèrent de concert un regard surpris au directeur qui s'en aperçut.

_/Bah quoi? Elle entre bien en cinquième année... où est le problème? J'ai un bouton sur le nez?/_

-Arabella, Minerva?

-Vous ne nous avez pas dit que Rose rentrerait en quatrième année? demanda l'animagus chat en fronçant les sourcils.

_Hein? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend???? Depuis quand???_

-J'ai dis ça, moi? _/commence à vieillir, moi!/_ Non, elle rentre bien en cinquième année, elle va avoir quinze ans à la fin de l'été...

-Tu seras donc avec mon fils Ronald et son amie Hermione Granger...

Rose hocha la tête et la conversation continua. Un peu plus tard, Rose et son grand-père prirent congé et se rendirent à l'enterrement des victimes de Little Oakspring.

* * *

-Qu'a trouvé le gouvernement pour expliquer aux moldus un tel évènement? Ca va être dur de leur faire gober quoique ce soit, non? 

Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

-D'après le message que m'a envoyé le ministre ce matin, il semblerait qu'ils aient opté pour la version "catastrophe naturelle".

_Quoi? Mais ils vont leur faire gober ça comment??? Les moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques mais ils ne sont pas idiots pour autant...bien sûr il y a des exceptions, mais il y a aussi des sorciers stupides si on va par là..._

-Euh... c'est à dire????

-De mémoire, il y a eu un mini séisme qui a fait exploser les canalisations de gaz en plusieurs endroits de la ville,...Certains nuages se sont enflammés, et les habitants sont tous morts par asphyxie, puisque la ville est encaissée. Les oubliators ont procédé à des modifications de mémoire à grande échelle, pour pouvoir accréditer une telle thèse... on pouvait difficilement faire passer ça pour autre chose...

_C'est clair que c'est un scénario à la Hollywood... entre film catastrophe et film d'horreur...je suis sûre que Tommy va apprécier l'effort d'imagination..._

-D'accord... euh, petite question, est-ce que j'étais censée être là? Parce que le gaz généralement cela ne pardonne pas...

_/C'est quoi cette question?? Bien sûre qu'elle était sensée y être... ah! Vis à vis des moldus.../_

-Bonne question. Le vieil homme lui sourit. On va dire que non, cela accréditera la version plus que lacunaire que le ministère a fourni aux moldus...

Autant Rose avait assisté aux funérailles d'Harry Potter (les siennes techniquement parlant) avec un relatif détachement considérant les évènements, autant elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement durant tout le service en l'honneur des victimes, remerciant intérieurement la défunte cracmolle pour sa nouvelle vie et son nouveau passé.

* * *

De retour à Square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore et sa petite fille trouvèrent Sirius seul dans la cuisine qui les informa que le lycanthrope était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour cause de pleine Lune. 

-Je reviendrais après demain quand Remus sera de nouveau sur pied pour vous expliquer ce que je veux que vous fassiez avec Rose.

_/Moi je sais et pas eux... oups je ne m'arrange pas.../_

_Deux jours enfermée avec deux zigottos fouineurs... super... je crois que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. En tout cas signifie opération "je ne suis pas là et je n'existe pas" enclenchée..._

L'adulte et l'ado opinèrent et le directeur quitta la pièce, intimant à la jeune fille de le suivre.

* * *

Une fois dans le couloir, Dumbledore se tourna vers elle les yeux pétillant de malice, et sortit trois livres d'une poche de sa cape. 

-Je pense que ceci te sera utile...

_/Bonne lecture ma petite.../_

Son interlocutrice jeta un coup d'oeil sur les titres, un brin surprise par ceux ci, et remercia son grand-père, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Au moins je vais avoir quelque chose à faire pendant les deux prochains jours...mais bon si je comprends les deux premiers, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il me donne à lire le troisième..._

Elle lui posa la question. Le directeur esquissa un sourire malicieux, et, se tapant légèrement la tempe avec son index, lui répondit simplement:

-C'est très utile, tu devrais essayer de faire l'application pratique au maximum... En attendant mon retour, surtout évite l'agitation sous quelque forme que ce soit... tu as compris?

L'adolescente ayant rassuré le plus âgé, elle monta dans sa chambre avec ses bouquins et lui quitta la maison pour effectuer Merlin sait quoi.

* * *

¤ C'est pas juste, Kyo 

Alors? A votre avis, quels sont les titres des livres que Dumbledore a filé à Rose?


	7. Square Grimmaurd

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas de message "JKR vous offre les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter" dans ma boîte au lettre...et toujours envie de laisser tomber cette rubrique débile... de toute façon, est-ce que quelqu'un la lit???? Encore un grand mystère de l'univers... :-p

Merci à **Touraz**, **Yukiko**, **zaika**, **ewiliane**,** albana131**, **I-am-Lady-Voldemort** et **adenoide **pour leur reviews... pour ceux qui ont donné des suppositions sur les sujets des livres qu'Albus a donné à Rose, il y a de bonnes idées, bien que personne n'ai trouvé la solution... même si certains s'en sont rapproché (mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça )... vous découvrirez les réponses en temps voulu... en attendant, que cela n'empêche pas les autres de me faire part de leur suppositions... Quand à savoir pourquoi le bien aimé prof de potion était à l'enterrement d'Harry, (n'est-ce pas adenoide?), mystère... il voulait peut-être s'assurer que son griffondor préféré était bien mort? Je n'en sais pas plus que vous...XD

Ca fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos reviews... et voilà la suite !

* * *

****

Chapitre 6 : Square Grimmaurd

Les deux jours passèrent lentement, Rose ne croisant pratiquement pas Sirius, même pour les repas, qu'elle prenait en solitaire dans la cuisine.

Elle avait décidé de lire le premier des livres que le directeur lui avait donné, de façon à éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. Elle appris ainsi un certain nombre de charmes et sortilèges qui pourraient lui être utiles plus tard. Elle était une fois de plus cloîtrée dans la bibliothèque, quand un Remus plus fatigué que jamais vint la chercher car Dumbledore était de retour.

-Toujours dans la bibliothèque ?

_Naoooonnnn !!!! J'ai attrapé une Hermion-ite !!!! On voit que Remus l'a aussi attrapé un jour…il a reconnu le lieu… niârk ! Pas sûr que Ron aurait deviné la nature de cette pièce… c'est que je deviens méchante, moi! Sûrement l'influence de la maison… :-p_

-En effet, monsieur Lupin… c'est reposant, et il y a un dictionnaire sorcier, c'est bien pratique.

-Remus. corrigea l'homme. Et ton grand-père est arrivé… d'après ce que m'a dit Sirius, il souhaite nous voir tous les trois.

Rose hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et suivit l'adulte jusque dans la cuisine.

* * *

Dumbledore attendait que Remus redescende avec la jeune fille, un brin tendu. 

_/Pourvu que rien ne soit arrivé de fâcheux …. /_

Il se retourna et sourit à l'adolescente qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Hochant la tête il convia ses trois interlocuteurs à s'asseoir pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Chacun s'étant mis à ses aises, le vieil homme fit un rapide résumé de l'histoire personnelle de Rose pour Remus qui était absent la première fois.

-Je suppose que vous vous demandez tout les deux par quel miracle Rosie a échappé au détecteurs de présence humaine que possédaient les mangemorts… il vous faut d'abord savoir que si ma petite fille est très puissante, elle ne possède pas la maîtrise totale de sa magie….

Sirius leva un sourcil, surpris.

-Elle fait encore de la magie involontaire à son âge ?

_Elle est dans la pièce, et elle n'est pas un légume donc elle comprend de quoi tu parles…merci de ne pas faire comme ci elle n'était pas là !_

-En effet.

Remus se tourna vers l'adolescente.

_Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a remarqué que je n'étais pas un portemanteau…_

-Comment t'y es-tu prise ?

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil au directeur qui acquiesça.

-Transformation humaine spontanée en animal…

Les deux hommes la regardèrent d'un air stupéfait. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit le plus rapidement le contrôle de lui-même, peut être parce que lui-même était un animagus chien…

-Tu veux dire que tu es un animagus spontané ? Que tu n'as jamais fais le moindre essai pour en devenir un ?

_Houlà ! Une chose à la fois! _

-Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais eu de bonne raison pour me lancer dans l'aventure et en plus c'est très long et dangereux ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que le ministère surveille de près ceux qui veulent le devenir ou qui le sont…

_Je n'ai pas d'ami loup-garou à qui je veux absolument tenir compagnie lors de son problème mensuel, moi ! Il est mignon ! Euh, je ne viens pas de ressembler à Hermoine juste à l'instant???_

-Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demanda le lycan.

_Faites confiance à Remus Lupin pour recentrer le débat, et ne pas perdre de vue les objectifs…_

-Rose a un gros problème, à cause de sa première transformation aux conditions, peu adéquates dirons nous, et aux chocs psychologiques qu'elle a subit.

_/OK, elle n'a peu être pas assisté au massacre de Little Oakspring, mais des tentatives de meurtre sur elle-même, le retour de Voldemort et l'assassinat de sa famille sous ses yeux sont amplement suffisants pour traumatiser n'importe qui…et je passe sur son changement de sexe/_

Son animagus n'est pas….

-MAIS QUELLE BANDE DE….quelqu'un se mit à hurler sa frustration dans le hall.

-SIRIUS BLACK !!! HONTE A TA VIE ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! COMMENT OSES TU DESHONNORER AINSI LA NOBLE ET PURE MAISON DES BLACK ??? SOIS MAU… La voix était stridente, chargée de venin appartenait visiblement à une femme, et provenait aussi du hall en question.

-FERME-LA VIEILLE CHOUETTE ! répliqua l'homme de mauvaise humeur, dans un grand bruit de tissu.

Visiblement le nouveau venu avait réussit à faire taire le tableau de la mère de Sirius, Walburga Black… Il en profita pour faire irruption dans la cuisine, pâle de rage.

-Servilo ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite de ton nez graisseux ?

Dumbledore empêcha le professeur de potion de se jeter sur son ennemi de toujours.

-Ca suffit Sirius, Severus.

Le vieux directeur se tourna vers son collègue, l'air un peu contrarié.

-Dès que j'aurais fini de parler avec eux trois en privé, je t'écouterais.

Severus Snape haussa un sourcil de manière plutôt sarcastique.

-Eux trois ? Je sais que Black a la grosse tête mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le compter pour deux, Albus…

_/ Il ne sait plus compter, ou quoi ? Rose, Remus Sirius : ça fait bien trois non ?/_

Son regard se posa successivement sur le lycan, le fugitif et sur… une chaise vide.

-Rose ?

_/Mais où est-elle passée ??Je sais qu'Harry-Rose n'aime pas du tout Severus mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir comme une… à moins que… et flûte !/_

Dumbledore, sous le regard des trois hommes qui en oublièrent momentanément leur querelle, s'agenouilla sous la table et souleva la nappe.

_/Non je ne suis pas fou, et je sais ce que je fais ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !/_

-Rose, viens ma puce, sors de là, tu ne crains rien… viens voir ton grand-père…

_Le retour du gâteux… bon s'il m'appelle, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec Snape… mais je ne vais quand même pas me montrer comme ça, si ?_

Pendant ce temps, le vieux sorcier continuait d'essayer de convaincre la nappe sous le regard d'un espion désormais convaincu que l'homme à qui il avait juré fidélité était complètement fou et sénile…Soudain, un museau puis une tête féline émergèrent d'un autre coté de la nappe. Severus regarda la panthère avec stupéfaction. Ne faisant absolument pas le lien entre le directeur, qui ne s'était aperçu de rien et continuait son manège, Rose et la panthère, il s'adressa à son ennemi personnel, qui regardait la panthère d'un air étrange.

-Alors Black comme ça tu t'es pris un familier… on essaie de renouer avec les traditions familiales ?

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds avant que quiconque ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-Comment va Voldemort aujourd'hui ?

-Je sers à quelque chose, moi, Black, je ne reste pas enfermé comme un pleutre dans une maison en attendant que tout le monde meure… tu n'as même pas été capable de protéger l'arrogante copie de James Potter qui te servait de filleul… lamentable… comme sont père il n'aura pas fait long…

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !!!

Dumbledore se mis entre les deux, la même lueur de colère dans les yeux que le soir où il avait stupéfixié le fils Croupton.

_Oula, mauvais..._

-Sirius n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Harry, Severus, et tu le sais aussi bien que nous ! Alors aies l'obligeance de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Quand à Rose, dit-il en désignant la panthère, elle ne serait pas dans cet état si TU ne lui avais pas fait peur !!! Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'avais demandé le calme absolu dans cette maison !!! Alors aies au moins l'élémentaire intelligence de ne pas en rajouter !!!! Quand à toi, dit il en se tournant vers l'animagus chien, il n'y a aucune excuse à provoquer Severus, et encore moins à l'attaquer !

_/Mais quelle bande de gamins !!! Y en a pas un qui comprend que c'est comme ça que nous risquons de perdre cette fichue guerre !! L'union fait la force, bordel, mettez vous ça dans le crâne !!!/_

Se tournant vers Remus et Sirius, plus calmement, il ajouta :

-C'est exactement ce dont je voulais vous parler : son animagus n'est pas stable et elle ne maîtrise absolument pas ses transformations… ce qui risque de lui poser de gros problèmes… et dans de telles conditions, nous pourrons difficilement garder le secret. J'aimerais autant que le fait que ma petite fille soit animagus-panthère ne parvienne pas aux oreilles de Voldemort…ni à celles du ministère, d'ailleurs. Mais ce ne sera possible que si elle arrive à éviter une telle situation, sinon elle sera obligée de s'enregistrer….

Remus se tourna vers le félin et lui adressa un pale sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va arranger ça.

_T'as l'air vachement sûr de toi… ça rassure!…_

L'animal hocha la tête de façon très humaine et miaula un remerciement. Dumbledore caressa la panthère et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Encore heureux que je vais retrouver ma forme humaine ! Manquerait plus que ça tiens !_

-J'aimerais parler à Severus si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Le message était clair, et les deux maraudeurs quittèrent la pièce, accompagnés de la panthère, sous le regard mauvais et méprisant de l'espion.

_/Ouf ! J'espère qu'ils ne se croiseront plus de sitôt!...Bon, j'espère que les nouvelles ne sont pas trop mauvaises, parce que vu l'état de Severus quand il est arrivé, cela laisse à présager le pire !/

* * *

_

Les deux maraudeurs firent entrer Rose dans sa chambre, assumant que c'est là où elle se détendrait le plus pour permettre une transformation inverse sans problème.

D'un bond souple la panthère sauta sur son lit et alla se lover sur les couvertures, ce qui arracha un sourire aux deux hommes.

-Bon je sais que ce n'est pas facile de te détendre avec le graisseux dans la même habitation que toi, mais il faut vraiment que tu essaies… sinon tu ne pourras pas te retransformer… tu ne veux pas rester comme ça éternellement, non ?

_Maman… pourquoi toutes les situations impossibles me tombent dessus ??? Veux me réveiiiilllerrr…_

-C'est fou ce que tu la calmes, Patmol… tu as raison, lui mettre encore plus de pression va l'aider… railla Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Fais le à ma place puisque tu es si intelligent !

Remus secoua la tête, comprenant que la mort d'Harry rongeait Sirius, plus qu'il ne l'aurait lui-même avoué. Quand on perd l'unique chose qui vous a permis de tenir en Enfer, c'est normal que vous ayez du mal à vous en remettre…

La jeune féline miaula. Remus reporta son attention sur elle. Sa présence le perturbait, comme si elle était indiscutablement familière, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi…

-Dis, est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Severus Snape ?

Sirius regarda son ami bizarrement, cherchant probablement à savoir où celui-ci voulait en venir. Lequel soupira de frustration.

_Pourquoi il veut parler de Monsieur- je- ne- connais- pas- le- shampoing? Comme si penser à lui et à ses horribles cours de potions allait m'aider à me détendre!_

-On ne t'a jamais dis que la peur venait de l'inconnu ? Que la seule chose qu'on craignait dans la mort et les ténèbres était l'inconnu ? J'essaies de lui expliquer les choses, de pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés, de qui il est, elle n'est au courant de rien, Patmol ! C'est peut-être évident pour toi, mais pas pour elle !

_Well... C'est vrai que je suis au courant mais Rose pas… mais Rose c'est moi… oh le mal de tête qui arrive en courant !!! Si le professeur Lupin commence à raconter des histoires sur les maraudeurs, ça promet d'être intéressant…niârk!_

La panthère releva la tête attentive, ce que le loup-garou remarqua. Profitant de l'écoute, il commença son récit.

-L'homme que tu as rencontré s'appelle Severus Snape. Je suppose que tu sais ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix ? Eh bien il en fait partie. En temps qu'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort.

D'ailleurs il est professeur de potions à Poudlard, il t'enseignera sa matière à la rentrée…

Un grognement très canin l'interrompit.

-Hmphr ! Jamais compris deux choses… comment un tel abruti a pu devenir professeur et pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait confiance… tu auras beau dire qu'Albus est le plus grand sorcier du monde et tout et tout, ça n'empêche qu'il est sacrement fêlé de la cafetière !

_La vérité sort de la bouche des Sirieux...hihi!_

-Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Rose…

-Oups désolé…

L'animagus se gratta la tête en signe d'embarras. La panthère miaula de rire, et lui adressa un sourire félin. Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, incertains… venait-elle d'acquiescer sur le fait que son grand père était un peu fou ?

Un autre miaulement les sortit de leur réflexion, et Remus continua son histoire.

-Pour comprendre la haine qui lie Severus et Sirius, il faut remonter au temps de notre première année… Sirius s'est tout de suite lié d'amitié avec James Potter, le père de Harry Potter. Une amitié à la vie, à la mort. Indestructible… Sirius haïssait déjà sa famille à l'époque, et tu as du remarquer ses... hum... inclinations… James lui, vouait une haine farouche à tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire… son fils était pareil, tu sais.

_Bah oui, je sais, techniquement je suis Harry Potter…_songea la panthère, amusée.

Severus quant à lui a toujours été attiré par la magie noire. En arrivant en première année, il en savait probablement plus que la plupart des septièmes…

-El il avait le nez et les cheveux gras. interrompit Sirius.

_Le rapport...de temps en temps, c'est à faire peur à un troupeau de trolls...bienvenue sur la planête des cinglés... ou autrement appelé le monde de Sirius Black et d'Albus Dumbledore, aussi..._

-Entre James, Sirius et lui, reprit Lupin, ça a été une haine immédiate, intégrale et irrémédiable… Pour James il représentait tout ce qu'il détestait, pour Sirius il lui rappelait sa famille…

_Entre lui et moi aussi, faut croire que c'est de famille… c'est bête parce que les potions sont presque intéressantes…attention, j'ai dit presque…._

-Elle tenait absolument à me voir à Serpentard pour « soutenir l'honneur de la famille », comme tout les autres membres avant moi… j'ai préféré Gryffondor…tu es au courant de la haine entre ces deux maisons je suppose… ajouta le concerné.

Le ton était amer, dur. Rose gémis pour lui montrer son soutien.

-James et Sirius se sont vite aperçus que je disparaissais tous les mois, et on réussit à savoir pourquoi. Alors, pour m'aider dans mes transformations, James Sirius et un troisième appelé Peter ont réussi l'incroyable exploit de devenir animagi.

_Il faut que je réagisse, vite !!! Encore heureux que je soit transformée… je n'ai pas à balbutier je ne sais trop quoi…_

La panthère redressa vivement la tête et regarda Sirius. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Eh oui, c'est pour cela que ton grand-père t'a confié à moi… je suis un animagus non déclaré…je me transforme en chien... James se transformait en cerf et Pettigrow, ce sale traître, se transformait en rat…celui là quand je le retrouverai….

_Je serai là, pour faire payer le traître…sale rongeur ! Après tout les chats chassent les rats, non? niârk!_

Remus posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'apaiser.

-Nous formions le groupe des Maraudeurs. Spécialistes en farces et coups bas en tout genre. Du fait de ce que je viens de t'expliquer, Severus était notre cible privilégiée, et avec lui les autres Serpentards.

_Et vous avez créé la carte ! Dommage qu'elle ait été détruite…D'ailleurs il faudra que j'aille acheter une nouvelle baguette…_

-He ! Il nous cherchait aussi !!!

-Sirius...grogna Lupin de frustration. Cependant, c'est vrai. Il a participé autant à la guerre Snape vs Maraudeurs que nous… quoiqu'il en soit, alors qu'on était en sixième année, Sirius lui a joué une très mauvaise blague, qui aurait pu très mal tourner si James n'était pas intervenu au péril de sa vie…Severus lui en veut toujours…

_L'épisode de la cabane hurlante…_

-Il l'avait cherché le graisseux !

-Sirius….

_Vu le peu de remords qu'il montre, pas étonnant que Snape lui en veuille encore…mais bon c'est vrai que "graisseux" ce n'est pas vraiment une insulte, juste une description physique et impartiale, malheureusement peu flatteuse... :-p_

-Il vouait la même haine à mon filleul et le fait qu'il m'ait aidé, lui faisant perdre du même coup l'Ordre de Merlin, n'a rien arrangé… d'ailleurs il s'est venger sur Lunard ici présent mais là n'est pas le propos…

_En lui faisant perdre son poste... sale bâtard!_

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant sans parler. Brusquement Sirius reprit la parole.

-J'y pense, il faudra te trouver un nom.

_Hein ? De quoi qu'il cause ?_

Remus se moqua gentiment de l'incompréhension visible de la jeune Nightwing.

-Donner un nom à ta forme animale…

-J'aurais voulu appeler Harry « Pronglet » mais je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui apprendre à en devenir un….je suis sûr qu'il serait devenu un cerf comme son père...

_Perdu! En plus cerfs et panthères c'est pas franchement dans le même registre...Mais, sois sûr que ça m'aurait plut… et même maintenant ça me réchauffe le cœur…_

Sirius était reparti dans sa déprime. Remus secoua la tête tristement. Le garçon lui manquait aussi…mais il faisait face. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pour son ami. Et pour la mémoire de ce petit qu'il appelait Louveteau dans sa tête. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Elle aussi avait souffert, et souffrait encore…Il sentait qu'elle cachait quelque chose… une ombre parmi les autres dans cette grande maison inhospitalière… ombre comme celles qui enveloppaient la forme noire à la lueur des chandelles….

-Patmol ?

L'homme brun ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Hm ?

-Je crois que je lui ai trouvé un nom….

Son interlocuteur posa sur lui un regard fatigué.

-Dis voir…

-Shadow. Elle se fond comme une ombre dans son environnement…. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi valable pour sa version humaine… ajouta-il avec un sourire.

La panthère se recroquevilla dans l'ombre en réaction à la réaction à la dernière phrase…ce qui accentua le sourire de Remus et en arracha un à Sirius.

_Je ne suis pas là, je suis absente de la pièce…visiblement, l'autopersuasion est une méthode inéfficace..._

-Adopté, je crois. Désormais, ta forme animagus s'appellera Shadow ! s'exclama Sirius.

-A ce propos…on était pas sensés l'aider à quitter Shadow, justement ?

-On attendait juste qu'elle se détende… et je crois que c'est le cas.

Le récit de Remus avait totalement détendu la jeune fille qui en avait presque oublié le pourquoi elle était sous cette forme…suivant les instructions de Sirius, elle se concentra…. Et après un moment qui parut une éternité aux deux compères, elle retrouva sa forme d'origine. Féminine. Et sembla dépitée, bien qu'aucun des deux hommes n'eût un indice du pourquoi…

_Oh non ! Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma forme d'origine… J'espère que le directeur trouvera rapidement de quoi effectuer la métamorphose inverse…je ne vais quand même pas rester dans la peau d'une fille toute ma vie!!!_

Elle remercia les deux hommes d'une voix aussi forte que celle qu'elle utilisait habituellement lorsqu'elle s'adressait à l'un d'eux (c'est à dire que Remus était content d'avoir les sens exacerbés par sa conditions) et tous descendirent pour trouver Albus seul dans la cuisine, Snape étant déjà parti.

_/Ouf… elle a réussi à se retransformer entièrement…. je dois avouer que j'étais un peu inquiêt.../_

Le vieil homme en profita pour serrer dans ses bras celle qu'il considérait comme la chance de sa vie. Une chance de ne plus être seul, d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquièterait pour lui-même et pas pour ce qu'il représenterait… qui passerait du temps avec lui pour autre chose que tu travail…quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait veiller, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait protéger, et aimer sans réserve…ce quelqu'un, il l'avait trouvé dans la version féminine d'Harry. Et il n'allait pas la laisser s'en aller…

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? 


	8. Expériences culinaires

**Disclaimer :** Ah si je possédais l'univers d'Harry Potter et ses personnages… on a un proverbe en France qui dit : avec des "si" on peut mettre Paris en bouteille… doit avoir un équivalent anglais et allemand quelque part... hihi... tout ça pour dire que c'est irréalisable...snif.

Merci à **Touraz**, **666Naku**, **adenoide**, **lyly **(la voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant), **jenni944** et **Mephitis** (Severus Snape, un rôle important dans l'histoire? Je ne sais pas encore...quand à Rose à Serpentard ou pas, tu verra!) pour leur reviews. Pour la première fois je me suis pas cafouillé dans les réponses aux reviews... j'ai même trouvé comment envoyer un mp...youpi! je fais des progrès... XD...  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, que vous ayez aimé ou que vous trouviez mon histoire tarte, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore...Mici  
.

.

* * *

.**  
Chapitre 7 :** Expériences culinaires 

.  
.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, les maraudeurs et Roses avaient décidé d'un emploi du temps pour faire travailler cette dernière. Ou plutôt les maraudeurs avaient déterminé cet emploi du temps et Rose s'était contenté d'acquiescer, osant toujours à peine exprimer une quelconque opinion en leur présence…

Après qu'elle soit partie se coucher, les maraudeurs se réunirent dans la cuisine.

-Alors, Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette petite ?

-Gentille... mais sans beaucoup de caractère…le genre de fille à qui tu peux faire une crasse et qui te pardonne les yeux fermés, persuadée que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait exprès. Style Pouffsouffle, quoi. Et puis il faudrait que quelqu'un lui signale qu'on est plus au 18ème… je sais que le monde des sorciers est conservateur, mais il y a des limites !!! Sa robe est quasi identique au portrait de la jeune servante, à Poudlard ! Et il a été peint en 1753 ! Je sais bien, c'est pas très gentil…Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai surtout l'impression qu'elle est sur la réserve… et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas forcément responsable des vêtements qu'elle porte… ou alors elle a les même goûts qu'Albus et ça, ça laisse présager le pire… soupira le lycan.

-Quelque chose à cacher ?

Sirius sourit à la dernière remarque. Les goûts du directeur de Poudlard, aussi éminent et intelligent soit il, laissait quelque peut à désirer…

-De la part d'une Dumbledore ce ne serait pas étonnant…

-Quand on regarde de qui elle tient, on ne peut pas dire qu'Albus soit un modèle de limpidité…ricana Sirius.

-C'est clair…

-Mais, on n'est pas maraudeur pour rien, non ?

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les secrets de la jeune fille se dessina sur le visage du lycanthrope.

-Pas vraiment, Patmol, pas vraiment…  
.

* * *

.  
.  
Le lendemain, Rose attendit toute la matinée avec impatience l'heure du repas, car Sirius avait annoncé au petit déjeuner (déjeuner pour les canadiens) qu'il se chargerait lui-même de faire la cuisine, et ceci au grand dam de Remus qui avait fait mine de se pendre sous l'œil surpris de l'adolescente. 

Remus et Rose était à table, le loup-garou murmurait quelque chose à propos de la cuisine de Sirius et des poisons de Rogue… comme quoi le plus toxique n'était pas forcément celui auquel on croit….

Sirius arriva un petit sourire aux lèvres, portant un énorme plat plein de…

_Euh...C'est sensé être quoi à la base ??? J'espère que ça à meilleur goût que l'aspect ne laisse présager… mais ça peut être très bon… en tout cas mieux vaut pas le vexer, pour une fois qu'il sourit…_

Adressant à un sourire à son parrain totalement ignorant de ce fait, elle lui tendit son assiette qu'il réclamait. Remus quand à lui eu une réaction plutôt étrange. A l'instant même où il aperçut l'aspect du plat, un masque de terreur se peignit sur son visage. Il retourna son assiette et affirma rapidement :

-Tu sais Patmol, finalement je n'ai pas très faim… je me sens un peu barbouillé, l'effet de la pleine lune sans doute…

Rose le regarda d'un air intrigué.

_Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Ca ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça, non ?_

Sirius s'assit à son tour et se servit, commençant à manger allègrement.

Rose porta une pleine cuillère de la substance non identifiée à sa bouche et dut se faire violence pour ne pas la recracher aussitôt sec…

_Merlin ! C'est aussi infâme que la potion de polynectar !!!!_

Elle se força tout de même à finir le contenu de son assiette, un sourire aussi naturel que celui de Severus Snape sur le visage, sous l'œil goguenard de Remus qui la regardait les bras croisés. Sirius, quant à lui venait de se resservir une deuxième plâtrée de Merlin sait quoi (les ingrédients utilisés n'étaient même plus identifiables… pour tout vous dire !)

_Je sais qu'a côté de la nourriture d'Askaban tout doit paraître exquis, mais il y a quand même des limites !!!! OO_

Voyant qu'elle avait (_Enfin ! C'est qu'il ma vraiment servit généreusement, en plus!…_) réussit à terminer son assiette, et ne s'étant (_malheureusement !)_ aperçu de rien, Sirius se tourna vers elle le plat à la main.

-Tu en veux encore ? Surtout ne te prive surtout pas….

_Si si justement je crois que je vais me priver de ce …truc volontiers…. Plutôt embrasser Aragog, que d'en reprendre…mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y avait exactement comme ingrédient à la base… rien que pour ma culture générale…._

-Non merci…elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse…mais je n'ai vraiment plus faim… j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir avaler d'autre…. _De ta cuisine avant de longues très longues années…_

Remus essayait de cacher une hilarité à peine contenue. Il lançait de temps en temps un regard d'excuse à Rose semblant dire « je suis désolée, c'était trop tentant…. »

_J'en connais un qui n'est pas maraudeur pour rien…Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours…  
.  
.

* * *

_

.  
Le soir venu, les trois habitants de Square Grimmaurd était réunis dans la cuisine de la bâtisse. Remus et Sirius jouaient aux échecs (et pas besoin de préciser qui se faisait laminer par l'autre, pour ne pas changer…) tandis que Rose lisait l'un des bouquins de Dumbledore. L'horloge sonnant 18 heures les fit tous sursauter. Sirius releva la tête et s'adressa aux deux autres.

-Puisque Remus n'a pas eu le loisir de goûter à ma cuisine, je…

Rose sauta sur ses pieds et l'interrompit.

-Je vais faire la cuisine.

Et elle commença à préparer le repas, sous l'œil surpris de Sirius qui semblait surpris de l'interruption, et celui soulagé (ou résigné ?) de Remus qui devait se dire que rien ne pouvait être pire qu'un repas préparé par son meilleur ami… il avait beau avoir énormément d'affection pour l'autre maraudeur, il n'en restait pas moins lucide sur ses capacités culinaires…

-C'est prêt !

Elle posa devant chacun une assiette de nourriture tout à fait normale, puis s'assit.

-Tu cuisine bien…commenta Lupin.

_Non, que je cuisine pas trop mal… déjà steak haricots verts ce n'est pas bien compliqué, et en plus c'était bibi qui s'occupait de la préparation des repas chez les Dursley…si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'essayé de les « empoisonner », ils m'auraient tué…et puis ce n'est pas moi qui cuisine bien c'est Sirius qui cuisine très mal, nuance…le contraste surement..._

-Merci monsieur Lupin…

Remus et Sirius s'entreregardèrent.

-A ce propos, on aimerait que tu nous fasses plaisir…

-Oui ?

-Appelle nous par nos prénoms, d'accord, pas par nos noms de famille, on n'est pas si vieux que ça…

_Vous rigolez ? Mes parents avaient le même âge que vous…_

Rose sourit à cette pensée.

-Comme vous voudrez monsieur Remus.

Derrière son dos, ce dernier fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le directeur avait expliqué aux maraudeurs ce qu'il attendait d'eux. 

Une routine s'était installée entre les différents habitants de la maison : le matin, Sirius faisait travailler la jeune fille. Rose passait l'après-midi à lire ou à jouer au échecs contre Remus (disons qu'elle essayait de limiter la casse face le loup-garou…) pendant que Sirius sombrait de plus en plus profondément dans la dépression. Ce que Rose vivait très mal.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune Nightwing dormait très mal, en proie à des cauchemars hantés par Face- de- Serpent… ce qui ne la rendait pas de la meilleure humeur… mais plutôt de celle de Remus la veille de la pleine lune, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…autant dire que sa patience frôlait le zéro absolu.

Et l'apathie de Sirius l'inquiétait et l'agaçait énormément. Elle décida d'en toucher deux mots en privé au loup-garou.

-Je suis inquiète à propos de votre ami, monsieur Remus. Il mange de moins en moins voire quasiment plus, et à l'air aussi vivant qu'un inferius ou qu'une personne ayant reçu le baiser du détraqueur !

Remus qui aidait la jeune fille dans le rangement de la cuisine leva les yeux vers elle, tristement.

-Je sais. Mais il vient de perdre son filleul et Harry était ce qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Il vient de perdre ce pour quoi il a tenu pendant 12 ans à Askaban.

_Je le sais ! Et ça me rend malade ! Si tu crois que c'est facile de voir l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi, ta seule famille restante à part Dumbledore (mais lui c'est pas vraiment mon grand-père), souffrir et se laisser mourir parce que toi tu te fais passer pour mort ?_

Tu sais, peu importe les âneries que tu as pu entendre sur lui, Harry était vraiment un gosse bon, quelqu'un de bien…

_Si tu découvres la situation un jour, on en reparlera…Saleté de mangemorts et leurs idées stupides…_

Rose tourna le dos au loup-garou pour qu'il ne remarque pas la soudaine rougeur de ses joues. Mais ce dernier était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour le noter.

-Tout de même, monsieur Remus, est-ce vraiment lui faire honneur que de se laisser mourir ?  
.

* * *

.  
.  
La situation, si elle n'empira pas, ne s'améliora pas : ce qui tapait sur les nerfs de la jeune fille. Et s'il y avait un truc à ne pas faire à ce moment là, c'était bien le tapage intensif sur le système de Rose. Et quand la jeune Nightwing le trouva une fois de plus entre la bouteille de whisky pur feu et la boîte de mouchoir… 

_Grrr ! Y en a marre ! Je vais allez lu secouer les puces, moi, à ce clébard légumineux ! _(qui se comporte comme un légume)

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus **§**. Paraît-il. Et le dragon venait d'être réveillé. De mauvaise humeur. Il y allait avoir du pâté de chien à la mode chinoise au menu du soir…

-Ca suffit !!!

Elle lui prit le verre d'une main et la bouteille de l'autre, tout ça sous l'œil hagard d'un Sirius qui tentait sûrement de gagner le concours de celui qui ressemblerait le plus à un clochard avec celui du bout de la rue.

_Et le pire c'est qu'il gagne presque ! A elle est belle la terreur du monde sorcier !!!_

Elle s'arrangea d'un geste vif pour qu'il ne puisse plus y accéder, puis continua sa tirade, d'une voix… pas exactement inaudible. D'un volume sonore tout à fait honorable. Voir digne de Lily Evans hurlant après son poursuiveur préféré….

-Vous avez fini de vous enfiler bouteilles sur bouteilles? Vous êtes pathétique! Vous vous laissez mourir! Superbe attitude! Et qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte? Rien! Ou est passée votre fierté? Merlin! C'est pitoyable.

Sirius dévisagea la jeune fille. Il aurait eu le même air qu'un moldu découvrant son jardin remplis de nains de jardins dansant la salsa. Il essaya de maugréer quelque chose à propos de la mort de son filleul et de ne plus vouloir endurer cette putain de guerre injuste et le mage noir de psychopathe qui était responsable…Qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre…

Grave erreur. Définitivement.

_Pas comprendre ??? Mais il croit quoi, là ? Qu'il a le monopole de la tristesse et de la souffrance ???? Qu'il a le droit de se comporter comme une loque humaine sans aucune dignité ??? Comme si ça allait arranger les choses !!! Faut se bouger le séant mon p'tit père !!!_

Le dragon était vraiment bien réveillé. Et la jeune fille laissa exploser ses émotions…

Tout ce qui était en verre ou un temps soit peu fragile vola en éclat sous le coup de sa fureur. La pièce se remplit d'électricité, la température baissa brusquement d'un ou deux degrés. Rose Nightwing (ni Harry Potter d'ailleurs) n'était pas du tout une personne qu'il fallait pousser à bout. Absolument pas.

_Et puis flûte ! Elle est hors contrôle et bien tant pis ! De toute façon ce n'est pas comme ci je pouvais influencer ma magie instinctive quand je pète les plomb! Ras le bol !!!_

-Vous avez raison… rester chez soi dans un état quasi amorphe nous aidera énormément à nous débarrasser de l'Amateur de reptiles ! En restant comme ça, non seulement vous tomber bien bas, mais en plus vous affaiblissez la Résistance ! Et vous lui facilitez la tâche!

-Pour ce que je participe ! Je ne suis bon qu'à faire le ménage ! Belle affaire !

_Dans la série je- suis- de- mauvaise- foi, le grand gagnant est: Sirius Black!!!_

Rose choisit d'éluder la question.

-Votre filleul n'aurait pas voulu que vous soyez dans cet état, il n'aurait pas voulu que vous viviez la vie d'une coquille vide! Ne pas vous laisser aller, c'est lui dire combien vous l'aimiez. Et il y a plein de choses que vous pouvez faire ! Ne restez pas là ! Agissez !

-Y a rien à faire ! Albus me garde enfermé dans cette maison que j'ai fui avant même de finir ma scolarité !

_Euh... je suis sensée répondre quoi à ça?_

-Si vous n'aidez pas grand-père à botter le postérieur de l'Eleveur- psychopathe- de- bulldogs- tarés, vous insulterez gravement la mémoire de tous ceux qui se sont battus et qui sont mort pour la Lumière. Réfléchissez y. répliqua t-elle froidement.

Tournant les talons, elle sortit de la pièce quasi en courant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que la jeune fille fut sortie que l'atmosphère redevint normale.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
Rose se jeta rageusement sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler. 

_Au moins s'il y a une chose de positive là dedans, c'est que ça ma fait du bien… j'irais quand même m'excuser demain… quand il aura bien décanté et moi digéré…mon pauvre ga...euh,ma pauvre fille, tu te lâche ! Où va le monde !  
.  
.

* * *

_

.  
Dans la cuisine, Remus avait rejoint Sirius. Ce dernier se passa un jet d'eau glacée sur la gueule histoire de décuver, et avala d'un trait la potion que lui tendit son ami, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La potion avait un goût atroce. Se séchant la figure avec un torchon, il grommela dedans.

-Immonde. Parfaitement immonde.

Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de sourire

-Tu n'avais qu'à laisser cette bouteille de Whisky tout seule… ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, Patmol !

Le chien esquissa une moue boudeuse…

-Lunard, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon, là. Pas la peine d'en rajouter…

-D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle en a fait ?

Le mouillé dégrisé regarda son ami d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci cru bon de préciser sa question.

-De la bouteille de Whisky, bien sûr…pour s'assurer que tu n'y toucheras plus.

-Cette petite peste a versé dedans du viandox, du vinaigre et de …

Il attrapa un tesson de bouteille et lu l'inscription de l'étiquette.

…l'huile de foie de morue. Charmant mélange.

Remus s'écroula, hilare, sous le regard- noir- de- la- mort- j'imite- Servilo de Sirius.

-Au moins, un truc de certain, c'est que tu n'y toucheras pluuuus….

-C'est pas drôle Lunard, râla Sirius.

Le loup-garou repris contenance, voulant profiter de la situation pour enfoncer le clou.

-Elle a raison, tu sais.

-Je sais…

-Ecoute-la.

L'animagus chien opina et adressa un sourire triste à l'autre maraudeur.

-J'essayerai, Lunard, j'essayerai… tu sais, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon.

-Il est temps. Considérant que cela fait trois semaines que j'essaie de la faire rentrer dans ta petite tête de canidé borné…

-Que veux tu… tu as toujours été le cerveau des maraudeurs…suppose que je suis trop habitué à ce que tu sois le raisonneur…mais voir cette petite qui, j'en était sûr jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, n'avait aucun caractère, limite bonasse, changer du tout au tout, et se mettre à me hurler mes quatre vérités au visage… ça m'a donné un électrochoc. Elle est effrayante, tu sais, quand elle commence à s'attaquer à toi. Son animagus, c'est pas une panthère, c'est un dragon!

Nouvelle crise de rire du lycan sous le regard agaçé d'un chien qui grogne. Comme si un chihuahua allait impressionner l'homme-loup...

-Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser. Elle comprend ce que tu ressens… elle aussi a tout perdu cette nuit là …je sais aussi qu'elle dort mal et fait des cauchemars depuis quelques temps… ça a quelques avantage d'être loup-garou. ajouta-t-il en réponse à l'interrogation muette de Sirius.

-T'es la voix de la raison mon p'tit loup !

Sirius sourit malicieusement à Remus. Un sourire qui disait « maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours ».Ce qui soulagea l'ancien professeur. Quoique. Sirius allait sortir une blague vaseuse…

-Au moins on est pratiquement surs d'une chose, concernant cette charmante bouteille de nitroglycérine ambulante.

-Quoi donc?

Remus abordait à cette instant sa mine "qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me sortir?".

-Il y a peu de chance qu'elle atterrisse à Pouffsouffle….

Les deux compères, morts de rire, finirent la soirée de bien meilleure humeur qu'ils ne l'avaient entamé.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
Rose descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, et trouva les deux hommes dans la cuisine en train de discuter. 

_Aïch! J'aurais peut-être pas dû m'emporter hier… je crois que j'ai des excuses à faire…Allez, dis-toi que ce n'est pas à Snapy Snape que tu les présentes…_

-Monsieur Remus, monsieur Sirius, bonjour à vous deux. Avez-vous déjà petit déjeuné ?

Elle reçut deux réponses aimables. _Pour changer…_

Elle posa le résultat de sa cuisine sur la table, puis se tourna vers Sirius, une mine contrite sur le visage, mordant sa lève inférieure d'anxiété.

-Je suis désolée. Pour hier. Vraiment.

Sirius la regarda un brin surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas franchement à ce qu'elle s'excuse. Surtout pour lui avoir remis les idées en place… et le lui dit.

-Je vous ai hurlé dessus… ce n'était pas correct du tout de ma part…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse de toute façon, et ce n'était pas Remus qui allait le faire, il m'aime trop pour ça. Pas vrai Mumus ?

-Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? grogna le concerné lançant un regard spécial Severus- Snape- des- grands- jours.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil à l'entente du surnom.

_Mumus ? Je promets que quand tout cela finira, (après tout Dumbledore cherche bien une solution à mon changement de genre, non ?) il se fera charrier là-dessus pour le reste de sa vie…niârk !_

Sirius continua.

-De plus, c'est à moi de te présenter mes excuses.

Ce fut au tour de Rose de paraître étonnée.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que des choses correctes hier… et j'ai été un peu oublieux des réalités…

Rose saisit l'allusion, hocha la tête et lui assura que c'était oublié. Ceci résolu, ils en profitèrent pour régler son compte au petit déjeuner qui les attendait… Après un rapide nettoyage et un rangement (au grand dam de Sirius, Remus ayant décidé qu'il allait y participer, une fois n'est pas coutume), Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

-Alors, Shadow, on va bosser ?

_Cool! Je vais pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus…_

Cela promettait encore une matinée d'histoires, d'anecdotes en tout genre, sur ses parents et sur les maraudeurs… Et Harry (même s'il était présentement Rose) adorait ça. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait glaner de nouvelles informations sur la fabrication de la carte des Maraudeurs…

* * *

.  
.  
§ Il ne faut pas réveiller le dragon qui dort. (Devise de Poudlard.)  
.  
.  
Alors, vous aimez? ou pas? 


	9. Baguette, vêtements et animagus

**Disclaimer :** Il était une fois, une auteur de fan fiction appelée Sylvrana-moonlight possédait l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter… malheureusement cette phrase commence par « il était une fois ». Ca veut dire que comme cette fic, c'est une fiction . Ca n'est pas réel… (Au grand dam de ladite auteur d'ailleurs XD)

Merci à **Lorelei Candice Black**, **adenoide**, **lyly**, **zaika**, **ewiliane**, **mushu1**, **666Naku**, **jenni944** pour leur reviews... qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Vraiment. Donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
.

* * *

. 

**Chapitre 8 : **Baguette, vêtements et animagus  
.  
.

Rose était éveillée, un œil fixé sur son réveil. Attentive. Dans moins d'une minute, elle aurait 15 ans… officieusement. Cette nuit, cela ne servirait à rien de guetter les hiboux, il n'y en aurait pas un seul… après tout c'est ça le problème quand tous ceux que vous aimez vous croient morts : vous vous retrouvez seul. Encore une fois. Le fait de guetter seule l'apparition du 2 de l'horloge semblait douloureusement familière…cela lui rappelait l'avant- Poudlard. Et sa solitude.

L'aiguille changea de position.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry Potter.

Puis, un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle éteignit la lumière et se rendormit, sans savoir qu'une autre personne dans la même maison, venait effectué le même rituel.  
.

* * *

. 

Rose se réveilla d'humeur joyeuse. Avec une envie de faire de la pâtisserie.

_Après tout ce n'est pas parce que personne ne sait que c'est mon anniversaire, que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un gâteau d'anniversaire quand même… surtout que c'est moi qui cuisine ! Et puis ça tombe bien, c'est le jour du marché avec Remus… Sirius va encore faire tout un cirque pour pouvoir venir sous sa forme de Patmol… _

A croire que la scène de départ au marché était devenu un rituel au square Grimmaurd. Remus jetait un sort d'illusion sur leur vêtements, trop voyants dans le monde moldu (et même dans le monde sorcier, pour ce qui concernait Rose… qui avait l'air de s'habiller continuellement en cosplay **§**), puis Sirius se transformait en Patmol et se jetait sur eux alors qu'ils allaient quitter le hall. Gémir, faire ses yeux de chien battus, barrer la porte, le cabot avait tout essayé. Et ne manquait certainement pas d'imagination. Mais après le désastre de la première fois (où Sirius, complètement extatique s'était laissé allé à effrayer le chat d'un des étalagistes, manquant de faire s'écrouler toute la marchandise) Remus avait décrété qu'il était hors de question que son meilleur ami les accompagne une nouvelle fois. Et aux yeux de la jeune fille, il avait parfaitement raison. Surtout qu'elle s'était fait engueulée par le propriétaire moldu, qui l'avais prise pour la maîtresse du canidé criminel.

Finalement, au cours du marché, Rose avait arrêté son choix sur une pâtisserie moins suspicieuse qu'un gâteau d'anniversaire : une tarte aux fruits de saison. Elle s'était renseignée sur les goûts du cabot boudeur et sur ceux de Remus. Elle avait décidé de fabriquer quatre petites tartes plutôt qu'une seule, et chacun pourrait manger un bout de chaque.

_Je suis sûre que Dumbledore, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens gros comme une maison…intuition féminine je suppose…._

Elle passa l'après midi à faire la cuisine et à étudier dans la même pièce : en effet, le glouton de service avait à plusieurs reprise essayé, je cite « d'effectuer des prélèvements pour analyse » fin de la citation.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…  
.  
.

* * *

. _

Rose venait juste de finir de sortir la dernière pâtisserie du four quand un invité « surprise » entra dans la cuisine.

-J'ai vu dans ma tasse de thé au citron qu'il y aurait quelque chose de bon au goûter, ici… souffla le nouvel arrivant d'un air mystique inspiré.

_Albus Dumbledore : version magique du radar à sucreries….but de sa vie : détecter et avaler le maximum d'élément sucrés et citronné que possible. Modèle longue portée._

Rose dut se retenir pour ne pas partir en fou rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis les reporta vers le vieillard malicieux en adoptant un air identique.

-Bonjour Grand-père… ma tasse personnelle m'a annoncé ta venue….il a donc une part de tarte prévue pour toi…

-Super !Quand passe-t-on à table ?

_Cernée par les estomacs en folie...Attention, l'ennemi est de tous les côtés..._

Après que Sirius et Albus se soient enfourné à eux deux les 4/5 des tartes en question, sous l'œil mi-amusé et mi-désespéré de Remus Lupin et de Rose, l'intoxiqué- au- citron prit la parole.

_/C'est bien bon tout ça mais passons aux choses sérieuses. /_

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Rose, qui je crois te seras très utile l'année prochaine.

_Des vêtements ressemblant à autre chose qu'un déguisement de carnaval ? Merci Merlin, l'uniforme est de rigueur à Poudlard..._

Ladite jeune fille haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que le bourré de tarte avait bien pu sortir de son cerveau endommagé par trop d'acide ascorbique… Ce qui n'empêcha pas ledit fêlé de continuer son explication, sans tenir compte de l'expression suspicieuse de la jeune fille.

-Ce cher Ollivander était plutôt déçu de ne pas te rencontrer en personne, mais je lui ai dit que celle-ci t'irait à ravir. Ajouta l'homme en tendant à Rose une boîte allongée.

Il avait exactement le même air qu'un prestidigitateur moldu lorsque ce dernier sort un lapin de son chapeau. Effrayant.

_Je ne sais pas comment il s'arrange pour regarder la télé à Poudlard, mais il en est clairement intoxiqué… nota bene : télé plus citron à haut dose égale comportement trèès bizarre chez le sujet_…

-Enfin, si la baguette et toi ne faites pas bon ménage, j'ai ordre de la ramener et de faire l'échange… il était un peu réticent à me laisser partir avec elle d'ailleurs…

Rose ouvrit le paquet avec appréhension. Elle se souvenait que trop bien du foutoir qu'elle avait mis dans la boutique du vendeur de baguette cinq ans auparavant. L'artéfact en bois poli reposait gentiment sur du velours.

-Laurier et plume d'hippogriffe. Elle est plutôt spéciale, à cause de son cœur magique.

_/Okay, toi tu ne saisis pas pourquoi… et c'est parti pour une explication !/_

-Ce n'est pas tant avoir la combinaison qui est spéciale, c'est plutôt le fait qu'elle provienne de chez Ollivander…Habituellement, il n'utilise que des crins de la queue de licorne, des ventricules de dragon ou des plumes de phénix… Celle-ci est très ancienne, il l'a fabriqué avant de choisir de spécialiser ses ingrédients… autant dire qu'elle risque d'être un peu…disons… capricieuse…

_Ca promet… entre mon animagus et ma baguette, du moins si elle m'accepte, je serais heureuse si je sors vivante de l'année scolaire…_

-Mais le meilleur moyen de découvrir si tu lui convient, c'est encore de la prendre, tu sais. indiqua le sorcier, amusé.

_/Elle ne va pas te manger…/_

_Non, une paille ! Merci pour cette évidence que je n'aurais pas deviné toute seule…_

La jeune Nightwing secoua la tête, légèrement agacée. Tendant précautionneusement la main, elle se saisit de l'artéfact. Qui irradia d'une douce chaleur le longs de ses nerfs. Au fond de son esprit, elle sentit sa magie répondre.

_Waow !_

Se tournant vers son grand-père, elle lui adressa un franc sourire.

-Ton choix était le bon.

-Je crois aussi.

Le vieux sorcier affichait un air satisfait sous l'œil complètement paumé des deux compères ès crimes, j'ai nommés Lunard et Patmol.

_/J'aurais du emporter mon appareil photo…/_

-Comment ?

-Humm ?

Albus se tourna vers sa « descendance » et lui demanda muettement d'expliciter sa question si elle souhaitait vraiment une réponse.

_Bon, on recommence…._

-Comment as-tu su que cette baguette me choisirait ?

-Je finis par bien te connaître… et ta magie aussi.

_Traduction en langage compréhensible par tout sorcier moyen qui se respecte : cours toujours pour avoir une réponse non sibylline… je suis sûre qu'il prend des cours auprès de Trelawney…Sibylle justement..._

Sur le point de partir, Albus leur signala que les Weasley et Hermione allaient arriver le lendemain à Square Grimmaurd. De plus il donna un paquet mou à sa petite fille en précisant :

-Minerva m'a fait remarquer que tu allais avoir besoin d'un peu plus de change que deux tenues et une chemise de nuit… alors voilà…

_Aïe, Merlin, un miracle, vite !!! Je ne demande pas l'impossible (améliorer les goûts vestimentaires d'Albus Dumbledore) juste de ne pas subir lesdits goûts vestimentaires…pitié…_

En entendant cela, la jeune fille en question pâlit légèrement et Remus lança au clébard baveux un regard signifiant « je te l'avais bien dit… ». Elle reprit quelques couleurs lorsque l'excentrique de service ajouta, l'air un peu déçu :

-Elle a tenu à choisir ceux là elle-même…

_/La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Minnie avait l'air effrayée quand je lui est dit que j'allais à Pré au lard suivre son conseil… et pourquoi elle m'a quasiment obligé à accepter qu'elle y aille à ma place…/_

_Ouf…Merci Merlin pour avoir entendu ma prière…McGo a eu pitié de moi… d'un autre côté je me souviendrai toute ma vie de son regard choqué qu'elle m'a lancé lorsqu'elle m'a vu avec les fringues que ma filé Dumby pour remplacer ma chemise de nuit en lambeau… il faudra vraiment que je la remercie pour ça quand je la reverrais…_

Dumbledore partit et Sirius, Remus et Rose retournèrent dans la cuisine où la jeune Nightwing entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet, tendue sous l'œil de deux hommes silencieux. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en dépliant les habits qu'ils contenait.

_Pfioouu… c'est déjà cela… enfin quelque chose de mettable…de normal !! C'est pas trop tôt… Bénie soit McGo !!!_

Ce que les Maraudeur accueillirent par un début de fou rire.  
.

* * *

. 

La pleine Lune, une nouvelle fois, était proche. Et la patience de Remus s'en retrouvait amoindrit d'autant. Ce qui explique sûrement la réaction qu'il eut ce soir-là, lorsque Rose, en dépit des sempiternelles demandes, l'appela une fois de plus « Monsieur Remus ».

-Rôohh tu le fais exprès ???

_Holà…tous aux abris… Remus s'est mis en mode grand- méchant- loup !!! C'est qu'il fiche la trouille en plus… c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…quoi ? J'en sais rien, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée quand même…_

-Faire quoi, Monsieur ?

-Bon, cette fois tu vas me faire plaisir.

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était passablement et visiblement agacé. Malgré son calme légendaire.

-Tu vas m'appeler par mon prénom, QUE mon prénom, précisa-t-il alors que Rose ouvrait la bouche pour objecter, et tu vas laisser tomber le monsieur.

_Ouch, j'ai intérêt à filer doux, moi, et pas qu'un peu mon neveu…_

-Comme vous voudrez, mo… euh… Remus…hésita la jeune sorcière.

Le lycanthrope s'autorisa un sourire. Et la jeune fille partit se coucher avec l'un des livres de Dumbledore, que même Remus n'aurait pas eu l'idée d'ouvrir. Ni Hermione d'ailleurs… quoique…  
.

* * *

. 

Remus s'installa en face de Sirius. Il tenait à avoir une conversation en tête à tête avec son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, sentant la leçon venir, pris place en face et reporta son attention sur le lycan.

-Est-ce que tu réalises que ton comportement est celui d'un adolescent sortant à peine de sa crise d'adolescence ?

-Sais-tu quel jour on est ?

Le lycan opina. Cela aurait été l'anniversaire d'Harry… bien sûr qu'il était au courant…

-Là n'est pas la question… écoute, je suis content que tu ne sois plus dans une phase d'auto apitoiement non constructive… mais tu n'as plus vingt ans…je dois dire qu'il y a des fois tu m'inquiète…

-Remus ? Comment te sentirais tu si tu réveillais un jour après douze an de cauchemars sans fin et sans nom ? Que tu essayais de reprendre une vie « normale » avec à la fois le ministère et Voldemort à tes trousses ? Que ta seule motivation pour tenir dans l'Enfer était un désir de vengeance pour le responsable et le désir de protéger ton filleul ? Que ledit filleul disparaissait sans que tu puisses le protéger ? J'essaies de me raccrocher à quelque chose que je connais… et je mûrirais, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela…ajouta-t-il, coupant court à toute protestation du plus sérieux des maraudeurs. Mes propres démons y veillent…

Le ton était amer et triste. Plus de faux semblants, de joie feinte ou de comportement volontairement puéril…Et Remus, connaissant son ami sur le bout des doigts, savait qu'il était à présent devant le vrai Sirius, pas le masques que le maraudeur s'était progressivement construit depuis sa sortie d'Askaban.

-Je sais que tu as mûrit… mais pas pour tout… cette haine envers Severus par exemple. Par merlin, quel besoin avais de le provoquer ???

-Il me rends fou avec ses remarques acerbes… il a raison, lui est « utile » et moi pas… Merlin je hait cette inactivité envers le taré de service !

Remus esquissa un sourire. Sirius n'avait jamais été un homme patient, loin de là…toujours en action, toujours en mouvement…mais Askaban avait accentué ce trait de caractère. Tout ce que Remus pouvait dire, c'était que son ami se retrouvait sans repère dans un monde que quinze ans de paix avaient profondément marqué. Et une envie désespérante de « faire » quelque chose.

-Mais Dumbledore t'a donné quelque chose à faire…

-Je sais… je suis peut-être, vache, mais ça l'arrange pour me garder enfermé ici …il ajouta en souriant : mais c'est vrai que ça présence nous fait du bien…

Remus hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que Sirius voulait dire. Cette gamine savait instinctivement où taper pour faire bouger les deux hommes… comme si elle les connaissait bien avant, eux et leur histoire… mais cela n'avait aucun sens…. Il pouvais sentir que quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ?

-Par pitié, Sirius, ce n'est pas que je te demande de devenir vieux ennuyeux et responsable d'un coup, mais arrête de provoquer Severus.

Voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il coupa net toute réclamation.

-Aussi gras son nez et ses cheveux soient-ils…

-D'accord… C'est bien pour te faire plaisir, mon p'tit loup… acquiesça l'animagus chien.

Remus secoua la tête. Il y avait bien une chose qu'Askaban avait bien faillit enlever, mais que l'antre du Diable n'avait pas réussit à éradiquer complètement. La capacité de Sirius à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses surnoms idiots… le sale cabot le savait et en jouait… quoiqu'il arrive, un maraudeur resterait toujours un maraudeur…  
.

* * *

. 

Rose fut réveillée aux aurores par du remue-ménage dans l'escalier, des cris et des éclats de rire. Pas de doute, les Weasley venaient de débarquer à Square Grimmaurd. Et Rose n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les voir…

_Oh, non… vais devoir faire encore plus gaffe que maintenant… Merlin !… Je suis sûre qu'Hermione découvrira en trois coups de cuillère à pot…_

Elle grogna de frustration. Et planqua sa tête sous son oreiller.

_Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'ils rappliquent si tôt ??? Je parie que c'est juste pour m'embêter…._

Quelque part dans la maison elle entendit Remus râler contre le bruit, précisant que Rose et Sirius jouaient les marmottes…avant de retourner plonger dans les bras de Morphée.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
Après avoir massacré son réveil pour avoir oser la sortir de son sommeil, et pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de l'animagus chien (et sans avoir croisé les nouveaux venus), Rose s'installa avec ce dernier dans la pièce habituelle pour leurs heures de travail hebdomadaires. 

Depuis un mois qu'elle travaillait à maîtriser son animal, la petite fille de Dumbledore n'obtenait pas de résultats probants. A part le jour où Severus Snape s'était pointé au quartier général en hurlant sa frustration et sa rage, et une autre où Nymphadora Tonks, connue pour sa maladresse sans nom, avait accidentellement réveillé le portrait du hall, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre petit indice révélant que la jeune fille possédait un quelconque animagus. Rien, nothing, nichts. §§ Ce qui commençait sérieusement à déprimer la concernée.

_Même pour le patronus j'ai mis moins de temps à obtenir des résultats… C'est frustrant !_

-J'y arriverai jamais… geignit l'adolescente.

-C'est clair que si tu pars de ce principe là…répliquant le cabot en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'est facile à dire quand on est celui qui regarde_…

Ils étaient assis face à face dans un coin rempli de coussins : importés, avait précisé Sirius dans un moment de cynisme, son honorée mère n'aurait jamais autorisé de telles horreurs moldues dans la noooble et pure demeure des Black… L'environnement coussineux était sensé l'aidé à se détendre…De l'avis d'Harry-Rose, cela donnais plus envie de provoquer Sirius dans le cadre d'une bataille de coussin… mais elle n'avait pas osé jusque là, ne sachant pas du tout comment cela pourrait être pris…

Sirius continua.

-Tu sais, James Potter et moi, on a mis cinq ans avant de pouvoir effectuer notre première transformation réussie…et on était particulièrement doués en métamorphose….

_Quelle modestie…_

Saisissant le regard ironique de l'adolescente, l'homme protesta, alléguant que même Minerva McGonagall le disait.

-Allez, recommence.

_Moann…pfff…fait brai-ai-ai-aire…_

Voyant l'air passablement ennuyé de l'adolescente qui en avait ras le bol de rester là à travailler pour aucun résultat, (_bah quoi, tout travail mérite salaire, non ?_), il ajouta :

-Essaie de le faire sérieusement d'accord ? Et après on arrête pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Le silence envahit la pièce pendant un long, très long moment. Finalement Rose brisa sa concentration et se tourna complètement découragée vers l'adulte.

-Ca ne sert à rien.

Sirius la regarda une expression impénétrable sur le visage.

-Mets les mains sur la tête.

-Pardon ?

_J'ai du mal entendre, là…Que Dumbledore soit sénile, passe encore, mais Sirius ? Je sais que ses douze années à Askaban l'ont sérieusement affecté, mais il était plutôt cohérent, jusqu'à présent, non ?_

-Mets les mains sur la tête. Répéta Sirius Black.

La jeune Nightwing haussa les épaules et renonçant à comprendre, elle s'exécuta.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise. L'un de ceux, suraigus, qui échappent totalement à votre volonté et qui, dans un lieu public, font que tout le monde se tourne vers vous et vous regarde bizarrement…..

Dans le couloir, une silhouette s'immobilisa et s'approcha pour mieux écouter la conversation.

Sous ses doigts, la sorcière pouvait sentir deux protubérances de forme parabolique et arrondie, recouverte de fourrure.

_Mes oreilles ! J'ai des oreilles de panthère !!!! J'ai réussi !!! Youpiii !!!_

-Ca ne sert à rien, huh ? demanda un Sirius goguenard à la jeune hystérique au sourire scotché sur la face.

-Bon d'accord, je l'admets, ça sert…. Vous êtes content maintenant ? répondit cette dernière en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Un mois sans aucun résultat commençait aussi à lui taper sur les nerf, bien qu'il ne le montrât pas. Il n'avait jamais été un homme patient. Et les démons dont lui avait fait cadeau Askaban n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-En continuant sur cette voie là, tu seras bientôt capable de retrouver ta forme humaine quasi instantanément, en cas de transformation accidentelle, et tu n'auras plus à attendre cinq heures de laborieux efforts, comme la dernière fois…

-Ne m'en parlez pas… grimaça la jeune fille.

Dans le couloir, la silhouette sourit et s'éloigna à pas de loup, sans être remarquée.

-Bah quoi, la taquina Sirius, tu es mignonne en petit chaton…la prochaine fois, on t'accrochera un ruban autour du cou et un petit nœud sur le sommet du crâne…et on prendra une photo bien entendu…

_Essaie juste une fois pour connaître ta douleur…On ne s'attaque pas à Harry Potter- Rose Nightwing sans subir de lourdes conséquences !!! Niârk !! _

Rose se tourna vers Sirius, un air mortellement sérieux et dangereux sur le visage.

-Etes vous conscient que ce que vous êtes en train de faire s'appelle de la provocation ?

-Tu crois ? demanda innocemment Sirius, se demandant finalement si sa dernière phrase était une bonne idée… (Il n'avait pas oublié la fois où il s'était fait remettre les points sur les i…)

-Parfaitement.

_Tremble petit chihuahua !!! J'arrive !!! (Qui ça « j' » ? binh « moi »… je sais ça aide XD)_

Un sourire typiquement maraudesque (ou son équivalent féminin dans le cas présent) s'épanouit sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Sans prévenir, mue par une impulsion subite, celle-ci prit un coussin et le balança sur l'animagus. Le cabot, trop surpris pour réagir se le reçu en pleine poire. C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis leur venue à Square Grimmaurd, ces coussins acquirent une réelle utilité.  
.

* * *

. 

**§ **Le cosplay, est une mode qui provient du japon et consiste à se déguiser en personnage de fiction, comme les mangas, les films… (Et à sortir comme ça…) perso je ne suis pas sûre si j'oserais… et vous ?

§§ « Rien » en plusieurs langues (français bien sûr, puis anglais et pour finir allemand.)  
.  
.  
Qu'en pensez vous? Avis bons ou mauvais, exprimez vous!


	10. Confrontations

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ou les autres personnages, ou leur univers, mais je suis propriétaire au moins l'histoire…ou l'histoire me possède ? Ca reste à étudier… qui sait seulement ce qui peut arriver dans un univers saturé de magie ??? Pas moi en tout cas !! XD

Merci à **mushu1**,** lyly**, **adenoide**, **Touraz**, **zaika**, **mixou**, **jenni944**, **tipha**, **666Naku**, **Llemaluna** (mystère...XD, mais cela va jouer dans la suite. Une idée?) et **ewiliane** pour leur review. Ca donne vraiment envie d'écrire la suite.

**Blabla d'auteur** : On a dépassé les 50 reviews au compteur !!! Et les 10 reviews pour un seul chapitre !!! MERCI beaucoup !!!! (J'aime vos reviews…) XD

Dans ce chapitre, sont dévoilés les titres de deux des livres… personne n'a deviné. Bien que certains aient deviné à quoi va servir l'un des trois…je ne dirai pas lequel… Une petite idée pour le sujet du troisième ? (N'oubliez pas, Albus est pratique…) lol.  
.

* * *

. 

**Chapitre 9 :** Confrontations.

Molly Weasley était dans la cuisine et serinait ses jumeaux tout en préparant le déjeuner. Derrière le dos de leur mère, ces derniers mimaient à tour de rôle différentes méthodes de suicide, allant de la pendaison au pistolet moldu en passant par la décapitation…tout ça pour dérider Ron Hermione et Ginny. Fred, ou était-ce Georges ? fit un clin d'œil à son assistance et, prenant une baguette, il prit son air le plus théâtral pour soupirer :

-Incendio !

Et le bas de sa robe prit feu sous son air plus qu'étonné. Il éteignit le feu naissant, priant pour que la matriarche ne remarque rien, puis examina la baguette d'un air intrigué. Après un cours moment, il prit un air catastrophé et prit son jumeau à part.

-Comment as-tu fais pour réussir à lancer un sort avec une baguette factice ???

-Ce n'est pas une baguette factice… c'est…. Celle de papa. Finit-il par lâcher, l'air nauséeux.

-On va se faire étriper, quand il va rentrer du bureau…

-Pour une fois, je n'ai pas hâte qu'il rentre…

Son alter ego secoua la tête d'un air sombre mais ne répondit pas.

Remus ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle où s'entraînait la petite Nightwing. Tout en se demandant si l'entraînement avait été aussi inutile que les précédents. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, bouche bée. Et se prit un coussin dans la figure de la part de Sirius qui avait remarqué son entrée dans la pièce. Quand à Rose, elle prit une jolie teinte gênée, honteuse de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de gaminerie.

-C'est comme ça que vous travaillez ?

Rose rougit encore plus, si possible, tandis que l'animagus chien eut la décence de prendre une mine contrite. Remus laissa échapper un petit rire.

-En fait, Sirius, je me demandait quand tu allais succomber à la tentation … la bataille d'oreiller du dimanche matin était quasiment une institution lorsque nous étions à Poudlard ajouta l'homme au cheveux grisonnant à l'intention de l'adolescente.

-C'est Shadow qui a commencé…

_Ca s'est une réplique de gosse de 6ème…_

Remus haussa les sourcils, ayant un peu du mal à croire son ami…

-Vraiment ?

-Elle m'a attaqué, moi, pauvre petit maraudeur sans défense…

_J'aurais jamais pu croire entendre quelqu'un qualifier le Maraudeur Sirius Black, terreur de la communauté magique, de sans défense…_

-Elle m'a attaqué par surprise, et…

-Il m'a gravement offensée… je n'ai fait que défendre mon honneur !

Rose essayait tant bien que mal de garder contenance. Et avant tout son sérieux et sa mine offensée. Dur labeur…

-C'est pas gagné….soupira Remus. Tout le monde nous attend pour déjeuner. Quelque chose de neuf ?

-Shadow a montré le bout de ses oreilles…

Remus s'arrêta net. Et jeta un regard suspicieux à son meilleur ami, qui abordait un sourire fier. Il n'était définitivement pas en train de le faire marcher. Se tournant cers la jeune fille il lui présenta ses félicitations. Et tous trois passèrent dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner.  
.

* * *

. 

Le repas se passa dans une joyeuse atmosphère, mais bien que chacun interagisse avec ses voisins, personne n'adressa la parole à la petite fille de Dumbledore. Elle était coincée entre l'un des jumeau et Ron, inconfortable, attentive à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

_La meilleure place pour s'enliser jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis… Ma fille, t'as intérêt à surveiller ce que tu manges et bois. Merlin ! Je deviens aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey !_

_

* * *

_

Alors que les adultes partaient discuter dans une autre pièce, les adolescents s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine, pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances. Rose quand à elle préféra continuer sa lecture, plutôt que d'entamer un nouvel essai. A près tout, elle en avait déjà effectué la grande majorité.

_Ron est toujours sur son devoir de sortilèges ? Hihi J'ai fini celui là il y a des lustres ! Faut dire qu'il y a pas grand-chose à faire, toute seule dans une maison comme celle-ci… je ne peux tout de même pas être sur le dos de Lunard et Patmol tout le temps..._

S'asseyant à un bout de la table, elle commença sa lecture, ignorant les autres adolescents. Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil trèèès discrets, comme si elle espérait que l'inconnue lui donne des précisions sur sa lecture…

_Ma pauvre Mione, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'engager volontairement sur un sujet aussi pénible…pour moi !… c'est pas parce que j'ai bossé pendant ces dernières semaines, que forcément j'aime ça ! En plus, t'es pas franchement discrète !_

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

_Elle ne peux pas réfréner son envie de tout savoir, vrai ? Hihi C'est bien Mione, ça ! __Je crois que les anglais on un proverbe pour ça…. « Curiosity killed the cat. » § ou quelque chose comme ça…. _

Rose soupira et leva son ouvrage de manière à ce que le rat de bibliothèque compulsif puisse déchiffrer.

Habitations : comment les protéger par Ray Ward, indiquait celui-ci.

A présent, toute la tablée la fixait bizarrement.

_Okay, ce n'est pas un livre que je ou vous prendrions de notre propre volonté chez Fleury et Bott, mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison pour me confondre avec ET ! Ouhouh la réalité appelle la cinquième dimension…Ici Houston, à vous…_

-Tu lis vraiment ça ? couina Ginny incrédule.

-Absolument pas, je suis en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'en faire des cocottes en papier. Répliqua la concernée, avec un petit sourire.

_A question idiote, réponse idiote ! Bien sûr que je lis…_

L'animagus perçu un « encore un rat bibliophile… » étouffé. N'appréciant pas énormément la remarque, bien qu'elle reconnaisse que les apparences soient contre elle, elle décida de mettre son grain de sel.

-Quelque chose contre les gens qui vont à la bibliothèque de temps à autre ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ron devient d'une cramoisi, ses oreilles n'échappant pas au changement de teinte, bien au contraire. Et plutôt que de s'aventurer sur un terrain qui lui semblait glissant (et qui l'était, vu la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce !) il décida d'attaquer son interlocutrice sur ce qu'il savait d'elle, à savoir pas grand-chose et beaucoup de préjugés…

-De tout façon, tout est de ta faute !

_Pardon ?? Le rapport avec la bibliothèque ? Là faudrait qu'on m'explique…_

Ron s'était levé, le visage à présent rouge de haine. La jeune Nightwing le regarda, perdue.

Le rouge et or continua sa tirade selon les défaut qui caractérisaient sa maison. Témérité. Obstination. Etroitesse d'esprit et manichéisme.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'Harry est mort… Toi et ton satané grand-père…Dumbledore a pris bien soin de porter secours à sa petite fille mais Harry, il n'en a eu rien à faire ! Il l'a forcé à retourner chez ses moldus qu'il détestait, sous prétexte qu'il y serait plus en sécurité….C'était plutôt pour ne pas s'en occuper, oui ! Quant à toi, si tu n'avais pas été là, mon meilleur ami serait toujours vivant ! Tu aurais du mourir à sa place! cracha le rouquin.

Le discours de son (ancien) meilleur ami frappa la jeune fille en plein fouet. Plus personne dans la pièce ne parlait attendant sa réaction.

_Comment ose-t-il ???? Si j'avais été tuée dans l'incident contre les mangemorts, Dumbledore n'aurait rien pu faire…Rien du tout ! J'aurais du mourir à sa place ? Mais est-ce qu'il se rend bien compte de ce qu'il raconte ???_

La pièce se refroidit de quelques degrés, comme à chaque fois qu'un puissant sorcier (ou sorcière) perdait son calme.

-Comment oses-tu !!! Comment oses-tu nous accuser de la mort de ton ami ??? Rien ne t'en donne le droit !!! Grand-père a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, tout !!! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir simplement parce que je suis vivante et lui non !! Je n'y suis pour rien !! Je ne l'ai pas tué, que je sache !!! protesta la jeune fille.

_Heu, techniquement, c'est plutôt tendancieux, comme affirmation**….**_

-C'est tout comme.

Le ton était haineux, et ne souffrait aucune concession. A leurs expressions, Rose pouvait à peu près dire ce que chacun ressentait face à ses accusations. Les jumeaux secouaient la tête d'un air sombre, alors qu'Hermione abordait une mine clairement réprobatrice et Ginny un air un peu perdu.

_Fantastique. J'ai Ron et les jumeaux à dos. Minimum. Hermione n'a pas l'air d'accord mais d'un autre côté elle est celle qui salue Malefoy tous les matins… _

Elle réprima difficilement une envie de pleurer. Culpabilité et tristesse se mêlaient pour former un nœud au creux de son estomac. A ce moment, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir de la pièce le plus vite possible avec sa dignité intacte… pas question de donner à son ex-meilleur ami matière à intensifier sa souffrance.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fait le matin toute seule avec Sirius ?

-Il me fait travailler. Répondit la jeune fille méfiante.

Elle flairait une entourloupe. Et n'avait pas tord.

-Et il te fait étudier quoi ? insinua le Griffondor.

_Espèce de… ça s'est une attitude totalement serpentarde ! Je ne peux pas leur dire que je travaille mon animagus… mais qu'est-ce qui a prit à l'autre citronné du bulbe de les faire rappliquer ici ??_

-Pour autant que je saches tu n'es pas concerné. Siffla la concernée, offensée.

-Dois ton en conclure que toi et Sirius…

_Sale pervers !!! Mais trouvez lui une copine !!! Quoique personne ne voudrait sortir avec lui… A part Eloïse Migden…._

Les jumeaux avaient commencé à ricaner en se chuchotant des choses à l'oreille. Rose réalisa que si elle laissait son interlocuteur avoir le dernier mot, elle était dans un sacré pétrin pour la suite…

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré et sans petite amie que tu dois reporter tes fantasmes sur les autres… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Mais si tu as des problèmes, je suis sûre que n'importe quel médicomage serait ravi de te venir en aide…

Elle regarda avec satisfaction son détracteur devenir encore plus écarlate, si possible.

_Eh bien ma fille, si tu continues comme ça, le choixpeau va vraiment te mettre à Serpentard…_

Satisfaite d'avoir eu sa revanche dans la joute verbale, la jeune fille prit ses affaires et la porte** §§**. Hermione la regarda partir d'un air pensif.

-J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle cache…

* * *

. 

Les jours suivants, Rose évita au maximum les autres adolescents de la demeure. Elle passait des heures, cloîtrée dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque n'en sortant pratiquement que pour les repas. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aimait particulièrement travailler… mais elle était sûre de ne pas y croiser les trois allergiques à la bibliothèque…

-Qu'est-ce que tu étudie encore ?

Rose sursauta : elle n'avait pas entendu le lycanthrope entrer dans la pièce.

-Toujours les runes… soupira-t-elle. Grand-père tient absolument à ce que je prenne cette à la rentrée, à la place de la divination qui ne me sert à rien, mais je n'en ai jamais fais et je n'y comprends rien…

_C'est pas possible… je suis sûre qu'ils ont inventé cette matière rien que pour me taper sur les nerfs… c'est une conspiration je vous dis !_

Remus acquiesça.

-Quand les graphèmes s'entremêlent, par Freyr Haraldson lu-t-il à haute voix.

Il la regarda d'un air malicieux.

-J'avais pris étude des runes comme option… besoin d'un coup de main?

_Sauvée !!! Je vais peut-être pouvoir réussir à comprendre le second chapitre….je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'était un graphème et un galdr, mais j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un m'éclaire sur ce qu'est un lock… les définitions sont sibyllines je dirais….sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr…_

Elle accepta avec joie et ils se mirent au travail.

-Donc un graphème c'est un des 24 symboles, un galdr c'est une comme une phrase et un lock c'est**…**

Remus hocha la tête et la pria de réciter les graphèmes en question, de les tracer sur un bout de parchemin et de lui donner leur traduction. Ce qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de magie runique à l'œuvre si je ne me trompe ?

_Euh, les portes mentales, ça compte ?_

Elle secoua la tête. Et suivit le maraudeur qui, l'air machiavélique, se faufila dans la chambre de son meilleur ami…

Alors que Ron retournait dans sa chambre, il se sentit happé à l'intérieur de l'une des salles de la maison dont personne ne se servait. Ses ravisseurs fermèrent la porte derrière lui et il pu enfin les identifier.

* * *

. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous à pris ???

-Voyons petit frère ne le prend pas comme ça. On a quelque chose pour toi. Riposta l'un des deux rouquins.

-Pour Poudlard ajouta son jumeau.

L'un des jumeau exhiba sous le nez du plus jeune un curieux assemblage de grelot cloches et cymbales, le tout accroché à une cordelette. Ron leur jeta un regard intrigué, ne comprenant pas très bien à quoi servait l'ustensile…

-Ceci, annonça le premier en désignant l'engin d'un geste théâtral, est notre vengeance sur Miss Teigne.

-Il suffit de l'attacher à sa queue…

-et rien ne pourra l'en débarrasser avant trois jours. Compléta son jumeau.

-sans compter qu'elle deviendra folle parce que notre petit bijou sonnera à chaque fois qu'elle fera le moindre mouvement ! ajouta le premier, d'un air qui faisait clairement comprendre pourquoi les deux adolescents étaient les dignes successeurs des célèbres maraudeurs.

Ron les observa un moment sans rien dire, d'un air calculateur.

-Vous vous souvenez de Malefoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ? demanda-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.

-Comment pourrions nous l'oublier ? ricanèrent ses frères.

-Que se passerait –il si j'attachais votre invention à la queue du furet ?

Les jumeau s'entre regardèrent réfléchissant à la question et fouillèrent dans leurs notes pour trouver la réponse.

-Personne ne pourrait retirer l'engin de sa queue… donc il serait obligé de rester sous cette forme pendant trois jours… plutôt une bonne idée…

Les deux terreurs ricanèrent, songeant aux nouvelles possibilités de farces et attrapes que cette idée leur ouvrait. Leur frère les observa d'un air plutôt suspicieux. Depuis son plus jeune age il avait frais les frais de leurs expériences et autres farces…

-Et pourquoi me donnez vous cet…engin ??

Ron fronça les sourcils. S'il avait appris quelque chose concernant les jumeaux durant les années passées à les fréquenter, c'est qu'ils ne faisaient jamais rien gratuitement… en fait la seule chose qu'ils aient jamais fait sans arrière pensée, à sa connaissance, était de donner la carte du Maraudeur à Harry. Même pas à leur frère cadet. Et ça, Ronald Weasley avait toujours eu un peu de mal à l'accepter.

-Parce que tu es notre petit frère adoré…

-et que l'âme damnée Rusard ne nous laisse plus l'approcher à mon de dix mètre.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait oublié la fois ou on l'a forcé à rester sous la pluie pendant deux heures…

-C'était pourtant de la belle magie, conjurer un nuage pour qu'il reste au dessus d'elle quoiqu'elle fasse…

-Jurez vous que cet assemblage et totalement sans danger pour moi ? les coupa Ron.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête lui assurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de leur part.

* * *

. 

Remus et Rose prenaient leur petit déjeuner de bonne heure dans la cuisine. Le reste de la maisonnée était toujours endormie, mais les deux sorciers attendaient le réveil de Sirius pour observer « la magie runique à l'œuvre » selon l'expression du maraudeur.

-Lunard….

-Quand on parle du loup-garou… souffla le lycan à la jeune fille.

-Mon cher Lunard…grinça le nouveau venu.

Rose l'observa avec amusement. La magie runique était quelque chose d'intéressant à voir. Elle fonctionnait différemment. Déjà elle avait besoin d'un support : les graphèmes avaient besoin d'être fixés quelque part pour pouvoir fonctionner, mais à ce détail près, c'était l'une des magies les plus puissantes.

_C'est là ou j'ai vraiment besoin d'un appareil photo… Je dois dire que mon cher parrain avec des oreilles et des moustaches de chat, un petit nœud papillon et un ruban autour du cou, ça aurait mérité un cliché… niârk ! Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…_

-Joli accoutrement. Le félicita-t-elle innocemment.

-Lunard, rends moi mon état normal tout de suite !!!!

-Tsk tsk ! Voyons Patmol mais où as-tu appris la politesse ? De plus ton état est hautement instructif pour la jeune fille ici présente… je ne peux tout de même pas la priver de cet exemple éducatif si pertinent… de toute façon tu connais aussi bien que moi la façon d'annuler les effets de la magie runique : il suffit d'effacer les inscriptions… le support doit être quelque part dans la maison… bon courage !

Le chien le regarda un instant sans bouger avant de grogner.

-Attends juste que j'aie retrouvé mon apparence normale…

Et il sortit de la pièce. Remus se tourna vers sa jeune élève, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Hautement instructif, professeur ricana-t-elle. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas lancé un simple sortilège d'attraction ?

_Ça aurait été plus rapide et moins fastidieux…_

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Parce que c'est un cabot sans cervelle…

_Je suis sure qu'il te le fera payer en temps voulu…ça promets d'être intéressant !!_

Rose sortit la bouteille de lait du cellier et s'en servit une bonne rasade. Depuis sa première transformation, elle affichait un goût prononcé pour le lait et ne dédaignait pas le poisson…

_Miam ! Rien de tel qu'un bon verre de lait pour commencer la journée ! C'est pas possible de devenir accro à se liquide en si peu de temps ! Entre le thé au citron de grand-père et mon lait, je suis mal barrée !_

A peine avait-elle fini sa tasse, qu'elle changea de couleur. Sa peau était désormais d'un vert pomme pale, ses yeux, jaunes aux pupilles verticales et sa langue, fourchue. Ses cheveux, argentés et épais comme des cordelettes, reflétaient la lumière des torches. Quant à ses ongles, ils s'étaient changés en griffes. Méduse. Elle ressemblait à Méduse, les écailles et les serpents en moins, quoique. Et l'allusion à Serpentard était aussi évidente que la tâche sur le nez de Ron. Il ne fallait pas être moldu pour découvrir qui était à l'origine de cette farce.

_Ils vont me le payer !! Je ne sais pas encore comment mais ils vont me le payer !!! Jusqu'à présent, pour la crème canari glissée dans mon dessert et leurs autre crétineries du même goût je n'avais trop rien dit… Mais maintenant je peux que la méthode de Mione « ignore les et ils finiront par se lasser » ça ne marche absolument pas !!!_

Rose jeta un regard noir à Remus qui était plié en deux, mort de rire.

_Et lui ça l'amuse !! pfff…_

-C'est cela, marrez-vous maugréa-t-elle.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier…_

Derrière la porte, trois silhouettes de garçons ricanaient, satisfaits de la tournure des évènements. L'un deux se cacha derrière la porte quand sa victime sortit de la pièce. Et se prit la porte. Après tout, à force d'écouter à la porte, on finit par se la prendre…

* * *

. 

**§** C'est la curiosité qui a tué le chat… je ne souviens plus de l'équivalent en français, mais c'est sur qu'on en a un si quelqu'un s'en souvient…

**§§ **Il fallait que je vous la fasse celle là :-p. Un grand classique de la figure de style…niârk ! (Prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce quoi…)

Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ou essayer de deviner la suite…


	11. Contreattaque

**Disclaimer :** JKR m'a refusé l'achat des royalties d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui va avec… mais je les utilise quand même ! Je ne suis pas sortie de l'âge rebelle faut croire… comme les euh…je- ne- sais- trop- combien auteurs d'HP-fanfictions ? XD

Merci à **zaika**, **adenoide**, **666Naku**, **aurore** (la voici), **Llemaluna** (je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que c'est Ron... lol), **mushu1**, **Touraz**, **jenni944**, **Phoenix 5**, **Gini95**, **tipha**, **ewiliane** pour leur review. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous n'aimez pas... ça ne me fera pas arrêter d'écrire pour autant, promis! lol... dslée si j'ai oublié qqun...

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

* * *

. 

**Chapitre 10 :** Contre attaque**  
**.  
.

C'est une Rose rageuse qui vint s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque ce matin là… décidant qu'elle n'en sortirait que lorsque les effets de la potions s'effaceraient, et pas avant, elle se plongea dans les bouquins, à la recherche d'une revanche mémorable…Elle connaissait les jumeaux suffisamment bien pour savoir deux chose. D'une part leurs blagues ne duraient jamais longtemps, d'autre part, que les sorts auxquels elle pouvait songer auraient certainement un effet inattendu… et elle ne tenait pas à prendre le risque… après tout, si elle avait failli atterrir à Serpentard lors de sa première répartition, ce n'était pas pour rien !

_Ils vont connaître leur douleur de s'être attaqués à un fils de maraudeur…euh… bon désormais, je suis une fille et une Nightwing, mais ça revient au même… de toute façon, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Grand-père Bubus était tout sauf un saint dans sa jeunesse…(auréole on)_

Malgré tous les efforts de Sirius et Molly conjugués, la jeune fille ne sortit de son repère que dans la soirée, et morte de faim. Les autres adolescents s'entre-regardèrent lorsqu'elle les rejoignit à table. Et choisirent de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et la petite fille de Dumbledore suivit la même politique, en les ignorant superbement. Elle pouvant les entendre murmurer dans son dos…

_Tremblez petits moutons… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… niârk !_

La jeune fille observa Ron du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier s'agitait sur sa chaise, comme un petit garçon prit en faute sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère. Pas besoin d'être devin pour pouvoir dire qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher…

_Je savais que Ron n'avait jamais été un bon menteur, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était aussi évident… heureusement qu'il ne sert pas d'espion dans les rangs de Tom-cat… hey, joli surnom… hihi…_

Prenant son air le plus serein possible, souriant à ses voisins (dont Ron qui semblait sur le point de se laisser aller…) pour les inquiéter un peu plus, la jeune fille attaqua son repas.

_Dormez en paix petits poissons… le requin n'attaquera qu'à l'aube…_

* * *

. 

Rose se leva de bonne humeur. Dissimulant dans ses robes une petite fiole de liquide ambré, elle se glissa dans la salle de bain des frères Weasley.

_Ces vêtements sont peut-être complètement d'un autre âge, mais ils ont un avantage : ils dissimulent tout ce qu'on veut…_

Elle en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, un léger sourire au lèvres.

_Finalement ça avait du bon de connaître ses ennemis : le mode d'administration n'est pas laissé au hasard… _

Des cris l'alertèrent une heure plus tard. Sa vengeance avait commencé…elle releva la tête, affichant son air « Je suis totalement innocente de tout ce dont on pourrait avoir l'idée saugrenue de m'accuser. » lorsque sa première victime déboula dans la cuisine. Les cheveux transformés en plumes rouges, rappelant fortement celles de Fumseck. Une jolie queue de gallinacé dépassait de son pantalon…

_La queue ne tenait pas sous une robe sorcière à ce que je vois…hihi_

Son frère suivit peut après. Deux ailes dans le dos, les yeux transformés en énormes ballons de foot aux milliers de facettes, son apparence était purement repoussante. Sans même faire allusion à l'espèce de trompe qui lui servait de bouche.

Passé le temps de la stupéfaction, les Maraudeurs était partis dans une crise de fou rire…

-Combien de temps cela va durer ? demanda celui qui avait encore une bouche.

Rose le fixa d'un air impénétrable. Ou du moins l'espérait-elle… Tâchant de rester sérieuse et de ne pas laisser son fou rire intérieur prendre le contrôle, elle le renseigna. Le gallinacé esquissa un sourire.

-Au moins on saura qu'il ne faut plus écouter Ronnikins et essayer nos blagues sur toi…D'ailleurs, il n'a pas vraiment bien prit sa mésaventure…

-Ronnichou n'a aucun humour quand il s'agit de lui-même… essaya d'articuler la mouche géante.

Du moins d'après ce que crut comprendre l'adolescente…

* * *

. 

Un tout petit peu plus tard dans la matinée, elle surprit les deux autres adolescentes alors qu'elles essayaient d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de sa dernière victime.

_Ca promet d'être intéressant…_

Rose esquissa un sourire machiavélique et s'approcha un peu plus, sans se faire voir. Juste au moment où Hermione réussit à ouvrir la porte récalcitrante.

-Dégagez !! Si j'arrive à mettre la main cette fille de p, je vais la…

_Heho !! De quel droit insulte-t-il ma mère ?? Est-ce que j'insulte Molly, moi ??_

La voix était sifflante, un peu comme celle d'un type asthmatique qui respirait à travers un inhalateur…§ Ou comme une certaine face de serpent…

-Ronald ! glapit Hermione d'un ton offusqué.

-Elle m'a rendu…

-Ronald Weasley !

Rose observa Hermione secouer la tête avec irritation.

-Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée dans cette chambre !!

-Que crois tu que cette sale garce ait fait hier ?? cracha l'invectivé ?

-Ron, je ne pense pas qu'il n'y est quoique ce soit dont on puisse venir à bout…mais si tu veux que je tente quelque chose, il faut que je vois l'étendue des dégâts…

_Vois, vois, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu puisse y faire quoique ce soit… finalement la magie runique a du bon…_

Elle regarda avec satisfaction sa victime sortir de l'ombre, hésitante. Hermione laissa échapper un faible cri. La peau de son ami s'était couverte d'écailles de reptile, et avait tourné au gris argenté marbré de noir. Ses pupilles étaient à présent réduites à de simples fentes verticales. Cependant, il était indubitable que le plus impressionnant était l'apparition de crochets dépassant de la bouche, et encadrant une langue fourchue.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a une langue de vipère… En encore, tu as de la chance, je ne t'es pas fait l'affront, jusqu'à transformer ton nez comme celui de Voldemort…_

-Euh… elle n'y est pas allée de main morte… mais je peux te dire que tu es mieux que Fred… souffla Hermione

-Qu'est-ce qui est pire que de devenir un serpent ??? s'insurgea le rouquin.

-Une mouche ??? suggéra Hermione.

-Très drôle ! grogna le concerné.

-En tout cas, ça t'apprendra à médire des autres! statua sa sœur d'un ton catégorique .

_A tiens c'est donc Fred qui sais retrouvé avec la transformation en mouche…faut dire que comme ça ils ne sont pas faciles à distinguer…Prends patience, Ronnikins, ça ne dure que deux petites heures, et pas toute une journée comme TA blague !!!_

Ron grogna et ferma la porte au nez des jeunes filles.

-Espérons qu'il comprendra… soupira Hermione, considérant la porte close avec tristesse.

Ginny hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

. 

Rose était remontée dans sa chambre, les derniers évènements faisant des nœuds avec ses circonvolutions cérébrales.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ?? L'année dernière, je ne suis pas sûre que cela me serait ne serais-ce que venu à l'idée… Trop fréquenté Sirius et Remus, où alors, ce sont les hormones féminines qui me travaillent… au Merlin !_

Rose se leva d'un bond, l'air horrifié…

_Je suis une_ fille… _je suis constitué comme une_ fille….

Elle verdit un peu plus.

_Je vais donc avoir de problèmes de_ filles…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensée dérangeante, elle s'ordonna à elle-même de ne pas faire face à tous ces problèmes en même temps, puis descendit déjeuner. Après tout les trois hurluberlus devaient avoir retrouvé une allure normale à l'heure qu'il était…

* * *

. 

Alors qu'elle passait à table, Ron l'apostropha violement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris de me transformer en ça ????

-Caractère pédagogique. Répliqua-t-elle narquoise.

A présent, toute la table la regardait en silence, attendant vraisemblablement qu'elle s'explique un peu plus.

-Il fallait bien que je te montre ce qui manquait à la représentation de méduse à laquelle tu as voulu me faire ressembler… comme tu as pu le constater, il manquait les écailles et les serpents…. Tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas poussé le vice à transformer tes cheveux en reptiles… mais que veux tu, on ne peut pas être langue de vipère sans y ressembler un peu…bon appétit !

Molly Weasley passa un savon à ses fils et ajouta à l'attention de la jeune fille que son grand père serait prévenu de l'incident, tandis que les Maraudeurs échangeaient des regards entendus. La jeune fille hocha la tête avec indifférence et se borna à un « comme vous voudrez. »

* * *

. 

Les jours suivants assistèrent à une accalmie entre les adolescents. Rose et Ron s'ignoraient mutuellement, et la jeune fille avait finalement « fait la connaissance » des autres enfants Weasley. Pas qu'elle ne les connaisse pas déjà, d'ailleurs… mais comme le reste, elle n'était pas _censée_ les connaître…

-Ce soir, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ! leur annonça Remus, quelques jours après l'incident.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent, se jetant des regards entendus.

Enfin, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à partir, sauf quelques uns restant pour le dîner. Restaient Albus Dumbledore, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil et Kingsley Shakelbot. Severus Snape, quant à lui, avait refusé l'invitation d'une moue dédaigneuse, et était retourné à Poudlard au grand soulagement des Maraudeurs et des adolescents. Après tout il restait avant tout, membre de l'Ordre et espion ou pas, la chauve-souris des cachots.

_Ouff… Supporter Snape pendant le repas… voilà ce qui aurait mérité le prix Nobel de la Paix… et peut-être une canonisation…_

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la forcer à se retourner. Elle se retrouva face à un Dumbledore aux yeux pétillants.

-Bonjours Rosie, pourrais-je te dire quelques mots avant le dîner, s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La requête du directeur ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à un souhait… et elle en connaissait la raison…

_Aïe, je vais passer un quart d'heure à éviscérer les crapauds cornus, moi…_

_/Eh bien ma chérie, tendue ?/_

Albus poussa sa petite fille dans une pièce vide, et insonorisa la porte.

_Prise au piège…_

_/Bon, maintenant qu'ils ne peuvent plus nous entendre, passons au chose sérieuses…/_

Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers elle les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Avant toute chose, un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci.

_/Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à refuser mes bonbons au citrons ? Ils sont bons pourtant…D'un autre côté je ne vais pas me plaindre, ça en fait plus pour moi, hihi/_

_Comme si c'était le moment de manger des sucreries ! Bon, il le pond son œuf de dragon ?**§§**_

-Molly m'a rapporté tes…hum… exploits.

_Ouille !_

Albus continua.

-J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as transformé les trois garçons Weasley en coq, mouche et serpent ?

La jeune fille s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Les jumeaux on aidé Ron à me faire une blague. Pendant toute une journée je me suis retrouvé la peau verte et les cheveux argentés… je ressemblais à Méduse !! Plus ce qu'il m'avait craché à la figure l'avant-veille…

Rose ne put empêcher sa voix d'être acide et amère.

_/Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée de demander ce que Ronald Weasley a pu lui sortir… ça l'a vraiment blessée…/_

Dumbledore hocha la tête, songeur et examina sa petite fille. Elle se tenait droite, les poings crispés et une aura de colère et de profonde tristesse l'entourait.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Ron…Ca doit être ça que Sirius et Remus et ont ressentit à la mort de Papa et Maman…la douleur de la trahison…_

-Donc tu les as métamorphosé ? demanda le vieux sorcier en haussant les sourcil.

_/C'est à cause de ce genre de comportements que la guerre Griffondor vs Serpentard… ou que le camps de la Lumière risque de se perdre dans les Ténèbres…/_

-Je me suis peut-être laissée emporter… admit la jeune fille hésitante. Mais ma blague n'a duré que deux petites heures… j'ai peut-être frappé fort, mais ça n'a pas duré toute la journée, au moins !! Et les jumeaux l'ont bien pris… ce n'est pas de ma faute si Ron n'a aucun humour !!

Le vieil homme soupira. Et lui refit la remarque à propos de rester unis.

_Et j'aurais du faire quoi ? Les laisser me marcher sur les pieds ?_

-Rester unis implique des relations d'égaux à égaux, pas des relations de maître à larbins !! Vous savez aussi bien que moi, professeur, que ce n'est pas bon pour l'union que de laisser des rancœurs et des conflits larvés !!! Face aux jumeaux, j'ai crevé l'abcès, nous sommes maintenant en bon terme. Mais Ron…

Sa voix s'étrangla et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Mieux vaut avoir un ennemi déclaré qu'un allié dont on n'est pas sure… je préfère savoir si les gens sont avec ou contre moi…

-Je crois t'avoir déjà dis qu'on appelait pas son grand-père « professeur »… mais je comprends ton point de vue… évite simplement que cela dégénère et ne se transforme en bataille rangée… Ne force pas tout le QG à prendre position…

-J'y songerai, grand-père.

La main sur la poignée, Albus Dumbledore se retourna une dernière fois, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Au fait, d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté… jolie métamorphose… comment t'y es-tu prise ?

-Magie runique…

-Travaux pratique ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… rigola la jeune fille.

_Y a que lui pour me féliciter la performance magique d'un truc pareil… lui et Sirius…_

-Pour sauter du kappa au strangulot, pour tes affaires scolaires, ne t'inquiète pas, Molly s'en chargera en même temps que celle des autres…

_/Je crois que la cérémonie de la Répartition sera particulièrement intéressante cette année…/_

Rose opina.

-En attendant les effluves venant de la cuisine trouvent une réponse dans mon estomac !

Sa petite fille leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit dans la cuisine.

_Mayday !! Encore un ventre sur pattes…_

_.

* * *

. _

Au repas, l'animagus se retrouva coincée entre Tonks, qui faisait rire les adolescents en changeant son nez de forme toutes les cinq secondes, et l'un des jumeaux. Merlin sait comment, la conversation de la tablée se porta sur l'année scolaire à venir, et, la future maison de la plus jeune des Dumbledore. Du coin de l'œil, Rose vit son ex-meilleur ami se renfrogner. Malgré tout, elle se sentit légèrement rougir : plus que jamais, elle détestait être le centre de l'attention générale. Au fait qu'elle n'aimait pas être célèbre, s'ajoutait à présent sa peur quasi constante d'être démasquée.

_Oubliez moi... je ne suis pas là… je n'existe pas…Euh… on ne peut pas changer de sujet, là ?_

-Je pencherais pour Griffondor ou Serdaigle… s'exclama Sirius sans hésiter.

-Serpentard grogna Ron.

-Je ne sais pas trop…répliqua Tonks. Elle pourrait s'y faire une place… mais comment réagiront les gens ?

-Marius Nightwing était à Serpentard si mes souvenirs sont bons… grogna Maugrey Fol Œil. Ils ne seront pas surpris outre mesure.

Sirius releva la tête étonnée et intrigué. Se tournant vers Albus, il fronça les sourcils.

-Je croyais que votre fille était une Griffondor…

Albus acquiesça, souriant.

_/Je te vois venir de loin mon cher Sirius !!/_

-Et elle a épousé un Serpentard ???

Les yeux du directeur de Poudlard pétillèrent en confirmation.

_/Et oui… tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mangemorts…il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Regarde Severus… Bon d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas un exemple pertinent…/_

-Les Nightwing sont, ou étaient devrais-je dire, une famille dont les membres atterrissaient traditionnellement à Serpentard…un peu comme les Black, bien qu'ils étaient traditionnellement du coté lumineux. Et Marius n'y a pas fait exception. Scipio, son père, était un de mes amis proches et a combattu à mes côtés contre Grindelwald. Toute sa famille a été massacrée en représailles…lui-même et son épouse sont morts quelques années plus tard de la main même de Voldemort, parce qu'ils refusaient de le rejoindre.

Toute la table se taisait.

-Donc elle ira à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard…résuma Remus

-Ou à Griffondor. Compléta son meilleur ami.

-Trop studieuse pour ça…ricanèrent les jumeaux.

_Où ont-ils vu que j'étais studieuse ??? Y a plus de chance pour que j'atterrisse à Serpentard qu'à Serdaigle…._

-Et vous, professeur, où pensez-vous que Rose aille ? demanda Tonks.

-Je ne sais pas… mais quelque soit sa maison, elle lui conviendra parfaitement. répondit le vieux sorcier, souriant.

_C'est cela. Je sens que je m'épanouirais parfaitement aux côtés de Pansy et Millicent… nota bene : éviter Serpentard à tous prix !!!_

_.

* * *

. _

§Connaissez vous Raines dans la série « Le caméléon » ? Celui qui traîne sa bouteille d'oxygène ? Eh bien, ça vous donne une petite idée…

§§ Expression sorcière pour « accouche ! »

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Avis bons ou mauvais, reviewez! Pour ceux qui ne laisse pas leur adresse email, je ne peux pas leur répondre...alors pensez y! Après tout, Merlin merci, je ne m'appelle pas Sibylle Trelawney...lol


	12. Le retour de Shadow

**Disclaimer :** Personne de sain d'esprit ne m'attribuerait Harry Potter et son univers. Et serait encore plus fou celui qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'envisager que je soit rétribuée. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, la vie est injuste. XD

Merci à **DracoH** (je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelqu'un la dernière fois! Encore mille fois désolée...) et pour ce chapitre, merci à: **Phoenix 5**, **666Naku**,** tipha**,** Touraz**, **zaika**, **adenoide**, **k**, **ewiliane**, **Lorelei Candice Black**, **c**, **jenni944**, **Alatariel fellagunt**, **Llemaluna**, **mushu1**, **Angie **(qu'entends tu par du mal? A comprendre la logique, suivre le texte?? J'essaies au maximum d'être le plus claire possible... sinon n'hésite pas à demander des explication... en tout cas j'esssaies de ne pas intervenir en tant qu'auteur dans le texte :-) ).

Désolée d'avoir tardé un peu, mais mes proffesseurs ont décidé qu'on avait pas assez de boulot...(c'est pas mon avis mais ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais mon mot à dire...) donc j'ai un peu tardé. dslé. Par contre la suite quand le chapitre 13 est écrit (le 12 est fini). XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions...

* * *

. 

**Chapitre 11** : Le retour de Shadow

Grâce aux interventions de Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix connu quelques jours de calme supplémentaire. Ron et Rose s'évitaient au maximum, et si par malheur ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ils s'ignoraient royalement.

Rose travaillait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, ou plutôt, selon un point de vue extérieur et ignorant, semblait, au choix rêvasser ou piquer un somme, un livre sur les genoux.

_Y a pas à dire, les barrières de protection magiques, ça n'a l'air de rien, mais c'est crevant à poser !!! Pfffiou…_

La jeune fille releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

-Bon. Etape suivante : appliquer le sortilège de « domus protector » du chapitre précédent à chaque intersection du pentagramme ainsi tracé. Super ! C'est parti pour un sort tordu et compliqué à souhait, et en chaîne en plus. L'avantage, c'est qu'une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait…

_Quelle idée, aussi, de la part de Dumby de m'obliger à apprendre à fermer son esprit… Allez ma grande, rappelle toi, dans le salon qui te sert de repère, tu es toute puissante !!! C'est parti !!!_

Une fois cette tâche effectuée, la jeune fille se pencha à nouveau sur son livre pour lire l'étape suivante. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit révélant Hermione.

-Oh, bonjour Rose… qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

_La question à une mornille : que dis Hermione quand elle te vois avec un livre dans les mains ? Bingo ! Vous avez tous deviné…_

Rose la salua et leva l'ouvrage à la verticale pour renseigner le rat bibliophile.

-Encore ton truc sur les dispositifs et protections ??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec un truc pareil ???

L'animagus la regarda en souriant mais ne répondit pas.

-Au fait, est-ce que tu as déjà lu les bouquins de cours de l'année prochaine ? J'ai un peu peur de ne pas en connaître assez pour les BUSEs à la fin de l'année alors j'ai déjà commencé à réviser, puisque la liste n'est pas encore arrivée…

_Euh Hermione, ne me confonds pas avec toi, non plus… Je sais que les apparences sont trompeuses, mais je ne passe pas mon temps à lire tous les ouvrages de cette bibliothèque…_

-Non, en fait j'ai plutôt été occupée à rattraper deux années de cours de runes et à faire les devoirs que les profs de Poudlard ont demandés… Grand-père a été intraitable sur le fait que je devais les faire… J'ai lu aussi deux trois bouquins… ajouta-t-elle en désignant celui qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Oh tu aimes lire, tu as déjà lu Une histoire de Poudlard ? Je suppose que oui, puisque ton grand-père en est le directeur…C'est mon livre préféré… Surtout le passage où on apprend que Aymeric le Téméraire…

_Oh Merlin…_

Rose devait avoir une expression étrange sur le visage car Hermione s'arrêta et lui demanda d'un ton innocent :

-Quoi, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Euh… suis-je vraiment obligée de répondre à une question pareille ??? Merlin, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau en première année… pas étonnant qu'on ne l'ait pas supporté !!! Elle me prends pour une Hermione-bis ou quoi?? Bon, visiblement, il n'est pas concevable dans ma position, de ne pas avoir lu ce satané bouquin… heureusement que j'en connais certains passages grâce à elle qui le connaît par cœur…Merci Mione !!! _

-J'ai bien lu ce bouquin mais c'était il y a très très longtemps… s'excusa la jeune fille d'un air penaud. J'ai bien peur que ma mémoire soit très fragmentaire sur le sujet…

_Pourvu que ça passe, Merlin, faites que ça passe…_

-Oh, dans ce cas il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je te le prête. Je l'ai dans mes affaires, tu comprends c'est mon livre de chevet…

_Non, sérieux. Quelle personne autre que Mione utilise CE bouquin comme livre pour s'endormir ??? Comme massue je comprends, mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un sommeil naturel… Le pire, c'est que c'était déjà le cas en seconde année…_

-Merci ce serait sympa. Répondit Rose en souriant. Le sourire semblait un peu forcé mais Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_On ne va pas décourager les bonnes volontés… et puis c'est vrai qu'il nous a été utile par le passé. Sans compter que c'est le genre de bouquin que personne ne penserait qu'Harry Potter lirait…. Après tout, ça fait quatre ans qu'Hermione nous tanne pour qu'on s'y plonge…_

Peu de temps après le déjeuner, Rose remonta dans la bibliothèque dans l'intention de terminer ses barrières. Qui commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. La jeune fille en reconnaissait néanmoins l'utilité : elle ne ressentait plus sa constante connexion avec Voldemort, à travers sa cicatrice qui, bien que fantôme, était toujours présente. Elle n'assistait plus aux « parties de thé » pour chihuahuas organisées par l'amateur de reptiles et n'était plus contrainte d'assister, impuissante, à leurs exactions coutumières…seuls venaient encore perturber son sommeil ses cauchemars à propos des évènements de la nuit de la troisième tâche, de celle de la destruction de Privet Drive et les affres de sa propre culpabilité.

_C'est quand on voudrait les oublier que vos souvenirs reviennent au galop…_

Elle venait à peine de poser les dernières fortifications pour transformer son esprit en forteresse imprenable et de sortir de sa transe, qu'un bruit de porte claquée brisa brusquement le silence à proximité.

-MAIS JE TE DIS QUE CA NE MARCHERA PAS !!!! T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ???

Le livre que Rose tenait encore dans ses mains quelques instants plus tôt atterrit sur le plancher dans un bruit sec. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à toute volée laissant apparaître les jumeaux en pleine dispute.

-Si on mélange le foie de rat, la poudre de corne de graphorn, les épines de géranium dentus et le vitriol, tout ce qu'on réussira à faire c'est exploser le chaudron !!! Le vitriol réagit violement avec les la corne…on va vérifier puisque tu ne me crois pas !!!

-Pas si on ajoute des larmes de crapaud corn…

Gred (ou Forge, comment savoir ?) s'arrêta net. Et fixa la chaise qu'occupait Rose, interdit. Shadow battait la mesure du bout de sa queue, mi-amusée, mi-furieuse.

_Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches ! Manquait plus que ça vraiment…La journée est pourrie, déjà Hermione qui me refile un énorme bouquin assommant à lire… il aurait du s'appeler l'Assommoir… tant qu'à faire…et ensuite, mon petit « problème » révélé aux jumeaux… Merlin sait comment ils pourraient l'exploiter !!! Ma pauvre fille, arrête de te mettre des mues de Runespoor devant les yeux, et regarde la vérité en face : t'es dans le pétrin jusqu'à la cicatrice (que tu n'as plus d'ailleurs…) !_

-Oh, Merlin… réussit-il à lâcher… c'est une…

-panthère. Compléta son frère.

Shadow miaula ironiquement.

_On sait au moins qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de lunettes…quoiqu'à crier comme ça, ils sont peut-être sourds..._

L'un des jumeaux attrapa le livre qui gisait par terre, et le referma. Jetant un coup d'œil au titre, il reporta son attention sur la panthère, et pâlit encore plus.

-Rose ?? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

_Non, c'est Merlin l'enchanteur. Et il ne m'ai absolument rien arrivé, c'est juste toi qui a abusé du narguilé que Trelawney cache dans son placard..._

-Comment veux-tu qu'une panthère te réponde ?

La panthère hocha la tête.

-On va se faire tuer… pire que le savon de Papa quand on lui a pris sa baguette…murmura l'autre. Pas étonnant qu'on avait ordre de ne pas faire la moindre agitation…tu peux te retransformer toute seule, ou tu veux qu'on aille chercher quelqu'un ?

_Euh, si vous pouviez aller chercher Sirius ou Remus… ce serait sympa…_

Les jumeaux sortirent plutôt paniqués de la pièce, pour aller prévenir un adulte.

_Ce n'est pas grave… c'est juste que je vais encore mettre une demi-journée à me retransformer…_

La panthère secoua la tête. A présent, elle arrivait à faire apparaître ses oreilles à volonté, ainsi que ses moustaches. Elle avait néanmoins du mal avec sa queue, sans mentionner la fourrure…

* * *

. 

-Intéressant. Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? ironisa une voix dans l'ombre.

_Oh non… manquait plus que lui…Je le sens mal, là. Si ceux d'en haut existent, ils doivent bien se fendre la poire…C'est fou ce que ma vie peut être pourrie par moment…_

Ron Weasley sortit de l'ombre, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, et quelque chose dans la main.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ???_ se demanda Shadow intriguée malgré tout.

Ron tenait à la main un curieux assemblage de cordes, de cloches, de grelots et de bouts de métal… ce qui laissa la panthère perplexe : elle n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité de ce « truc ».

Lentement, le jeune frère des jumeaux se décala sur le coté, et se rapprocha du félin, pour se placer juste derrière elle. Cette dernière s'agita, mal à l'aise.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ???_

D'un geste vif, le rouquin empoigna sans ménagement la queue de Shadow et la passa à travers un anneau fixé sur la corde. Celui-ci rayonna un instant d'une lumière bleutée avant de rétrécir jusqu'à s'adapter autour du membre, et de retrouver son aspect précédent.

La jeune panthère, régit par un coup de patte, toutes griffes dehors, qui ne battit que du vide. Ronald se tenait déjà à quelques pas de là, et la regardait d'un air victorieux et ironique. Shadow sauta sur ses pattes en feula de colère. Un tintamarre retentit dans ses oreilles quasi instantanément, la faisant violement sursauter.

_Je vais le… je jure que je vais le…_

Elle essaya de retirer l'anneau de sa queue, sans le moindre succès, tout en surveillant le délinquant du coin de l'œil.

_Je demanderais à l'un des adultes de me retirer ce truc… pourvu que je ne tombe pas sur les Maraudeurs… pas envie dans entendre parler pendant toute ma vie… En attendant, je vais le faire payer !!_

_.

* * *

._

La panthère se tassa sur elle-même pour mieux prendre son élan. Au moment où elle se mit à bondir dans le but de rayer son ex-meilleur ami de la carte, Remus fit irruption dans la pièce, suivit des jumeaux. Rose raccourcit son bond et atterrit à mi chemin. Ron, qui avait sorti sa baguette pour se protéger du félin en colère, la baissa lentement, tout en surveillant l'animal.

_Et zut ! Deux secondes de plus et j'avais le temps de lui faire don d'un étêtage gratuit !!!_

-Que ce passe-t-il, ici ? demanda l'ancien professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle a essayé de m'attaquer, professeur. Répondit le rouquin en indiquant le gros chat, qui semblait n'avoir qu'une envie : l'avada kedavriser. Mais comme elle n'avait pas de baguette, la fin du rouquin allait être nettement plus douloureuse...

_Mais quel sale petit…rat !!!En plus il profite du fait que je ne puisse rien dire !!!_

Remus regarda le garçon et la panthère d'un air surpris. Celle-ci avait les poils du dos hérissés et observait le jeune Weasley comme un chat observe un oiseau, ou un loup-garou épie un être humain. Effrayant. Le lycan demanda confirmation à la panthère qui émit un feulement colérique et menaçant.

_Laisse moi le décapiter, Remy, s'il te plaît !!!! Ou fais le à ma place !!_!!

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Rose… si tu lèves la patte sur lui, je t'assure que tu le regretteras…. Prévint l'ancien professeur.

La panthère feula de mécontentement. Ramenant le bout de sa queue dans la lumière des chandelles, provoquant un assourdissant tintamarre au passage, elle indiqua le responsable de la tête. Les jumeaux pâlirent notablement. Tandis que le lycanthrope essayait sans succès de la libérer, les jumeaux s'entreregardèrent.

-Il a osé… souffla Fred.

-On est morts… répondit son frère. On avait dit Miss Teigne, ou Malefoy, pas la petite fille de Dumbledore !!

Remus se tourna vers eux, dangereusement calme.

_Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir entendu ceci…_

-J'en déduis donc que vous savez ce que c'est et comment ça marche…affirma-t-il en gardant le ton le plus calme possible.

Fred lui expliqua d'une voix blanche les propriétés de l'objet. Le vieux Maraudeur secoua la tête puis soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste à attendre. En espérant que le comportement de la chose soit celui escompté…

_Trois jours avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que songer à me retransformer… Si vous ne voulez pas de meurtre, vous avez intérêt à ne pas me laisser dans la même pièce que lui…_

-En tout cas, vous allez me faire le serment sorcier de ne pas dévoiler ce détail à quiconque. statua Remus d'une voix sans appel. Allez. Tout le monde dans la cuisine, sauf toi, Ronald. Tu vas rester dans ta chambre, et tu n'en sors pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et je me chargerai personnellement de prévenir ta mère de tes actes. Sois heureux de ne pas être sous ma responsabilité !

* * *

. 

Les Weasley sortirent de la pièce, mais la panthère ne bougea pas, observant l'adulte d'un air impassible.

-Shadow…

Remus s'arrêta quand il vit que la panthère ne réagissait pas plus que ça. Secouant la tête avec agacement.

-Je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter devant les Weasley mais ce que tu as fais est vraiment, vraiment irresponsable !!! Lui sauter dessus !! Tu aurais pu le tuer !!! C'est exactement le genre de comportement qu'on s'attend de la part de Sirius et ce n'est pas un compliment !!!

Loin de baisser la tête en signe de honte, la panthère soutint son regard, une flamme dans les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essayais de faire ?? De toute façon, je n'ai rien fait, rien !!! C'est lui qui agresse les gens et c'est moi qui prends ??? Sans compter ce truc qui me casse les oreilles et me brise la queue ???_

Si Remus ne compris pas la tirade de la jeune fille, il en comprit du moi la teneur.

-Ecoute je sais que c'est frustrant…

Shadow le coupa par un grognement. Saisissant un bout de corde dans sa gueule, elle le laissa tomber dans un bruit de gong sur le parquet de la bibliothèque. Puis regarda son gardien avec de grands yeux suppliants. Remus hocha la tête. Trois jours avec un tocsin dans les oreilles au moindre mouvement allait devenir vite devenir un enfer vivant… Tant pour la jeune femme que pour les autres occupants de la maison. Sans compter que la maison jouait à la caisse de résonance et que le sommeil du charmant tableau du hall d'entrée n'allait certainement pas résister. Le sorcier murmura le sortilège et le son se tut. De même, prenant l'animal en pitié, il ajouta une charme de poids- plume pour allège son fardeau.

* * *

. 

Ron s'était vu passer le pire savon depuis l'épisode de la voiture volante. Mais cette pensée, loin de consoler Rose, lui pesait encore plus sur le cœur. Son meilleur ami lui manquait… comme lui manquait le temps où ils auraient pu s'asseoir tous ensemble à la table de la cuisine, à rire des blagues de jumeaux, sans se préoccuper du sort du monde… Il lui manquait le temps ou il n'y avait pas de mage noir psychopathe à ses trousses, près à tout pour dominer le monde et massacrer moldus et issus de moldus…le temps de l'innocence…

Tout le monde était à table, ou plutôt tout le monde était à table sauf Rose qui mangeait le « régime spécial Shadow » que Molly lui avait préparé dans une gamelle pour chien.

_« Patmol »_ lut-elle sur le bord du récipient. _Il a une gamelle à lui, hihi !_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil ironique vers le concerné qui rendit un regard mauvais à son expression ironique et morte de rire. C'est fou ce que les expressions animales peuvent être compréhensible pour qui a un peu d'entraînement…

Elle finit son repas et écouta silencieusement les conversations. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, venir se blottir dans son lit, ou s'étendre sur un tapis bien moelleux. Après tout le carrelage était froid et inconfortable… Mais pour cela il fallait que quelqu'un lui ouvre la lourde porte qui lui barrait l'entrée.

_Dur, dur d'être une panthère… Merlin, que j'ai horreur de passer pour une assistée !!! _

_.

* * *

._

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre.

_Même problème : comment ouvrir une lourde porte fermée quand on a pas de pouces opposables ? Heeelp !! Ces trois jours vont être longs, très longs…_

Ce fut Sirius qui vint à son secours.

_Oh, non… pourquoi c'est pas quelqu'un d'autre ????_

Elle n'avait pas oublié ses menaces de nœuds papillon et de petits rubans… Mais deux choses l'une : soit elle mettait sa prudence de côté et lui faisait ouvrir la porte, soit elle se cachait (où, cela restait encore à déterminer) et resterait un temps indéterminé, comme Neville devant le portrait de la grosse dame, plantée dans le couloir….

-Eh, bien Shadow, que fait tu là ? demanda le maraudeur un peu surpris de la trouver là.

Elle miaula et gratta la porte d'un air implorant. Le chien la regarda d'un air songeur. Après tout si elle avait des problèmes pour ouvrir les portes, ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour elle de rester seule cloîtrée dans sa chambre… surtout sans aucune autonomie… Hochant la tête il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la sienne. Ce que la jeune Nightwing fit, perplexe.

* * *

. 

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à fouiller dans tous ses placards ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ???Je voulais juste qu'il m'ouvre la porte…_

-Ah, je l'ai !

Un éclair de satisfaction traversa le visage de son parrain, alors qu'il brandissait une espèce d'énorme panier à linge rempli de tissus.

_Une panière. Il ma sorti une panière… D'abord son bol puis sa panière…. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que j'ai de quoi lui faire du chantage pour le restant de ses jours ??? Une panière…hihi_

_.

* * *

._

Sirius installa son « lit » dans la cuisine lui précisant dans un demi-sourire que ce serait plus confortable que le sol glacé et lui mit à proximité un bol rempli d'eau claire. De même il lui signifia d'un air gêné que la litière de Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, avait été ensorcelée pour qu'il se nettoie toute seule…

_Au moins le problème WC est réglé…c'est déjà ça…_

La panthère le remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un miaulement, puis Sirius partit se coucher, lui signifiant qu'il laisserait sa porte ouverte au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelque chose.

_Et comment veux tu que je te le dise gros bêta ???Par télépathie ???_

Rose reporta son attention sur son «lit » temporaire. L'homme l'avait remplit de couvertures, qui, malgré les sortilèges de nettoyage, conservaient une forte odeur canine. Nul doute que, comme la gamelle, cet accessoire servait régulièrement au sale cabot…

Elle se pelotonna dans le panier, repensant aux réactions des deux filles qui la laissait songeuse : Ginny avait accepté ce fait, sans poser de questions, commentant simplement son animagus d'un « au moins ça à l'honneur et l'avantage de rabattre le clapet de mon très cher frère… ». Cependant, la réaction de sa meilleure amie la rendait mal à l'aise. Hermione n'avait cessé de l'observer par intermittence tout au long du repas, et Rose aurait pu juré qu'elle avait le même air que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à une énigme qu'elle tenait absolument à résoudre. Et Rose, en tant qu'Harry, était bien placée pour le savoir.

_Elle ne lâchera pas. Pas avant que tu ne lui aies donné ce qu'elle veut… Ma fille, il est temps que les gens comprennent pourquoi le choixpeau a faillit t'envoyer à Serpentard la première fois…_

Elle observa Pattenrond, le demi- Fléreur de chat à face de bulldog d'Hermione entrer paresseusement dans la cuisine et le salua d'un miaulement.

_Les trois prochains jours vont être longs, très longs…_

En écoutant le silence de la demeure, Shadow pouvait repérer chaque son produits par qui y vivait. Elle percevait Buck en train de s'aiguiser le bec contre l'armoire, Kreattur, qui marmonnait dans son sommeil et les rats faisant la course au grenier… et c'est au son de la respiration de la maison, que Shadow finit par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

. 

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ? Ou pas ? Avis, critiques, exprimez vous !


	13. Dans la peau d'un chat

**Disclaimer :** Si j'étais JKR, je ne serais pas là en train d'écrire cette fic mais de terminer le tome 7 le plus rapidement possible pour abréger nos souffrances. Et comme mon prénom commence par un S et pas un J, je ne possède ni Harry Potter, ni son univers, ni tout l'argent que les produits dérivés rapportent (ça c'est très dommage, je suis entièrement d'accord…)

Merci à **Alatariel fellagunt**, **k**, **tipha**, **Llemaluna**, **zaika**, **666Naku**, **adenoide**, **Lorelei Candice Black**, **c**,** jenni944**, **Touraz** et **mo** ainsi que **Gini95** pour leur review.

J'ai sauf erreur de ma part, répondu à chacun d'entre vous. Ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de coordonnées, je leur ai répondu sur mon profil... Est-ce que cet arrangement vous convient?

* * *

. 

**Chapitre 12** : Dans la peau d'un chat

.  
.

La panthère fut réveillée par un remue-ménage dans la cuisine. Visiblement, personne n'avait remarqué la présence du panier dans un coin.

Shadow sortit d'un bond souple de sa couche et miaula pour signaler sa présence.

_Confortable ce truc… je comprends Patmol…_

Le félin s'étira comme seuls les chats peuvent le faire et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis reporta son attention sur les occupants de la pièce, à savoir Arthur, Molly et Remus, qui la regardaient d'un air amusé.

-Oh, bonjour Rose, désolés de t'avoir réveillé, nous ne t'avions pas remarquée…

_Nooonn !! Ce n'était pas fait exprès ?? C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré…_

Elle écouta le reste de leur conversation, ne pouvant participer, tout en sirotant la gamelle de nectar blanc et crémeux…Finalement Arthur partit au ministère et Remus lui tint compagnie pendant que Molly vaquait à ses occupations.

-Alors ?

La jeune Nightwing miaula un point d'interrogation.

_Soit un peu plus elliptique, ta question est encore trop précise…_

-Tu supportes ça comment ? précisa le lycan.

En réponse, la jeune panthère feula.

_Mal ! T'apprécierait toi de dormir dans le panier du chien, et de faire tes besoins dans la litière du chat ??? Et je ne parle même pas du problème flagrant de communication… je crois que je préfère encore être aphone !!!§_

-Allez, courage, plus que demain et après demain, après tu pourras retrouver ton apparence normale…

Remus continua de lui tenir compagnie en lui racontant des histoires sur les Maraudeurs. Tout en caressant la tête de la panthère de temps à autre. Visiblement il avait complètement oublié son entourage, perdu dans ses pensées, parlant plus à lui-même qu'à la jeune fille. Qui ronronnait doucement.

_La honte... mais tant pis... ronrooon..._

-BOUH !

Remus et Shadow sursautèrent.

_Sirius…. Y a des paires de claques qui se perdent…_

Son unique parrain préféré se tenait à présent devant eux, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, et une main derrière le dos.

-Eh, tu sais que j'ai de quoi te faire chanter pendant des lustres, là ? demanda-t-il à la panthère. Lunard, tu peux me tenir Shadow un instant s'il te plaît ?

_L'écoute pas ! Ca sent le méfait à plein museau !!!_

-Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu comptes ENCORE faire ? Tu ne crois pas que cette pauvre gamine est dans une situation suffisamment inconfortable pour ne pas que tu en rajoute ???

Le sale cabot prit un air innocent qui lui allait comme une cape à un kappa et ouvrit le poing.

_Un ruban ! Il va oser !! Oh le sale clebs !!!_

-Chose promise, chose due ! répliqua Sirius d'un air machiavélique.

Remus secoua la tête.

-Quand tout cela sera passé, pas avant. Refusa-t-il d'un air sérieux. Et ça fait partit des choses sur lesquelles tu devrais murir un peu.

Le chien le plus recherché de la planète grommela mais obtempéra.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça!!! C'est bizarre, une histoire m'est parvenue aux oreilles, incluant l'accoutrement de Mrs Londubat, Snape et un épouvantard...

-Oh c'est bon, grogna Remus, moitié ralant, moitié riant. Je n'ai simplement pas pu m'en empêcher...c'était trop tentant!

-Et après c'est à moi que tu dis de ne plus embêter Snape??

-Ferme un peu ta gueule, Patmol! Tu bave là... plaisanta Remus.

_Oufff….Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sac - à- puces, je n'oublierai pas…. un de ces quatre, je te promets que je te le revaudrai… après tout, une petite séance de toilettage ne ferait pas de mal à ton animagus…niârk !_

Rose fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le grognement outragé du cabot. (Et oui il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire sous la forme d'un panthère quand vous êtes enfermée dans une grande maison et qu'on vous interdit de mettre un coussinet dehors… à part chasser les rats… et jouer avec les pelotes de laines du tiroir du bas de l'armoire du salon du second… Shadow avait sérieusement envisagé de s'occuper avec la laine mais Rose avait sagement suivit la partie de son cerveau qui lui disait que si quelqu'un la surprenait, elle en entendrait parler pendant des décennies, même en s'exilant au cœur de la forêt amazonienne…et n'était pas assez désespérée pour les rats. Après tout, elle n'avait pas faim, ELLE ! Pas besoin de manger des rats au creux d'une caverne pour survivre…)

_Ah ces deux là... pire qu'un vieux couple!_ songea-t-elle amusée.

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

Le vieil homme reposa la lettre qu'il lisait en soupirant.

_/Si on veut se débarrasser de Tom, Merlin nous vienne en aide…/_

Prenant la dernière lettre que la tempête d'oiseaux lui avait apportée quelques minutes plus tôt, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_/Une lettre officielle du bureau des aurors… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ???/_

Décachetant l'enveloppe, le vieil homme déplia soigneusement le parchemin et le parcourut rapidement. Un large sourire illumina son visage.

_/Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle !!! Je connais quelques uns qui vont être ravis d'apprendre ça…/_

Un hululement lui fit relever la tête tandis qu'un froissement de plumes brisait le silence. Une chouette harfang qu'Albus connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vu avec son propriétaire atterrit sur son bureau. L'oiseau était dans un état d'agitation peu commun, et ne portait pas de lettre.

_/Mais qu'est-ce que cet oiseau, Hedwige, c'est ça ? peut bien avoir ??/_

Le volatile émit un son plaintif, proche de la lamentation.

_/Evidement…/_

Albus soupira et sourit doucement à l'oiseau.

-Je suppose qu'Harry t'avais dit de t'éloigner de Privet Drive le temps des vacances, pour que ses relatifs ne te fassent pas de mal ? Et tu te demande ce qui se passe…

La chouette opina, se lissa les plumes de l'aile droite puis reporta son attention sur le vieux et puissant sorcier. Le directeur de Poudlard expliqua à la chouette harfang la situation et conclut :

-Je vais donc te laisser trois options… Soit tu restes à Poudlard en tant que chouette postale de l'école, soit tu vas chez les Weasley et tu restes chez eux. La troisième option serait que ton maître te récupère… ou plutôt ta maîtresse, maintenant, puisqu'elle a un petit problème d'identité chromosomique… mais dans ce cas, il faut que tu acceptes que je change ton apparence légèrement et que tu sois rebaptisée… c'est la condition sine qua non. Que choisis-tu ? La première ?

Hedwige lui jeta un regard outré.

_/Il y a des fois où leurs réactions humanoïdes sont font froid dans le dos…. /_

-La deux alors ?

La chouette poussa un cri furieux, provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du grand sorcier…

_/ Merlin, on pourrait presque interpréter cela par un « essaies juste un peu de m'y forcer pour voir ! »…/_

-Bon d'accord, va pour la troisième. Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ? Très bien. Reste un peu tranquille le temps de la métamorphose, d'accord ? Voilààà…

Albus releva sa baguette d'un air satisfait. L'oiseau abordait maintenant un plumage brun et blanc, blanc moucheté de brun sur le poitrail, le contraire sur le dos et les ailes. Peu de changements, donc, mais qui rendait la chouette singulièrement méconnaissable.

-Bon travail. Pour ce qui est de te trouver un nouveau nom, on verra plus tard, d'accord ? Et puis je crois que ma chère et nouvelle petite fille aimerait avoir son mot à dire… Je lui annoncerai la nouvelle demain, après tout je dois passer au quartier général…

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

Molly revint du chemin de traverse titubant sous les paquets (même avec des sorts de réduction) dans l'après-midi. Apercevant la panthère, elle lui signala qu'elle lui avait prit ses affaires scolaires sur la demande de son grand père. La fin de la journée passa lentement, Shadow comptant chaque minute la séparant de la fin de son tourment. Après tout, même si l'assemblage ne sonnait pas comme les trompettes israélites devant les murs de Jéricho à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait, sa queue commençait à être singulièrement douloureuse et irritée. Seuls les jumeaux parvinrent à la distraire un moment en lui racontant leurs pires âneries et en se disputant avec leur mère sur le pourquoi elle ne les avait pas emmenés acheter leurs affaires avec elle…ce à quoi elle opposait farouchement le sacro-saint terme sans appel : Sécurité. En somme, celui qu'on vous sert à chaque fois qu'on veut vous interdire un truc sans pour autant avoir à vous en fournir la raison….

_Les adultes fonctionnent vraiment tous sur le même schéma. Et après on nous parle de clonage…_

A son plus grand ennui elle ne parvint même pas à éviter Hermione qui avait décidé que son devoir était de tenir compagnie à la pauvre victime de son meilleur ami…. Au grand désespoir de ladite victime d'ailleurs… Monologuant sur l'utilité indiscutable de l'arithmancie, la nouvelle préfète de Griffondor parlait sans reprendre son souffle, au point que Rose finissait par s'inquiéter de son absence de respiration.

-…Je suppose que tu as pris cette matière fantastique, je ne connais pas de branche de la magie plus fascinante… Ron et Harry ne l'ont pas pris, franchement ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent… ou perdait… pauvre Harry…

_Et croie moi, je n'ai toujours pas envie de savoir…après tout, je n'ai pris runes que parce que le directeur ne voulait pas que je retourne en divination avec la pauvre excuse insectoïde qui nous sert de prof… et comme je devais obligatoirement prendre deux options… bon, le dirlo m'a aussi un peu forcé la main avec…._

La jeune panthère observa tristement la jeune femme qui s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Les yeux rouges, celle-ci s'excusa et se moucha.

_Mon décès a eu des effets étranges sur tout le monde, on dirait… Ron se renferme et dévoile un coté agressif et vicieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, Hermione se noie dans le travail encore plus que d'habitude et joue les Cho Chang, l'étincelle de gaieté des yeux de Ginny a disparu et Sirius semble plus hanté que jamais…Voldemort paiera pour tout le mal qu'il provoque…j'en fais serment…_

_.  
.

* * *

.  
. _

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. 

Shadow se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Grognant contre l'imprudente cause de son réveil (qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant son ventre) elle sortir de sa panière et écouta la maison encore endormie. Autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, et elle avait une sacrée bonne ouïe sous cette forme, tout le monde dormait.

_J'ai faim, il n'y a vraiment personne ???_

Le félin attendit un long moment en râlant mentalement et maudissant son ex meilleur ami. Finalement, lassée d'attendre, morte de soif devant une gamelle desséchée, et ne se voyant pas du tout aller réveiller Sirius à 7 heures du matin pour qu'il lui serve de quoi se réhydrater, elle décida de prendre les choses en pattes. Se concentrant sur son objectif, elle pris son élan et atterrit sur la paillasse à coté de l'évier. Qui se révéla plus glissante que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Dérapant le pauvre félin se retrouva les quatre coussinets en l'air dans l'évier, tandis qu'une casserole se décrocha du mur au dessus et s'écrasa sur sa tête en l'assommant au passage.

_Aïïch ! Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée…._

Un ricanement et une brève lueur aveuglante la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vers celui qui osait se moquer d'elle et lui lança son regard noir- de- la- mort- qui- que- tu- sois- prépares-toi- à- mourir. Et se retrouva face à face avec le directeur de Poudlard, tenant à la main un appareil photo.

_Oh non….C'est pas vrai… Le citronné est entré dans sa phase « Colin Crivey »…_

_/Et d'une photo supplémentaire pour compléter mon album photo… hihi, elle n'a pas l'air d'être ravie…/_

-J'en avais absolument besoin pour compléter l'album photo…indiqua le photographe d'un air hautement amusé.

La panthère lui lança un regard outré. Et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'évier pour s'écraser sur le carrelage de la cuisine, tout en continuant de jeter un regard signifiant clairement « si tu ries je te tues… ». D'un bond, elle tenta d'arracher la petite boîte à prendre des images des mains de son propriétaire pour pouvoir détruire toute preuve flagrante de sa mésaventure. Bien évidement, celui-ci s'empressa d'un coup de baguette de la mettre hors de portée des griffes du félin, au moment même où Remus et Molly, réveillés par le tintamarre venaient en découvrir la cause…

_De mieux en mieux…_

_/Parfait on va pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici…/_

Remus était plié en deux et peinait à trouver sa respiration. Des larmes de rire coulait sur ses joues, tandis que Molly s'était tout simplement transformé en statue de sel, la bouche ouverte.

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

Un bon bol de lait pour Rose, du café ou du thé pour les autres et quelques explications plus tard, Dumbledore avait des envies de meurtres sur un de ses élèves.

_/Calme toi, retiens toi de transformer ce petit abruti en pâté pour chien… On va bien pouvoir lui trouver un châtiment qui ne nécessite pas ce genre d'extrémité… c'est dans ces moments là que je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir faire plaisir à Argus et rétablir les châtiments corporels…/_

-Du nouveau, professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? demanda Remus.

-L'anniversaire de ma fleur préférée bien sûr ! déclara le barbu, l'air aussi joyeux que s'il s'agissait du sien.

_Ah bon, c'est mon anniversaire ??? Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours…._

Ecoutant les deux adultes lui souhaiter les platitudes d'usage dans ce genre d'occasion, a panthère se creusa la tête pour retrouver la date, sans succès… Dumbledore la lui avait donné, de cela elle en était sûre mais impossible de remettre la griffe dessus… ce qui était plutôt problématique.

_Franchement, heureusement que je ne peux pas parler, quelle personne saine d'esprit ne connaît pas la date de sa naissance ??? Bonjour la suspicion…_

-Voyons ma chérie, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, on t'aurais prévu quelque chose… lui demanda la matriarche Weasley.

_Euh… parce que je l'avais totalement zappé, et n'avais aucune idée de ma date d'anniversaire ???_

_/J'en connais une qui a l'air de tomber des nues… elle ne pensait pas que j'allais l'oublier, non ? A moins que cela ne lui ait elle-même échappé… hihi/_

-Et oui, on est bien le 23 août ! Rose a quinze ans aujourd'hui ! précisa-t-il, plus à l'intention de l'intéressée qu'à celui de ses interlocuteurs.

_/Y a pas idée d'oublier quelque chose dans ce genre là…/_

_.  
.

* * *

.  
. _

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. 

La journée passa trop lentement au goût de Rose, car même s'il s'agissait de son anniversaire, elle n'en restait pas moins dans une posture délicate, qui ne s'améliora pas franchement quand Albus sortit un grand album photo relié de cuir et commença à en montrer le contenu à tous les habitants de square Grimmaurd.

_La journée ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie… Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ??? Mon karma est si mauvais que ça ???_

Tandis que la jeune Nightwing maudissait intérieurement le barbu qui lui servait de grand-père, la gente féminine gagatisait littéralement devant un bébé Rose sur les genoux de son grand frère, faisant ses premiers pas en s'appuyant sur Albus, ou apprenant à lire sous la vigilance d'Abélia Moonriver.

_/S'ils ont encore des doutes quant à une quelconque mystification, les photos devraient les effacer…mon génie est parfois surprenant, en toute modestie !/ _

_On s'est bien marré à les faire ses photos… hihi, la salle sur demande est vraiment un lieu merveilleux pour ce genre de trucs…_

-Au fait, c'est la sainte Rose aujourd'hui… nota Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore acquiesça, mi-satisfait, mi-boudeur. Et la panthère releva la tête, attentive : quelque chose dans le ton du directeur lui disait qu'une histoire se cachait derrière l'anecdote. Anecdote que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas ou du moins pas encore…

-Au départ, Rose n'était absolument pas un prénom envisagé pour notre petite nouvelle venue… Mais personne n'était d'accord… je voulais la nommer Cunégonde. C'est français, chic, distingué… mais son père voulait la nommer Bathylla…pff.

Personne n'aurait pu se méprendre sur la signification de l'expression qu'abordait l'assistance. Tous pensaient « pauvre gosse ! »

_Finalement il y a quand même une justice dans ce bas monde…. Merlin, et dire qu'il y a des pauvres filles à qui sont obligées de porter ça toute leur vie… Ca doit vraiment être un enfer vivant… de quoi entrer au couvent et de ne plus en sortir !!_

-Joli… glapit Molly d'un air tout sauf convaincu.

Ce qui lui valut un regard outré et incrédule du reste des personnes présentes…

-J'essaies juste d'être polie ! leur souffla-t-elle.

-Ouf, c'est pas passé loin… murmura Remus d'un air amusé à la panthère.

-Et comment a-t-elle échap- euh reçu un autre prénom ? s'enquit l'autre Maraudeur, curieux.

-On a organisé un concours. Iris, Marius, Abélia, Abelforth, moi-même et même Antarès avons parié sur une date et choisit un prénom : celui qui avait la date la plus proche de la date de la naissance du bébé le nommait comme il voulait.

Tout le monde fixait à présent un directeur satisfait et perdu dans ses souvenirs d'un air incrédule.

_Ce n'est pas vrai…. Mais dans quelle famille je suis tombée ??? D'un autre côté, vu Grand-père et son frère, j'aurai peut-être du me douter que cette famille avait un grain…_

-Vous avez fait parier un bambin de trois ans ????

-Oh, on lui a lu une liste de prénoms sorciers et il a choisit celui qu'il préférait. Pour la date, on lui a présenté un calendrier et on lui a dit de choisir une case sur une certaine plage… rien de bien difficile comme vous le voyez.

Molly se mit la tête dans les mains tout en déniant ce que le directeur racontait d'un air horrifié. Les autres avaient plutôt une forte envie de rire…

-Et qui a gagné ? demanda Remus, luttant contre l'envie de pleurer et celle de rire.

-Moi. annonça le désormais avéré sénile Albus Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Son expression s'assombrit aussitôt.

_/C'est joli Cunégonde, ce sont que des rabat-joies… je suis sûre que ma petite Rose serait ravie de porter ce prénom…/_

-Mais sa marraine a menacé de tenir ce rôle si je la nommais Cunégonde…je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ce joli prénom ne lui plaisait pas.

_Moi si !!!_

-Alors j'ai fait plaisir à Antarès qui adorait les fleurs quand il était petit… Son deuxième prénom est celui de ma grand-mère maternelle… une brave femme. termina le vieux sorcier.

_Merci Grand Frère, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante…Cunégonde, mais je vous demande un peu… il va les chercher où ??? Dans le dicos des prénoms les plus démodés et risibles ????_

_.  
.

* * *

.  
. _

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. 

Peu avant de partir, et après avoir laissé ses cadeaux d'anniversaire sur son lit pour qu'elle puisse les ouvrir dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé forme humaine, Dumbledore pris sa petite fille à part.

-Ta chouette a atterri hier sur mon bureau… elle a tenu à ce que tu restes son maître… ou plutôt sa maîtresse. Bien entendu, j'ai changé la couleur de son plumage, elle est un peu plus brune qu'avant, enfin tu verras bien. Tu devrais lui choisir un nouveau nom, aussi… que penses-tu de Sapho ? C'est le nom d'une poétesse grecque de l'Antiquité, le pays de ta grand-mère… J'aurais aimé que tu connaisses ma chère Callisto, tu l'aurais adoré. Une femme exceptionnelle… elle nous a malheureusement quitté trop tôt…

Rose hocha la tête, ayant envie de danser de joie à la seule pensée qu'elle allait au moins pouvoir récupérer Hedwige.

_Va pour Sapho !_

-Quand tu retrouveras ta forme humaine j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir, on pourra discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, d'accord ?

_/Courage ma chérie, demain ton calvaire est terminé…/_

Après une dernière caresse et un baiser sur la tête du félin, le plus grand sorcier du monde disparut dans la nuit.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

§ Pour ce qui est d'être aphone, croyez en mon expérience, c'est loin d'être marrant… (J'ai trois semaines d'aphonie à mon actif depuis début septembre…et à chaque fois j'ai envie de trucider tout ce qui bouge.)

.  
.

Alors? Aimé, pas aimé? Suppositions? Espoirs? N'hésitez pas!

Est-ce assez lisible, ou préféreriez vous que je demande à quelqu'un d'être ma béta-correctrice?


	14. Secret de famille

**Disclaimer **: JKR hurlerait si elle voyait ce que je fais à ses personnages…je ne suis toujours pas rémunérée non plus.

Dans ce chapitre, ce qui est écrit en gras est lu.

Merci à : **k**, **Touraz**, **jenni944**, **Enia**, **Alatariel fellagunt**, **adenoide**, **tipha**, **666Naku**, **Gini95**, **ChrisHalliwellPotter**, **c**, **Phantme**.  
Cette histoire a dépassé les 100 reviews!!! Youpi!!! Encore merci à vous tous!!! (J'aime vos reviews XD)

Je rappelle à ceux qui n'ont pas laissé leur adresse que je leur ai répondu sur mon profil, qui me sert aussi de panneau à messages. (quand ça ne bogue pas...). Pour l'instant ma boite à mail bogue (ou je ne sais pas) mais je ne reçois plus rien... mais j'écrirai dès que je pourrai!! Merci quand même!

.  
.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** Secret de famille.  
. 

La jeune Nightwing dut attendre le milieu de l'après midi du lendemain pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'engin de torture, et fila illico au calme pour se retransformer. Ce qu'elle réussit une heure plus tard, à son plus grand soulagement.

_Ronald Weasley tu vas me le payer…_

Se laissant tomber négligemment sur le couvre lit, elle commença à ouvrir les paquets que son grand-père lui avait offert la veille. Le premier paquet était rectangulaire et ressemblait suspicieusement à un livre.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde est il convaincu que j'adore lire ???

Déchirant le papier cadeau bleu nuit, elle découvrit une sorte de cahier, vierge. Un feuillet s'en échappa et tomba par terre, sur lequel elle reconnut l'écriture de son grand-père.

**Ceci est un journal intime ensorcelé…**

_J'ai peut-être un corps de fille mais je ne suis pas fille à ce point là…_

**Qui fonctionne un peu sur le même modèle que celui de Tom Jedusor lors de ta seconde année…**

_Génial ! Et crie encore un peu plus fort que je suis Harry Potter…_

**A la différence que tout ce que tu écriras dans ce journal apparaîtra dans un autre volume que je garde en ma possession. **

_Ce n'est pas comme le journal de Jedusor alors, c'est juste qu'il te répond…. Ce n'est pas bien de donner la frousse au gens, grand-père…_

**Si tu as encore des visions ou des douleur, ou simplement besoin de me dire quelque chose, écris le juste dedans… de mon côté, je ferai pareil, donc pense à regarder dedans de temps en temps… **

**Joyeux Anniversaire, ton Grand-père.**

Rose esquissa un sourire et pris le second paquet rectangulaire. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un album photo dans lequel le vieil homme avait mis un certain nombre de clichés, sorciers ou non, de la prétendue enfance de Rose mais aussi de la famille Nightwing et de celle de Dumbledore lui-même. Chaque photo était légendée, pour permettre à la jeune fille de s'y retrouver. Dans une pochette collée sur l'intérieur de la couverture arrière, elle découvrit une feuille de parchemin qu'elle déplia.

Devant elle s'étendait à présent un arbre généalogique de sa propre famille proche des deux côtés ainsi que le statut de chaque membre : né sorcier, sang-mêlé, né moldu, cracmol ou simplement moldu. Y était aussi indiqué dans une couleur plus vive les derniers membres encore vivants. En tout ils étaient trois : elle-même, son grand-père et le petit frère de celui-ci. Une dernière personne en vie était mentionnée : un moldu nommé Stanley Meadowes, de la même génération que ses parents.

_Meadowes… J'ai déjà rencontré ce nom quelque part, mais alors où ??_

Laissant de côté ses interrogations, Rose se saisit du dernier paquet. Un hululement lui fit relever la tête. Une chouette harfang commune la regardait de ses grands yeux ambrés.

Hed-Sapho ? hésita l'adolescente, butant sur ce non étranger.

La chouette hulula doucement.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir…et ton nouveau plumage te va bien, ma fille.

Reportant son attention vers son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire, la jeune fille découvrit un coffret en merisier délicatement gravé de symboles que Rose ne put déchiffrer. Une note de la même main l'informa que la précédente propriétaire de l'objet était Iris Dumbledore en personne, ce qui laissa la jeune fille avec des sentiments mitigés.

_Il ne peut pas me donner ça... je n'ai aucun droit sur ce coffret… ce serait un peu un vol… ou un viol de son intimité…_

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées dérangeantes, et, se saisissant d'une plume et du cahier, commença à écrire.

**Je me suis retransformée… merci pour tes cadeaux d'anniversaire….**

L'adolescente ne put retenir une exclamation lorsque l'encre noire sembla absorbée par le papier et disparut entre les pages.

_Je comprends pourquoi il m'a dit « un peu comme le journal »…_

**De rien ma chérie, comment te sens tu ? Suffisamment bien pour venir prendre une tasse de thé dans mon bureau ?**

Rose marqua une pause avant d'accepter.

**Je t'envoie Fumseck. Prends tes cadeaux avec toi. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de te cramponner à sa queue, et de ne pas la lâcher. D'accord ?**

_Ah oui ! C'est vrai que les phénix ont la capacité de passer d'un lieu à l'autre instantanément et à volonté… Dumbledore m'avait dit un truc comme ça il y a quelques années…_

Rose fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un son liquide et chaleureux qu'elle reconnut entre mille. Saluant l'oiseau dont son ancienne baguette contenait une plume et fit comme son grand-père lui avait indiqué.

_Aaaaahhh !!! _

Le monde devint brusquement flou devant ses yeux et se peignit en tourbillon rouge et or. Puis, un instant plus tard, tout redevint normal à ceci près qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre, mais dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Pantelante, la jeune fille lâcha la queue de l'oiseau en le remercia sous le regard amusé d'Albus Dumbledore.

_/Il faut définitivement que je pense à garder un appareil photo sur moi….cela dit j'aurais peut-être du la prévenir de ce qui l'attendait…on dirait qu'elle vient de courir le 100mètres…/_

_.

* * *

. _

Une bonne tasse de thé plus tard, Rose et Albus étaient en pleine conversation.

-Je ne peux pas garder ce coffret… c'est bien trop… personnel, professeur.

-Grand-père. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. D'ailleurs, à propos de ce détail, j'aimerais que tu ingurgites ceci.

Le directeur tendit à son interlocutrice un bol contenant un mélange liquide solide peu appétissant.

_Euh… c'est vraiment nécessaire ??? En plus ça pue ce truc…_

_/J'en ai bien peur… /_

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire amusé et confirma à voix haute.

-Ceci est…

-Une potion ? suggéra Rose.

-Pas vraiment.

_/Dans l'eau !/_

_Euh… potion n'est plus un synonyme de « breuvage ayant un effet magique qui pue et a un goût horrible ???_

-Ceci, n'est pas une potion, expliqua le plus grand sorcier du monde, se mettant en mode « professeur ». Mais un mélange alchimique.

_Alchimie ? Comme dans pierre philosophale ? Attends un peu, ils disaient quoi sur l'alchimie dans le bouquin on a cherché Flamel ??? Utilisation du plomb et de mercure ??? Euh, je bois pas ça, moi !!! Même la cuisine de Sirius doit avoir meilleur goût et moins d'effet nuisible… quoique…_

-Ceci, continua le barbu, insensible à la tempête sous le crâne juvénile de sa descendante, est un mélange qui date du fond du moyen âge et peut-être bien même avant. En fait on ne sait pas de quand… quoiqu'il en soit, c'est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés d'une familles sorcière aujourd'hui disparues mais qui m'a été transmis je ne sais plus trop pour quelle raison.

_/Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas lui dire, ce sera plus honnête. / _

-Et qu'elle sera son effet ?

_Ne me dis pas que c'est parfaitement sans conséquences, je ne le goberai pas._

-C'est une sorte de variante alchimique de la potion de polynectar. Tu connais cette potion, bien sûr.

_Il me prend pour une inculte ou quoi ??? Bien sure que je connais la potion… après tout on l'a fabriqué en seconde année… d'ailleurs je me demande quelle tête ferait Sirius s'il l'apprenait…hihi_

Dumbledore continua, une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

-Ce que, je pense, tu ignores, c'est qu'une potion peut changer l'apparence de quelque chose prendre les propriétés d'autre chose… mais en aucun cas ne change la nature profonde de l'élément qui l'ingurgite. Quand tu en as pris, tu étais ton camarade de classe mais tu n'étais pas ton camarade de classe. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ??

_Dois-je vraiment fournir une réponse ???_

L'expression de l'adolescente était assez éloquente….

_/C'est pourtant simple comme concept… mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne connaît le monde magique que depuis quatre malheureuses petites années….et qu'elle n'a que 15 ans…/_

-Tu avais son apparence, tu lui ressemblais en tout points…. Mais intérieurement tu restais Harry… tu étais l'esprit d'Harry dans le corps du Serpentard dont tu avais pris l'apparence…mais tu restait toi-même. Est-ce plus clair ??

_Est-ce qu'il est en train de me dire que quelque soient les changements que la potion a occasionné, elle ne m'a pas changé moi ?? Mais et la potion d'Aliénation dont Snape m'a menacé ?? N'affecte-t-elle pas mon « moi » ??_

-Et les potions qui rendent folles, qui vous font croire que vous êtes autre chose que ce que vous êtes réellement?

-Dans ces cas là, la potion force ton esprit à déclencher des mécanismes de défense complexes qui n'ont pas tous été élucidés à ce jour, en réponse à une agression violente, souvent la douleur. Pense aux Longdubat qui ont été rendus fou par l'utilisation prolongée du doloris…. Cependant, les potions ou les sorts utilisés ne sont pas responsables de la réaction de l'esprit… seulement de l'agression… c'est subtil, mais la nuance existe… et ça explique la grande variété des réactions des individus faces à de tels actes magiques. Chaque esprit est unique, et il existe des personnes dont l'esprit ne supporterait même pas un bref doloris. Chacun a sa propre tolérance aux évènements et à la douleur…alors que si la potion avait pour action directe de rendre folle, les paramètres nécessaires pour causer les mêmes effets sur chacun serait le même. Il suffit d'un verre de polynectar pour changer l'apparence de n'importe qui.

Rose resta quelques instants silencieuse, méditant les paroles du vieux sorcier.

-Je crois que je comprends… annonça-t-elle lentement. Alors qu'est-ce qui diffère avec ce « mélange alchimique », c'est ça ?

-Ce mélange ne va en aucun cas affecter ton apparence. Mais ta nature. Pour comprendre, il faut savoir qu'un vieil adage sorcier dit que "le sang ne ment jamais". En ce moment, ton sang dit clairement « Je suis une Potter ». Si quiconque tente de faire une analyse, il découvrira le pot aux Roses...si je puis me permettre ce mauvais jeu de mots… et nous ne pouvons le permettre. Cette potion va transformer ta nature telle que tout en restant toi-même sur tous les points, avec tes qualités tes défauts tes facilités tes dons tes faiblesses et ton caractère, tu deviendras Rose Nightwing, et pas Rose Potter ce faisant passer pour Rose Nightwing.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Il n'y aura aucune différence d'aucune sorte. Sauf notre passé, évidemment. Ce mélange était autrefois utilisé pour les adoptions plénières au sein de la famille dans lequel il était élaboré…

_/On va peut-être éviter de lui dire que c'est irréversible et que les mélanges alchimiques n'ont pas d'antidotes…. /_

-Il est vital que tu ingurgites ceci, pour notre sécurité à tous les deux. Si le ministère ou Voldemort apprenait notre secret, les conséquences seraient… plus que fâcheuses…

Rose hocha la tête et décida de faire confiance au vieil homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Levant le bol, elle en avalant le contenu le plus vite possible, grimaçant horriblement sous le goût acre et amer du mélange.

_Du soufre… il y a du soufre et du mercure et du fer… eurk…_

Le monde autour d'elle devint brusquement noir puis se ralluma immédiatement, de la même façon que lorsqu'on appuie brusquement sur l'interrupteur d'une pièce sans lumière après un long moment dedans.

Prenant une goutte de sang au bout de son index et une autre chez Rose, Dumbledore agita sa baguette en murmurant Merlin sait quoi dans sa barbe. Quelque fut le résultat, il échappa à la jeune fille mais sembla satisfaire l'illustre alchimiste et collaborateur de feu Nicolas Flamel.

-Ca a marché. Et je crois que pour le coffret, dit-il en indiquant la boîte en question, il te revient de droit…

Sachant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec son grand-père, Rose remercia et la conversation s'orienta vers l'année scolaire à venir.

-Tu prendras le train en même temps que les autres.

-Serai-je à nouveau répartie ? demanda anxieusement la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr. Après les nouveaux premières années. Rassure-toi, le professeur McGonagall d'indiquera ce qu'il faudra faire en temps voulu.

Albus regarda sa petite fille par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air soudain grave.

-Pour ce qui est de ta nouvelle maison, je crois qu'il serait avisé, pour des raisons évidentes, d'éviter Gryffondor… j'ai déjà convaincu Alistair le Choixpeau, bien qu'il soit un peu réticent… Entre nous, j'aurais une préférence pour Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle plutôt que Serpentard… préférence que je suppose, tu partages…Quoi d'autre…ah si, je sais que tu aime énormément le Quidditch mais je crois que rentrer dans l'équipe de cette année ne serais pas une bonne idée… rassure toi, rien ne t'interdira de faire un tour de balai au dessus du lac le dimanche après-midi… évite les figures techniques et les mouvements risqués, et ne laisse pas les autres élèves s'apercevoir que tu ferais une recrue de choix pour l'équipe de ta maison… d'accord ?

Le cœur lourd mais comprenant la nécessité de telles mesures, la jeune fille acquiesça.

-Maintenant qu'on a bouclé les sujets qui ne sont pas agréables, que dirais tu d'une petite promenade dans le parc, et d'aller dire bonjour au calmar géant ?

_Dire bonjour au calmar géant… il n'a rien d'autre à faire ??? Pourquoi pas après tout… un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien !_

Sur le chemin, le directeur sortit de sa cape une autre de ces infernales sucreries au citron et en tendit une autre à sa petite fille.

-Un esquimau au citron ? Allez fais moi plaisir, personne n'en mange jamais avec moi….

_On se demande bien pourquoi…_

Néanmoins, la jeune fille remercia et accepta.

_/Même au fond de la plus violente des tempêtes il y a un rayon de soleil…/_

_.

* * *

. _

Encore une fois, comme tous les matins ou presque depuis qu'elle était revenue de son enterrement, Rose se retrouvait assise devant son parrain préféré, à travailler son animagus. Même si elle avait fait des progrès incontestables, et rapides, si on considère que les gens mettent plusieurs années à acquérir cette caractéristique, Rose était loin de se transformer entièrement. Si elle n'avait plus aucun problème à faire apparaître les caractères annexes comme sa queue, ses moustaches ses oreilles ou a se couvrir de fourrure, elle restait indéniablement humaine et ressemblait fortement à Hermione lorsque celle-ci avait ingurgité malencontreusement du polynectar à base de ce qu'elle croyait être un cheveux de Millicent Bulstrode. **§**

-Je ne comprends pas. annonça l'animagus chien. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu coinces.

Un hybride mi-humain, mi-félin émit un son à mi chemin entre un « pourquoi ? » et un miaulement.

_Moi non plus, sinon ça ne coincerait pas… le gens sont parfois des quiches… même mes préférés !_

-Ce qui fait la difficulté de la transformation animagus, la raison pour laquelle les gens mettent généralement des années à se transformer voire même ni arrivent jamais, c'est qu'ils cherchent à acquérir des sens des sensations et un état d'esprit qu'ils n'ont jamais expérimenté avant et qu'il leur est quasi impossible à imaginer. Tu as passé les trois derniers jours en panthère, tu sais quoi rechercher ! Et ce n'est pas une question de puissance magique parce que tu auras beau dire, tu es puissante ! Et de toute façon, même Queudver y est arrivé, et lui est vraiment l'archétype du sorcier médiocre !

-Je ne sais pas…

La jeune femme avait repris son apparence humaine.

-Je me concentre sur l'image d'une panthère, et je commence à me transformer. Mais il arrive un moment où peu importe combien je fais d'efforts pour me concentrer, ou combien de temps j'y passe, la transformation ne veut tout simplement pas continuer plus loin…

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, le dernier des Black étant plongé dans une intense réflexion.

-Je crois que tu t'y prends mal depuis le début…du moins je m'y prends différemment…

_C'est clair que ça n'aide pas…Au fait, simple curiosité, tu es de l'année du chien ou de l'année du rat ?_

-Quand je veux me transformer, continua le maraudeur, je me concentre sur mes sensations sous forme de chien. L'acuité de mes sens, la sensation du sol sur mes coussinets, ma queue battant l'air, mes sentiments qui deviennent moins complexes… j'imagine m'a transformation de l'intérieur…. Et l'instant d'après je suis à quatre pattes, la langue entre les crocs.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire que je ne vis pas assez la transformation de l'intérieur ?

Le chien lui lança un regard songeur.

-C'est bien possible. Mais le meilleur moyen c'est…

-d'essayer. Compléta la jeune fille résignée.

Rose ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et la transformation recommença. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter comme l'avaient fait ses précédents essais, la métamorphose continua lentement mais sûrement. La jeune femme ressentit une vague de panique monter en elle quand elle sentit ses organes se transformer et de nouvelles sensations la submerger. Encore une fois Shadow était de retour.

Sirius considéra la panthère avec un éclair de satisfaction dans le regard. Sa protégée avait finalement réussit sa transformation entièrement et était désormais un animagus à part entière, ce qui signifiait que les temps où elle mettait plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir se retransformer étaient, merci Merlin, résolues. Il ne restait à présent que le problème des transformations spontanées, mais cela se règlerait avec le temps.

* * *

. 

Trois jours s'étaient désormais écoulés depuis que Rose était devenue une Nightwing-Dumbledore à part entière. La fin des vacances se ressentait par l'effervescence qui régnait de plus en plus au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ron et Ginny terminaient leurs devoirs de vacances comme chaque année au dernier moment sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione, qui semblait, une fois de plus avoir appris ses livres de cours par cœur avant le début du trimestre. Rose s'était pelotonnée dans un coin et lisait le somnifère en papier d'Hermione, qui se révélait pour dix pour cent intéressant et pour quatre-vingt dix répulsif contre les lecteurs. Laissant échapper un soupir d'ennui, la jeune femme posa son pavé et partit dans la cuisine. Elle en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des verres et une carafe pleine de bière au beurre glacée. Posant le plateau sur la table, elle entrepris de servir le liquide dans chacun des verres avant de le tendre à l'un des autres adolescents. Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux l'acceptèrent sans poser de question. Quand Rose tendit l'avant dernier verre à son ancien meilleur ami celui-ci la regarda suspicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as versé dedans, Nightwing ?

-Rien du tout. Répondit l'intéressée affichant un air totalement innocent.

-Dans ce cas prouve-le. Exigea le rouge et or. Bois-le.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Elle leva son verre comme pour trinquer, et après avoir dit les mots d'usage, tout en regardant le garçon droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire parfaitement provoquant aux lèvres, but le liquide d'un seul trait. Rien ne se passa.

-Eh bien Weasley, rassuré ? ironisa la jeune fille. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je t'empoisonne ? Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter Maugrey Fol-Œil, tu deviens aussi paranoïaque que lui.

Le plus jeune des fils de Molly émis une sorte de grognement. Il pris le dernier verre restant, et lui cracha qu'il préférait prendre celui-là. Rose le regarda faire, dissimulant un sourire amusé.

_Mon pauvre Ron, tu es si prévisible…_

Ron but sa bière au beurre sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Celle-ci semblait s'amuser grandement de la situation, et n'avait plus retouché au verre qu'il lui avait laissé. Peut après Rose récupéra tous les verres et les ramena à la cuisine pour les laver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de narguer Ron en lui demandant s'il avait déjà commencé à boire dans sa propre flasque par peur des attentats…

* * *

. 

L'après midi finit de s'égrener rapidement, au grand dam des retardataires qui auraient aimé bénéficier d'un peu plus de temps pour finir leurs devoirs de vacances mais comme disait si bien Hermione c'était totalement de leur faute. Molly avait prévu du poisson pour le dîner et la petite fille de Dumbledore avait proposé son aide. Ce qui avait été salué d'un « lèche botte » bien senti de la part de Ron.

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…_

La matriarche Weasley servit une part gargantuesque à chacun des adolescents sous le prétexte fallacieux de les aider à grandir, sous l'œil enthousiaste de Rose, et celui beaucoup moins joyeux de son ancien meilleur ami. Et à raison. A peine eu-t-il enfourné la première bouchée, qu'il sembla lutter pour ne pas tout recracher. Blanc comme un linge, le regard cherchant frénétiquement le coupable, le Gryffondor se força à avaler. Cachant un sourire goguenard, la panthère s'attaqua gaiement à son poisson.

La même scène se reproduisit au dessert, avec le flan au caramel.

_Poudre de cristal dans l'essence de képhyr, incolore, inodore et sans aucun goût, mélangé à du sel de cuisine, résultat pimenté garanti ! Eh oui, qui aurait pensé qu'il y a une pointe de sel dans les gâteaux ? Je me serpentardise là, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose…._

Juste avant de sortir de table, Rose croisa le regard haineux de sa victime. Prenant son air le plus innocent possible, Rose s'autorisa néanmoins un petit sourire intérieur : Elle avait eu sa vengeance.

* * *

. 

**§** HP tome 2, effet de la potion de polynectar sur Hermione...

Mon explication sur l'action des potions est-elle suffisamment claire ? Ou souhaitez vous plus amples explications ? Si vous n'avez pas compris faites le moi savoir….

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais sont plus que bienvenus. (Les suppositions aussi, elles m'aident à vérifier que mon histoire n'est pas trop prévisible. Après tout si tout le monde devine l'histoire avec trois chapitres d'avance, ce n'est pas la peine que je l'écrive...)

La répartition est pour le chapitre prochain. Dans quelle maison atterrira Rose? Qui sera le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal?


	15. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : C'est très cruel de me faire rappeler à chaque fois que je ne possède rien…. Tout est à JKR. Commence à pleurer, snif !

Merci beaucoup à : **zaika**,** jenni944**, **666Naku**, **Touraz**, **k**, **adenoide**, **grispoil**, **Gini95**, **tipha**, **ewiliane**, **elwood** et **L'errant** pour leurs reviews.

**Note d'auteur**: J'espère que dans mes réponses aux reviews je n'ai oublié personne. Une petite précision, puisqu'il semble que les conséquences du mélange alchimique aient été comprises différemment... Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle restera la petite fille de Dumbledore mais qu'elle restera affiliée à Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez la nuance... En clair la potion n'a fait que lui rajouter un lien d'affiliatiion supplémentaire, mais elle est toujours Harry Potter...(enfin Rose Potter pour l'instant)

Elle peut donc toujours retrouver son apparence (et son genre) originelle. le mélange est juste une manière de faire mentir les papiers officiels qui sont remplis par magie et de tromper les sortilèges d'identification en leur imposant une réponse à fournir...

Est-ce clair maintenant? Elle peut se retransformer à tout moment! Ca ne change rien!

Après cette petite précision, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : Retour à Poudlard 

Les derniers jours de vacances s'était écoulés à vitesse grand V et à nouveau Rose était debout sur le quai 9 ¾ au milieu d'une foule de sorciers en tenues moldues plus ou moins bien réussies, tous plus excités les uns que les autres.

_Cette année promet…_ soupira la jeune femme intérieurement.

Hermione, sans surprise avait été nommée préfète. Albus avait confié à sa petite fille qu'il aurait voulu en faire le second préfet mais que cela n'aurait pas vraiment été bien accueilli et aurait attiré inutilement l'attention. De plus, le second préfet devait être masculin… Ce qui avait amené Seamus Finnigan à être nommé à ce poste par le directeur, ce dernier se refusant à accorder le titre au jeune Weasley après ses dernières frasques. Ce qui soulageait vraiment Rose. Ne se voyant pas passer tout le voyage en compagnie de ses amis d'antan en prétendant ignorer quasiment tout d'eux (et oui, ça demande de la concentration de se souvenir de ce que Rose est sensée savoir et ce qu'elle ne doit pas connaître…) elle entreprit de chercher un compartiment vide et de s'y installer, bien décidée à ne lever le nez de son livre que lorsque le Poudlard express rentrerait en gare de Pré au Lard.

* * *

Le train roulait vers le nord du pays depuis un bon moment, et Rose continuait à lire, ignorant superbement les petits premières années qui étaient venus trouver refuge dans son compartiment. Comme elle ne les avait pas chassé, ils étaient restés, et faisait connaissance joyeusement. Sentant quelque chose lui tirer sur la manche, la jeune sorcière soupira et releva la tête, notant au passage que les enfants s'étaient tus. 

-Excuse-nous…Dis, c'est comment Poudlard ? demanda très poliment la gamine qui l'avait dérangé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ??? Personne ne me connaît normalement, on ne devrait pas m'adresser la parole…_

Trop surprise pour réagir, Rose la regarda sans rien dire. Sans se formaliser, la fillette reposa la question.

_Probablement une sorcière d'ascendance moldue_. songea la panthère, amusée.

L'aînée esquissa un demi-sourire avant de répondre.

-Grand et très beau…je suis sûre que tu vas adorer. Tout le monde finit par adorer Poudlard. Il est…

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots un instant.

-…vivant. finit-elle, ne pouvant trouver meilleur qualificatif.

-Et comment va-t-on être répartit dans notre maison? osa demander un garçon maigre. Mon frère n'a rien voulu me dire…

Le sourire de la jeune Nightwing s'élargit.

-Surprise ! Mais rien de dangereux rassure toi, et rien n'impliquant des trolls ou je ne sais trop quoi d'autre. Ajouta-t-elle malicieuse.

La première gamine fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de maisons ?

_Définitivement de parents moldus…_

Charitable, Rose lui expliqua le système de maisons des préfets et des points.

-Et tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda la dernière première année, qui jusqu'ici avait été trop timide pour oser lui adresser la parole.

_La question qui tue. Je vous y attendais, là…_

-Je ne sais pas encore. En fait c'est ma première année à Poudlard, avant j'étudiais à la maison. expliqua-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais tout ça, alors ? s'ébahit un de ses interlocuteurs.

-C'est l'un des avantages d'avoir son grand-père dans l'équipe enseignante, répliqua la panthère grandement amusée.

La fin du trajet se déroula sans incident et dans l'ennui le plus complet.

_Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle ?_

* * *

Le vent soufflait en rafales lorsque le Poudlard express ralentit et vint mourir doucement contre le quai de la gare du seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Rose, à présent vêtue de son uniforme d'école, descendit du train, essayant de se protéger tant bien que mal des bourrasques. 

-Rose Nightwing ? demanda une voix bourrue derrière elle.

Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face à Hagrid, parapluie rose à la main qui la fixait d'un air inquisiteur. Le demi-géant lui demanda de le suivre avec les premières années et elle se retrouva bientôt dans une barque avec deux autres élèves. Le lac était agité et les vagues jouaient avec les embarcations en les malmenant dans tous les sens, rendant plusieurs enfants malades.

_C'est pas un temps à traverser le lac… je crois que je préfère encore les calèches…_gémit-elle en son fort intérieur.

Les exclamations des premières années, qui n'avaient jamais vu le château lui arrachèrent un sourire. Elle aussi se rappelait avoir lancé des oooh et des aaah à qui mieux mieux avec son nouvel ami Ron.

_Ne pense pas à lui, ma fille, tu te fais du mal. Essaies plutôt de te concentrer pour ne pas tomber ààà l'eau… _

* * *

Sur le perron la directrice adjointe les attendait, toujours aussi stricte. Dans une salle annexe de la grande salle, la professeur de métamorphose leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient savoir à propos du fonctionnement de Poudlard. 

_Rien de nouveau sous le soleil…C'est moi, ou c'est quasiment le même discours que celui qu'elle nous a fait lorsque je suis arrivée ici pour ma première année ???_

L'austère sorcière les laissa un moment seuls dans la pièce et Rose en profita pour observer les nouveaux élèves. Tous avaient l'air nerveux ; certains cherchaient à bataillaient avec leur nœud de cravate dans l'espoir de faire bonne impression, d'autres se rongeaient les ongles. Rose repéra même un garçon malingre récitant des formules magiques à toute vitesse, sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

_Ils doivent tous croire qu'ils vont devoir prouver leurs capacités ou combattre je ne sais trop quoi…Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose_…. Songea-t-elle, amusée.

Mais elle-même se sentait un peu nerveuse. Non pas à propos de la répartition en elle-même, après tout elle avait un avantage sur les premières années : elle était déjà passé par là. Elle était simplement de plus en plus anxieuse vis-à-vis du résultat de sa répartition, et craignait plus que jamais que, puisque Griffondor était hors de question, le Choixpeau ne l'envoie à Serpentard.

_Moins j'ai en commun avec Jedusor, et mieux je me porte… Et en tant que petite fille d'Albus Dumbledore, aller se fourrer dans le nid aux serpents n'est pas très sage. Après tout, comme chacun sait, à de rares exceptions près, tous les serpents sont dangereux…et beaucoup sont venimeux !_

* * *

Enfin, McGonagall les introduisit dans la grande salle en file indienne et par ordre alphabétique, à part Rose qu'elle garda près d'elle. Lui signifiant de rester sur le côté d'un murmure, la directrice de la maison Griffondor s'avança avec la liste des noms jusqu'au tabouret ou était posé le choixpeau. Rose en profita pour observer la salle. Les discutions aux quatre tables des quatre maisons allaient bon train. Parcourant la salle du regard, elle repéra beaucoup de gens qu'elle connaissait, de son âge ou d'autres années, ce qui la rendit encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. A nouveau, elle se sentait comme le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes rafistolées, qui avait onze ans mais en paraissait neuf, qui s'était tenu à la même place qu'elle, tremblant, quatre ans auparavant. 

Albus, lui aussi observait avec plaisir ses élèves de retour à Poudlard. L'école, sans étudiants, semblait vide et désolée, comme un bâtiment parfait architecturalement mais à qui il manque un souffle de vie, un esprit. L'âme était toujours là cependant. Mais l'école ne s'éveillait vraiment qu'en présence de ceux pour qui elle avait été créée.

_/Les premières années sont plus nombreux que les années passées… tant d'enfants jetés dans la tourmente…/_

Son regard croisa celui de sa nouvelle petite fille. A peine deux mois qu'elle était « ressuscitée » et elle avait déjà réussi à devenir l'un de ses plus grands points faibles, voire le plus grand. Parfois cela l'effrayait. Qu'il soit Harry ou qu'elle soit Rose, elle serait la cible principale du plus tordu des mages noirs des temps modernes. Et pour l'avoir combattu, Albus Dumbledore pouvait certifier que Grindelwald avait en son temps atteint des sommets d'ignominie et d'atrocités.

_/Tom a pourtant fait pire. Non content d'avoir marché dans les pas de son maître en vendant son âme au Diable comme l'a fait Grindelwald, il est devenu le Diable…/_

Alors que les pensées de son illustre grand-père dérivaient, la jeune fille se sentit rassurée par ce soutien muet. A ce moment, le silence se fit et le choixpeau commença à chanter sa chanson annuelle.

Gryffondor le hardi  
Rowena l'érudite  
Bonne et loyale Helga  
Serpentard le rusé  
Quatre sorciers et un rêve  
Une idée une envie un projet  
A pris forme tout au long de leur vie  
Poudlard est né et vous voilà  
Courageux et généreux  
Gryffondor vous accueillera  
Intelligents et travailleurs  
A Serdaigle nul part ailleurs  
Les indécis et les loyaux  
Constitueront les blaireaux  
Les malins et les roublards  
Iront eux à Serpentard  
Ecoutez ma voix  
Malgré les dissemblances  
Malgré les différences  
Godric et Salazar  
Rowena et Helga  
Ont su s'unir  
Ont su construire  
Ont su faire front un temps du moins  
Pour vous construire un lendemain  
Pour être fort soyez unis  
Ensemble est le salut  
Une étincelle est un début  
Mais seul le feu vaincra la nuit  
Quand l'espoir est tombé  
Un autre s'est allumé  
Le tout est de savoir chercher  
Mais aussi de savoir trouver  
Si certains font les bons choix  
A la victoire cela mènera  
Croyez mes mots car avant tout  
Je lis dans vos âmes et vos cœurs  
Choixpeau de Godric après tout  
Je suis un chapeau pensant  
N'hésitez pas n'ayez pas peur  
Mettez moi sur votre tête  
Pour que je puisse à contrecœur  
Vous répartir avant la fête.

Un long silence suivit la chanson du choixpeau, avant que le professeur McGonagall, en sa qualité de directrice adjointe, ne commence à épeler les noms un à un.

-Abercrombie Euan

-GRYFFONDOR !

Le pauvre nouveau sauta de surprise et manqua de tomber du tabouret. Albus plaignait toujours le premier des premières années ; pour peu qu'il soit né de parents moldu, l'expérience était encore plus traumatisante…

La table des rouge et or éclata en applaudissement. Et la cérémonie continua, trop rapidement et trop lentement à la fois aux yeux du directeur et de sa petite fille.

-McDougal Lydia

Rose reconnu la petite fille timide du train.

-POUFSOUFFLE!

_Sans surprise_ songea la jeune fille.

Sarah Thompson, celle qui l'avait dérangée, fut envoyée à Gryffondor et le garçon, un certain James Sheridan atterrit à Serdaigle. La répartition de premières années se termina avec :

-Zeller Rose

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Et un dernier applaudissement de la part des jaunes et sables. A présent tout le monde regardait l'inconnue qui attendait sur le coté de la pièce, et chacun y allait de sa supposition.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et frappa son verre à l'aide de sa cuillère, ce qui fit taire la salle quasi instantanément.

_/Que la manipulation commence… en fait non, elle a déjà commencé…je suis parfaitement machiavélique. Mais du bon côté, Merlin merci !/_

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle venue qui est un peu âgée pour rentrer en première année, et qui j'en suis sûr, s'y ennuierait fortement.

_Oh, arrête ton baratin et crache le morceau… tu sais combien je déteste être le centre de l'attention générale !!!_

_/Attention les enfants, c'est maintenant le clou du spectacle !! Attention…. Heureusement que je suis suffisamment bon occlumens pour que personne ne puisse lire dans mes pensée… sinon je gagnerais un aller simple en service psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste…/_

-Cette jeune personne est ma petite fille Rose Nightwing.

_Grand-père ! Tu étais vraiment obligé de clamer ça sur tous les toits ????_

L'attention de toute la salle était à présent franchement braquée sur elle, et des chuchotements plus ou moins flatteurs lui parvenait aux oreilles. La jeune fille sentit ses joues la brûler et eu brusquement envie de connaître un sort de distraction assez puissant pour qu'il marche sur toute la grande salle.

_Je ne suis pas là… je ne suis pas là… décidément la méthode Coué est vraiment une arnaque !_

-Je vous demanderai que chacun fasse sont maximum pour l'aider à s'intégrer ici, et ce quelque soit sa maison. Professeur McGonagall, si vous voulez bien…

_/Et si l'un de vous touche à un seul de ses cheveux, il viendra illico dans mon bureau ! Espérons qu'elle ne sera pas envoyée à Serpentard, quoiqu'il y a de grandes chances…/_

C'est une Rose tremblante qui s'avança jusqu'au choixpeau et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir les centaines de visages curieux avant que le chapeau, toujours aussi grand, lui tombe sur les yeux.

_Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard…_

-Entre Albus Dumbledore et toi, y en aura-t-il un qui me laissera faire ce pour quoi le grand Godric Gryffondor m'a ôté de sa tête ???

_Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard…_

-Et où veux tu donc aller, mademoiselle la têtue, où dois-je te mettre ??? lui souffla le Choixpeau passablement irrité.

_Tout sauf Serpentard, tout sauf Serpentard, tout sauf Serpentard…_

-Oh et puis zut! J'en ai assez !! s'exclama le choixpeau.

Rose mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le choixpeau n'avait pas parlé dans sa tête, comme précédemment, mais à haute voix !

-GRIFFONDOR !

Un instant de flottement régna sur la salle. C'était la première fois depuis des décennies que le comportement du Choixpeau était aussi peu… orthodoxe. Et ce qu'il s'était exclamé… était tout simplement énigmatique. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que les étudiants de Poudlard aimaient par-dessus tout, c'était bien les mystères…

_/Manquait plus que ça… foutu Choixpeau… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de semer le doute et la suspicion…Il va m'entendre !!/_

_Gryffondor ??? Mais je croyais qu'il ne devait sous aucun prétexte m'envoyer là bas ??? Merlin… je vais être dans la même classe que Ron et Hermione….et partager le dortoir de Mione…_

La nouvelle répartie pâlit légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas au directeur. Et c'est d'un pas tremblant qu'elle se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or qui lui réservait un accueil plutôt mitigé. Après tout en tant que Nightwing, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle atterrisse à Serpentard, et le directeur était suffisamment tordu et dingue pour n'y voir aucun inconvénient voire même y voir une occasion inespérée de faire un rapprochement entre maison…

_L'année va être longue…_

S'asseyant entre Ginny et Hermione, elle ne put que remarquer le regard chargé d'animosité de Ron. Et pour la première fois depuis la nuit fatidique, elle fut contente d'avoir été changée en fille.

De la table professorale, Albus réclama le silence, comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé d'inhabituel.

_/N'en fait pas mention, avec un peu de chance, ils l'oublieront rapidement…. Cinquante ans d'enseignement, pour en arriver là…. Je commence à me faire vieux. Aller lançons le pavé dans la mare nostrum, ça devrait les distraire…/_

-Comme vous le savez, nous avons, hum, eu quelques problèmes avec le poste de défense contre les forces du mal…

_Perdu me semble un doux euphémisme… Après tout Croupton Junior était mangemort et a essayé de me tuer… et le pauvre Fol Œil a quand même passé neuf mois enfermé dans une malle…quand je pense que l'autre sadique à pris un plaisir malsain à torturer l'araignée sous les yeux de Neuville…_

-mais, continua le directeur, les yeux bleus pétillants de malice, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce poste sera à nouveau pourvu cette année par Sirius Black ! Comme vous le savez il a été innocenté des crimes dont on l'accusait après la capture du vrai coupable Peter Pettigrow il y a une semaine…

Le reste de la phrase fut couvert par les murmures et les exclamations des élèves, les cris de peur de ceux qui le croyaient coupable et les cris de stupeur de ceux qui ne s'y attendait pas. A la table des Gryffondor, seules quelques personnes applaudirent et Rose fut du nombre, essayant vainement de contenir son fou rire intérieur. Après tout, elle l'avait repéré dès son entrée dans la pièce…

_Une belle façon de détourner l'attention, monsieur le directeur !_ songea la jeune fille en adressant un sourire malicieux à son grand-père qui le lui rendit.

_/Eh eh il semble que je sois pris dans un ouragan de hiboux dès demain… pas que cela change fondamentalement de l'habitude, d'ailleurs…/_

Sirius, sourire maraudeur aux lèvres se leva et salua, avant de se rasseoir, semblant s'amuser de l'effet produit par l'annonce de sa nouvelle fonction. De sa place, Rose vit, amusée, Severus Snape se renfrogner un peu plus.

A quelques places de là, elle pouvait entendre les réactions :

-Ce ne peut pas être Sirius Black !

_Eh si, d'un autre coté, si les seules photos qu'ils connaissent sont celles qui ont été prises à Askaban et ont été publiées sur son avis de recherche, c'est un peu normal que personne ne l'ai reconnu. Il ressemble beaucoup plus au témoin de mes parents qu'à sa sortie d'Askaban… Il était méconnaissable…_

_/Ces deux ans sans détraqueurs lui ont été profitable, même si son regard restera hanté, il semble en meilleur santé…. /_

-Ce type est un meurtrier !!

_Eh Smith, ça t'arrive de croire autre chose que les crétineries que peut publier la Gazette des Sorciers ? C'est fou ça ! Les gens gobent préférentiellement les conneries !!!_

-Je savais qu'il était innocent...

Le commentaire venait de la table des Serdaigles, de la part d'une jeune fille aux yeux globuleux que Rose identifia comme l'une des amies de Ginny.

-... après tout c'est un chanteur de rock, il dînait aux chandelles avec l'une de ses fans ce soir là...

_Sirius??? Chanteur de rock??? ...Je crois que j'aurais tout entendu!!! Il y a des fois où il vaut mieux être sourde..._ pensa-t-elle en contenant tant bien que mal son fou-rire naissant.

Et les commentaires fusèrent pendant quelques minutes. Rose ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise par cette nomination; sachant que le directeur de Poudlard peinait chaque année pour trouver un prétendant au poste de défense contre les forces du mal, et non pas un prétendant valable, mais un prétendant tout court. (C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à avoir Gilderoy Lockart comme professeur...)

Une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore demande le silence, qu'il a encore plus de mal à obtenir que les fois précédentes.

_/Rien de telle qu'une bonne diversion pour écarter les gens d'un sujet brûlant... après tout, comme le dit si bien Severus, on se rend dans mon bureau pour exiger ou demander quelque chose et une fois qu'on y est on ne sait plus ce qu'on est venu y faire.../_

-Une dernière chose avant de profiter de ce banquet de ce début d'année qui s'annonce plus que jamais délicieux! Suite à la mort de sa chère Miss Teigne...

_/C'est moi, ou j'ai entendu de discrets hourras parmi les élèves/_

-notre concierge Mr Rusard a décidé de prendre sa retraite sur la côte d'Azur en France.

_Rusard en short de bain à pois en train de bronzer sur un transat, une bière au beurre à la main. Merlin, ôtez cette vision d'horreur de ma tête!!!_

-Son poste a très gentiment été pourvu par Mr Charon Hell, que je vous prierai d'accueillir.

A l'énoncé de son nom, une silhouette que Rose n'avait pas remarquée se détacha du mur de la pièce, et s'avança dans la lumière des torches. L'homme, le détailla la jeune femme, était d'un aspect incongru, quoique se fondant parfaitement dans le décor.

_Un jour il faudra que je demande à Grand-père où il va pêcher ses nouvelles recrues... à ce demander s'il ne passe pas ses annonces dans le Quibbler, ou une feuille de chou du même acabit..._

Un silence de stupéfaction s'installa dans la salle, avant que des murmures plus ou moins étouffés ne retentissent un peu partout.

-Rose, tu étais au courant?

Cette dernière hocha distraitement sa réponse négative à Ginny tout en continuant à observer le nouveau, qui était retourné à sa place. Vêtu d'une robe de bure sombre qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds, le sorcier, d'un âge indéfinissable, avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, lui donnant un air un peu plus inquiétant. Sur son épaule, trônait un corbeau aux plumes si noires qu'on avait du mal à le distinguer dans l'ombre et aux prunelles rouges luisantes.

_Brrr... On va éviter de tomber dans ses pattes..._

* * *

Le dîner passa rapidement, chacun remplissant consciencieusement son estomac sans parler beaucoup. Puis le moment vint pour les Serpentards de se diriger vers les cachots, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles vers leurs salles communes respectives et les Gryffondors dans leur tour. Hermione et Seamus avaient convié la jeune Nightwing et les autres nouveaux à les suivre jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame, tout en les prévenant contre l'esprit frappeur, qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, le baron sanglant avait réussit à neutraliser pour la soirée. 

-Spes, semper **§**! énonça Hermione d'une voix claire, pour que chacun puisse l'entendre.

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota sous les cris d'exclamation des premières années, et tous se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle commune à écouter le discours d'entrée en matière des préfets.

_Rien n'a changé depuis l'année dernière... en fait rien a changé depuis ma première année ici..._

Rose écouta d'une oreille plus que distraite ce que déblatérait Hermione, après tout, elle avait déjà passé quatre ans à Poudlard et en connaissait le fonctionnement. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours prétexter que son grand-père lui avait déjà seriné les informations...

-Le dortoir des garçons est de ce côté ci, les filles, c'est par là. termina Hermione.

Sortant de sa rêvasserie semi léthargique, la petite fille du directeur reporta son attention vers sa condisciple qui les incitait à utiliser l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. Le souvenir de l'escalier se transformant en toboggan lui revint brusquement en tête.

_Et s'il me reconnaît en tant que garçon? Et s'il réagit?_

-Rose, tu viens? s'impatienta la préfète.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé et essayant de cacher son appréhension du mieux qu'elle put, commença son ascension. Rien ne se passa, l'escalier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Cette dernière reporta son attention sur ce qui l'entourait, curieuse malgré elle de découvrir un espace du château qui lui était jusque là interdite. Pas que ça l'eut gênée auparavant de transgresser quelques règles lorsque la situation l'exigeait, mais elle avait eu (ou plutôt il avait eu), jusqu'à présent autre chose à faire que de se torturer l'esprit pour découvrir un moyen de passer outre les protections entourant le dortoir des filles. Et cela ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas intéressé plus que cela.

* * *

Etant de la même année qu'Hermione, Rose partageait son dortoir. La pièce était lumineuse et ressemblait beaucoup au dortoir des garçons de l'autre côté de la paroi. A ceci près que le mobilier était plus clair et chaque élève possédait une sorte de coiffeuse ou poser ses affaires. Six lits occupaient le dortoir, on lui indiqua celui le plus près de la salle de bain, auprès duquel sa nouvelle malle avait été déposée. Les quatre autres étaient occupées à déballer leurs affaires et à les installer dans les armoires prévues à cet effet et Rose et Hermione les imitèrent. 

-Je connais déjà Hermione, mais vous êtes? demanda Rose nerveuse.

-Lavande Brown et elle c'est Parvati Patil. indiqua une des jeunes filles.

_Autrement connues comme les deux hystériques admiratrices de Trelawney version gourou..._ songea Rose amusée. En effet, ses deux condisciples avaient pris l'habitude en troisième année, d'aller régulièrement prendre leur déjeuner en compagnie de la folle de la tour enfumée qui servait de classe de divination.

_Au moins cette année je vais échapper à l'insecte shootée aux présages de mort..._

-Li Mei. se présenta la suivante, une jeune fille d'origine asiatique, petite, enjouée et potelée. Et voici Helena Gardner. indiqua-t-elle d'un geste de la main, en désignant la dernière des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor. La jeune fille, qui avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux clairs et l'air timide se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Harry avait très peu côtoyé ces deux dernières. Autant il connaissait Parvati et Lavande (après tout il était allé au bal avec la première, même si la soirée avait été une catastrophe), autant il n'avait échangé qu'une dizaine de mots en quatre ans avec Mei et Helena. Il n'avait aucunes option en commun ave elles et n'avait jamais été mis en binôme dans une des matières obligatoires.

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons, leur plus grande peur sont les serpents et les rats... Ce seraient elles qui auraient le moins de chance de me reconnaître... en tout cas, comme on va passer le reste de l'année dans le même dortoir, il serait intéressant de faire leur connaissance un peu plus en profondeur..._

* * *

**§** Spes, semper: l'espoir, toujours. 

J'attends vos commentaires, espoirs, suppositions... positif ou négatif je prends tout! (même les déceptions!)

Que pensez vous des nouveaux caractères?


	16. Premiers jours, premiers cours

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas les caractères que vous reconnaissez. Les autres ça reste à démontrer. Mais y a quand même de grandes chances. Je ne suis pas payée : esclave de mon imagination, si ce n'est pas triste…

Merci à **666Naku**, **zaika**, **ewiliane**, **adenoide**, **Touraz**, **titpuce86**, **jenni944**,** tipha**,**Gini95**, **grispoil**, **Llemaluna**, **mushu1** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Note d'auteur**: Je suis désolée si certains ont été déçus par la répartition, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite de l'intrigue... (à moins que je ne laisse tomber cette idée mais bon). Et puis je n'avais pas le courage d'imposer Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode comme camarades de chambrée pour Rose...Une autre fois, j'en suis sûre!

Pour ce qui est du retard de publication, j'ai du remanier les chapitres qui ne me convenaient pas tout à fait...enfin c'est presque terminé! (le remaniement, hein,pas l'histoire!) XD

Je rappelle que ce qui est écrit en italique son les pensées de Rose, et ce qui est à la fois en italique et entre slashs son t les pensées d'Albus.

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : Premiers jours, premiers cours 

Harry se réveilla dans son lit à baldaquin de Poudlard, l'esprit embrumé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Honnêtement se transformer en fille… comme si ça allait arriver ! Gardant ses yeux fermés, il se décida à flemmarder au lit, comptant sur Ron pour le réveiller. Un grand bruit le tira de son demi-sommeil, comme des rideaux qu'on tire.

-Allez, debout flemmarde ! C'est ton premier jour à Poudlard, allez il ne faut pas arriver en retard !!!

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, la jeune fille se retrouva face à une Hermione énergique et parfaitement éveillée alors que Parvati et Helena s'activaient en arrière plan, vêtues de leur chemise de nuit.

_Oh non… Ce n'était pas un cauchemar finalement…_

La jeune fille grogna, ses souvenirs remontant d'un coup à la surface.

-Rose, si tu ne te bouges pas, je prends ton tour dans la salle de bain ! lui cria Lavande à l'autre bout du dortoir.

* * *

Saisissant le tas de vêtements qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de préparer la veille, la nouvelle Gryffondor alla s'enfermer en râlant dans ladite salle de bain. Après avoir pris une douche rapide, elle considéra ses vêtements. 

_Béni soit celui qui a décrété que l'uniforme était obligatoire à Poudlard…_

L'uniforme en question était constituée d'un chemisier blanc, d'une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor, d'une jupe bleue marine arrivant au dessus du genoux et d'une robe de travail noire par-dessus le tout. Elle considéra son uniforme complet d'un air pensif, se demandant ce que cela donnerait. En effet, la veille, la jeune fille s'était contentée de mettre sa robe d'uniforme par-dessus le reste, sans prendre la peine de se changer entièrement.

_Allez ma fille, cette jupe n'est pas si courte que ça, ça devrait passer..._ songea-t-elle, un peu appréhensive.

Une fois la jupe passée, Rose se considéra d'un œil critique dans le grand miroir sur pied. Et fronça les sourcils.

_Qui a coupé cette jupe de 30 centimètres entre le moment ou je la tenais dans mes mains et le moment où je l'ai enfilée???_

Des coups à la porte l'interrompirent.

-Rose ! Tu sors de là ou tu comptes y passer la nuit ? tambourina l'une de ses camarades de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je sors ! hurla-t-elle en réponse.

Elle empoigna ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

-Les emplois du temps. annonça Hermione en jetant négligemment une pile de documents sur la table. 

La jeune Nightwing farfouilla dans la pile de papier et trouva finalement le sien.

_L'année va être rude…_songea-t-elle au premier coup d'œil.

Etudiant le parchemin de façon plus approfondie, elle fronça les sourcils.

_Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces heures ??? « Thé avec Grand-père » ??? Tous les jours ??? McGonagall est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ???L'année va être trèèèès longue…_

Soupirant, elle rangea le document incriminé et, tout en prenant un dernier toast au passage, sortit de la Grande Salle sur les talons d'Hermione.

* * *

La matinée se passa sans incident majeur, ni cours avec la maison des verts argents. Binns n'avait, comme à son habitude, pas fait de remarque (ou remarqué ?) la nouvelle élève, et son cours avait été aussi assommant que d'habitude. 

_Avait-il vraiment besoin d'énumérer les noms de tous les compagnons de Görhk le Téméraire ou de je ne sais plus qui d'autre ??_

Et le professeur Chourave s'était contentée, à l'appel de son nom, de lui sourire avec bienveillance et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

* * *

Posant son sac, elle entreprit de sortir son nouvel emploi du temps de son sac pour découvrir le reste de la journée. 

_Deux heures de métamorphose puis une heure de sortilège avec Flitwick. Allez. _

-Nightwing ! appela une voix traînante dans son dos.

Rose sursauta et se força à se retourner tout en conservant un visage neutre.

_Malefoy. La journée avait trop bien commencé. Super. Pile ce qu'il me fallait pour la gâcher ! Allez ma fille, courage ! Et n'oublies pas, tu ne connais pas ce type…_

-Bonjour. Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être le plus polie possible.

Ce qui demandait beaucoup de volonté.

-Drago Malefoy. Renifla dédaigneusement l'aristocrate, l'air de dire « mais d'où viens tu si tu ne sais pas ça ? »

-Enchantée. Rose Nightwing. répondit la sorcière., en se forçant à sourire.

_C'est une pièce de théatre, juste une pièce de théatre…Merlin, Harry Potter qui tend la main à sa némésis de toujours. Une première ! Eurk, réveillez-moi !!_

Rose n'était pas sûre d'avoir été très convaincante mais Drago ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le Serpentard dédaigna la main tendue.

-Tu as beau être une sang pure, Nightwing, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que Granger ou ces traitres à leur sang de Weasley ! Honnêtement, Gryffondor…Ta famille paternelle n'était pourtant pas si mauvaise que ça...

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'être ainsi insultée. Elle chercha néanmoins à se contenir et parvint à se réfréner de jeter un mauvais sort au préfet vert et argent.

_Tu as de la chance que je doive garder ma couverture, Malefoy…_

-Ma mère était une Gryffondor. Répliqua froidement la jeune fille à la fois passablement agacée et blessée.

_Foutus préjugés!_

-On tient donc du vieux fou amoureux des moldus…

Le ton était froid, et il y avait assez de sarcasme et de suffisance dedans pour faire sortir de ses gonds n'importe qui. Rose en bénit ses hormones. Nul doute qu'Harry Potter aurait déjà tenté de scalper le blond avec un sort bien placé. Et réciproquement.

-D'un, mon Grand-père n'est pas fou, de deux, ta qualité de sang pur ne te donne pas le droit de prendre de haut ceux qui ne le sont pas. répondit-elle, d'un ton sibérique.

Le Serpentard se contenta de sourire d'un air suffisant et disparut au bout du couloir.

* * *

-Un problème ? 

-Aucun.

Rose adressa un sourire à Ginny qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle.

-Juste un garçon, Drago Malefoy je crois…

La jeune rousse la coupa d'un geste de la main méprisant.

-Oh, ne t'en préoccupe pas, ce type est une fouine. Il est persuadé que parce qu'il descend d'une vieille et riche famille de sorcier, et que son père occupe une position importante au sein du ministère, il peut se permettre de snober tout le monde. De plus sa famille supporte Tu- sais- qui, et lui et son père n'ont qu'un seul but, chercher à virer ton grand père de son poste directorial parce qu'ils considèrent que c'est le pire directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu !

-Charmant personnage… ironisa la nouvelle élève, amusée malgré tout par la description et le ton de son interlocutrice.

-Ce petit… commença à s'emporter Ginny, crachant ses mots comme s'ils la brûlaient.

-Au fait… la coupa rapidement Rose, sentant l'ambiance tourner au vinaigre (et ne voulant pas se laisser entraîner et démasquer non plus), pourquoi il s'étale de la bave de poulpe sur la tête ? Ce n'est pas très seyant…

* * *

L'après midi se déroula lentement avec pour conséquence une quantité importante de devoir et un sermon de la par des deux professeurs à propos des examens de fin d'années. 

_Si je n'avais pas compris que les BUSEs étaient importantes pour mon avenir, maintenant, c'est intégré_.

Rose rangea ses affaires éparpillées sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, prenant garde à ne pas perturber le silence de rigueur exigée par le dragon- bibliophile.

_Aller. Si j'en crois mon emploi du temps, c'est l'heure du « thé avec Grand-père »_ pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

-Kaugummi. 

La gargouille s'anima et la laissa passer.

-Entre, ma chérie, entre ! lui lança une voix de l'intérieur du bureau.

_Mais comment fait-il pour savoir exactement qui vient et tout ce qui se passe dans ce château ??_

Rose haussant les épaules à sa question comme toujours sans réponse, entra, salua et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au bureau directorial.

-Passé une bonne journée ?

Rose hocha la tête. Et retourna la question pour être polie.

-Je suppose que tu te demandes ce que viennent faire ses heures sur ton emploi du temps ?

Nouvel hochement de tête. Le directeur continua.

-La raison d'être de ces heures est avant tout une façon pour moi de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi.

_/ Tu ne l'a pas convaincu là. Il va falloir trouver mieux…/_

_Passer du temps avec moi ??? Il a réservé une heure par jour avant le dîner pour pouvoir passer du temps avec moi ??? Un lit à Ste Mangouste d'urgence là !_

-Bon d'accord, soupira le vieil homme. Je n'ai pas réservé toutes ses heures uniquement pour prendre une tasse de thé et papotter avec toi. Mais j'espère qu'on le fera souvent ! ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

_/Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me fais vieux et j'aimerais passer du temps avec ma petite fille préférée. C'est naturel, non ?/_

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ? lui demanda la jeune fille, ne sachant plus si elle devait être amusée, agacée, ou désespérée.

-Si je me souviens bien, je t'avais promis il y a quelques semaines de t'apprendre la magie sans baguette… Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je tiens cette particuliarité de ma Grand-mère Amy.

Le nom sonna comme une alarme dans la tête de l'animagus. Sur l'arbre généalogique qu'elle avait reçu à son anniversaire, quelques noms connus avait retenu son attention. Et le nom de cette femme en faisait parti, ce qui en soit n'avait rien d'étonnant.

-Amy Potter-Dumbledore ?

-Exactement. sourit Dumbledore d'un air satisfait. Ce qui signifie que tu as le potentiel pour la maîtriser. La Magie Sans Baguette (ou MSB) demande un sorcier très puissant mais aussi une certaine facilité naturelle qui généralement se transmet génétiquement.

-Donc, je devrais… avoir cette facilité, même si nous ne sommes pas apparentés en ligne directe ?

-En effet. Pour autant que je sache, la maîtrise de la MSB s'est perdue chez les Potter depuis un siècle et demi, non pas par perdition du don, mais par manque de membres la pratiquant assez pour l'enseigner aux générations suivantes. J'ai moi-même eu la chance de l'apprendre dans ma jeunesse au cours de mes voyages. Mais c'était vraiment par hasard. Mais avant tout, une tasse de thé ?

Ils allèrent dîner dans la grande salle sans que Rose ne soit parvenue à faire léviter sa plume.

* * *

. 

Après un scénario de réveil semblable à celui de la veille, Rose se tenait finalement devant une salle de classe qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Anxieuse, la jeune fille attendait avec impatience et peur le début du cours de runes. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et Rose se retrouva assise entre Mei et l'allée centrale. La jeune fille en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle et à la salle en général et à ses camarades en particulier. Le lieu était lumineux, décorée d'images de rituels runiques complexes et de tableaux récapitulatifs, qui rappelait à la jeune fille ceux de ses classes de primaire. Parmi les autres étudiants, elle nota la présence de pratiqement tous les Serdaigles, deux ou trois Serpentards et le même nombre de blaireaux.

_On dirait que cette matière attire plutôt les filles…_

L'animagus fut tirée de ses pensée parl'arrivée de l'enseignante. Cette dernière, environ la cinquantaine, était petite, énergique, et selon les dires d'Hermione les années précédentes, quelqu'un de passionnée par son métier.

-Bonjour à tous ! Pour celle qui ne me connais pas encore, je suis le professeur Nilsen.

Le rythme du discours était saccadé mais communicatif.

-Ces deux prochaines semaines, continua-t-elle, nous allons surtout faire des révisions et de la remise à niveau car je suis sûre que vous avez oublié par mal de chose pendant l'été. Ceci fait, nous avancerons dans le programme. N'oubliez pas que c'est l'année de BUSEs, vous devez rester concentrés.

Agitant sa baguette en direction du tableau noir, elle ajouta :

-Alors, que pouvez vous me dire à propos de, disons… Berkhana ?

Le cours se passa mieux que ce que Rose n'avait craint. Il semblait que, dans l'ensemble, son travail estival acharné avait porté ses fruits et, même si elle avait encore des lacunes par rapport à ses camarades sur les choses les plus complexes, ce n'était rien qu'elle ne puisse combler en quelques semaines. Quand la cloche sonna, les cinq Gryffondors présents quittèrent la salle comme des condamnés à mort et prirent la direction des cachots.

_Double cours de potions. Et avec les Serpentards en plus. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ???_

_.

* * *

_

Severus Snape était de mauvaise humeur. Non seulement il devait superviser la classe mixte Gryffondor- Serpentard de cinquième année (à ses yeux la pire) mais il revenait du bureau directorial où Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui donner des ordres strictes sur la façon de se conduire avec cette classe particulière ! Et comme il était absolument impossible de refuser quoique ce soit au vieil homme (quoique vous fassiez vous vous retrouvez toujours à suivre son plan d'une façon ou d'une autre) Severus n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Pas de hurlement, pas de porte claquée, et surtout laisser la précieuse petite Rose Nightwing dans son coin et ne pas traumatiser la pauvre petite chérie. Il fallait cependant avouer que le directeur avait des arguments massues en sa faveur. Il ne tenait pas à devoir gérer une transformation spontanée en félin de taille plus que respectable, ni l'inévitable panique des autres élèves et encore moins la modification de mémoire qu'il serait obligé de leur faire subir.

La classe était tendue. Plus qu'habituellement. D'après ce que Rose pouvait entendre des chuchotements moins que discrets des élèves de la maison rivale, sa répartition à Gryffondor n'avait pas du tout été bien prise, et le mot de « traîtresse » revenait souvent.

_Nul doute que Voldemort va en avoir vent…_

-Potion de confusion, page 7 de vos manuels. Commencez ! grogna le professeur mal luné.

_Tiens ? Il est encore plus irracible que d'habitude… qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Mauvaises nouvelles ? Convocation par le taré de service ? Il a ses règles ? _

Une heure et demi plus tard, les élèves étaient en train de terminer leur essai de potions, plus ou moins réussies. Rose vit avec inquiétude le maître des potions tout de noir habillé (pour changer) passer d'une victime à une autre, et se rapprocher dangereusement de son chaudron.

Après avoir laissé un Neville quasi en pleurs (et ceci sans même prendre la peine d'élevé la voix) Snape s'arrêta près du chaudron de la jeune fille. Celle-ci déglutit et attendit, stoïque, la sentence. De façon surprenante, l'espion se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement au contenu du récipient, dont le contenu était saumon à la place d'orange.

-Lamentable. Mais je m'attendais à pire vu qui vous a enseigné.

_Vous avez parfaitement raison, vu votre méthode..._

Et il passa au chaudron de Ron pour déverser un peu plus de venin. Rose laissa échapper son souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu.

_Grand-père à du lui dire de ne pas me hurler dessus et de ne pas me surprendre… pour le coup c'est vraiment du favoritisme... il ne va pas m'aimer beaucoup… pas que ça change beaucoup d'ailleurs…_

_.

* * *

_

-Hermione! Les sélections se tiennent samedi prochain, dis, tu crois que j'ai une chance???

Rose releva la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle tentait tant bien que mal de consigner un essai potable, tout en changeant son écriture, qui, à son désarroi, devenait chaque jour plus féminine. (Elle s'était même surprise, le matin même, à faire des ronds sur les i... à sa plus grande horreur!) Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir agacé. Cela faisiat plusieur jours que cet histoire de Quidditch lui tapait sur les nerfs. En effet, depuis la rentrée elle ne cessaient d'entendre les gens se lamenter sur la mort du grand Harry Potter, sur combien son décès était tragique et combien le fait qu'il ne puisse plus attraper le vif pour Gryffondor était insoutenable.

_On finit par ce demander ce que les gens regrettent le plus: ma disparition ou le fait que je ne puisse plus jouer au Quidditch???_

-C'est quoi ton problème, Nightwing? Envie de te ridiculiser sur un balai?

Rose ne put s'empêcher de répliquer acidement.

_Foutue fierté!_

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, par "me ridiculiser sur un balai", Weasley? Tu te sens menacé? Peur de rater les sélections? Pour ton info, j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps à essayer de toucher la grosse baballe rouge... ajouta-t-elle d'un air le plus méprisant possible.

_C'est vrai en plus! Chercher la petite baballe dorée est beaucoup plus interessant!!!_

-Avoues que tu crèves d'envie de rentrer dans l'équipe, Nightwing!  
-Tu divagues, là, Weasley! répliqua Rose, en mettant le plus de dédain possible dans sa voix.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, la jeune sorcière savait que le jeune homme avait vu juste. Oui, elle crevait d'envie de pouvoir à nouveau s'élever dans les airs, et de sentir le vent lui caresser le visage. Oui, elle crevait d'envie de reprendre sa place au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch, et, ce qui faisait encore plus mal, c'était qu'elle savait que celui ou celle qui jouerait au poste d'attrapeur cette année ne serait même pas moitié aussi douée qu'elle sur un balai. Mais elle préfèrait affronter une nouvelle fois Voldemort, plutôt que d'avouer une chose pareille à voix haute. Après tout, même les presque serpents ont leur fierté.

* * *

Le cours que Rose attendait avec le plus d'impatience était sans conteste le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait bien entendu des racontars dans les couloirs, mais elle voulait se rendre compte par elle-même. Elle était plutôt contente de ce choix, qui tiendrait le chien occupé pour un temps. Mais un peu inquiète aussi. Après tout, le poste était réputé pour être maudit, et si on regardait les statistiques des quatre années précédentes, Sirius avait : une chance sur deux (ou plutôt probabilité) d'être tué, une sur quatre de faire un long séjour à Sainte Mangouste service psychiatrie, et une sur quatre de partir avec son image salie. Que du bonheur. 

Le mercredi matin était arrivé trop lentement au yeux de Rose et de tous les Gryffondors, qui avaient hâte d'avoir, pour une fois un professeur potable dans cette matière (on pouvait faire confiance aux Serdaigles pour ce genre de jugement…)

Sirius était déjà dans la pièce lorsqu'ils s'y installèrent. Il attendit que les deux classes (Gryffondor et Serpentard) aient pris place (chacun d'un côté différent de l'allée, on ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes, merci bien) avant de commencer à faire l'appel. Au nom de Malefoy, il marqua une très légère pose, et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'énergumène en question, sans faire la moindre réflexion. Drago se rengorgea et esquissa un petit sourire arrogant, persuadé que son lien familial avec Sirius allait lui donner des privilèges…

_Malefoy, tu te mets les doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coude…. Ça ne fait pas trop mal ?_

-Rose Nightwing !

-Présente, monsieur ! répondit dénommée.

_Ne dis rien s'il te plaît, ne dis rien…_

Le professeur Black contourna son bureau et s'appuya négligemment dessus.

-Bien, je pense que tout le monde sais qui je suis et donc que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter.

Rose ne pu s'empêcher de lever discrètement les yeux au ciel.

-La Défense contre les forces du Mal est l'une des matières enseignées à Poudlard les plus importantes, poursuivit-il. Je dirais même, par les temps qui courent, la plus importante. Ce qui vous attend dehors n'est pas un jeu ; ça s'appelle la survie ; Rien à voir avec une quelconque simulation. Rien a voir, même, avec ce qu'on peut affronter en cours. Ceux et celles qui ont été confrontés aux massacres et autres crimes commis sous la marque des Ténèbres savent de quoi je parle.

Son regard se posa un bref instant sur Rose, puis sur d'autres élèves qui avaient perdu des proches durant l'été.

-Quand vous combattez Voldemort…

Toute la classe ou presque frissonna. Seule Rose et Sirius restèrent de marbre.

-Je disais donc, compléta-t-il, quand vous combattez Voldemort ou ses mangemorts, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils attendent gentiment que vous daignez leur prêter attention ou retrouviez le sortilège que vous avez sur le bout de la langue. Quand vous vous retrouvez engagé dans ce genre de lutte, les seules choses qui restent entre vous et une mort aussi douloureuse que certaine, c'est votre cerveau et vos tripes. Le but de cette classe sera donc autant d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, mais aussi de maîtriser vos peurs.

Rose croisa son regard. Et elle su immédiatement ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Elle secoua la tête discrètement pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais tout ce qu'elle se reçut en retour fut un sourire bienveillant.

-VOLDEMORT !!!

La classe était sous le choc, et certains élèves, dont Neville faisait partie, en étaient même tombés de leur chaise. Les Serpentards dont Rose était sûre que leurs parents étaient mangemorts fixaient le cabot avec hostilité.

_L'art de se mettre les gens à dos… merci Sirius pour cette splendide démonstration…_

-La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. J'attends par conséquent que tout le monde soit capable de prononcer ce nom dans une semaine. Tout le monde sans exception, ajouta-t-il en fixant les Serpentards. Et pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Vous- savez- qui ou de Celui- dont- on- ne- doit- pas- prononcer- le nom, ou autre stupidité du même genre.

Il tendit un paquet de parchemins à faire passer à travers les rangs.

-Vous avez la fin de l'heure pour me remplir ce questionnaire, et ne faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas noté. Juste pour savoir ce que vous avez retenu de vos années précédentes… Néanmoins, faites le sérieusement.

Dans un soupir commun, tous les élèves se penchèrent sur le document et commencèrent à gratter.

* * *

Alors? Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre? Mieux, moins bien que le précédent? Que pensez vous sur les pemiers cours? Avis Suggestions? Exprimez vous!!! 

Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne mettet pas leur adresse que je réponds via mon profil.


	17. Un serpent chez les lions

**Disclaimer** : Voir le chapitre précédent ou le chapitre suivant. (Pour une fois)

Merci beaucoup à **Touraz**, **grispoil**, **zaika**, **Aranel** (pour ses deux reviews), **adenoide**, **jenni944**, **tipha**, **666Naku**, **shaushka**, **ewiliane**, **Llemaluna**,** mushu1**, **Lunicorne**, **morganneS**, **L'errant, Mephitis**.

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent quand même, même s'ils ne reviewent pas! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est un peu court par rapport aux autres. Je ne pouvais pas vous caser la suite sous peine de vous faire un horrible cliffhanger...

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, je n'avais pas trop le temps de taper à l'ordi... mais l'histoire avance, tout est sur feuilles...

Je vous rappelle que ce qui est écrit en gras est un support lu ! Bonne lecture !  
...  
...

* * *

**Chapitre 16** : Un serpent chez les lions 

...  
...

Les premières semaines se passèrent sans incidents majeurs. Dû aux examens à la fin de la cinquième année, la charge de travail attribuée par chacun des professeurs était monstrueuse. Même Sirius s'y était mis, mais Rose suspectait que c'était plus pour pouvoir contempler la tête horrifiée de ses étudiants qu'autre chose.

La jeune Nightwing préparait consciencieusement ses racines de mandragores séchées quand elle sentit un brusque mouvement derrière elle et entendit le grésillement caractéristique d'un pétard du Dr Flibuste. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se retourna, gela la menace et la rattrapa avant que celle-ci ne s'écrase dans son chaudron, tout en bénissant ses réflexes dus à de longues années de pratique de Quidditch.

_Un pétard… qui est l'abruti de service qui a tenté de faire foirer ma potion calmante ? _

Son regard se posa sur Drago Malefoy qui avait du mal à cacher un mélange de déception et d'amusement. Du coin de l'œil, Rose nota que le professeur Snape s'apprêtait à intervenir, et elle était quasi sûre que cela ne serait pas en sa faveur. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de la jeune Nightwing.

_Attend un peu mon bonhomme… _

Avant que le professeur n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la sorcière se dirigea d'un pas rapide et souple vers l'albinos.

_A nous deux, peroxydé ! _

S'adossant à la paillasse sous l'œil surpris et méfiant du propriétaire, elle posa le pétard désormais inutilisable dessus. Et commença à minauder.

-Drago, tu sais, j'apprécie vraiment ton geste à sa juste valeur, mais une jeune fille comme moi ne peut accepter un présent aussi… personnel que celui-ci sans se compromettre… ne m'en veux pas, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela risquerait de provoquer une, comment dire, explosion entre nos deux maisons. Mais rassure toi, c'est l'intention qui compte… merci, Drakichou ! ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant du charme.

Son petit discours terminé, ignorant superbement une classe figée et sans voix, elle retourna à sa place et se replongea dans la préparation de sa potion. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le professeur secouer la tête sans faire de commentaire.

* * *

Severus se dirigeait à grand pas vers le bureau directorial, perdu dans ses pensées. Rien que de songer au dernier cours de la semaine, la respiration lui manquait. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille fichait à Gryffondor, pour l'amour de Merlin ??? Nul doute qu'elle était Serpentarde 100 pur jus ! La façon dont elle avait remis le jeune Malefoy en était la preuve flagrante…et quelque chose dans sa façon d'être lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la griffe dessus et cela l'agaçait autant que cela l'inquiétait. Après tout il n'avait pas été agent double pendant vingt ans sans une certaine prudence, et le fait de ne pouvoir déterminer ce qui lui semblait familier chez la jeune femme était préoccupant. Ce n'était définitivement pas Dumbledore… sûrement Marius, décida-t-il.  
...

* * *

... 

Snape attendait patiemment que le directeur se remette de la crise de fou rire qu'avait déclenché chez ce dernier le récit incrédule du maître des potions. Agacé, il finit par changer le thème pour quelque chose de plus sérieux.

-Est-ce que Black avance dans ses recherches ?

Albus redevint grave et son air s'assombrit.

-J'ai bien peur que lesdites recherches n'avancent pas d'un poil de graphorn…soupira le directeur. En fait, cela devient de plus en plus obscur. Connaissant Voldemort, on suppose qu'il a utilisé de la magie noire traditionnelle. Mais ça ne colle pas.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Comment effectuerais-tu un rituel de magie noire ?

_/Ma question est bien sûr entièrement théorique…/_

Le professeur de potion réfléchit un bon moment avant de donner sa réponse.

-Je prendrais des bougies de cire blanche, dessinerais un pentacle encerclé dans un cimetière et après avoir positionné les bougies dans les bonnes positions, je lirais le sortilège tout en brûlant le bout de papier sur lequel j'aurais écrit le nom de ma victime…Ceci est bien sûr entièrement théorique… pourquoi ?

_/C'est aussi comme cela que je procèderais… / _

-Cela nécessite de connaître le nom de sa victime…

-Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard. Répliqua le maître des potions d'un air agacé.

-On a déjà essayé de changer l'intitulé du poste. soupira le directeur. Le professeur Trenton m'a donné sa démission, au bout de trois semaines…

-Il a peut être demandé à l'un de ses sbires de refaire le rituel dès que le nom du candidat à été donné…

_/Peut probable… enfin…/ _

-Merci beaucoup Severus. Quelque chose d'autre ?  
...

* * *

... 

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait eu lieu le samedi précédent, et Rose avait refusé d'y assister, préférant passer l'après midi dans la tour de Gryffondor à essayer de faire ses devoirs et regarder les évolutions des joueurs depuis les fenêtres. Gryffondor avait gagné justesse sur Poufsouffle 230 à 210, mais Rose avait eu du mal à faire la fête, sachant parfaitement qu'elle aurait pu mettre fin au carnage bien plus tôt en attrapant le vif, si elle avait joué à la place de Ginny. A se demander comment Ronald Weasley était parvenu au poste de gardien… Ses cerceaux étaient vraiment ouverts aux quatre balles !!!!  
...

* * *

... 

Rose allait porter son toast à la bouche, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres avec Mei, quand un hibou de l'école atterrit brusquement devant elle, envoyant valser son assiette et renversant son verre plein de jus de citrouille.

Qui peut bien utiliser un hibou de Poudlard pour m'envoyer une lettre alors qu'il suffit de me dire deux mots au détour d'un couloir ??? Ou de me donner la lettre en main propre ??

La jeune fille soupira et libéra le volatile qui semblait mal luné. Ce dernier, s'envola aussitôt, sans prendre la peine d'attendre une éventuelle réponse. Dépliant le parchemin, elle y lu :

**Viens dans mon bureau sur ton heure de défense, j'ai déjà mis Sirius au courant de ton absence. **

**AD. **

La jeune fille sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir l'échine.

_Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent que cela ne peut attendre ce soir ???Et pour qu'il soit aussi sec ? _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table du personnel ou l'éminent directeur de Poudlard brillait par son absence. Sirius lui adressa un léger salut auquel elle répondit sans vraiment y penser.

* * *

... 

Rose frappa nerveusement à la porte du bureau directorial, un sentiment d'oppression lui contractant douloureusement l'abdomen. A cause du message du petit déjeuner, la jeune fille avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce que les professeurs avaient pu déblatérer. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et Rose entra dans la pièce en saluant son occupant. Ce dernier, plume en main, penché sur un parchemin qui ressemblait à du papier à lettre, ne daigna pas lever les yeux et continua sa tâche. Un moment plus tard, l'homme parafa son texte et leva des yeux fatigués vers l'animagus, qui, tendue, caressait d'un air absent le phénix juché sur ses genoux.

-Désolé, soupira-t-il d'un air contrit. Une lettre plus qu'urgente…

Le vieil homme se leva. Et lui intima de le suivre d'un ton tendu. Rose commençait à se demander ce qui se passait pour que le grand Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur de Grindelwald, directeur de Poudlard, chef Warlock du Magenmagot et seul sorcier que Voldemort eût jamais craint réagisse ainsi. Elle le suivit à travers une petite porte située derrière le bureau, que, chose surprenante étant donné le temps considérable qu'elle passait dans cette pièce, elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Albus la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce claire et agréable, meublée de bois blanc.

-Ce sont mes quartiers, indiqua le vieil homme en croisant le regard confus de sa descendante. Nous n'y serons pas espionnés. Pas même par Rita Skeeter.

_/Ici les abrutis du ministère n'auront pas eu l'occasion de poser des mouchards…/ _

Rose en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait reçu le hibou. Mais le regretta aussitôt.

_Euh… finalement je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir… _

-Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent que cela ne peut attendre ce soir, Professeur ?

_/Professeur ??? Holà, j'ai peut-être été un peu fort…elle ne l'utilise plus que quand elle se croît (à tord ou à raison) en faute…/ _

Albus la gronda gentiment, lui signalant au passage qu'elle ne s'était pas attirée d'ennuis.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? s'effraya la jeune fille.

_/C'est vrai que je ne lui ai encore rien dit. La pauvre, elle doit entendre les Augureys pleurer **§**…/ _

-Non, rien de mortellement périlleux. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. J'ai reçu la visite de représentants du ministère ce matin. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'éviter cela, ils veulent te voir. Ils ont programmé une rencontre ce soir au ministère. Et nous devons décider ce que tu vas leur dire, parce que, tu t'en doutes, il est hors de question de leur révéler que tu es animagus…

Dumbledore soupira. Il était capital que tous deux passent l'examen haut la main, et que la véracité des évènements ne puissent pas être mise en doute. Le mélange qu'il lui avait fait avaler la fin de l'été s'occuperait de falsifier les résultats des méthodes d'identification, mais une histoire cohérente était aussi primordiale.

Après trois bons quart d'heure de mise au point et de discutions ardues, la version officielle fut enfin mise au point. Il fut convenu que Rose aurait fait de la magie involontaire en lançant un puissant sort de confusion empêchant les détecteurs de présence humaine de la localiser et par là même la protégeant des mangemorts. Elle se serait cachée dans la cave et aurait attendu que les cris cessent avant de remonter à l'air libre (enfin enfumé vu la situation…).

-Ton cours de défense est presque terminé. Tu ferais mieux de te diriger directement vers les serres. Tu as botanique si mes souvenirs sont bons.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard surpris.

_Il a appris mon emploi du temps par cœur ou quoi ? _

-Allez file ! ordonna Albus d'un ton affectueux.

_Y a de fortes chances !!! _

Rose sourit et s'exécuta.  
...  
...

* * *

...  
... 

Rose atterrit sur le sol dallé et manqua de s'écrouler d'une manière peu élégante. Seule la poigne de son grand-père, qui la suivait de près, lui en évita la gène.

-Je hais la poudre de Cheminette ! râla Rose dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas (ou plus !), ce qui arracha un sourire amusé à un Albus plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Ce dernier l'entraîna à travers un hall qui parut démesuré à la jeune fille, et au milieu duquel trônait une fontaine aux statues dorées censée représenter « la fraternité magique » (ou une autre idiotie du même genre) pour laquelle les seuls qualificatifs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent « hideuse » et « naïve ».

Après avoir été arrêtés un nombre incalculable de fois, (et, dans le cas de Rose, présentée autant sinon plus comme la petite fille du plus grand sorcier du siècle) ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus énervant : l'air gaga du directeur ou l'expression d'envie mêlé de commisération des interlocuteurs. _

Les murs des couloirs étaient austères et lugubres, sans fenêtres et avaient été peint de ce blanc impersonnel et aseptisé qu'on associe généralement aux hôpitaux.

-C'est ici indiqua le président du Magenmagot en désignant une porte boulonnée grise clair, dont la seule indication consistait en une plaque sobre imprimé en lettres grasses : I385.

Rose sentit la main noueuse de son grand-père se crisper sur son épaule.

_Lui aussi n'est pas rassuré… _

Posant sa propre main sur celle du vieil homme, la sorcière frappa et entra dans la pièce, dont le seuls ornements étaient un mobilier plus que spartiate, et un grand aquarium aux poissons hideux dans un coin. Derrière le bureau de la salle d'interrogation (qu'Albus avait instantanément reconnu comme l'une des salles ayant servit au cours de la première guerre pour l'interrogatoire des mangemorts arrêtés) trois personnes était présentes.

_/Ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire…/_ songea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mrs Robinson, Mrs Ombrage. Auror Shakelbot, salua Albus, indiquant d'une part qu'il savait exactement à qui il avait affaire, d'autre part présentant indirectement les trois employés du ministère à sa petite fille.

Kingsley hocha la tête à l'énoncé de son nom et adressa un mince sourire à l'animagus dans le dos de ses collègues. Cette dernière avait rencontré le géant noir chargé de la capture de Sirius Black plusieurs fois durant l'été et l'aimait bien. Elle se détendit donc légèrement, assumant qu'entre l'auror et son grand-père, rien de fâcheux ne pouvait lui arriver.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, je suis Dolorès Ombrage et voici ma collègue Sally Robinson qui est l'une des personnes chargées de réunir un maximum d'informations sur ce qui c'est passé à Little Oakspring…nous avons été chargées de t'interroger. minauda la plus potelée des deux femmes, dont le visage rappelait irrésistiblement celui d'un batracien.

S'attendant à l'entendre coasser, Rose sursauta au son de la voix suraiguë.

_Merlin, un crapaud qui parle ! _

Se tournant vers Albus Dumbledore, l'interrogatrice congédia celui-ci de sa voix de petite fille :

-Matthiew Grey vous attend au cinquième étage pour votre interrogatoire… hm…remettre à jour votre déposition.

_Grey ? Un Black qui a déteint ? _

Albus comprit instantanément la manœuvre grossière et fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis persuadé que Mr Grey ne verra pas d'inconvénient à attendre la fin de la prise de déposition de ma petite fille.

La représentante du ministère esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et d'une hypocrisie à faire vomir avant d'ajouter :

-J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit très occupé.

Dans le ton de sa voix douçâtre pointait une nuance menaçante que le vieux sorcier, rompu au contact de la bureaucratie, perçut très clairement. Accentuant le froncement de ses sourcil il répliqua d'un ton ferme mais néanmoins très courtois :

-J'ai bien peur, Dolorès, de ne pas autoriser ma descendante à rester seule en votre compagnie.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix, Dumbledore ! siffla la sorcière. Avec tout ce que vous vous êtes permis de faire ces dernières années, et votre gestion plus que discutable du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année dernière, il y a de quoi vous envoyer à Askaban !

Shakelbot décida visiblement d'intervenir, sentant que la situation s'envenimait.

-Voyons, Dumbledore, ne soyez pas stupide, que voulez-vous qu'il lui arrive ?

Le chef de l'ordre du Phénix observa ses interlocuteurs sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Puis accepta, prenant acte de la promesse implicite de Kingsley de protéger Rose. Après un baiser sur le front et quelques conseils comme de refuser de répondre si la question lui semblait déplacée, le vieil homme quitta la pièce, déterminer à ne laisser la jeune fille qu'un minimum de temps dans la cage aux serpents, car, après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est fourchelang qu'on ne peut pas être mordu.

...  
...

* * *

...  
... 

**§** : Entendre les Augureys pleurer, proverbe sorcier signifiant s'attendre au pire.

Alors, avis bons ou mauvais, suggestions out tout simplement questions, n'hésitez pas!


	18. Audition ministérielle

**Disclaimer**: « Pi 2 « Je possède les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter » » est une implication toujours vraie… comme tout ce qui commence par une proposition fausse, d'ailleurs… c'est comme « Quelque soit x appartenant à l'ensemble vide et différent de JKR, x possède les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter » qui est aussi toujours vrai… c'est beau les maths en prépa !!!

Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne possède rien. XD

Merci à :**Lunicorne**, **adenoide**, **zaika**, **jenni944**, **Touraz**, **mushu1**, **666Naku**, **k**, **L'errant**, **Llemaluna**, **sweety**, **mo**,** c**, **Naelith**, **tipha**, **Gini95**, **Mephitis** et **Corbeau angelique**.

Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous en avez profité pour partir en vacances. Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 7, et si d'aventure il y a des concordances dans les chapitres futurs, ce seront des détails que j'avais prévu avant de le lire.

A la demande d'un d'entre vous, je fais un résumé.

**Résumé** : A la suite de l'attaque de Privet Drive par les mangemorts qui ont tué les derniers membres de sa famille, Harry, transformé en fille est recueilli par Albus Dumbledore, qui, par un concours de circonstances, réussit à la faire passer pour sa petite fille Rose Nightwing, née la même année, qui est morte avec la famille est morte quatorze ans auparavant dans une attaque similaire. Se transformant en panthère à la moindre émotion négative, elle est confiée aux maraudeurs de Square Grimmaurd pour y remédier. Elle y rencontre les Weasley, et Ron la prend en grippe. Elle rentre à Poudlard en cinquième année, et, à la surprise générale, est répartie à Gryffondor. Sirius, innocenté, enseignera la DCFM. Cependant, l'enquête sur l'attaque de la ville moldue dont Rose est sensée être la seule survivante se poursuit, et Rose est à présent au ministère, face aux interrogateurs dont Ombrage, qui viennent de se débarrasser de la présence gênante de Dumbledore.

* * *

..  
..

**Chapitre 17** : Audition ministérielle

Au moment où la porte se referma sur le puissant sorcier, et ce, malgré la présence de l'auror qui avait été chargée de coordonner la capture de Sirius Black, la jeune femme se sentit prise au piège comme un animal encerclé par des acromentulas et qui vient juste de réaliser qu'il est inscrit au menu du repas du soir.

-Rosie, tu prendras certainement une boisson pendant que nous parlons ? minauda le répugnant batracien potelé.

_J'ai un nom de famille c'est fait pour s'en servir, après tout on a pas élevé les Scrouts à pétards ensemble !_

-Du thé s'il vous plait. Répondit à contre cœur l'animagus, comprenant qu'il valait mieux pas la contrarier.

-Lait, miel, citron ? continua la créature, d'un ton qui évoquait plus la potion noyée de miel que l'amabilité.

-Non merci, madame. Refusa très poliment l'animagus.

_Elle me prend pour qui ? Albus Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes apparentés que je suis obligée d'être aussi intoxiquée à l'acide citrique que lui !_

Le crapaud mit d'autorité une tasse rose saumoné d'un manque de goût total dans les mains de Rose, qui, répugnée par les motifs grossiers de chats aux petits nœuds de toutes les couleurs criardes qu'on puisse imaginer, n'avait qu'une envie : lâcher l'immonde porcelaine et partir en courant.

-Bois, ma chérie, n'hésite pas…l'incita l'écoeurante sorcière.

Alors que la Survivante considérait sa tasse en essayant de dissimuler tant bien que mal son air dégoûté, l'image d'Alastor Maugrey s'imposa dans sa tête. Immédiatement, le contenu du récipient et l'empressement d'Ombrage (qui ne semblait pas animée des meilleures intentions à son encontre, quoiqu'elle tentât de lui faire croire) lui parurent beaucoup plus suspects.

_On va peut-être éviter d'avaler ça…_

De son côté, Ombrage (dont Rose était quasi sûre qu'elle avait fait ses études dans la maison de Salazar) tentait par tous les moyens de s'assurer qu'elle avalait bien le liquide brûlant, et vraisemblablement drogué.

_Il est temps de faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne me le verse de force dans le gosier… Et comme il est hors de question que je sorte ma baguette, il ne reste qu'une solution… mettre en pratique mon cours de MSB !_

En effet, depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme s'entraînait à manipuler la température des corps qui l'entourait. Rien de bien méchant, cependant, elle était juste capable de faire fondre de la glace ou de porter un liquide à son point d'ébullition…

Se concentrant sur le liquide brûlant, la jeune Nightwing chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de rendre le liquide inoffensif. Vu la quantité de liquide présent dans la tasse, et son niveau en MSB, il était totalement inenvisageable pour la jeune fille de provoquer l'évaporation d'assez de thé pour que ses interlocutrices soient amenées à croire qu'elle l'avait ingurgité.

_Ce n'est pas le thé, le problème, c'est ce qui a été mis dedans…_

Réfléchissant intensément et à toute vitesse, la jeune femme finit par conclure que, quoique l'interrogatrice ait pu mettre dedans, c'était forcément liquide (elle n'avait pas remué) et en petite quantité, incolore et inodore, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la jeune fille sur goût inhabituel de la solution (sinon autant la forcer directement à en prendre…). Ce qui ne laissait pas trente six milles moyens. Et le seul qu'elle connaissait était le veritaserum.

_De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix…_

Risquant sa défense sur l'hypothèse que le crapaud avait utilisé la potion de vérité, puisque, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas y échapper, Rose entreprit de porter la tasse à ses lèvres, et, tout en surveillant les deux femmes du coin de l'œil, se concentra de toute ses forces pour faire s'évaporer l'hypothétique liquide. Elle retint un soupir lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts devenir humides sous la vapeur qui se formait au dessus du ménisque. Poursuivant la manœuvre, elle entreprit de distraire Sally Robinson et Dolorès Ombrage en posant des questions aussi inutiles qu'inintéressantes (pensez donc, mais qui s'intéresse à la provenance du thé au safran ou au fabricant de tasses immondes que la jeune fille affirmait trouver absolument ravissantes… ?) et dont elle écoutait à peine les réponse, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa pratique la télékinésie sur un nuage de particules gazeuses suspectes. Science qu'elle parvenait tout juste à maîtriser. Cherchant frénétiquement des yeux un endroit où liquéfier à nouveau les vapeurs qui lui demandaient énormément d'énergie, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'aquarium **§**.

_Comment peut-on garder des poissons d'agrément aussi moches ?_

Et c'est avec soulagement à peine dissimulé qu'elle relâcha sa magie. Portant la tasse à ses lèvres sous l'œil gourmand de celle qui aurait eu le profil parfait pour le prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (c'est-à-dire une case de travers, voire plus) et priant pour avoir éliminé toute potion de sa boisson, Rose commença à ingurgiter l'infusion.

La jeune fille se sentit légèrement étourdie, mais son esprit restait suffisamment clair pour lui permettre de combattre les effets des traces de la drogue. Elle avait néanmoins un atout, son esprit ne se laissait pas facilement dépouiller de son libre arbitre, et l'avait déjà prouvé l'année précédente en résistant à l'Imperium lancé par Voldemort lui-même.

-Bon, passons au travail ma chérie, minauda le crapaud, je vais te poser quelques questions et tu vas y répondre, d'accord ?

-Oui, madame ! réussit à articuler l'animagus, cherchant à copier le ton monocorde qu'elle avait entendu Bartémius Croupton Junior utiliser à la fin de l'année précédente. Cela semble convenir au batracien ministériel.

-Votre nom, âge, parenté.

_Encore ??_

Prenant soin de mimer l'action du veritaserum, tout en en combattant les traces dans son organisme, Rose répondit d'un ton sans émotion.

-Rose Véga Nightwing, 15 ans depuis le 23 août, née de Marius Castor Nightwing et d'Iris Rigel Dumbledore.

_Et vous le sauriez si vous preniez la peine de lire la fiche qui se trouve sous vos yeux… honnêtement si j'étais un mangemort, ça aurait été l'une des premières choses que j'aurais apprises pour éviter les bourdes…_

Rose observa avec satisfaction l'horrible femme se tendre sous le choc. Visiblement, cette dernière s'attendait à une autre réponse.

_Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises…_

-Lieu de naissance.

-Ste Mangouste.

_Honnêtement c'est pas parce que tu connais le lieu où tu es née que ça t'authentifie… personnellement, je ne sais pas où est né Harry Potter… et ça ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas lui, bien au contraire !_

-Etiez vous présente à Little Oakspring quand a eu lieu le massacre ?

-Oui.

-Y avez-vous participé ?

_Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette question à la ???Calme toi ma fille, calme toi ou elles vont remarquer quelque chose…_

Du coin de l'œil, Rose vit Shakelbot froncer les sourcils. Elle put presque observer le cours de son raisonnement sur son visage.

-Dolorès, ne me dites pas que vous l'avez mise sous veritaserum, c'est une victime, un témoin, pas un accusé !!!

-Sortez Shakelbot. Ordonna immédiatement Ombrage.

Sally Robinson, se contenta de faire ce qu'elle avait fait depuis que Rose était entrée dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire se taire et observer.

_Visiblement, pas de soutien à attendre de ce côté-là…_

Le géant fronça les sourcils.

-Hors de question. Et je vous interdis de continuer à l'interroger.

-Elle n'a pas répondu à la mienne : y a-t-elle participé en tant que mangemort ? hurla Dolorès, hystérique.

-C'est la petite fille de Dumbledore ! Dolorès, ouvrez les yeux !!!

-C'est aussi la petite nièce de Curius Nightwing !!! Dois-je Shakelbot, vous rappeler qui il était ?

-Elle ne l'a même pas connu !

A nouveau, le crapaud se tourna vers Rose et demanda rapidement, avant que Kingsley ne puisse l'arrêter :

-Es tu une mangemorte ?

_Là il faut vraiment que je réponde, que je ne laisse planer aucun doute…_

-Non. Répondit la jeune fille, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

_Aller ma fille, la mascarade a assez duré, il serait temps que tu te « réveilles »…_

Effectuant un dernier et ultime effort de volonté pour vaincre définitivement toute traces de potion dans son organisme, la jeune fille secoua la tête comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Son regard, qu'elle avait prit soin de laisser planer dans le vide pendant tout l'interrogatoire, se planta sur les deux femmes.

..

* * *

..

Albus Dumbledore était hors de lui. Non seulement Matthiew Grey avait gaspillé le temps précieux du grand sorcier en lui posant trois fois chaque question, mais la moitié de celles-ci étaient hors propos ou inutiles. Plus le temps passait et plus le vieil homme avait eu l'impression que l'homme cherchait à l'occuper et à le tenir éloigné le plus longtemps possible de sa protégée.

_/Mais à quoi jouent-ils ??? Heureusement qu'on a convenu d'un scénario…Pourvu que tout ce soit bien passé…/ _

Le sorcier avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'il entendit la diatribe de Dolorès Ombrage. Tétanisé, il entendit la réponse sans équivoque et sans timbre de sa petite-fille avant de ne pouvoir à nouveau trouver la force d'appuyer sur la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte.

Rose se retourna et accueillit le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire.

-Re-bonjour, Grand-père ! Tout c'est bien passé ?

Le vieux sorcier hocha simplement la tête, un peu perdu. Pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, par le fait que la jeune fille continuât à l'appeler « grand-père », leur secret n'avait, Merlin merci, pas été éventé. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu avant de rentrer dans la pièce, la jeune fille avait été clairement mise sous veritaserum. Laissant l'énigme à plus tard, il décida de jouer le rôle dont ils avaient convenu.

-Désolé d'avoir autant tardé, ma chérie.

Se tournant vers Ombrage, et estimant qu'il ne servait à rien de faire celui qui n'avait pas entendu l'éclat de cette dernière, il fronça les sourcils.

-Madame, avez-vous obtenu toutes les renseignements que vous jugiez nécessaires à l'établissement de la déposition de Rose ?

_/Voir même plus…/_

-Mme Ombrage et Mme Robinson ici présentes peuvent être sûres et certaines que je suis bien celle que je prétends être…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Comprenant que la jeune fille lui envoyait un message, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et saisit d'un geste brusque le rapport auto rédigé devant Sally Robinson, l'employée- qui- se- taisait, il commença à le survoler avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Au fur et à mesure que son regard survolait le document, le sorcier dut faire appel à toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui-même pour rester impassible.

_/Comment ont-elles pu OSER ? Que croient-elles ? Que je n'ai pas déjà effectué toute une batterie de tests pour être certain que j'avais bien affaire au Survivant et pas à un vulgaire mangemort qui aurait pris sa place ? Que je n'ai pas appris l'amère leçon que m'a inculquée Bartémius Croupton Junior ?/_

-Il nous faudrait un échantillon de son sang. assena le crapaud inconscient et sûr de sa souveraineté. Et elle ne nous a pas encore expliquer comment elle aurait échappé aux détecteurs de présence humaine des mangemorts.

-Un échantillon de sang ? Pourquoi faire ? répliqua Albus d'un ton polaire. Sa parole ne vous suffit pas ? Et pour la seconde question, vous trouverez la réponse dans le rapport qu'on m'a fait si soigneusement rédiger.

-On peut trouver un antidote au véritase… argumenta Robinson prenant la parole pour la première fois.

_Tiens, ça parle, les statues de cire ???_

Ce rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de révéler, elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Dumbledore ne put garder son calme plus longtemps. La théière et les tasses affreuses explosèrent, et alors que le liquide qu'elles contenaient se répandait sur les dossiers posés sur la table, le professeur Dumbledore déploya son aura et laissa percevoir aux deux employées du Ministère le sorcier qui avait rayé de la carte Grindelwald de sinistre mémoire et celui que Lord Voldemort, même au sommet de sa puissance, avait toujours craint. Bizarrement, l'aquarium, probablement sous le coup d'un sort d'incassabilité, resta intact.

_Dommage, ça aurait eu l'honneur et l'avantage de faire disparaître les preuves…_songea la jeune sorcière, pince-sans-rire.

-Vous avez osé donner du veritaserum à ma petite fille ????

Les deux femmes, laissant tomber la morgue qui les avait jusqu'à présent, commencèrent à trembler.

-Euh, finalement, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire… couina la plus raisonnable des deux.

Cette dernière, saisit tous les dossiers qu'elle pouvait soulever et attrapant la manche du crapaud mielleux, elle sortit de la pièce sans même prendre la peine de ramasser les quelques parchemins noyés qui étaient tombés au sol.

* * *

..

Restés seuls, Albus reporta son attention sur le compte rendu de la séance d'interrogation qu'il relut d'un nouvel œil.

_/Comment a-t-elle fait pour donner ces réponses LA sous veritaserum ?????/_

_Alors, Grand-père, surpris ?_ songea la jeune fille plutôt amusée maintenant que le danger était un tant soit peu écarté.

Copiant d'un tour de baguette le rapport en question, il empocha la copie et jeta négligemment l'original dans la mare de thé.

-Je crois que tu vas avoir des choses à m'expliquer…

Ce à quoi Rose répondit simplement par un sourire malicieux.  
..

* * *

..

Albus ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui et s'y adossa. Se tournant vers Rose, il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Comment t'y es-tu prise ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, prise d'un fou rire nerveux, Rose dut arrêter le fil de son récit.

-Je comprends mieux le sentiment de ton professeur de potion… la taquina Albus.

Entre deux hoquets, la jeune fille réussit à lui demander ce que Snape avait pu raconter. Ce qu'Albus refusa de révéler et en profita pour lui imposer de faire ses devoirs puisque qu'on pouvait considérer son entraînement à la MSB comme effectué. Rose râla pour la forme et se plongea dans son devoir de métamorphose pour le lendemain sous l'œil vigilant de son grand-père.  
..

* * *

..

La cloche sonna, et les élèves, qui avaient passé une heure avachis à compter les griffons sous l'indifférence totale du fantôme obsédé par les révoltes gobelines, rangèrent leur affaires en un tour de baguette et sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la salle de classe qui donnait envie de bailler.

-Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas !

-Je crois qu'on a compris, Mei. soupira Helena.

-Une biographie d'un sorcier célèbre… et bonjour les sorciers en question ! En plus, on en a un tous un différent !

-Vois le bon côté des choses : pour une fois chacun aura la note qu'il mérite et Ronald ne pourra pas copier sur Hermione…raisonna Helena.

-Et franchement, nos sujets auraient pu être pire. gloussa Rose, qui semblait trouver le sujet amusant. Tu aurais pu tomber sur Hafrik le gueux comme Weasley…

-Hafrik le gueux ? questionna Mei, n'ayant visiblement pas retenu qui il était.

-D'après le sermon qu'Hermione lui a passé sous prétexte qu'il râlait, il s'agirait d'un sorcier qui aurait pris le parti des gobelins je ne sais plus trop quand. Il les fournissait en potions…

-Et j'ai entendu Draco Malefoy se plaindre d'avoir reçu Maria Lorenzetti. Je crois qu'il râle parce qu'il aurait préféré un homme… ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Helena. Au fait j'ai un certain Geber, et vous ?

-Wallis. Mais ne me demandez surtout pas qui c'est. Et toi, Rose ?

-Attends deux secondes.

La jeune fille posa son sac et farfouilla un moment avant de trouver sa feuille de notes. Cette dernière, dont les bords étaient couverts de dessins plus ou moins bien gribouillés, portait à l'encre rouge dans coin :

**Biographie Sarrus le Généreux pour jeudi. :-S **

-Sarrus le généreux, vu le nom, il devait être romain, enfin je suppose…répondit Rose, regardant son parchemin d'un air perplexe.

-En tout cas on peut prévoir deux ou trois bonnes heures d'ennui absolu… soupira Mei, philosophe.

-Eh bien, tu n'aimes pas passer du temps dans de gros bouquins poussiéreux et totalement inutiles ? C'est bizarre, je croyais… demanda Helena d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

Mei fusilla du regard sa meilleure amie.

-Laisse tomber, Mei, tu n'égaleras jamais le regard-de-la-mort du professeur Snape… la taquina Rose.

-…ni son imitation magistrale du vol de la chauve-souris des cachots. Très intéressant zoologiquement parlant. compléta Helena morte de rire.

Mei secoua la tête et annonça d'un air qu'elle s'efforça de rendre attristé.

-Vous êtes totalement malades toutes les deux…

Les trois filles étaient passées le plus tôt possible dans la journée à la bibliothèque, et avaient réquisitionné l'ouvrage : **Mille et un sorciers et sorcières à travers les siècles**, de Titus Livius Saeculi avant qu'Hermione ne puisse faire main basse dessus, une fois n'est pas coutume. La copine de Smaug **§§**, nom dont l'avait si gentiment affublée Helena et qui avait provoqué une crise de fou rire chez Rose quand elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois, n'avait consenti à leur céder l'ouvrage qu'après maintes menaces de mort affreusement douloureuse et la promesse de ramener le grimoire le lendemain. Ce qui signifiait que les cinquième année allaient devoir rédiger leur essai le soir même.  
..

* * *

..

**§ **: Une variante de la boisson versée discrètement dans le pot de la plante verte, qu'on aperçoit peu après sous forme de squelettes végétal… Mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qui est advenu des poissons… Désolée, je n'ai vraiment pas pu résister…. :$)

**§§ **: Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu la formidable bibliographie de Tolkien, Smaug est le dragon qui garde le trésor que convoite les nains dans Bilbo le Hobbit… Et comme la majorité des dragons de fantasy, celui-ci est particulièrement féroce envers quiconque souhaite s'emparer de la moindre parcelle de son immense trésor…XD

Quelque soit votre avis, exprimez le!


	19. Devoirs, problèmes et solutions

**Disclaimer** : Si j'étais JKR, je ne passerais pas mon temps à déplorer le fait que le tome sept mette autant de temps à être publié… après tout je connaîtrais déjà l'histoire. XD

Tout ça pour souligner l'évidence : je ne suis pas dans la tête de la maman d'Harry Potter… (snif)

Merci à **zaïka**, **jenni944**, **Corbeau Angelique**, **adenoide**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **K-Melwin**, **ewiliane**, **Touraz**, **Naelith**, **mo** et **naruto194** (pour ses deux reviews auquelles j'ai répondu, comme d'habitude, dans mon profil),**Llemaluna, soph.**

**Résumé**: Après avoir été transformée en fille au cours d'une attaque de mangemorts et passé le reste de l'été à Square Grimmaurd, Harry potter, alias Rose Nightwing, petite fille de Dumbledore, rentre en 5ème année à Gryffondor, avec quelques nouveautés: Sirius est prof de DCFM et Rusard a été remplacé par un certain Charon Hell. Rose vient juste d'affronter Ombrage lors d'une audience au ministère. Précédement, le professeur Binns vient de donner à ses élèves un biographie à faire pour le cours suivant.  
..

Désolée pour le délai mais j'ai repris les cours. Et je n'ai pas avancé cette fic d'une ligne, faute de temps. En fait je ne suis même pas passée par ce site depuis la reprise... à mon grand dam...

* * *

.. 

**Chapitre 18** : devoirs, problèmes et solutions

Rose laissa tomber le vieux volume poussiéreux sur la table de la salle de classe inoccupée dans laquelle les trois filles s'étaient barricadées. Au bruit que fit le bouquin en heurtant la table, Rose remercia intérieurement sa chance de ne plus être à proximité de Mrs Pince. Mei et Helena s'étaient déjà installées confortablement avec un grand renfort de plumes, de parchemins, sans oublier le liquide (soda et lait) et le carburant nécessaire (gâteaux et pommes) à un tel effort intellectuel : lutter contre l'envie de rendre une feuille blanche au prof fantôme. De préférence avec la mention « Devoir fantôme » écrit dessus.

Mei prit le grimoire la première, se salissant les doigts au passage. L'ouvrant à la page qui l'intéressait, elle commença à lire en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, Helena ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment était sa lecture.

- Jamais rien lu de plus passionnant. Répliqua l'asiatique dont le visage reflétait à présent un ennui profond. Non mais franchement, les filles écoutez ça :

**John Wallis (1616-1703) est un sorcier anglais. Spécialiste de la cryptographie, aussi bien magique que moldue, il joua un rôle important en déchiffrant les messages que Saevus le sanglant envoyait à ses troupes lors de la révolte de 1646.**

-Tiens je me demandais quand allaient intervenir les gobelins...ricana Rose.

Les trois filles pouffèrent et Mei continua sa lecture.

**-On lui doit notamment le développement de la magie runique et de l'arithmancie, et l'invention de certains symboles permettant de simplifier les notations et d'avancer dans la recherche tant appliquée que fondamentale. L'un de ces symboles, ∞, signifiant « infini » a même été adopté par les moldus qui s'en servent dans deux de leur disciplines qu'ils nomment mathématiques et physique. **

**Calé en astronomie, il a collaboré avec le savant moldu Jeremiah Horrocks dans ses calculs d'éphémérides en 1639. En reconnaissance de ses travaux, et en tant qu'employé scientifique au bureau des relations avec la population moldue, il occupa la Savillian Chair de géométrie à l'université d'Oxford, tout en menant en parallèle ses travaux de résolution en arithmancie (calcul différentiel et intégral notamment) qui permirent la résolution d'un bon nombre d'équations insolubles dans cette matière. Il fut l'un des fondateurs de la Royal Society, société qui regroupe indifféremment les plus esprits moldus et sorciers de leur temps…**

-Je suis sensée faire quoi avec ça ? gémit l'asiatique. C'est du petit pigmalais!!!

-Broder ? suggéra Helena.

-Si tu fais une jolie tapisserie j'essaierai de convaincre Grand père de la mettre à la place de celle qui décrit la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre aux trolls l'art de la danse. ajouta Rose, d'un air malicieux.

-Geber, Geber, Geber… à voilà !

Mei et Rose sursautèrent, n'ayant pas entendu Helena se saisir du bouquin que Mei avait poussé sur le côté. La jeune fille commença à lire à voix haute :

**Geber (721-815) est un alchimiste arabe connu pour son enseignement sur la transmutation des métaux. Auteur de nombreux traités qui constituent les bases de l'alchimie moderne, ses travaux servirent de bases à l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel, qui s'en servit pour découvrir le secret de la fabrication de la pierre philosophale. En effet, c'est à lui que l'on doit le développement de la théorie selon laquelle n'importe quel métaux est composé de mercure et de soufre, et donc, qu'il est possible de transmuter les métaux de base en or. Il découvrit aussi le vitriol, l'eau forte et l'eau régale (mélange un tiers deux tiers des deux qui a pour effet de dissoudre l'or). Il a aussi obtenu du carbonate de plomb, isolé l'arsenic et l'antimoine, et décrit la distillation du vinaigre pour en extraire l'acide acétique…**

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas mieux ! ajouta Helena

-Tiens ils parlent de Flamel, il est toujours vivant, non ? demanda Mei en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Répondit Rose.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, attendant visiblement un développement.

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire… comme d'habitude !_

-Nicolas Flamel est mort il y a quelques temps. Il a détruit sa pierre il y a cinq ans quand il a réalisé qu'elle pouvait se révéler une arme redoutable si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains. répondit Rose.

-Ton grand-père le connaissait, non ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? demanda Mei avec curiosité.

Rose sourit.

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Mais Grand-père a travaillé en étroite collaboration avec Mr Flamel il y a quelques années. Pour autant que je sache, ils étaient bons amis.

Helena hocha la tête et, considérant que sa nouvelle amie ne leur dévoilerait rien de plus, elle lui tendit le grimoire de la bibliothèque.

-Tu ferais mieux de commencer la biographie de ton Romain si on veut rendre ce bouquin à la dragonne demain matin.

Rose hocha la tête et commença à lire à son tour à voix haute :

**Pierre Frédéric Sarrus (1798-1861), dit Sarrus le Généreux,…**

-Sorcier romain, tu disais ? demanda moqueusement Mei.

-Oh, c'est bon… râla en retour la jeune Nightwing, avant de continuer sa lecture.

…**est un sorcier français. Après ses études à l'Académie française de Beauxbâtons, d'où il sortit avec les résultats maximaux, …**

-Tiens, c'est Hermione qui ferait la tête si elle lisait ça…. Ne puis s'empêcher de commenter Mei.

-Ou alors elle trouverait un moyen de remonter le temps pour lui extorquer le secret d'une bonne révision… pouffa Helena.

Rose ne put qu'approuver mais râla pour la forme.

-Les filles, pourquoi vous sentez vous obligées de me couper à tous les mots ?

-Mais parce qu'on t'aime, ma petite Rosinette !

-Tu m'appelle encore une fois comme ça et je te promets que tu vas comprendre POURQUOI le Choixpeau a faillit me mettre à Serpentard… gronda la panthère.

-Tu me fais presque peur, répliqua son amie, pas intimidée pour une noise.

**Une part importante de ses travaux furent consacrés à la résolution des équations complexes à variables numériques, ouvrant ainsi de nouveaux horizons en arithmancie et en astronomie. **

Rose fit la moue.

-Comment peut-on aimer l'arithmancie ? Franchement, ça me dépasse…

-J'aime bien, moi. Signala Helena, un peu blessée par la remarque de son amie.

-Je sais bien, ma grande, mais j'y peux rien si je suis allergique à toutes les équations barbares que tu gribouilles sur tes parchemins de cours… ça à l'air horriblement compliqué !

-C'est clair que ce n'est pas simple… mais c'est quand même passionnant !

-Si tu le dis… capitula la panthère, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

**Fasciné par les sciences moldues, il s'intéressa de près à leurs mathématiques, allant même jusqu'à s'immerger parmi ces derniers en acceptant le poste de professeur de mathématiques à la faculté de Sciences de Strasbourg (France), dont il sera le doyen de 1839 à 1852. Il y résolu quelques problèmes ardus en physique, permettant ainsi aux architectes magiques d'élargir le champs de leur possibilités. **

**Cependant, Sarrus le Généreux reste surtout renommé dans les deux mondes, sorcier et moldu, pour sa méthode rapide et astucieuse pour trouver les déterminants des matrices de taille 3, permettant ainsi de simplifier de façon considérable les calculs probabilistes des arithmanciens et leur permettant de se lancer dans des travaux d'envergure, que la longueur et la lenteur des calculs avaient jusqu'alors rendu impossibles…**

-Y en a qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire… soupira Rose.

Pendant un bout de temps, on entendit rien d'autre dans la pièce que le grattement des plumes et de temps en temps le bruit de parchemins qu'on déplace. Rose releva la tête et posa sa plume d'un air las.

-Fini.

Elle observa quelques instants Mei et Helena qui grattaient toujours sur leurs sujets respectifs, et saisit le grimoire à la table des matières pour s'occuper. Son regard se posa sur un nom qui lui était familier.

-Tiens, Grand-père a sa biographie là-dedans…

_Voyons voir…_

-Ah oui ? C'est bizarre pourtant… pourquoi le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle n'aurait pas le droit à une petite biographie ? commenta Mei, toujours penchée sur son parchemin.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un peu tendance à l'oublier… grommela Rose.

Après quelques minutes de lecture fort instructive, la jeune Nightwing se redressa un sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut en apprendre dans un simple grimoire… voyons s'il n'y a pas d'autres noms que je connaisse… Tiens, y a Lockhart…_ricana-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle dut faire un violent effort pour rester de marbre à la vue de son ancien nom. Et referma le bouquin, dégoûtée par le nombre de stupidités que pouvaient contenir les cinq premières lignes.

* * *

-Euh, Rose ? 

La jeune Nightwing baissa la tête vers la petite première année qui fixait nerveusement ses chaussures. Elle identifia immédiatement la gamine du train , qui, depuis la rentrée, était venue la voir deux ou trois fois.

-Bonjour… comment vas-tu ?

_C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Sacha ? Ah non, Sarah… Sarah Thompson…_

La jeune Gryffondor observa avec curiosité la première année, qui était d'ordinaire plutôt assurée, se comporter encore plus timidement qu'un de ses condisciples de Poufsouffle.

-Tu as une question à me poser ? demanda le plus gentiment possible la panthère.

_Mais quelle mouche la pique ???_

Sarah ne répondit pas à la question et se commença à se dandiner légèrement, mal à l'aise.

-Je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Je t'écoute. l'encouragea la petite fille de Dumbledore.

La fillette jeta un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule, vers les deux ou trois pèquenots qui discutaient Quidditch autour d'une boîte de chocogrenouilles, puis vers un recoin de la pièce où les jumeaux Weasley, comme à leur habitude, semblaient comploter une nouvelle farce d'un air conspirateur.

-Euh…hésita Sarah avec une expression cristalline.

Rose soupira. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien vouloir l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes. Après tout, elle avait assez des siens et les préfets étaient là pour ça…. Cependant, elle ne se voyait pas non plus sortir ça à la petite qui semblait la confondre avec la bouée de sauvetage la plus proche.

-Viens. On sera tranquilles dans mon dortoir.

Rose referma la porte et se tourna vers la petite Thompson.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Je me suis blessée… murmura la fillette en jetant des regards inquiets vers la porte du dortoir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui la rend aussi paranoïaque ? Elle se prend pour Fol-Œil, ou quoi ?_

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Madame Pomfresh ? Elle te donnera quelque chose pour te soigner…

-Je ne peux pas. souffla la fillette en rougissant brusquement.

_Evidement, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple…Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe par Merlin ?_

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Elle va me demander comment je me suis fais ça. Et je ne peux pas, c'est trop embarrassant.

_Embarrassant ? A moins que tu ne t'entraînes pour le concours annuel de la plus belle Tomate, je crois que j'avais remarqué…_

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ? demanda Rose en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là au juste, à essayer de tirer les veracrasses du nez d'une gamine qui a décidé de jouer au jobarbille __**§**__ ?!? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas attendre son agonie pour lâcher le morceau…_

-Je saigne…

-Tu saignes ? demanda Rose, incrédule.

_Et elle me fait tout un foin parce qu'elle saigne ???_

-Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas aller voir l'infirmière, je peux te donner une potion à mettre sur la plaie et qui la guérira en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Ça te va ? proposa Rose, essayant de rester conciliante.

-Ce n'est pas possible…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ??? Elle s'amuse à élever des bébés loups-garous sous son lit et elle s'est fait mordre, c'est ça ? Ce ne serait pas la première…_

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, attendant visiblement un développement de la plus jeune. Qui commença à laisser la panique prendre le dessus.

-J'ai essayé toutes les potions que Papa m'a donné, mais rien ne marche, je saigne toujours autant…

-A quoi ressemble ta plaie ?

-Je ne sais pas elle est interne… je suis en train de me vider de mon sang. Et ça me fait mal au ventre… tu crois qu'ils m'ont jeté un mauvais sort ?

-Qui ça, ils ? lui demanda une Rose amusée qui avait (enfin) commencé à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Tu-Sais-Qui et ses mangemorts…souffla la fillette, en regardant autour d'elle comme si le simple fait de les nommer allait les faire surgir de derrière un rideau.

Rose laissa échapper un léger rire amusé, mais ne crut pas bon de l'effrayer encore plus en corrigeant le Tu-Sais-Qui en Voldemort.

-Crois moi, ça n'a strictement rien à voir. Mais tu devrais envoyer un hibou à ta mère pour lui expliquer ton problème. Elle pourra te conseiller mieux que moi.

La gamine prit une drôle d'expression.

-Elle est morte d'un accident de voiture quand j'étais petite… les médecins n'ont rien pu faire…

-Je suis désolée… compatit Rose, qui savait aussi ce que c'était des grandir sans un parent.

_Oh non, je vais devoir m'en charger… comme si ce n'était pas assez embarrassant pour moi d'expliquer ce genre de trucs !!! Je suis un gars, moi, à la base ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ???_

La fillette haussa les épaules.

-Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue, tu sais. Tu as une solution ?

Sarah la regardait à présent avec espoir.

-Je crois bien. Soupira Rose, résignée. Ecoute ce qui t'arrive, ça surprend au début, ça fait un peu mal, mais c'est parfaitement naturel. Et tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer parce que ce genre de petit désagrément va t'arriver plutôt régulièrement à partir de maintenant…Ecoute, il n'y a rien a faire, juste protéger tes vêtements, ça va s'arrêter tout seul.

-Rien à faire ? demanda Sarah en palissant légèrement.

Rose considéra un instant la fillette avant d'aller s'accroupir devant sa malle. Elle farfouilla dedans quelques instants, avant d'en sortir un livre.

-J'ai reçu ça je ne sais plus trop quand. expliqua Rose. Il m'a été très utile. Tu y trouveras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur ton problème,

_Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… Ce truc est une bible !!! Sans ce bouquin, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, et ne pas vendre la mèche… Merci Grand-père !_

Sarah prit le livre, et en lu le titre :** Guide des filles pour les filles par les filles**, Maria Femina.

-Tu me le rends quand tu as finis, d'accord ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, remercia et fila illico s'enfermer dans son dortoir commencer ça lecture. Restée seule, Rose secoua la tête, se remémorant ses débuts dans le monde féminin.

Ca avait été épique. Heureusement que, même si elle ne s'attendait pas aux chutes du Niagara, elle avait été prévenue !

_Pas étonnant que Sarah était paniquée ! Mais un mauvais sort de la part des abrutis de service, honnêtement… je crois que les plus âgés s'amusent un peu trop à terroriser les petis nouveaux avec des histoires d'horreur…_

* * *

Rose descendait précautionneusement les escaliers qui menaient vers le bord du lac, sans se presser, et profitant de l'air frais d'octobre pour admirer la forêt interdite qui, comme chaque année, parvenait à faire oublier aux élèves sa dangerosité en parant de splendides couleurs mordorées. 

_Si l'été indien existe vraiment, il doit ressembler à ça…_

C'est à regret que la Gryffondor rejoignit le groupe d'élèves déjà attroupé à proximité de la cabane d'Hagrid. Rose regrettait la présence du demi géant, qu'elle n'avait aperçu qu'à la descente du Poudlard Express ; depuis le début du semestre, c'était le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurait les cours. Rose avait bien interrogé son grand-père à propos de l'absence plus que curieuse du garde chasse, mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à en tirer était un « il est en mission et il va bien » laconique. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait fait remarqué Hermione à Ginny, un soir où elles pensaient être seules dans la salle commune, « le directeur avait prit soin de ne pas faire remarquer la future absence d'Hagrid lors du banquet de début d'année. »

-Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer notre étude des oiseaux aux propriétés magiques. Après l'étude du Rock, et celui du Focifère, qui peut me citer d'autres oiseaux aux propriétés magiques ?

Trois doigts se levèrent. Sans surprise, celui d'Hermione, une Serpentarde que Rose connaissait mal, et cette dernière, à la grande surprise de toute la classe. En effet, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, la jeune fille faisait tout pour ne pas se mettre en avant, si bien que, si elle n'avait pas été la descendante du directeur de Poudlard et chef de la résistance contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, on aurait oublié son existence.

-Miss Nightwing?

-Le phénix, Madame.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche hocha la tête. Il était évident que la jeune fille connaissait ce dernier.

-Un autre oiseau, quelqu'un d'autre ?

-L'augurey.

-Le dirico.

-Le jobarbille

-Le vivet doré.

C'était Malfoy.

_Ca ne sert à rien d'apprendre par cœur le __**Quidditch à travers les âges**__ si tu n'es pas fichu d'attraper une simple baballe, Malfoy…_

-Bien. Je vois que vous avez fait le tour. Pour les séances prochaines, nous allons nous intéresser au plus fascinant d'entre eux, le phénix. En parlant de ce sujet d'étude, où est donc le directeur ?

-Dans son bureau, je crois… répondit timidement Rose.

La professeur resta un moment silencieuse avant de demander à la jeune fille d'être assez aimable pour aller chercher le phénix de compagnie de son grand-père dans le bureau directorial.

-Tu connais le mot de passe, je suppose.

Rose acquiesça.

_Bien sûr, vu le temps que je passe dedans chaque jour…_

L'adulte ajouta comme un ton d'excuse en désignant discrètement le reste des élèves d'un signe de tête :

-J'y serais bien allée moi-même, mais…

_Si vous partez vous vous retrouverez avec une pile de cadavres et une bande d'élèves bons pour Askaban à votre retour…_

La jeune fille s'arrêta hors d'haleine devant la gargouille barrant le passage au bureau directorial. Nonchalamment, elle donna le mot de passe et grimpa l'escalier sitôt que la gargouille se mit sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Du bureau, elle pouvait distinguer la voix de son grand-père et celle de son parrain. Les deux hommes semblaient discuter avec animation, et ne l'avaient probablement pas entendu monter les marches. La jeune fille frappa un grand coup et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius surpris.

-Bonjour ! salua la jeune fille d'un air joyeux.

Albus Dumbledore regarda sa petite fille d'un air circonspecte.

_/Qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'amener ici alors qu'elle est censée avoir Soin aux Créatures Magiques ?/_

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être virée de cours ? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ta confiance me réchauffe le cœur…ne put s'empêcher de répliquer la jeune fille.

-Rosie…

-Désolée. soupira cette dernière.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène alors ?

La jeune fille examina un court instant le bureau de son Grand-père. Ce dernier était encore plus en désordre qu'habituellement, si on en croyait le tas de parchemins plus ou moins poussiéreux qui encombrait le bureau

_Comment fait il pour savoir où sont rangées ses affaires ??? Un fléreur n'y retrouverait pas ses chatons !!!_

La jeune Nightwing jeta un regard interrogateur au vieil homme qui lui répondit d'un sourire impénétrable.

-Le professeur Gobe-Planche m'a envoyée chercher Fumseck.

Le directeur esquissa un geste qui se voulait détaché en direction du perchoir où se tenait son phénix de compagnie, de la taille d'un petit cygne.

-C'est vrai que je lui avais promis de venir lui rendre visite… puisque tu es là, et si Fumseck est d'accord…

L'oiseau écarlate approuva d'une note liquide qui réchauffa le cœur de Rose. Quittant son perchoir, il se posa délicatement sur le bras de la jeune fille qui flancha légèrement sous le poids du volatile, et tendit son cou dans l'espoir visible d'être caressé.

-Je crois que c'est réglé. Lança joyeusement Albus, visiblement pressé de reprendre sa réunion, quelqu'en ait été le sujet.

Il regarda sa petite fille sortir de la pièce après les avoir salués, et eut la désagréable impression qu'il ne couperait pas à une explication en bonne et due forme. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Où en étions nous ?  
..

* * *

.. 

**§** : Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu **Les animaux fantastiques**, de Newt Scamander, il s'agit d'un minuscule oiseau bleu insectivore. Il est muet jusqu'au moment de sa mort où il émet un long cri où il reproduit tous les sons qu'il a entendus dans sa vie en sens inverse.

Remarques, commentaires ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, même (surtout) si c'est mauvais, exprimez vous!


	20. Porcelaine, courier et révélations

**Disclaimer** : Je possède autant d'Harry Potter que le nombre d'intersections de deux droites parallèles en géométrie euclidienne. En clair, faut pas rêver.

Merci à : **Corbeau angelique**, **zaika**, **jenni944**,** shaushka**, **mushu1**, **666Naku**,** Eliel Imlaris**,** Aelwing**,** mo**,** grispoils**,** Naelith**,** adenoide**,** potterstoriz**,** naruto194** pour leur review. Je rappelle que pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de coordonnées, j'ai laissé une réponse sur mon profil où vous trouverez d'autres infos comme l'avancement de ma fic et un point des évènements qui me permettent ou non d'écrire. Je suis désolée pour le délai. - plus d'infos là bas aussi.

**Résumé**: Précédement Rose est venue chercher Fumseck dans le bureau de son grand-père pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Elle y a trouvé Sirius et ce dernier en pleine conversation visiblement importante, ce qui a piqué sa curiosité.

* * *

**Chapitre 19** : porcelaine, courier et révélations

Albus poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Depuis la fin de ses cours, sa petite fille avait passé son temps à le harceler à propos du sujet de la réunion de l'après midi avec son parrain. Le vieil homme avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tirerait aucune renseignement de lui, la jeune fille démontrait une incroyable capacité à être aussi bornée que sa version masculine, et Albus finissait par se demander comment elle avait réussi à tenir à la fois de James Potter, Sirius Black et Severus Snape. Et surtout de ne prendre de chacun essentiellement que l'obstination légendaire…

- Je. Ne. Te. Dirai. Rien. assena Albus d'un air sévère.

- Pas de problème… soupira Rose, semblant abandonner la partie.

_/Parfait, elle a finit par comprendre que cela ne menait à rien…Ce n'est pas trop tôt !/_

- …je vais voir Sirius ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire innocent en rassemblant ses affaires de cours.

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles le cuisiner ! répliqua sévèrement Albus, plus inquiet qu'il ne laissait paraître.

Depuis la « mort » de son filleul, l'animagus s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune Nightwing. Et Albus savait pertinemment que Rose avait l'art et la manière d'extorquer les informations des gens et de parvenir à ses fins. Après tout, elle n'était pas la fille de James Potter pour rien.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire…

Rose haussa les épaules.

_/Il y a de claques qui se perdent…/_ pensa Dumbledore en secouant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans la caboche râpée d'Alistair pour qu'il t'envoies à Gryffondor ?

- Cette demoiselle est aussi têtue qu'un autre âne manipulateur de ma connaissance qui aurait lui aussi du atterrir dans une autre maison s'il n'avait pas menacé de me jeter au feu si je ne le mettais pas à Gryffondor…intervint une voix provenant d'une étagère.

- Allons, Alistair, vous m'en voulez toujours ?

Le choixpeau se contorsionna à nouveau, chassant au passage une araignée d'un de ses replis.

- Je n'oublie pas, Albus…et à mon avis, vous auriez fait un très bon Serpentard !

Le directeur de Poudlard se renfrogna aussitôt et fit mine d'ignorer superbement le choixpeau qui affichait à présent un sourire satisfait.

_Tiens, il semblerait que toutes les maisons soient bonnes pour les élèves mais quand il s'agit de son propre cas, on est pas aussi impartial que ça…_

Rose chercha à recentrer le débat.

-Alors Grand-père, qu'est-ce que tu complotes avec Sirius ?

_/ Par Merlin, sait-elle ce que signifie le verbe abandonner ???/_

Le directeur fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne souhaite pas que tu t'en mêles.

- D'un autre côté, si tu me le dis, je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller me fourrer la tête la première dans les ennuis… suggéra la jeune fille en contemplant ses ongles.

_/ Je rêve ou elle me fais du chantage affectif ???/_

Le vieil homme resta quelques instants silencieux, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre. Après tout il savait que la menace était réelle, le comportement d'Harry Potter au cours des années précédentes était plus que suffisant pour le démontrer. Au moment où le vieil homme releva la tête en soupirant, la jeune fille réprima un petit sourire victorieux, comprenant qu'elle avait gagné la partie.

- Tu ne chercheras pas à résoudre l'énigme par toi-même ?

La jeune fille hocha solennellement la tête. Tout, du moment que sa curiosité était assouvie.

- Tu as probablement déjà entendu parler de la rumeur prétendant que le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal serait maudit ?

_C'est à peu près la première rumeur que les plus âgés racontent aux nouveaux... Ca et que Snape est un vampire qui utilise des bouts de ceux qui ont retenue avec lui dans ses potions..._

La jeune fille acquiesça. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard… le calcul était bien trop déprimant.

- Nous pensons que ce n'est pas une légende créée pour effrayer les premières années crédules. Poudlard n'a pas été capable de garder un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal depuis que j'ai refusé le poste à Tom Jedusor. Il le briguait depuis que le professeur Galatea Merrythought avait pris sa retraite, mais mon prédécesseur, le professeur Dippet, le lui avait refusé en raison de son jeune âge.

- Voldemort a brigué le poste de DCFM ??? s'ébahit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ????

_Voldemort, enseignant ???? Aaarrgh !!! Merlin nous préserve !_

Albus soupira, et observa sa jeune charge par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Je crois que Tom, ayant été élevé dans un orphelinat, a toujours considéré Poudlard comme sa maison. Enfin, pour en revenir à la malédiction, il est de plus en plus difficile chaque année de trouver un candidat potable pour ce poste. Il faut croire que le poste n'attire plus que des candidats plus ou moins fêlés, plus ou moins incompétents, et/ou malveillants. Mais ils ont généralement tous au moins l'une de ces trois caractéristiques.

_Fêlés ??? Et c'est lui qui me parle de fêlés ???_

- Pourtant le professeur Lupin n'est pas fêlé, était très compétent et aucunement malveillant.

- Je sais bien, mais, étant un loup-garou, il est considéré comme dangereux comme la plupart des sorciers et sorcières de Grande- Bretagne. Soupira Albus, la voix remplie de tristesse.

- Donc à propos du manque de candidat potable ? demanda Rose, peu encline à laisser son Grand-père noyer le strangulot, comme il savait si bien le faire, pour qu'elle oublie la question initiale et se contente des réponses annexes qu'il lui fournissait.

-Il est arrivé un pépin à toutes les personnes qui ont occupé ce poste depuis que je l'ai refusé à Tom. Tous sans exception. Et la malédictiona pris à chaque fois des formes différentes, ayant toutes un point commun : nous n'avons pas été capable de garder quelqu'un plus d'un an. Sirius a donc pour mission de trouver comment Voldemort s'y est pris pour arriver à ses fins, et de conjurer la malédiction. Avant que lui-même n'en soit victime de préférence…

-Pourquoi Sirius ?

-Il a été confronté à la magie noire dès son enfance, ce qui fait qu'il l'a connaît bien, même s'il ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde. Espérons qu'il ne réussisse sa mission avant que la malédiction ne réussisse la sienne…

-Il va y laisser sa peau ! protesta Rose, outrée que son Grand-père expose la vie de son parrain aussi sciemment.

-C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle il faut que cette enquête avance ! Nous sommes en guerre, Rose ! Tout le monde prend des risques et Sirius sait pertinemment à quoi il s'expose ! C'est un membre de l'Ordre, il sait qu'il y a des causes qui valent qu'on se sacrifie pour elles. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris !

Rose hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, mal à l'aise devant la diatribe du directeur. Elle espérait à présent de tout son cœur que les recherches avancent. Et, si c'était nécessaire, comptait bien mettre la main à la potion elle aussi.  
..

* * *

.. 

Rose observa d'un air perplexe la tasse sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis le début de l'heure, se demandant vaguement ce qui avait pu clocher pour obtenir un résultat pareil : deux pattes courtes et épaisses, deux longues fines et démesurées. Elle jeta paresseusement un œil sur les œuvres de ses camarades de classe. Sans surprise, celle d'Hermione se tenait fermement sur quatre solides pattes de porcelaine, et sa propriétaire jetait régulièrement de sortilèges d'attraction pour l'empêcher de tomber de la table et de se fracasser sur les dalles de pierre.

Neville, ce qui n'étonna pas Rose, n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire pousser le moindre appendice sur sa tasse. La jeune fille reporta son attention sur Flitwick qui sautait d'excitation sur une pile de dictionnaires de runes aussi gros que ceux de sa camarade de dortoir. Pile qui commençait à tanguer légèrement.

_Oh oh… Il va y avoir un accident je sens…_

Et se qui devait arriver arriva. Rose vit la pile s'effondrer et Flitwick tomber. Elle entendit une exclamation et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

-Je suis désolé… affirma la voix tremblante de Neville.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que le fou rire de Ron avait redoublé. C'est alors que Rose aperçut le dos de sa main.

_Oh non…_

Sa main, et, comme elle le remarqua un peu plus tard, tout son corps avait pris l'aspect et la texture de la porcelaine, à ceci près qu'elle pouvait se mouvoir comme les pattes qu'elle s'était échiné à faire pousser à sa tasse.

Entre temps, le professeur s'était relevé.

- Je crois qu'un petit passage par l'infirmerie s'impose, Miss Nightwing. Couina le professeur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour rester posée et encore moins polie.

- Voici ma chérie.

Madame Pomfresh lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide fumant d'un aspect peu engageant, que l'adolescente saisit un peu à contrecoeur.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à faire que de prendre cette potion trop fois par jour jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre apparence normale. Etes vous sûre que vous ne souhaitez pas rester à l'infirmerie pendant ce temps ?

La Gryffondor secoua la tête d'un air las. Cela faisait bien la quatrième fois que le Dragon déguisé en infirmière lui posait la question.

- J'ai mes BUSEs à la fin de l'année, Madame. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater des cours…

_C'est si dur à comprendre ? Et en plus moi je vous vois mieux je me porte; c'est donc dans votre intérêt de me laisser partir._

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais n'oubliez pas. Venez à l'infirmerie. Trois fois par jour.

_Pas de risque. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de rester comme ça de toute façon…_

Rose promit une nouvelle fois, et fuit l'infirmerie dès qu'elle en eut l'autorisation reluctante.  
..

* * *

.. 

Rose parcourait les couloirs déserts depuis un bon moment, sans but précis, n'ayant pas vraiment le courage de regagner la salle commune de Gryffondor et d'affronter les regards moqueurs ou de commisération de ses camarades. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Inconsciemment ses pas l'avait ramené vers le bureau du professeur dans lequel elle avait passé le plus de temps ces dernières années. A part celui du professeur Snape, naturellement. Mais qui voudrait passer sa vie dans un cachot humide et glacial ?

La jeune fille était plantée depuis cinq bonnes minutes devant une fenêtre, contemplant le terrain de Quidditch, complètement perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées quand une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule.

-Que fais tu donc là ?

La jeune fille sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de se transformer. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. S'il avait été surpris de l'apparence de la jeune fille, celle de la panthère était encore plus ridicule et lui rappelait trop les statues en biscuit peintes que son oncle Alphard affectionnait tant.

La jeune fille retrouva forme humaine quasi instantanément et lança un regard de reproche à celui qui avait été son parrain dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Comprenant que le moral de la jeune fille ne frôlait pas exactement les sommets de l'Himalaya où nichent les phénix, il posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la conduisit gentiment jusqu'à son bureau où il lui mit une bouteille de bière dans les mains, ce que la jeune fille accepta sans piper mot.

- Alors ?

Rose regarda l'animagus-chien d'un air interrogateur.

_Alors quoi?_

- Comment tu as fais ton compte ?

Rose lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Résultat, j'en ai pour une semaine avec cette tête là si je prends bien mon traitement. Soupira la panthère, complètement déprimée. Et en plus ils vont tous se payer ma fiole…

- Tu aurais du rester à l'infirmerie tel que Pompom te l'a proposé.

_C'est cela, et mettre trois semaines à en sortir au lieu d'une seule, sans pouvoir sortir de mon lit et être obligée d'avaler potion sur potion? Je suis sure que Snape rend le goût de ses potions volontairement horrible!_

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater des cours avec les BUSEs à la fin de l'année…

_J'aime cette excuse... C'est fou ce que j'ai l'air d'une élève sérieuse..._

Le ton était catégorique et Sirius préféra ne pas insister, mais jeta un regard septique à la jeune fille. Il l'avait assez fréquenté pendant l'été pour ne pas gober la potion et le gobelet.

- Au fait, comment t'es tu débrouillée pour qu'elle te laisse partir ? Elle est plutôt du genre à garder les patients contre leur gré le plus longtemps possible…

-Oh, j'avais des arguments convaincants… répondit Rose avec légèreté. J'ai commencé à lui casser les pieds pendant une heure en jacassant à propos des cours que j'allais rater et combien c'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver, puis, comme elle ne cédait pas, j'ai fini par lui demander si Peeves allait pouvoir me rendre visite comme il en avait l'intention…c'est bizarre mais là elle est devenue toute blanche et elle a accepté illico que je puisse sortir à condition de ne pas me surmener et de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour prendre ma potion trois fois par jour…

- Tu t'entends bien avec Peeves ?? releva Sirius surpris.

- C'est fou ce que caresser un esprit frappeur dans le sens du poil peut faire des miracle. Ricana la jeune fille.

Dans le hall, la cloche sonna la fin des cours.

- Je crois qu'on a cours de Défense tous les deux ?

- Toi aussi tu as appris mon emploi du temps par cœur ?  
..

* * *

.. 

Halloween arrivait à grand pas et le château commençait à se parer, comme chaque année, des couleurs orange et noire. Les préfets avaient reçu l'ordre de décorer la Grande Salle et les couloirs, et Rose était venue prêter un coup de main avec quelques autres cinquième année.

Peeves, trouble-fête professionnel, rendait la chose plus difficile. Autant il aidait Rose en tenant l'autre bout de sa guirlande d'Halloween (à l'ébahissement général) tout en lui donnant toute sorte de politesse auxquelles elle avait parfois du mal à répondre, autant la jeune fille l'avait vu tenter d'étrangler Ron avec la sienne.

D'ailleurs la jeune Nightwing suspectait Peeves d'avoir entendu ce dernier proférer un commentaire désobligeant sur elle-même. Ou que Sirius, qui n'appréciait guère le plus jeune des fils Weasley depuis les incidents de l'été, avait laisser fuir l'info comme quoi Ron avait trouvé l'accident de sortilège fort divertissant. Quelle version était la bonne ? Chose impossible à dire. Mais les faits étaient là : depuis quelques jours, l'esprit frappeur se faisait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur le Gryffondor, comme une des trois Furies attachée à ses pas, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Le soir du banquet arriva, et, au grand soulagement de Rose, les dernières traces de porcelaines avaient disparues la veille ou l'avant-veille.

Une fois encore, les élèves s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle éclairée d'une lumière fantomatique dispensée par des centaines de bougies. Des chauves souris vivantes voletaient de ci de là à la grande frayeur de certaines filles.

Pansy Parkinson, notamment, poussait des cris suraigus continus dès qu'une de ces pauvres créatures avait le malheur de s'approcher d'elle de mon de cinq mètres. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Et n'était absolument pas efficace : les chauves souris, perturbées par ces émissions d'ondes proches de l'ultrason, avaient tendance à s'approcher de la source… c'est-à-dire Pansy.

Il fallut tout de même plus de trois quart d'heure pour que quelqu'un, excédé par la pollution sonore, ne lui fasse remarquer que les chauve-souris étaient d'innocentes roussettes et que le Directeur, bien que parfois un peu givré, n'aurait jamais convié une centaine de Vampires transylvaniens pour la fête d'Halloween.

Les Gryffondors finissaient d'achever la tarte à la citrouille **§** déjà rendue agonisante par la confrérie Weasley, et que les Elfes de Maison avaient amoureusement préparé, quand soudain une forme ailée zooma dans les airs, cherchant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un parmi les tables des quatre maisons. Les élèves avaient cessé leurs conversations usuelles et murmuraient à voix basse en montrant l'oiseau du doigt. Recevoir du courrier à cette heure de la journée était fort inhabituel, et était généralement porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est pour moi ! entendit Rose sangloter du coté de la table des Poufsouffles.

La fillette, une troisième année un peu rondouillette, ajouta :

-Le professeur Trelawney me l'a prédit !

Rose secoua la tête en observant les copines de la crédule prendre à leur tour un air horrifié et tenter de la réconforter.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Un jour il faudra que Grand-père m'explique pourquoi il laisse une telle incompétente enseigner…. Voire même pourquoi il a conservé une matière aussi inutile en option…_

Les plus âgés étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une de ces lettres de condoléances, d'un tact monstrueux, que le Ministère envoyait aux proches des victimes dont on venait de retrouver le cadavre.

Quelques élèves plus loin, un élève de sixième année racontaient des horreurs à un groupe de première et secondes années, à propos de cadavres, torturés, mutilés et méconnaissables. Dans ces cas là, prétendait la rumeur, les employés du Ministère devaient lancer de puissants sorts d'identification permettant de révéler l'ascendance d'une personne, pour en connaître l'identité. Il paraissait que c'était ainsi que certaines histoires sordides étaient sorties du placard, qu'elle n'auraient jamais du quitter.

_C'est bien le moment d'effrayer les gamins avec des histoires d'horreur…_

Rose était plutôt confiante que la lettre ne concernait pas le décès d'un membre de l'Ordre ni d'un membre de sa famille très restreinte. Si cela avait été le cas, elle était quasiment sûre du fait que Dumbledore l'aurait prévenue en privé, et n'auraient pas laissé les proches apprendre la nouvelle par l'une des horribles lettres dont le nombre avait nécessité l'ouverture d'un service ministériel spécial pour pouvoir toutes les rédiger le plus rapidement possible.

L'oiseau et sa lettre restreignirent leurs cercles autour de la table rouge et or, sous les cris de soulagement d'environ trois quarts des élèves.

_C'est stupide… ce n'est pas parce que cette lettre ne leur est pas destinée que la mort qu'elle annonce ne les affectera pas…_

Rose n'en crut pas ses yeux, lorsque, contre toute attente, le volatile, un énorme corbeau aux yeux rouge, se posa devant elle et lâcha brusquement son fardeau avant de reprendre son envol sans attendre la moindre réponse.

L'envol du messager laissa un profond malaise chez Rose. Quelque chose lui indiquait qu'elle aurait du le reconnaître, et le croassement guttural qu'il avait poussé dans la Grande Salle à présent silencieuse résonnait dans sa tête de façon sinistrement familière. Trop familière pour la paix intérieure de la jeune fille.

La jeune Nightwing resta un bon moment à contempler l'enveloppe à cheval sur une part de tarte à moitié entamée, comme stupéfixiée. Elle entendit vaguement le professeur Dumbledore se lever et s'adresser aux élèves dans des termes qu'elle ne parvint pas à saisir. Finalement, elle tendit la main pour se saisir de l'enveloppe parcheminée où son nom était écrit à l'encre verte :

Rose Véga NIGHTWING

Table Gryffondor  
Grande Salle

Poudlard

Une main lui saisit le poignet et arrêta son geste au moment où elle allait toucher la missive.

-Ne fais pas ça, malheureuse !

Elle se retrouva face à son grand-père, qu'elle regarda d'un air sans expression, trop choquée pour pouvoir assimiler quoique ce soit.

-Il est tout à fait possible qu'elle soit ensorcelée. ajouta Albus plus doucement en posant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite fille.

Il la força gentiment à se lever de son siège, et saisissant de sa main libre l'assiette dans laquelle ladite lettre avait atterri, la guida hors de la Grande Salle.  
..

* * *

.. 

**§ **Une petite pensée à la con : comment se débrouille à Poudlard celui qui n'aime pas la citrouille ?

Remarques, suppositions,souhaits...bon ou mauvais, exprimez vous! Si vous avez des idées sur l'identité de l'expéditieur de la lettre, n'hésitez pas faites m'en en part!

Bonnes vacances de Toussaint pour ceux qui en ont et bon 1er novembre pour les autres!


	21. Invitation, menaces et conseil

**Disclaimer** : Je ne m'appelle pas JKR. Je ne possède rien. Moi je suis juste la fille pas nette qui met les personnages dans les situations les plus tordues possibles et les regarde s'en dépêtrer tout seuls. Et ne me dites pas que vous n'y prenez pas non plus plaisir. Sinon vous ne liriez pas ce chapitre.

Merci à **aelwing**, **shaushka**, **Corbeau Angelique**, **grispoils**, **klaude**, **mo**, **Naelith**, **zaika**, **666Naku**, **jenni944**, **Angelista**, **vicky**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **naruto194**, **Mephitis**, **potterstoriz**, **mushu1**, **Pacha8**, **calice45** pour leur review. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui me lisent mais qui ne laissent rien.

**Note d'auteur**: On a dépassé les 200 reviews cette fois si, de même c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre. Alors un grand merci à tous!!!!  
J'ajouterais que cette fic à un an. Le temps passe super vite.  
Je vais bientôt (il faut bien que je fasse de la pub, non?) vous envoyer un OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
J'aimerais rappeler que dorénavant, les adresse e mails ne sont plus communiquées sur le site et que je suis la seule à y avoir accès. Je n'ajoute personne à mon carnet d'adresse, je ne possède aucun virus destructeur, je suis contre les chaines et je donne toujours une réponse personnalisée. Ce ne sont pas de bonnes raisons pour recevoir du courrier ça?  
Pour finir, bonnes fêtes à tous.

**Résumé** : À cause d'un mauvais coup des mangemorts, Harry s'est transformé en fille. Dumbledore l'a accueillie en tant que sa petite fille Rose Nightwing. Elle entre en cinquième année à Poudlard où Sirius Black y est le prof de DCFM. Rose vient de recevoir une lettre mystérieuse pendant le dîner d'Halloween…

* * *

**Chapitre 20**: Invitation, menaces et conseil

La jeune Nightwing se retrouva sans exactement trop savoir comment une tasse de thé au citron entre les mains à regarder Albus Dumbledore, chef Warlock au Magenmagot, s'affairer autour de l'enveloppe intouchée en agitant sa baguette.

-Qu'a-t-elle de si spéciale ? parvint à croasser la jeune fille par-dessus sa tasse.

Albus releva la tête et observa d'un air grave la forme pelotonnée dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-Son messager. Soupira-t-il enfin. Et les armes de son expéditeur.

_Les armes ?? Comment peut-il savoir si l'expéditeur est armé ??_

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_/Evidement il semble que je vais devoir développer un peu plus./ _soupira intérieurement Albus en saisissant l'air confus de la jeune fille.

-Il se trouve que… hésita-t-il un instant.

_/Comment va-t-elle réagir à ça ?? Hé ! Depuis quand je me soucie de ce genre de détail ?/_

-…j'ai déjà été en correspondance avec l'expéditeur de cette lettre et qu'il utilise toujours le même messager.

_Si le maître est aussi gai luron que son oiseau de compagnie, j'en connais un qui doit bien s'entendre avec Snape et Binns…mais ça ne résout pas la question de son identité…_

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Rose, se gardant d'énoncer ses pensées à voix haute. Que me veut-il ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. avoua Albus d'un air perplexe, et prenant bien soin d'éluder la première question. Jusqu'à présent, continua-t-il, je n'ai fait que vérifier la présence éventuelle de mauvais sorts sur l'enveloppe et/ou sur son contenu. Mais connaissant cette personne, cela ne m'aurais pas surpris outre mesure. Et à ta place, je ne m'attendrais pas à une invitation à venir écouter un concert de musique classique autour d'un repas gastronomique.

_Un concert de musique classique ?? Il a fait une overdose d'acide citrique ???_

-Qui est-ce ? répèta Rose un peu mécaniquement.

_Autant se mettre en mode REPLAY pour avoir une réponse, ce sera moins fatigant…_

Albus Dumbledore regarda sa petite fille d'un air sérieux. A son regard il comprit que la jeune fille ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fournit une réponse satisfaisante. Et qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler plus longtemps.

_Bon, tu la craches cette identité ou il faut te faire un lavage de cordes vocales magiques ? __**§**_

-Celui qui un jour fut connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor.

-Voldemort. compléta platement Rose.

_Il ne peut pas se passer de m'enquiquiner, celui-là ? Obligé de me pourrir l'existence dans une vie comme dans l'autre ?_

Prise d'un soudain sentiment d'insécurité, la jeune fille interrogea celui qui, depuis le début, était l'artisan de la formidable machination.

-Le sait-il ?

Le ton était craintif. Albus fronça les sourcils.

_/Qui sait quoi ? Elle se prend pour une poufsouffle à réagir comme ça ?/_

-Je veux dire… pour nous deux, le fait qui je sois… est-ce qu'il a tout découvert ?

_Si c'est vraiment le cas je suis morte. Enfin, mort. Dites à Hagrid de bien s'occuper d'Hedwige. Enfin de Sapho._

_/Aah… C'est donc ça qui l'inquiète…/_

-Bien sûr que non, la rassura Albus. Il n'a aucun moyen d'avoir découvert quoique ce soit. Ajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait.

_/Un truc qui a parfois du bon c'est que les morts ne sont pas bavards… loin de là ! __**§§ **_

-Ah, voilà j'ai fini. s'exclama le même sorcier quelques secondes plus tard. Voyons voir ce que ce self made Lord te veut.

-Etait-ce ensorcelé ? demanda Rose, peu encline à se laisser entrer en contact avec l'artéfact, à présent qu'elle en connaissait l'origine.

Albus fronça les sourcils, clairement intrigué.

-Pas du tout. C'est étrange d'ailleurs.

_/Et un brin inquiétant…/_

Rose fit sauter le cachet de cire représentant un serpent , déplia le parchemin, et commença à lire **§§§**.

Après quelques minutes de silence oppressant au cours duquel on pouvait entendre les billiwigs voler **§§§§** Rose releva la tête et tendit la missive à son grand-père.

-Il m'invite à prendre, je cite « à ses côtés la place qui me revient de droit » fin de la citation dans les rangs de ses mangemorts. cracha Rose d'un air dégoûté. Il est tombé sur la tête ! Quelqu'un lui a dit que les herbes moldues sont nocives pour la santé mentale de ceux qui les fument ?

Albus haussa les épaules, visiblement pas surpris outre mesure.

-Il tente sa chance. expliqua-t-il patiemment à la jeune fille révoltée à l'idée d'être recrutée. Les Nightwing sont l'une des plus anciennes familles de sang pure du pays et ses membres sont en général de puissants sorciers et sorcières. De plus, comme tu as sûrement du le remarquer, la famille Nightwing est reliée par le sang ou le mariage à la plupart des familles sorcières de Grande Bretagne voire même d'Europe.

_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis soit disant sang-pure que j'ai forcément envie d'aller rapporter la baballe à pépère Voldemort ! Pour autant que la notion ait vraiment une signification…_

-Je suis ta petite fille ! Comment ne peut-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager un seul instant que je le rejoindrais de mon plein gré ???

Albus soupira. La démarche de Tom Jedusor ne l'étonnait pas vraiment bien qu'elle soit un peu étonnante dans le cas de Rose. Il se serait plutôt attendu à une lettre piégée qui aurait tué la jeune fille dans d'atroces souffrances, juste pour l'atteindre lui. Après tout, les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y étaient pas allés de main morte avec sa famille quinze ans auparavant.

-Cela ne coûte rien d'espérer.

-Y en a certain qu'on devrait faire payer… grommela Rose de mauvaise humeur.

Albus continua, sans relever.

-Je suppose que le léger défaut de ta filiation maternelle est largement compensée à ses yeux par le fait d'avoir une espionne dans l'entourage direct dudit défaut, et parmi les gens qui comptent le plus pour moi…avoua le vieil homme.

Rose rougit sous le compliment.

-Jamais je ne pourrais t'espionner !

-Je sais ma chérie, je sais… encore une fois, il semble que ce cher Tom mésestime le pouvoir de l'amour…quoiqu'il en soit, il te donne une semaine pour réfléchir avant de donner ta réponse.

_Trop aimable._

-C'est déjà tout réfléchi ! s'emporta l'animagus. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'aille rejoindre sa colonie de cafards masqués et que je passe ma vie à cirer les souliers d'un mégalomane reptilien !

-Je m'en doute bien. l'apaisa le directeur d'un air amusé par la diatribe. Mais, continua-t-il plus sérieusement, tu ne répondras qu'à la date limite, d'une lettre qu'on rédigera ensemble.

-Pourquoi attendre ? demanda Rose, étonnée.

-Parce que, soupira le vieil homme d'un air las, tu seras en sécurité tant que tu n'auras pas clairement annoncé le côté auprès duquel tu souhaites te ranger.  
..

* * *

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour la jeune Nightwing, qui passa son temps à surveiller ses arrières, se sentant épiée, nerveuse, sursautant au moindre bruit. A tel point que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fini par la surnommer « Alastor bis », au grand agacement de la concernée. Elle avait aussi des difficultés à se concentrer en cours, ses pensées dérivant invariablement vers Voldemort, ses atrocités et sa proposition. Avec toujours la même interrogation récurrente : comment le descendant de Salazar allait-il réagir à la réponse de non recevoir que la jeune fille comptait lui envoyer. Même Sirius, qui habituellement la laissait tranquille, avait du lui faire une remarque…

* * *

..  
Rose se dirigeait au pas de course vers les cachots, et de mauvaise humeur : le professeur McGonagall l'avait retenue pour lui parler de ses difficultés avec la présente transformation. Elle n'était pas encore en retard, mais elle devait se dépêcher pour ne pas le devenir. 

-Tiens, Nightwing…

Rose s'arrêta net : le Serpentard de septième année qui venait de l'apostropher lui barrait le passage.

-Puis-je passer, s'il te plaît ? se força la jeune fille à demander poliment.

Il était inutile qu'elle provoque Snape en arrivant en retard et n'avait aucune envie de subir l'un de ses sarcasmes ou écoper une retenue. Voire les deux. Surtout à cause d'un idiot dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

-Non.

_Super. _

Le sourire suffisant sur le visage émacié du garçon avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

_Pourquoi les ennuis me tombent toujours dessus ? Ca existe les aimants à Poisse ?? Murphy que t'ai-je donc fait pour que tu m'en veuilles autant ??_

-Et pourquoi non ? demanda Rose en sentant se former une boule familière au creux de son estomac.

La même qui se nichait au même endroit lorsque l'éléphant à perruque blonde avait décidé qu'il était assez en forme pour diriger une « Chasse au Harry » sous l'œil approbateur du morse à perceuses ravi que son fils se livre à des activités si viriles.

-Vois-tu Nightwing, il se trouve que par ta répartition tu déshonores le nom que tu portes et toutes les familles de sang-pur serpentardes. Atterrir à Gryffondor…

Le garçon eu une moue de dégoût méprisant.

-Gryffondor est aussi honorable que la maison de Salazar. Tout comme Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. rétorqua Rose.

_Et zut, j'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire…_

Le Serpentard prit une teinte rouge brique et Rose nota au passage que la couleur était loin de le mettre en valeur. Peu rassurée, elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille évalua les chances de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_Autant mettre un 1 derrière neuf ou dix 0 après la virgule… autant dire qu'elles sont fifrelinesques !_

-RIEN n'égale la maison de Salazar !! RIEN ! siffla-t-il en lui saisissant violement le poignet.

La jeune fille fléchit sous la douleur. Sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Le Serpentard s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque une voix semblant provenir d'un peu plus loin dans les couloirs l'interrompit impatiemment.

-Eh, Knowles, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?? On a ce vieux pou de Flitwick, allez ramène toi, j'ai pas envie de le supporter une heure de plus parce qu'on sera arrivés en retard à cause de tes conneries !

Le dénommé Knowles releva la tête et jura à voix basse quelque chose qui aurait fait rougir Mrs Weasley.

-Deux secondes, Pucey ! J'arrive !

Il libéra Rose qui s'écarta, pantelante.

-T'as de la chance, Nightwing… mais choisis bien ton camp ! siffla-t-il en tournant les talons.

Au même moment, la cloche indiquant le début du cours sonna, et la jeune fille se figea. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir d'arriver à l'heure au cours de potion.

La jeune fille contempla le couloir menant aux cachots. Puis son poignet douloureux. Et à nouveau le couloir.

_S'il faut sécher le cours de potion pour éviter les remarques, alors autant avoir une bonne excuse !_

La jeune Nightwing tourna les talons et prit la direction de l'infirmerie.  
...

* * *

Albus n'avait que moyennement apprécié l'incident quand Rose le lui raconta le soir même, et ne lui fit même pas de reproches pour avoir raté le cours de potions. Rose se demandait néanmoins si le vieux sorcier ne se doutait pas de quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ?

Les jumeaux cachèrent brusquement le parchemin qu'ils gribouillaient sous une pile de notes de cours sans intérêt.

-Tiens, salut Rose ! Comment ça va ?

-Oh… J'ai un petit problème… mais j'aurais besoin de vos conseils…

-De nos conseils ?

Fred et Georges s'entreregardèrent un sourire aux lèvres.

-En temps qu'experts, bien sûr.

-Tu nous honores…

-…de quoi…

-aurais tu besoin ?

Rose sourit en entendant les jumeaux se découper la phrase dans une parfaite coordination.

-Dans un endroit plus calme, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Fred referma la porte de la salle de cours désaffectée et jeta un sortilège d'imperturbabilité avant de se tourner vers la petite fille de Dumbledore.

-Alors ?

Rose leur raconta l'incident et ajouta :

-Dans l'hypothèse que je souhaite…hum…donner une leçon à ce Serpentard…

-Quelle sorte de leçon ? l'interrompit Georges, tout sourire, ayant compris où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

Rose leur résuma ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Avez-vous une petite idée sur comment je pourrais procéder ? Je doute de pouvoir utiliser la même méthode que cet été avec Ron, il est peu probable que je réussisse à lui faire avaler quoique ce soit s'il sait que cela vient de moi. Et si je mets quelque chose dans la nourriture ou la boisson de la tablée, il pourrait ne pas être touché…Conclusion, j'ai besoin de vos lumières.

Les jumeaux restèrent pensifs quelques minutes avant que Georges ne prit à nouveau la parole.

-Tu peux réutiliser le procédé en l'adaptant un peu. Par exemple, en sensibilisant tous les Serpentards, puis en jetant un révélateur sur lui en particulier…

-Autant lui jeter le produit en direct, non ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas exactement. répondit Fred, qui avait saisi là où son frère voulait en venir. Il se trouve que Bran Knowles est dans notre année et qu'il est le seul à avoir pris métamorphose.

-Les autres étaient trop crétins pour avoir un niveau suffisant. ajouta son frère d'un air étrangement satisfait.

La jeune Nightwing réfléchit quelques minutes.

-Donc il faudrait que qu'il soit en contact avec la seconde substance pendant le cours de métamorphose… donc sous le nez de McGonagall !!! Comment voulez vous que ça marche ???

-Pour autant que je sache, c'est le seul moment où il n'est pas entouré des autres serpents…remarqua Fred, l'air songeur.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen que ça ne fonctionne… gémit Rose, découragée.

-On peut s'en occuper pour toi. proposa Georges gentiment.

-Vous allez vous faire pincer.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois cette année qu'on passera une retenue avec notre chère directrice de maison… répliqua l'un des jumeaux en haussant les épaules, l'air fataliste de celui qui n'en est plus à ça près.

-Je ne peux pas vous…

Rose fut interrompue par un bruit sourd en provenance d'une autre salle du couloir et un caquètement sonore bien reconnaissable s'éleva.

-Aaargh !!! Fuyez tous !!! Charon est là… il va vous emmener en Enfer !!!! Fuyez pauvres mortels !!!!

-Arrête tes simagrées, Peeves, ou je convoque le baron sanglant !!!

-Nul n'est à l'abri, il a pouvoir sur nous tous, fuyez pendant qu'il est encore temps !!!

Les cris de Peeves s'éloignèrent et les imprécations du nouveau concierge, Charon Hell, firent de même.

-Il faut croire que Cracmols ou pas, ils ont tous des problèmes d'autorité avec cet esprit frappeur… pouffa Rose.

-Pour autant que je sache, Peeves ne respecte que le directeur de Poudlard et le Baron Sanglant… et toi bien sûr. ajouta Fred après un instant de réflexion.

-Il s'en prend même aux profs… une fois je l'ai même vu narguer McGo…elle était furieuse ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait le transformer en boule de cristal pour l'offrir à la tarée de la tour nord…renchérit Georges.

-J'aurais dit en instrument de torture pour l'anniversaire de Rusard… ou en nourriture pour chat ! ricana son jumeau.

La seule pensée de Miss Teigne essayant de manger des croquettes caquetantes qui cherchaient à fuir par tous les moyens avait quelque chose d'étrangement divertissant…

-En parlant de Peeves… vous croyez qu'il accepterait de se charger de faire rentrer Knowles en contact avec la substance juste avant ou après votre cours de métamorphose ?

-Pas si c'est nous qui le lui proposons. affirma Fred d'un ton catégorique.

-Mais tu as peut-être ta chance si tu lui demandes toi…. ajouta son frère.

Les trois compères passèrent plusieurs heures à mettre au point ce dont ils auraient besoin pour exécuter leur plan.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi que Rose errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de l'esprit frappeur.

_Toujours là quand on n'en veut pas, toujours absent quand on le cherche… c'est sûr qu'il a le don d'énerver les gens…_

Elle finit par apercevoir Peeves en train de dévisser consciencieusement un a un les éléments suspendus au plafond d'un des couloirs qui menaient à la bibliothèque.

_Je suppose que c'est pour qu'ils tombent sur la première personne qui traversera le couloir… quel bon goût…_

Rose se força à ne pas secouer la tête à la vue d'une scène aussi pathétique. L'esprit frappeur était bien l'un des éléments perturbateurs de Poudlard les plus hors de contrôle… A la place elle afficha un grand sourire en direction du Poltergeist avant de l'apostropher gaiement. Elle attendit patiemment que l'esprit frappeur ait terminé d'élucubrer la série de politesses dont il lui faisait grâce à chaque fois qu'il la croisait (ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent aux yeux de la jeune fille…) et en les lui rendant occasionnellement.

_Inutile de se le mettre à dos pour une question d'impolitesse… comme si lui-même était poli…_

Elle profita du fait que le petit homme lui demande de ses nouvelles pour lui raconter l'incident, en omettant de donner l'identité du Serpentard.

-Personne ne vous attaque, ma Dame, sans connaître le courroux de Peeves !!! s'exclama l'esprit en zoomant dans les air, excité, la face rouge de déplaisir. Qui est ce malotru que j'aille lui faire comprendre…

_Ce n'est pas gagné…_

-A ce propos, Monsieur Peeves… le coupa Rose. Vous conviendrez qu'il ne faut pas laisser cet incident impuni…

-Je suis prêt à vous défendre ma Dame, dites moi qui est cette rognure de cafard et j'irai lui faire regretter d'être né !!! s'échauffa le poltergeist, en faisant des loopings.

_Il ne peut pas rester immobile pendant quelques secondes ??_

-Oh, j'ai déjà prévu quelques choses, mais je bute sur un problème technique… que je suis sure ne résisterait pas à votre intelligence, Monsieur Peeves.

_Un brin de persuasion, un brin de flatterie, remuez le tout…_

Rose observa avec satisfaction l'esprit frappeur tomber dans le panneau.

-Je serais ravi de vous apporter mes lumières, ô gente Dame, et de vous apporter toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin pour châtier l'outrecuidant.

_J'espère bien !_

-Je cherche un moyen de le faire entrer en contact avec un liquide quand il n'est pas en contact avec d'autres Serpentards, ce qui n'arrive qu'en cours de métamorphose. Cependant, à ces heures là, il se trouve que j'ai cours à l'autre bout du château…

_Ce n'est peut être pas tout à fait vrai, mais du moment que ça marche…_

-Vous comprenez, Monsieur Peeves, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes dans ce château en qui j'ai vraiment confiance… ajouta-t-elle d'un air affligé. Alors j'ai pensé à vous…

Le Poltergeist se rengorgea, visiblement très flatté.

-Je serais ravi de m'en charger pour vous.

_Nous y voilà._

-Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires, ni abuser de votre gentillesse, Monsieur Peeves… vous êtes déjà si occupé…

…_à faire des conneries !_

-Que nenni, ma Dame ! Je me chargerai de vous aider par tous les moyens à ma dispositions. Ce serait grandement m'offenser que de refuser !

-Oh, je ne souhaite aucunement offenser quelqu'un tel que vous, Monsieur Peeves…dénia rapidement la jeune fille.

Pour un peu elle allait se le mettre à dos. _Si près du but…_

-Mais j'accepte avec gratitude votre offre… je suis sure que personne ne s'acquitterait de cette tâche mieux que vous.

_C'est moi, ou il rougit ???_

-Que dois-je faire à votre service, ma Dame ?

Rose lui expliqua rapidement la partie du plan qui le concernait et lui confia une fiole d'un liquide incolore. Rose prit congé après maints remerciements.

-N'oubliez pas, Dame Rose, Peeves sera toujours votre humble serviteur ! lui cria l'esprit frappeur alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un autre couloir.

_Pas de soucis, ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier…_

* * *

...  
**§** Selon certaines théories (dont Luna est adepte) le lavage des cordes vocales à l'instar du lavage d'estomac, servirait à faire sortir toutes les informations qui ne veulent pas sortirent toutes seules et qu'il est nocif de garder coincé dans l'organisme. Mais en même temps, Luna y croit… 

**§§** Vu la quantité d'informations que les anthropologues peuvent tirer d'un petit bout d'os, on peut se poser la question du bien fondé de la réflexion… personnellement, ce qu'ils arrivent à en déduire m'a toujours estomaqué.

**§§§** Je ne me vois pas rédiger la lettre d'Avadakedavra-man à Rose, désolée. J'ai bien peur que vous allez être réduits à l'imaginer.

**§§§§** Proverbe sorcier : entendre les mouche voler, silence de mort.

Commentaires, critiques, questions, tout est bienvenu ! Pour cela, il y a le petit bouton en bas à gauche… n'hésitez pas !


	22. Prise de position

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Soit sigma la somme d'argent que je touche sur HP et cie. sigma appartient à iR (ensemble des imaginaires purs)… 

Merci à **zaika**, **lilyp**, **Pacha8**, **grispoils**, **tipha**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **naruto194**, **mushu1**, **adenoide**, **Mephitis** et **titmo** pour leur review.

Je voudrais ajouter à cette liste **Mistycal**, **Julie Winchester** et **Enia Fr** pour leur review sur Buck vs Malefoy.

**Résumé** : Après la transformation d'Harry en fille par les mangemorts, Dumbledore l'a fait passer pour sa petite fille Rose Nightwing. Elle est maintenant en cinquième année à Poudlard où Sirius y enseigne la DCFM. Voldemort a envoyé à Rose une lettre pour lui demander de se joindre à lui. Cette dernière vient d'envoyer Peeves en mission pour sa vengeance contre un serpentard de septième année, Bran Knowles.  
...  
...  
...

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : Prise de position  
...  
...  
...

Les Gryffondors rentrèrent en petits groupes dans la salle, où le professeur les attendait, perché sur son bureau, balançant ses jambes dans le vide d'un air nonchalant. Rose l'observa. L'homme, marqué par les années de détention dans l'Enfer personnifié, gardait le regard hanté de celui qui en a trop vu et aimerait oublier, mais qui n'y parvient pas. Cependant, aucune comparaison n'était possible entre l'homme que les élèves appelaient maintenant professeur et l'espèce de loque humaine à laquelle Rose avait été confrontée à son arrivée à Square Grimmaurd.

_Voir des gens, se sentir utile et pouvoir narguer Snape lui fait du bien on dirait…._

En effet, même si la haine qui liait les deux hommes n'avait plus la même intensité, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se gênait pour commenter sarcastiquement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Et si l'un deux, par hasard, découvrait une brèche dans la cuirasse de l'autre, il se serait empresser de l'exploiter. Cependant, il y avait comme une trêve tacite entre les deux hommes, comme seuls deux ennemis de longue date peuvent faire en temps de guerre sous l'œil vigilant d'un mentor entêté.

-J'ai vos copies corrigées. annonça Sirius d'un air satisfait.

Un brouhaha de mécontentement s'éleva de la classe. Le sourire du professeur s'élargit un peu plus.

-Ce qui signifie…

-Qu'on va en recevoir un autre. compléta Rose un brin agacée. Pourrions nous avoir le sujet en question, s'il vous plaît, Professeur ?

-Mais avec plaisir. Le sujet est : « deux plumes d'aigle, quatre rouleaux de parchemin, une plaquette de chocolat… ». Ah non, ça c'est ma liste de course.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

_Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès…_

-Ah, la voilà. Cette fois c'est la bonne. Le sujet est donc : « 5 moyens de protection d'un objet, leurs utilités et leurs limites. » Vous m'en écrirez 2 rouleaux de parchemins pour dans une semaine.

Alors que la classe notait les indications fournies avec résignation, Sirius sauta sur le sol et s'approcha des rangs des Serpentards.

-Oh, j'allais oublier… ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'un des deux gorilles de Malefoy. Ca ne sert à rien d'écrire très gros en espaçant les lignes… ça ne m'empêche pas de voir que votre devoir n'est pas assez long…En conséquence, vous me recommencerez votre essai sur les sortilèges de boucliers pour la semaine prochaine. En plus de celui que je viens de vous donner bien entendu.

_Tu ne perds jamais une occasion de t'acharner sur les Serpentards qui le méritent (ou pas ?), pas vrai Patmol ?_

-Je suppose que vous brûlez tous d'envie de savoir quelle note vous avez reçu ?

_Oui, surtout pour brûler la copie…_

-J'ai malheureusement oublié le tas de copies dans mon bureau…

_Bin voyons… pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ?_

-Mais, ajouta-t-il, j'ai ma feuille de relevé de notes.

_Ce n'était pas celle sur laquelle il a renversé son verre de bière au beurre quand je suis venue lui rendre visite ??_

Sirius agita la feuille, révélant des auréoles plus foncées sur le parchemin.

_Apparemment si._

-Bon je vais donner vos notes par ordre alphabétique. Brown Lavande. Travail assez correct mais vous avez survolé les raisons pour lesquelles on choisit l'un des sorts plutôt que les autres. De plus votre définition du plus puissant était assez inexacte. Cependant vous avez manifestement fait l'essai avec sérieux, ce qui vous vaut un A.

_Fait l'essai avec sérieux ??? Elle a passé toutes ses soirées à raconter des potins avec Parvati et à glousser comme une dinde à propos de ce gars de serdaigle…_

Bulstrode Millicent. Assez bon devoir dans l'ensemble, effort de documentation. Attention à ne pas confondre les effets du Scutum et ceux du Clipeus. A

_A. Comme « Aucun commentaire». A part me faire la réflexion comme quoi cette fille a vraiment une tête de bulldog, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais déjà adressé la parole… mais heureusement quand même que je ne partage pas mon dortoir avec elle…sa tête dès le réveil, eurk !_

Crabbe Vincent. Comme je vous l'ai déjà signalé tout à l'heure, 30cm ne signifient pas quinze lignes espacées de 2cm les unes des autres… et pour la prochaine fois, rappelez vous que votre nom, la date, votre maison et votre année ne comptent pas dans la longueur imposée…Trop peu de matériel pour que je puisse juger si vous avez ouvert un livre ou pas… je vous ai mis un D.

_D ?? J'aurais mis un T… Sirius est parfois trop gentil pour son propre bien… il doit se ramollir avec l'âge…_

Seamus Finnigan. Les définitions étaient confuses mais le reste du devoir prouve que vous avez compris l'essentiel. Faites attention à l'écriture. A

_Pas étonnant pour un garçon qui écrit comme un cochon….Il faudra que quelqu'un lui dise que les profs ne s'amusent pas à lancer un sortilège de décryptage sur chacune des copies qu'ils croisent…_

-Gardner Helena.

Rose sentit son amie se tendre à l'énoncé de son nom.

-J'ai été agréablement surpris par votre devoir, continuez comme ça. La prochaine fois approfondissez un peu plus les raisons pour lesquelles vous choisiriez un sort plutôt que les autres. Cela vous vaut un E.

_Bravo ma petite Helena ! Tu vois que ça commence à rentrer !_

Helena affichait à présent un sourire collé sur sa figure, sourire que Rose soupçonnait in-enlevable avant au moins la fin de la journée. Pour la pauvre Helena qui oscillait habituellement entre le A et le P, un E était comme un cadeau du père Noël au mois de juillet. Rose reporta son attention sur le rendu de note et les commentaires de Sirius.

-Goyle Gregory. Travail remarquable.

Ledit Goyle afficha immédiatement un sourire supérieur qui ne réussit qu'à lui donner un air encore plus stupide que de coutume.

_Quoi ? Depuis quand Goyle réussit à penser suffisamment pour aligner deux mots l'un derrière l'autre ???_

Sirius continua d'un air imperturbable. En apparence…

-Le seul point noir à ce remarquable travail de synthèse, c'est que le sujet portait sur les sortilèges de boucliers, pas sur les boucliers repousse vampire et repousse loup-garou…Les sortilèges de bouclier c'était la page d'à côté. Je crois que vous pourrez envoyer un mot de remerciement à Mr Shieldwall pour son aide. En attendant ça vous vaudra un T. Et un devoir à refaire comme votre condisciple.

La tête de Goyle était comique.

_Retour à l'état naturel…._

-Granger Hermione. Optimal. Rien à redire. Parfait comme toujours.

Hermione pris une jolie teinte rosée.

_Vil flatteur, va._ songea Rose, amusée.

-Greengrass Daphnée. Tiens où est-elle ?

-A l'infirmerie, professeur. intervint une voix douce. Elle s'est prit un mur et saigne du mur…euh du nez.

-Oh très bien, miss Moon. Vous lui transmettrez qu'elle a eu un O. Passons à Li Mei maintenant. C'est un bon devoir, on voit tout de suite que vous avez cerné le sujet, mais le plan est un peu désordonné. Efforts exceptionnels.

L'asiatique afficha un sourire satisfait.

_Faut que tu fasses du rangement, ma grande… et cette fois t'as pas de tiroirs pour y planquer tout ton bordel en vrac…_

Longdubat Neville. Votre devoir montre de nets progrès par rapport aux précédents. Cependant ce n'est pas suffisant mais je pense que la prochaine fois vous réussirez à avoir un A. Piètre plus.

-Plus ? interrogea Neville, perdu.

-Piètre proche de l'acceptable. répliqua le professeur Black d'un air fier de lui.

_Et on s'enfonce un peu plus loin dans l'absurde…glouglouglou…_

-Malefoy Drago. Devoir satisfaisant dans l'ensemble. Vous pourriez cependant développer plus certaines parties que je vous ai signalé sur la copie. Efforts Exceptionnels.

Rose observa d'un air désabusé l'héritier des Malefoy se rengorger.

_Pathétique. C'est un trait de famille des Black et des Malefoy d'avoir sa fierté mal placée ??? Eh beh ! Entre Sirius et Malefoy, on est pas encore sorti de l'auberge !_

-Moon Adela. Votre devoir été hétéroclite. Il y a de bonnes parties comme de moins bonnes, mais je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux. Acceptable.

_Tiens, y a une Adela dans la classe…jamais fait gaffe… c'est fou ce qu'on peut découvrir quand on laisse un peu Malefoy de côté….__**§**_

_-_Nightwing Rose.

_Donne moi ma note et passe à Théodore Nott !!!_

-Très bon devoir. J'espère que le suivant sera aussi bon que celui-ci. Optimal.

Rose hocha légèrement la tête, pressée qu'elle était qu'il passe au suivant avant de faire une remarque qui lui donnerait envie de partir en courant s'établir sur une autre galaxie et la forcerait à aborder une splendide teinte écarlate.

-Nott Théodore ! Bon travail. Efforts exceptionnels.

_Tiens, un Serpentard intelligent… Houlà ! Serpentard et intelligent dans la même phrase, on nage en plein fantastique, là !!!_

Parkinson Pansy. Insuffisant. Et bien sûr, la prochaine fois, j'apprécierais de ne pas trouver des marques de rouge à lèvre, de fond de teint ou de mascara sur votre copie. Piètre.

_Eh, Parkinson ! J'ai un scoop pour toi : glousser et penser sont deux choses différentes !_

Patil Parvati. Votre copie est remplie d'imprécisions. De plus la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, l'inventeur du sortilège Repello ne s'appelait pas Brad Pitt… Piètre.

Thomas Dean. Votre copie était intéressante. Efforts exceptionnels.

Weasley Ronald. Le truc plat et graisseux que vous avez remis s'apparente plus à un torchon usagé qu'à une copie. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous n'aurez pas votre BUSE de DCFM en prenant une pause casse-croûte les doigts de pieds en éventail. Comme c'est toujours meilleurs que les copies fournis par messieurs Crabbe et Goyle, et qu'il faut que je respecte un minimum de hiérarchie, je vous ai mis un P même si ça en méritait moins.

Rose entendit les ricanement peu discrets de la part des Serpentards, et ne prit même pas la peine de leur envoyer un regard indigné pour la forme.

_Bien envoyé !_

Zabini Blaise. Copie acceptable. Vous avez fait quelques erreurs d'inattention qui m'ont empêché de vous mettre plus, mais si vous corrigez ça vous êtes tout à fait capables d'avoir plus.

Sirius s'adossa à son bureau, et changea de feuille.

-Nous allons commencer la pratique.

_Pas trop tôt._

Les élèves n'avaient pas attendus que Sirius termine de prononcer le mot « pratique » pour former les groupes d'entraînement. Comme d'habitude, la limite des deux groupes était bien distincte, et tout Serpentard se mettant volontairement en binôme avec un Gryffondor se serait fait lyncher. Et vice versa. Cette fois ci, seule la fille dont Rose s'était aperçut de la présence un peu plus tôt dans le cours restait seule, les bras ballants, cherchant désespérément un groupe de Serpentards potable avec qui se mettre, avant que le professeur ne la remarque et qu'il n'ait l'idée saugrenue de la mettre avec un Gryffondor.

_C'est vrai que Greengrass est à l'infirmerie…_

-Non, non, non !

Chacun se retourna sur Sirius qui faisait mine de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Dans le but de favoriser l'entente entre les maisons à la demande du Directeur, j'ai décidé de changer les binômes pour aujourd'hui…annonça-t-il d'un ton pompeux.

_Arrête ton char… c'est TON initiative !! Avoue que tu te retranches derrière Dumbledore pour ne pas te faire lyncher…En tout cas tu n'as pas intérêt à m'avoir mise avec Malefoy…_

Sirius énonça quelques binômes que Rose entendit à peine, trop occupée qu'elle était à s'écorcher la paume de ses mains avec ses ongles.

Rose Nightwing et Gregory Goyle

Rose vit avec horreur un malabar baveux se diriger vers elle un rictus collé à sur les lèvres, ce qui ne semblait pas difficile vu la substance luisante qui entourait le tout.

_Eurk…_

Quand Goyle se laissa tomber sur le banc, elle eut l'impression que ce dernier s'était effondré ou, puisque ce n'était pas encore fait, qu'il suffisait que le Serpentard se réajuste sur son siège pour qu'elle-même se retrouve brutalement en contact avec les dalles de pierre froide.

* * *

...  
A la lisière de la forêt interdite, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'affairait autour d'un endroit que tout autre qu'elle aurait jugé anodin. Elle avait apparemment trouvé ce qu'elle semblait cherché car elle baissa, et, écartant les branches mortes et les feuilles mordorées d'un geste sec de baguette, elle ramassa la pierre transparente qu'elle venait de dégager. Au moment même où la pierre fut changée de position, son centre rougeoya et l'air sembla frémir sous l'effet d'une onde invisible. L'homme regarda d'un air songeur le cristal devenu inactif qu'il tenait à présent fermement dans sa main pale. Après l'avoir retourné dans tous les sens, il l'empocha et caressa doucement le corbeau perché sur son épaule. 

-Prométhée, préviens Riemann et d'Alembert. Il semble que la situation dépasse de loin ce que le chapitre avait escompté… j'aurai certainement besoin de leur aide.

Le corbeau répondit d'un croassement rauque à son maître avant de s'envoler.

-En attendant, il doit y en avoir d'autres dans le coin…maugréa le concierge plus pour lui-même que pour la forêt déserte.

Et il se remit à la tâche.

* * *

...  
... 

Sirius avait du mal à contenir son rire. Faire des binômes mixtes était vraiment une bonne idée….

Rose secoua la tête exaspérée. L'heure passait lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.

-Protego lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Le sort de désarmement de Goyle ricocha et alla toucher Neville, qui ne s'en aperçut même pas.

_Pathétique. _

-Avimutato ! répliqua-t-elle sans donner le temps à son adversaire de prendre une pause.

Bien entendu Goyle ne fut pas capable d'éviter le sortilège. Il se retrouva en un quart de seconde couvert de plumes rouges et or.

_Je préfère Fumseck….Il a quand même plus de classe que… ça !_

-Scalum !

Sa propre peau se couvrit d'écailles vertes et argent.

_Malefoy_ Gronda Rose intérieurement.

-sardae muto

-protego! Pipiritis!

Rose évita le sort qui alla frapper Crabbe et eu pour effet que celui ci se jette sur le récipient le plus proche et avaler son contenu le plus rapidement possible.

-Sadae oles !

Drago dévia le sort avant de répliquer.

-incarcero !

Cette fois le sort se perdit du coté du porte manteau, qui se recouvrit instantanément de fine cordes sorties du néant.

-stramentum muto.

Le sortilège toucha Malefoy de plein fouet, ses cheveux grandirent et prirent l'apparence de la paille.

-Jolie coiffure commenta la jeune fille d'un air ironique.

-stupe…

-locusta !

Une nuée de sauterelles sortit de la baguette de Rose, vrombissant autour du Serpentard. Celui-ci aveuglé, paniquant, fit un pas en arrière et, trébuchant, s'affala contre le meuble placé derrière lui.

La bouteille d'encre ouverte, laissée près du bord par inadvertance, vacilla vint s'écraser sur le crâne végétal de Drago, teignant tout en rouge au passage.

-Finite incantatem !

Les sorts utilisés s'annulèrent instantanément. Seule l'encre rouge resta sur la tête de Drago, car n'étant pas arrivée là de façon magique.

_On remarquera que Sirius a bien attendu que je gagne pour intervenir…_

-Recurvite !

La tête de Drago retrouva instantanément le blanc si cher à son propriétaire.

_Sirius… Franchement tu n'aurais pas dû… Ca lui donnait comme… un air de fête…_

-Vous n'avez pas honte vous deux ? gronda le cabot en question d'un air (faussement) sévère.

_Non. Il faudrait ?_

-Mr Malefoy vous serez en retenue avec Mr Hell, Miss Nightwing avec moi. Demain soir vingt heures. Soyez tous les deux ponctuels !

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la retenue de Drago va être d'Enfer ?_ ricana Rose intérieurement.

* * *

...  
...  
Après un savon bien mérité d'Albus sur la nécessité de l'union entre les maisons, grand-père et petite fille s'attelèrent à une tâche autrement plus importante : la rédaction du courrier destiné à Voldemort. 

-Tu devrais donner un ton formel à ta lettre…

-Je commence par quoi ? Cher Tom ? Lord Voldemort ? Monsieur Jedusor ? Kikou Voldichou ? Mon très cher Tomcat ? Sa gracieuseté l'éminente terreur des sorciers ? Cher Vous-savez-qui ?

Albus réprima un petit rire.

-Monsieur Jedusor sera très bien…

/_N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de ce cher Tom si elle lui avait envoyé une réponse avec comme entête « Coucou Tommy-chou »…_/

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de pourparlers, raturages, intense réflexion et cinq ou six parchemins de brouillons, Rose recopia de la plus belle plume de son grand père (un horrible truc bleu parsemé d'étoiles jaunes clignotantes et de petites chauves-souris orange et roses, cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Gilderoy Lockhart) la version définitive. Reposant la plume d'un air dégoûté, elle relit la missive à voix haute.

_Heureusement que Lockhart ne m'a pas envoyé ce truc là à moi…eurk ! _

**Mr Tom E. Jedusor,**

**Suite à votre corbeau de ce soir d'Halloween me proposant, je cite, de « prendre la place qui me revient dans les rangs de vos Mangemorts » j'ai le regret (pour vous) et la joie (pour moi) de vous annoncer qu'il est hors de question que je trahisse mon grand-père, Albus Dumbledore, seule famille que vous avez eu la gracieuseté de me laisser. **

**Surtout pour rejoindre une bande d'excités dégénérés et sans cervelle, assez stupides pour se laisser leurrer par des rêves de grandeur et de gloire au point d'en oublier leur fierté pour aller ramper devant une entité reptilienne (vous) tellement dégoûtée par sa propre ascendante qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'aimer elle-même. Je suis peut-être de sang pure, Monsieur, mais pas idiote.**

**J'ai assez d'éducation et de bon sens pour réaliser que les moldus ne sont en aucun cas responsables de la bêtise des sorciers et que vous cherchez à cristalliser les haines pour assouvir vos rêves de mégalomanie. Soyez certains que les personnes adéquates sauront y mettre un terme.**

**J'espère que malgré ma réponse négative, vous passerez une bonne soirée.**

**Rose V. Nightwing**

**PS: mon grand-père vous passe le bonjour.**

-Ca conviendra, décida Albus en terminant le sandwich qu'Alky lui avait apporté.

_/C'est là où j'aimerais être une petite souris pour observer Tom quand il va recevoir cette lettre…/_

-Je dois attendre que le corbeau revienne ?

-Non.

Rose regarda le vieil homme avec un air interrogateur.

-Il attend déjà.

En effet, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le volatile les observait d'un air lugubre. Albus se leva et après avoir soigneusement cacheté la lettre avec un seau que Rose ne reconnut, il la tendit à la jeune fille.

-A toi l'honneur.

Rose s'en saisit et s'approcha précautionneusement de la fenêtre. Elle l'entrouvrit juste assez pour laisser l'enveloppe passer et la jeta d'un geste rapide aux serres du corbeau avant de refermer la vitre d'un geste sec le plus rapidement possible. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'émissaire du seigneur des Ténèbres se fut envolé en lâchant un cri à leur glacer le sang dans les veines que Rose laissa échapper un filet d'air qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… soupira Albus d'un air fatigué.

Il griffonna quelque mots sur un bout de parchemin, le parapha puis le tendit à Rose.

-Tu donnera ça au professeur Sinistra pour expliquer ton retard. Bonne nuit ma chérie.

La jeune fille remercia, salua et sortit du bureau.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours travailler dans ce bahut ???  
...  
..._

* * *

**§** : pour ceux qui se demandent comment Harry a-t-il pu ne pas noter la présence d'une fille serpentarde dans sa classe pendant 4 ans, et qui trouvent ceci parfaitement irréaliste, je signale que j'ai réussi l'exploit pendant 6 ou 7 ans…je sais je peux être lamentable quand je m'y mets… **:-$**

Remarque, critique, suggestion ou autres, bon ou mauvais, n'hésitez surtout pas!


	23. Panique

**Disclaimer** : Je tirerai profit d'Harry Potter et compagnie quand les cochons voleront. Certaines poules ont déjà des dents. Avec les progrès de la science, qui sait, dans quelques années…après tout, on fait bien des cochons fluorescents et des grenouilles entièrement transparentes…

Merci à **Eliel Imlaris**, **aelwing**, **titmo**, **Lectrice assidue**, **mushu1**, **Gwlady Evans**, **666Naku**, **Naelith**, **naruto194**, **tipha**, **Pitch**, **zaika**, **grispoils**, **Anaïs** et **Mrs. Murray** pour leur review.

Pour Gwladys Evans, naruto194 et Anaïs, des réponses personnalisées sont sur mon profil. Je tiens aussi à signaler que vous avez tout intérêt à laisser votre adresse e-mail: elle n'apparaît pas sur le site, seulement ds mes alertes. Je ne spamme pas. Je ne la garde pas non plus. Je réponds toujours un jour voir moins avant l'arrivée du nouveau chapitre; Donc vous avez une alerte pour le chapitre suivant.

**Note d'auteur**: Je vous envoie ce chapitre. Après deux ans de préparation intensive, il me reste moins d'une semaine avant le début de mes concours écrits. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La suite dans un mois, quand j'aurai enfin terminé le dernier concours écrit. Ou moins si je veux faire un break avant. On verra. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Panique**

Les cinquième année de Griffondor se dirigeaient gaiement vers les serres où se déroulaient les cours de botanique. La grande question portait sur si oui ou non leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été un briseur de cœurs dans sa jeunesse. Passionnant.

-Dites, vous avez laissé tombé la « chasse au Craig Fick » ? demanda ironiquement Rose à Parvati et Lavande qui pouffaient bêtement.

-Bien sûr que non… ce Serdaigle est trooop beau ! répondit Lavande

-On ne voit que son nez aquilin, le reste est caché par ses cheveux… gromela Mei, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui forçait la moitié des filles des Griffondor à se transformer en dindes gloussantes dès que le type en question entrait dans la conversation.

-Et on compte bien l'avoir avant les autres… gloussa Parvati de plus belle.

Helena et Rose échangèrent un long regard.

-Où se trouve le magasin de cordes le plus proche ? chuchota Rose.

* * *

Le cours de botanique se passa lentement, trop lentement aux yeux de Rose qui savait pertinemment que quelque part dans le château, Peeves était embusqué, bouteille de potion à la main, attendant avec une patience qu'on lui connaissait peu, que Bran Knowles ne sorte de son cours de métamorphose.

Mettre le sensibilisateur dans le repas des Serpentards n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Alors que les jumeaux distrayaient les elfes de maison, Rose s'était glissée jusqu'à la table où était entreposés les mets destinés aux verts et argents. Une lichette de liquide dans le broc unique qui remplissait tous ceux, plus petits, de la tablée, une aspersion d'un coup de baguette du reste sur toutes les assiettes… en deux temps trois mouvements, la jeune fille avait été sûre qu'aucun Serpentard n'échapperait au sensibilisateur.

Au cours du repas, la jeune fille avait observé la maison de Salazar avec attention, et avait presque vu le moment où sont plan avait échoué, car le Serpentard visé n'était apparut qu'au dernier moment dans la grande salle, juste histoire d'avaler rapidement un toast et d'ingurgiter une bonne dose de jus de citrouille avant de s'éclipser à son cours suivant.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures de torture que le professeur Chourave les laissa prendre le repos bien mérité, après avoir passé deux heures à s'occuper de géraniums dentus particulièrement vicieux (ils avaient mordu profondément Hannah, et personne ne s'en était sorti sans sa ou ses coupures/éraflures), que les Griffondors se dirigèrent gaiement vers le château.

-Rose, pourrais-tu rester en place deux secondes sur ta chaise sans gigoter ? Personne ne t'as jeté de tarentallegra que je sache… soupira Mei depuis au moins la troisième fois en dix minutes.

-Non !! gémit la panthère, en continuant à croiser, décroiser les jambes et à prendre n'importe quoi dans les mains rien que pour les occuper.

-Pas la peine de stresser, rien ne pourrait empêcher les Elfes de maison de nous servir le repas… même pas Peeves. railla gentiment Helena.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! protesta la petite fille de Dumbledore, outrée d'être implicitement comparée au goinfre de service : Ronald Weasley.

-C'est d'être collée avec Black qui te mets dans tous ces états ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas, il t'a à la bonne, je ne pense pas qu'il te donne un truc long ou dégoûtant à faire…

-Ca n'a rien à voir…

Au même moment, les jumeaux arrivèrent et s'affalèrent à côté du trio.

-Mission accomplie ! s'exclama le premier.

-Ca a parfaitement réussi ! ajouta son frère d'un air ravi. Je dois dire que son nouveau look lui va à ravir…

-Surtout les grandes oreilles… ricana Lee qui venait d'arriver. Peeves est un génie ! Quelqu'un sait pourquoi seul Knowles s'est transformé ?

Fred tapa l'épaule de leur ami d'un air complice en lui promettant de lui expliquer plus tard.

-McGo était furieuse… Enfin on croit. ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur.

-Vois tu, expliqua son frère, on ne savait pas trop si la grimace était un rire étranglé ou un rictus de rage…

-Elle lui a retiré des points pour tenue incorrecte… s'étrangla Lee dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Euh… vous pourriez d'abord nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda timidement Helena qui avait l'air perdu.

-On aimerait bien rire, nous aussi… ajouta malicieusement Mei.

Rose échangea un regard avec les jumeaux Weasley et tacitement, les trois compères décidèrent de ne livrer que la version officielle de l'affaire.

-On était en cours de métamorphose…commença Fred

-Avec cette bonne vieille McGo. ajouta son frère.

-On écoutait très sérieusement le cours…

-Comme si vous aviez déjà écouté un cours sérieusement… les interrompit une nouvelle voix d'un ton désapprobateur.

-En fait si, on suivait le cours avec sérieux parce qu'on en a besoin pour terminer notre nouvelle création...

-…d'ailleurs si vous voulez acheter de nos produits, vous savez où nous trouver… termina Fred à la place de son frère. Bon, revenons à nos lapins.

-vos moutons. corrigea machinalement la préfète. Ce sont des moutons dans l'expression moldue.

-On sait, tu sais, mais là ce sont des lapins, pas des moutons. Ni des dragons. Peeves est donc rentrée dans la salle de métamorphose, et McGo a essayé de l'en déloger, en menaçant d'appeler le baron sanglant. Forcément, ça ne l'a pas plus effrayé que ça. Il s'est contenté d'effrayer deux ou trois Poufsouffles, de jeter une bombe à eau sur une Serdaigle et une autre sur le seul Serpentard assez intelligent pour avoir réussit à obtenir au moins un E à son BUSE de métamorphose.

Lee pris le relais.

-Sauf que ce ne devait pas être de l'eau parce que les vêtements de Knowles se sont immédiatement transformés en justaucorps en fourrure rouge, orange et rose. Même ses chaussures sont devenues oranges avec des petits nœuds violets sur le dessus…

-Tu as oublié les images de nounours imprimés… s'étrangla Georges.

-Et les oreilles de lapin en fourrure rose et blan-an-an…

Fred termina sa phrase en quinte de toux, les larmes aux yeux.

-McGo, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, lui a retiré des points pour tenue incorrecte dans un établissement respectable. Et l'a envoyé dans son dortoir pour se changer. termina Lee en secoua ses nattes. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un appareil photo.

-Je crois que tu pourras demander à Colin… lui répondit Rose en se servant une part de tourte du berger . **(1)**

En effet, un peu plus loin, le quatrième année mitraillait on ne savait trop quoi, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel : la passion du Griffondor pour les photographies sorcières n'était un mystère pour personne.

Rose eut du mal à ne pas s'étouffer avec son jus de pomme quand elle entendit un Serpentard se plaindre que Knowles avait « redécoré les murs de la salle commune de Salazar en moquette rouge épaisse rien qu'en en touchant un des murs ».

Le dîner passa vite, et Rose se retrouva rapidement devant la porte du bureau de Défense contre les forces du Mal. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle frappa à la porte de chêne.

* * *

Il était tard ce soir là quand Rose remonta jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor pour aller se coucher. Sirius avait été diablement compréhensif et ne lui avait pas fait le sermon auquel elle s'était attendue. Quand il lui avait donné un tas de copie Pouffsouffle/Serdaigle de première année à corriger, elle s'était dit qu'elle s'en tirait bien…

_J'aurais du m'en douter… j'aurais du m'en douter qu'il y avait forcément une épine de poisson-aiguille dans la potion !! _

La tâche qui lui avait parut un jeu d'enfant au début c'était vite révélée un calvaire. Certains avaient à peine pris la peine d'ouvrir leur cours. D'autres, issus de moldus apparemment, n'avaient toujours pas trouver un moyen correct de se servir de plumes et d'encriers, et leur copie était parsemées de tâches d'encre, ratures, trous et autres joyeusetés qui rendaient la copie limite lisible. Et elle passait les bizarreries en tout genre, comme la mise de toutes les majuscules à l'encre rouge…

Cependant, la palme revenait à un certain Adrian Cesaro. Rose était persuadée que quelqu'un avait dû lui dire que si il écrivait la partie dont il n'était pas sûr pas très lisiblement, le correcteur pourrait avoir des doutes et le mettre les points quand même. Le seul problème c'est que ce gamin, qui ne savait pas non plus comment utiliser une plume, n'était sûr que de son nom et du titre de l'essai. Et encore. Rose avait passé une heure à s'arracher les cheveux sur le torchon, et à vouer l'élève à tous les démons dont elle connaissait les noms.

-Faites moi penser à ne JAMAIS enseigner… grommela t-elle en se glissant dans ses couvertures avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Ses amies durent littéralement la traîner dans la Grande Salle pour qu'elle s'arrête de vérifier pour la quatrième fois si elle avait bien ses plumes, des parchemins ET le devoir de potions à rendre pour le jour même.

Rose n'était plus l'élève médiocre en potions que son double masculin avait été les années précédentes. Il faut dire que quand cette chère chauve-souris des cachots prenait la peine d'expliquer ce qui clochait dans la préparation plutôt que de vous gueuler dessus quel cornichon vous êtes, et combien vous ressemblez à votre arrogant de père…forcément, ça aide à ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs… et Rose, n'étant pas idiote non plus, était parfaitement capable de comprendre la chimie des potions dès qu'on prenait la peine de la lui expliquer un tant soit peu.

* * *

Rose tournait d'un air absent sa cuillère dans le pot de confiture, se collant les doigts au passage sous l'œil exaspéré de Mei. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée quotidienne des rapaces postaux dans la grande salle. Elle nota discrètement Errol, le hibou décrépi de la famille Weasley, s'avachir malencontreusement sur la cafetière qui renversa son contenu sur les cours de métamorphose du condisciple de Rose.

_Bien fait pour toi… tu n'avais qu'à pas réviser en vitesse juste avant le début du cours et le faire hier…_ pensa la jeune fille de manière pas très charitable, en oubliant très commodément que si elle avait été encore Harry, elle serait elle aussi à cette même table, en train de réviser lesdits cours en vitesse…

Une forme noire plongeant vers la table des professeurs lui fit rater un battement de cœur. La réponse de Voldemort était à présent imminente. Autour d'elle, les élèves continuaient leur repas, inconscients du suspens du moment. Le corbeau ne prit même pas la peine de se poser et lâcha son fardeau dans l'assiette d'œufs brouillés d'Albus Dumbledore, qui la récupéra d'un air flegmatique du bout de sa fourchette. Au même moment, trois rapaces marqués du sceau de la poste de Pré-au-Lard posèrent un paquet entouré de papier type kraft plutôt volumineux devant la jeune sorcière.

Ignorant les suppliques des filles de son dortoir pour savoir qui était son admirateur secret, Rose se tourna vers la table professorale et croisa les regards de Sirius et d'Albus, qui lui indiqua d'un signe de ne rien toucher.  
_  
Comme si j'allais jouer à la potion russe… . **(2)**_

La jeune fille jeta un regard septique au colis anonyme. S'il s'agissait, comme elle le pensait, de la réponse de Voldemort, elle se serait attendue à quelque chose de plus… spectaculaire. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment imprudente pour ouvrir un colis piégé, si ?

Elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité quand le paquet en question commença à trembler sur la table. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa baguette que le paquet explosa en aspergeant l'entourage. Son contenu s'éjecta sur la pauvre Rose qui sentit une masse lourde et humide lui heurter le thorax et rebondir sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Des hurlements s'élevèrent aussitôt.

Rose se risqua à ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermé par réflexe, et ne put que laisser échapper un cri étranglé en réalisant ce que le paquet contenait : au milieu de la table à présent vide de ses occupants tous collés le plus loin possible du projectile, trônait une tête humaine grimaçante et sanglante.

Rose se leva le plus rapidement possible et recula en renversant le banc au passage. Le chaos s'était emparé des esprits. La cacophonie était assourdissante. Certains élèves ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de hurler, d'autre de pleurer. Les rappels à l'ordre du personnel passaient inaperçus.

Hébétée, Rose ne pouvait détacher son regard de la macabre apparition avec une espèce de fascination morbide pour ses traits torturés et son regard vide.

Le calme relatif ne revint que lorsque le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal eut la présence d'esprit de conjurer un drap blanc et en recouvrit le chef.

* * *

Alors que Mme Pomfresh et le reste du corps enseignant s'efforçait de gérer des élèves choqués à grand renfort de potion calmante, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, la lettre ouverte du corbeau à la main, en fulminant contre Howard Burden, l'intendant incompétent que le conseil d'administration lui imposait depuis quelques années.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme en question.

-Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le Directeur ?

Albus considéra avec une pointe de mépris l'homme aux mains moites qui triturait son espèce de béret informe pour s'occuper les mains.

-Comment un colis comme celui de ce matin a-t-il pu passer à travers vos vérifications et atterrir sur la table en même temps que le reste du courrier ?? demanda Albus Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

_/Et tu as intérêt à fournir une explication valable…pas un truc juste bon à nourrir les strangulots ou je vais aller te le faire voir de près, le fond du lac…/_

L'homme sembla rapetisser et murmura rapidement quelque chose dans une langue qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'anglais.

-Vous avez dit ? demanda le vieil homme d'un ton froid légèrement ironique.

Il était clair que Burden aurait tout donné pour se transformer en souris et fuir par le premier trou venu. Il répéta ce qu'il venait de dire légèrement plus fort, sans que cela n'ait d'effet sur l'articulation de ses propos. Tout ce qu'Albus compris fut un vague :

-…pas serpentard…pas surveillé…cru…pas dangereux…

Il y a des fois où l'on regrette d'avoir un peu plus de scrupules que Grindelwald ou autre mage noir. Et il y a des gens pour lesquels on se demande s'ils ne sont pas payés au prorata du nombre d'heures qu'ils passent à vous taper sur les nerfs…

_/Pas étonnant que Tom arrive à s'imposer par la peur avec des individus pareils…/_

-Donc si je résume, dit-il d'un ton extrêmement calme pour quelqu'un qui avait envie d'envoyer son interlocuteur conter fleurette au calmar du lac, vous n'avez pas cru utile de surveiller la correspondance des élèves des autres maisons que Serpentard sous prétexte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de lien avec les Mangemorts ?

Burden hocha timidement la tête, content de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé que les Mangemorts pouvaient être issus d'autres maisons ?? Ou que les Mangemorts pouvaient se venger sur les enfants des familles dont les membres s'opposent ouvertement à Voldemort ??

-Euh…

_/Visiblement le problème est plus en amont : un manque flagrant de neurones !!/_

Albus sentit brusquement la moutarde lui monter un peu plus au nez alors que l'intendant abordait l'air le plus stupide de son répertoire.

-Dehors. Réussit-il à articuler d'une voix calme.

-Quoi ? Mais… couina Burden, qui décidément avait des problèmes de compréhension de la langue anglaise.

-Hors de ma vue !

L'un des étranges appareils posés sur le bureau directorial explosa.

-Mais, mais, qu'est-ce que… balbutia l'incompétent en se sentant une force invisible tenter de le repousser vers la sortie.

Sans un mot de plus, le président du Magenmagot indiqua la porte de chêne d'un index buriné. Burden, tétanisé par la puissance qui émanait du vieux sorcier furieux, ne bougea pas. Ce que Fawkes, lié à son maître par on ne sait quelle magie, n'apprécia pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'oiseau de feu s'envola de l'espèce de porte manteau qui lui servait de perchoir et plongea sur le crâne dégarni de Burden, qu'il attaqua à coup de bec pour forcer son propriétaire à reculer. Ce dernier visiblement guéri de sa paralysie momentanée s'enfuit sans demander son reste, poursuivi par l'ire du phénix et de son maître.

Dumbledore soupira et autorisa l'atmosphère de la pièce à redevenir normal.

_/Un peu plus et je l'envoyais tenir compagnie à cette chère Mimie pour le reste de l'éternité…Mais comment voulez vous que l'on gagne cette guerre avec des collaborateurs pareils ?/_

Son regard se reporta sur la feuille de parchemin qu'il tenait toujours à la main. La lettre de Voldemort.

**Ta Rose sera le tien.**

Voldemort, une fois encore, avait décidé de s'attaquer à lui par sa famille. Une vieille technique. Grindelwald l'avait expérimenté en lui arrachant son aînée Artémis lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de traverse. Voldemort avait suivi les traces de son mentor en terminant ce qu'il avait commencé et avait annihilé le reste de la famille du vieil homme ; et alors même que Rose semblait avoir survécu, le mage noir voulait absolument finir son travail…

_/Assurément Tom a le sens du comique… ricana amèrement le sorcier. Choisir un autre 9 novembre…/ **(3)**_

Le directeur s'arracha à ses considérations morbides et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la cheminée. Après cet épisode, les élèves avaient besoin de se retrouver en famille. Et quoiqu'en dise Minerva à propos du fait que les élèves restaient plus en sécurité à Poudlard que n'importe où d'autre en Angleterre, le vieil homme comptait bien leur permettre de se changer les idées.

* * *

Beaucoup de familles avaient accepté le rapatriement provisoire des élèves pour le week-end, et quelques unes étaient allé jusqu'à les retirer de l'école, alléguant que si un tel paquet avait réussi à franchir les barrières et les contrôles placés pour la sécurité de leur rejetons, l'école était une vrai passoire et ne prodiguait aucune protection de plus que celle qu'ils auraient pu trouver au sein du cocon familial. Alors pourquoi séparer les familles ?

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

Rose regarda son interlocutrice d'un air interrogateur.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu rentres bien chez tes parents, toi.

-Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil…éluda l'asiatique.

-Ah, oui ?

-Je ne suis pas celle à qui ce colis était destiné. argumenta Mei.

Les deux jeunes filles frissonnèrent involontairement à l'évocation du paquet de la veille.

-Et en quoi cela changerait quoique ce soit ? De toute façon que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? Je serais avec Grand-père !

-Ca n'empêche pas que sortir de Poudlard pour aller dans un no man's land visiter la tombe de tes parents sans d'autre garde que celle de ton grand-père, c'est de la folie ! protesta Mei.

-Ah ceci près que mon grand-père _est_ Albus Dumbledore. Ils n'oseront jamais s'attaquer à moi en sa présence. Lui opposa Rose d'un ton catégorique.

-La protection du directeur peut ne pas suffir…souffla l'asiatique d'un ton doux.

-Ne sois pas ridicule…

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle n'a pas suffit à Harry Potter.

Cette fois le ton de son amie était sérieux et ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

/_Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'on me compare à qui j'étais avant ?? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me le renvoie en pleine face ??_/

-A ceci près que je ne suis pas Harry Potter. Siffla Rose avant de quitter le dortoir.

Mei secoua la tête. Sa nouvelle amie avait parfois des réactions étranges….

* * *

L'animagus courrait presque dans les couloirs du château, portée par l'habitude, et coupant pratiquement directement à travers une multitude de passages secrets que seule une exploration approfondie du bâtiment ou quatre ans passés dans ces murs auraient pu lui conférer. En chemin, la jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de démêler ses sentiments.

Depuis qu'elle avait changé de sexe, elle avait l'impression que les gens s'accordaient pour lui parler de son ancien moi. Elle-même avait encore du mal à faire le tri dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Un partie d'elle était ravie d'être une jeune fille, et tout ce que cela impliquait, notamment le fait que personne ne chuchotait sur son passage et qu'elle s'était découvert de supers amis qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.  
L'autre avait la nostalgie des bons moments passés entre Ron et Hermione, de son amitié avec Hagrid, d'être un garçon tout simplement. Sans compter qu'elle ne savait jamais où se mettre quand on parlait du grand, du beau du tragique Harry Potter. Mais comment pouvait on être autant à côté de la plaque concernant quelqu'un ?

-Tu es prêtes ?

La jeune fille releva la tête surprise. Visiblement elle était arrivée au pied de la gargouille gardant la porte du bureau directorial sans même sans apercevoir. Son grand père l'attendait déjà, vêtu d'une grande cape grise et épaisse sur sa robe de sorcier.

-On peut y aller ?

Rose hocha la tête, et suivit son grand père vers l'entrée du château.

* * *

**(1)** Il s'agit de la Shepherd's pie…je ne sais pas si vous y avez déjà goûté…

**(2)** le but du jeu : vous avez un chaudron d'eau, plein d'ingrédients variés tout autour de vous, et vous n'en connaissez pas la moitié. Chacun des joueurs jette à tour de rôle un ingrédient au hasard dans le chaudron, change la température ou remue. Celui qui gagne c'est celui qui survit à l'explosion…

**(3)** Iris et sa famille, la petite Rose incluse, ont été massacrées un 9 novembre. Visiblement, Jedusor aime jouer avec les symboles.

Commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, tous m'aident. N'hésitez pas! Le rating a été initialement prévu pour cette scène. J'ai néanmoins essayé de la rendre la plus soft possible pour ne choquer personne... néanmoins, avec tout ce que l'on peut voir à la télé... J'aimerais avoir votre avis à ce propos, ça m'aiderais vraiment.


	24. Une histoire de famille

**Disclaimer:**Vous savez le tas de gallions que je vais gagner sur cette fic? C'est un pur fantasme. Sauf que l'espoir fait vivre… Enfin, on peut toujours rêver qu'on va se réveiller dans un monde merveilleux, super riche et sans ces horribles imperfections faciales dont on a l'impression que tout le monde les fixe quand on marche dans la rue… Faites un sondage: il n'y en aura pas un qui les aura remarquées. Ça, par contre, ce n'est pas un fantasme, c'est de la paranoïa…

Merci à **Eleonore-dem**, **zaika**, **naruto194**, **pitch**, **Pacha8**, **tipha**, **Sahada**, **Gwladys Evans**, **hinata-cat**, **666Naku**, **Naelith**, **ludi**, **Rebecca-Black **pour leur review.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de coordonnées (soit naruto194 et pitch) leur réponse personnalisée est sur mon profil. Si vous avez la flemme de vous loguer, vous pouvez me le signaler, j'irais vous envoyer votre réponse par MP.

**Note d'auteur**: merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Lundi c'est CCP. Je croise les doigts pour que les métros ne se mettent pas encore en grève... J'ai tenu a vous envoyer ce chapitre avant de reprendre pour vous remercier, même si je n'ai pas terminé (et de loin) le chapitre que je voulais terminer avant de vous envoyer le suivant. De toute façon , j'ai suffisamment d'avance pour pouvoir me le permettre: je ne tiens en effet pas à me retrouver à court de chapitres...ou à ne pas avoir de recul sur ce que j'écris.

**Résumé**: Après l'épisode du colis le directeur de Poudlard a décrêté que tous les élèves pouvaient prendre le temps de rentrer chez eux pour le week end. De son côté, comme retour aux sources, il emmène Rose sur la tombe de Marius et Iris Nightwing.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**: Une histoire de famille

..

Rose manqua de s'écrouler sur l'herbe givrée, cherchant son souffle.

_Comment les jumeaux peuvent-ils passer autant de temps à transplaner juste pour nous montrer qu'ils savent le faire? Ce truc est horrible! Pire que la poudre de cheminette… enfin, peut être pas…_

La main de son grand-père sur son épaule, la jeune fille posa un regard circulaire sur le décor. Ils se tenaient au début d'un sentier de terre, nota-t-elle, devant une grille haute de fer forgé, encastrée dans un grand mur en pierre comme on en trouve généralement à la campagne. Derrière s'étalait un champ de terre nue, retournée, et aucune habitation n'était à portée de vue. Le lieu semblait vraiment isolé.

En trébuchant dans les flaques d'eau boueuses qu'avait laissées une pluie récente, Rose suivit son grand-père au pied du portail. Ce dernier tapota la lourde serrure de sa baguette en murmurant Rose ne savait quoi. La jeune Griffondor observa, fascinée, ladite serrure se mettre à luire d'une lumière bleue. Cela sembla avoir un sens pour le vieux sorcier, qui déclina d'une voix claire leurs deux noms complets et le but de leur visite.

_Comment peut on appeler un gosse «Wulfric»? Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi frappé…_

L'objet enchanté avait dû obtenir ce dont il avait besoin car le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant.

-La grille est enchantée. Le pasteur moldu de la paroisse la plus proche s'occupe du cimetière et en ferme l'accès à la nuit venue. Cela n'a donc aucune incidence sur les allées et venues moldues. En revanche, pour les sorciers, le portail apparaît fermé 24h/24. On doit alors passer par un ancien rituel, le «persona intentionem» pour pouvoir pénétrer.

-Le quoi? demanda Rose, se sentant un peu idiote de devoir demander des informations qui semblaient aller de soi pour le vieux sorcier.

-Le «persona intentionem». Répéta gentiment Albus, avant de préciser. Il permet à l'objet de «lire» ton identité et tes intentions et ainsi d'effectuer sa tâche en fonction des instructions que lui a laissées l'auteur de l'enchantement initial.

Rose lui renvoya un regard vide.

_/Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre… ce n'est pas grave, on recommence…/_

-C'est exactement comme l'un de ces objets ma foi fort ingénieux que les moldus appellent un logiciel.

La jeune fille regarda son directeur, sidérée qu'il ne soit pas ignare dans une technologie complexe typiquement moldue.

_/Eh oui il m'arrive aussi parfois de sortir de mon bureau…/_

Un programme informatique, reprit-il. Le jeteur de sort a programmé le portail pour qu'il réagissent de façon différente en fonction de ce qui se présente devant lui et pourquoi. Le sortilège «persona intentionem», c'est un peu la boîte de dialogue… Dans ce cas précis, le portail ne s'ouvrira que si tu ne mens pas sur ton identité et que tes intentions sont bonnes.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, s'étonnant toujours dans son fort intérieur de la quantité d'information exacte ET moldue que le directeur de Poudlard pouvait débiter. Après tout il était rare de voir un sorcier d'ascendance sorcière, aussi âgé de surcroît, être aussi calé en matière de nouvelles technologies.

Elle suivit le vieux sorcier à travers un dédale de tombes plus ou moins bien entretenues. Sur certaines, à même la terre, un pot de marguerites en plastique, jaunies par le temps et les intempéries trônait, ébréché à proximité d'un écriteau à moitié effacé qui déclinait l'identité du défunt. D'autres dénotaient d'un entretien plus récent et les fleurs apportées par les familles dix jours auparavant lors des commémorations de la Toussaint n'avaient pas eu le temps de fâner.

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une espèce de mausolée surmonté d'une croix celtique devant lequel Dumbledore s'arrêta.

-C'est ici.

Rose ne répondit pas et attendit, un peu tendue, qu'Albus ouvrît la porte et l'invitât dans le bâtiment. Ils se tenaient à présent dans une pièce souterraine rectangulaire, avec un autel dans un coin. Les tombes, encastrées dans les murs, étaient signalées par des sortes de plaques de marbre, avec les dates de naissance et de décès ainsi que la cause quand elle était connue. Sur certaines, des personnages photographiques faisaient des signes enthousiastes de la main, sur d'autres, des messages de proches brillaient d'une lumière douce pour permettre à l'observateur de les lire.

Alors qu'Albus allait directement s'agenouiller vers le fond de la pièce en murmurant des incantations, Rose en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Après tout une série de noms totalement inconnus et parfois franchement bizarres (qui a envie d'appeler son fils Astile**…**?) Rose commença à repérer des tombes plus récentes dont le nom du défunt figurait sur son arbre généalogique. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, qui possédait un magnifique portrait d'une femme aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux châtains.

**Freya Paterson – Dumbledore**

-Ma mère. Intervint une voix. Née moldue. Je t'assure qu'on ne se serait jamais amusé à la mettre en rogne. Dans ces moments là, elle était redoutable…

Indiquant la plaque d'à côté, il continua sa présentation.

-Mon père, Aelius. Lui, il paraissait sévère à tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas… mais en privé, il faisait le pitre, à tel point qu'il arrivait que ma mère lui confisquât sa baguette pour éviter qu'il ne nous donne de mauvaises idées…

Les deux sorciers se déplacèrent et s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de là où le plus âgé s'était accroupi pendant de longues minutes.

**Callisto ****Eurato Kalinathè – Dumbledore**

_Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas allé chercher son épouse de l'autre côté du pâté de maison…_

**  
Marius Titus Nightwing**

**Iris Clio**** Dumbledore – Nightwing**

_Mes…parents… ils ont l'air si heureux sur cette photo…_

**Artémis ****Vega Dumbledore**

_Tiens, c'est vrai que j'ai une tante. Pourquoi Grand-père n'en parle-t-il jamais?_

**Antarès ****Scipio Nightwing**

**Rose Vega Nightwing**.

_Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer avec sa baguette à la main pendant vingt minutes??_

La jeune fille observa attentivement les photos, où les défunts faisaient des signes enthousiastes aux deux vivants. Elle s'arrêta en dernier sur la photo de son alter ego, bébé babillant joyeusement vers une sorte de loup en peluche au foulard rouge et posé sur ce qui ressemblait à un gros pull en laine. Le poupon ne prêtait absolument pas attention au photographe, trop occupé à essayer de saisir le museau de sa peluche avec ses petits doigts potelés.

_J'ai pris sa place…_

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les personnages hantant les histoires familiales d'Albus, que ces défunts dont elle connaissait les noms pour les avoir lu ou entendues, prirent une dimension réelle et tangible dans son esprit. Les noms prirent vie, et s'animèrent en des êtres de chair et de sang, avec leur propre histoire et leurs émotions propres. Rose se sentit tout à coup infiniment redevable envers ces gens qui, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés, lui avaient permis par leur destin tragique de devenir ce qu'elle prétendait être. Elle saisit brusquement tout le sens de la démarche de son gardien en l'amenant ici. Pourtant, au lieu de se sentir incluse dans un tout, la jeune fille avait la sensation d'occuper une place illégitime, souillée, volée…

-J'ai pris sa place… souffla-t-elle tristement, à personne en particulier.

-Non. intervint la voix douce du vieux sorcier. Tu as pris la place qu'elle avait laissée et qui serait laissée vide sinon. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ils auraient été fière de toi tu sais, ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de la main vers les tombes des parents de Rose. Même en sachant qui tu es réellement, ils t'auraient accepté sans réserve…et ne se seraient certainement pas opposés à ce qu'on a fait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le droit de vivre plus longtemps que tu dois te sentir obligée de t'en priver aussi. Bien au contraire.

-Mais, et sa mémoire… opposa la jeune fille, en continuant à fixer la photo.

-Il y a un temps pour les morts… mais aussi un pour les vivants. Tu ne la remplaces pas, rassure toi. Mais tu as ta place bien à toi que tu avais avant même de devenir ce que tu es à présent. Tu ne dois rien à personne.

Le vieux sorcier attira la jeune fille dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je crois que j'ai quelques anecdotes que je ne t'ai pas encore racontées…

* * *

Rose et son grand-père marchaient dans les rues éclairées de Pré au Lard. Les petites anecdotes avaient pris plus de temps que prévu, et ce n'était qu'à la nuit tombée que les deux sorciers étaient ressortis du caveau. Albus avait alors insisté lourdement pour qu'ils fassent un tour au village et boire une bière au beurre avant de rentrer au château.

Il faisait froid, Rose en avait marre et ils venaient de dépasser les Trois Balais. Albus traînait sa petite fille vers la sortie du village, là où Rose n'était jamais allée puisque peu de commerces s'y situaient. Ils avaient dépassé les dernières vitrines illuminées, et pourtant le vieil homme continuait sa marche.

_Si ça se trouve il a oublié où on allait…_

Finalement il s'arrêta devant un pub à l'allure miteux, que Rose n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué toute seule. L'enseigne indiquait «La Tête de Sanglier», pub que Rose ne connaissait que de réputation.

_Il ne va quand même pas me faire rentrer là-dedans, si? Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un pub encore plus mal famé?_

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le panneau crasseux accroché sur la porte en bois.

-Euh, Grand-père? C'est fermé…

-Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sais lire, ma chérie. répliqua Albus amusé, en poussant néanmoins la porte.

Rose le regarda bizarrement mais le suivit néanmoins à l'intérieur du commerce.

L'intérieur embaumait d'une forte odeur de chèvre, et la salle était mal éclairée. Tout pour plaire.

-C'est fermé! grogna une voix de derrière le comptoir.

-Même pour la famille? demanda Albus, pas rebuté pour une noise.

-Surtout pour la famille!

_Famille??_

-Pour moi je comprends mais ce n'est pas très gentil pour Rose ça…

-Quoi?!

Une tête émergea du comptoir. L'homme était ridé, avec une longe barbe et un air de déjà vu.

-Tu as ramené la gamine. J'ai entendu parler d'elle.

Le ton était méfiant. Et Rose serait bien partie en courant s'il n'avait pas fait nuit noire et si elle n'avait pas juste été menacée de mort quelques jours plus tôt. Le barman la scruta pendant quelques minutes, cherchant visiblement à lui trouer la tête avec son regard gris perçant. La jeune fille sentit une pression sur ses barrières mentales qu'elle avait fort heureusement posé correctement (Albus s'en était assuré dès qu'il avait pu). Elle cru un instant que celles-ci allaient céder mais la pression cessa et le puissant legilimens qu'était Abelforth se retira de sa tête.

Au lieu de faire un quelconque commentaire, le tenant du pub fit sortir la dernière cliente à consommer, une sorcière édentée au teint cireux, et ferma la porte d'un geste de la main.

-Si vous comptez rester plantés là… grommela-t-il en se dirigeant derrière le comptoir.

Albus poussa gentiment sa petite fille vers la salle dans laquelle Abelforth avait disparu. Une fois dans la cuisine, quand ils furent tous les deux assis autour d'une table rustique en bois, le plus jeune des deux frères, posa trois verres crasseux devant chacun et, après avoir tendu une bouteille poussiéreuse de bière au beurre à Rose, il entreprit de servir dans les deux autres un liquide bleuâtre que Rose ne put identifier.

-C'est du meilleur. bougonna-t-il.

-Ça j'en suis convaincu. répondit son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

Rose essaya discrètement à l'aide de magie sans baguette de nettoyer un peu le verre dont elle avait hérité.

_Ne __**surtout**__ pas oublier d'apporter son propre verre la prochaine fois…_

Abelforth ricana: les deux hommes, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, l'avaient observé du coin de l'œil.

-Y a pas de doute je crois... Elle est bien de la famille!

Rose prit une jolie teinte tomate, et d'un geste de la main le vieux barman rendit au verre un éclat qu'il n'avait probablement pas vu depuis fort longtemps.

-C'est mieux comme ça?

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, avec une envie de se terrer dans une taupinière pour les trente prochaines décennies, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Mais le plaisir d'une petite réunion de famille, bien sûr… répondit Albus d'un air paisible.

Abelforth le regarda d'un air grincheux.

-C'est ça oui…Tu sais bien que j'aime pas perdre mon temps avec toi!

_Charmant personnage… on s'en va quand?_

Un bruit de clochette couvrit la réponse de l'aîné. Un chèvre fit son apparition, mastiquant se qui ressemblait fort à …un os en plastique.

_Il a transformé son chien en chèvre??_

-Non, ma chèvre en chien. Déclara le barman d'un air satisfait. Maintenant, non seulement elle me fournit du lait mais en plus elle me garde la maison. C'est tout bénéf. quoi.

Rose le regarda bizarrement, se demandant à quelle moment la logique et le sens commun avaient fuit la conversation.

_C'est pas interdit ce genre de truc?_

Le barman se pencha pour gratter la tête de la chèvre qui se mit à grogner de contentement. Elle, c'est Amalzie. Bonne chèvre va. Ajouta-t-il en la flattant.

_Y a pas un frère pour rattraper l'autre._

La jeune fille sentit brusquement un truc humide se fourrer entre son bras et ses genoux. Baissant les yeux, elle aperçut ladite chèvre, qui avait lâché son os sur le sol) lui baver copieusement dessus à la manière de Crockdur tout en entreprenant de mâchouiller sa jupe.

_Génial…_

-Elle t'aime bien. Statua le barman d'un air satisfait.

_C'est bizarre, mais moi de moins en moins…_

Rose essaya de se dégager de la chèvre, en évitant de se faire mordre, sans succès. Elle jeta un regard impuissant à son grand père, qui, plongé dans une discussion hautement philosophique: faut il mieux passer pour un fêlé ou un asocial?

Rose reposa son regard résigné sur la chèvre, qui la contempla d'un regard vitreux.

-Alors j'ai appris pour ta passoire de château. Ça va pas arranger tes affaires ça. Grogna Abelforth.

-Je ne suis pas responsable des incompétents que le conseil d'administration m'impose. Bougonna Albus qui se serait bien passé de cette conversation.

-Toujours restreint par le conseil? J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas déjà mis à la retraite d'office.

-L'influence, petit frère, l'influence…

-Tu leur as fait quoi? Tu les as menacé de les transformer en gargouille pour remplacer celle de ton bureau s'ils ne te laissaient pas en poste? Faut dire qu'elle est pas de première beauté...

Albus pris un air offensé.

-Le monde sorcier a beaucoup de considération pour moi.

-Ils sont surtout persuadés que tu es un vieux schnock sénile, fêlé et qui a fait son temps. Faut t'y faire, t'es une antiquité, mon vieux, t'es une relique.

_Ouch…_

-Peut être…mais je me conserve bien….et pour ce qui est du conseil, ça fait 40 ans qu'ils essayent de m'envoyer des impedimenta, et j'ai toujours eu le dernier mot…en plus ce comptable pinailleur de Trevorrow part à la retraite dans 3 mois, je ne sais pas par qui ils vont le remplacer. En tout cas, moins humain, ce n'est pas possible. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

Rose faillit s'étouffer dans son fond de bière au beurre.

-Très bien. Au moins tu ne viendras plus m'ennuyer avec tes problèmes administratifs. Tu fais fuir la clientèle.

_Aussi aimable et doux qu'un porc épic roulé en boule…._

-En parlant de la clientèle… Tu as réussi à te procurer ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas ton larbin. Grogna son frère mécontent.

-Dont tu as réussi à te procurer ce que je t'ai demandé. Affirma Albus d'un air satisfait.

-Vas au diable! cracha son frère cadet, en jetant sans considération un objet inconnu de Rose en l'air, qu'Albus rattrapa au vol.

Le directeur de Poudlard l'observa attentivement sous toutes les coutures avant d'hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

-On ne s'est pas moqué de toi.

-Et puis quoi encore, j'ai une tête à me faire arnaquer peut-être??

_A quoi peut servir un objet en forme de champignon dont le chapeau est muni de couleurs tourbillonnantes? La déco? C'est vrai que ça doit faire classe sur un bureau…._

-Et à quoi sert ce…truc? osa-t-elle demander.

-C'est vrai que t'es toujours là, toi… grogna Abelforth.

_Toujours charmant…_

-J'aurais du partir? Fallait me le dire… répliqua-t-elle, agacée par le manque de manières du cadet des Dumbledore.

-Rosie! la réprimanda Albus, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je-sais-il-ne-faut-pas-se-montrer-désobligeante-envers-les-adultes. Sous entendu les adultes peuvent être autant désobligeants envers les enfants qu'ils veulent on ne leur dira rien… _

-Laisse tomber, Albus. Elle a du répondant cette petite, j'aime ça. Intervint le barman.

Albus laissa échapper un trucs qui ressemblait vaguement à «éducation» et à «bonnes manières», mais personne, sauf la chèvre et encore, ne pris la peine de l'écouter.

-Ça, gamine, c'est un témoin de magie. Affirma Abelforth.

-Ah. Et ça sert à?

-A repérer des objets d'un certain type de magie. Vois tu dans des lieux saturés d'ondes magiques, comme Poudlard, on ne peut pas repérer ce qui porte une signature magique particulière. Alors on utilise un témoin, qui va te dire si le type de magie que tu recherches a été utilisé dans la pièce que tu inspectes, et à quel degré. Et ce sont les couleurs qui te l'indiquent. L'espèce de plaie qui nous sert de famille a décidé de chercher…

-Ça suffit. Le coupa Albus sévèrement. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit mêlée à ça!

-Comme tu veux, grand frère… mais la gamine a l'air intelligente, elle finira par tout découvrir.

Albus se renfrogna au souvenir de la façon dont elle lui avait extorqué des informations sur la mission de Sirius.

-On verra.

Il jeta un œil sur le cadran de sa montre, ou s'agitaient des planètes miniatures.

-Il se fait tard, c'est presque l'heure du couvre feu, on devrait rentrer. Pouvons nous utiliser ta cheminée?

-Tu sais très bien que de toute façon, quelque soit ma réponse tu l'utiliseras quand même. ronchonna Abelforth.

Les trois sorciers se levèrent de table, et avec l'aide d'Abelforth concernant Amalzie qui trouvait que les genoux de Rose étaient fort confortables et n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger, se dirigèrent vers la grande cheminée du fond de la cuisine. Un feu fut allumé, et au moment où Rose allait passer la première, Abelforth la retint.

-Au fait, gamine, c'est bien sortie au village le week-end prochain?

Rose hocha la tête et regarda Albus, ne sachant pas trop si elle aurait le droit d'y participer. Visiblement, le vieil homme y était plutôt réticent, et Abelforth s'en aperçut.

-Eh, tu vas quand même pas la priver de sortie!

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard, et un échange silencieux eut visiblement lieu car Albus sembla soudain bizarrement résigné. Abelforth se tourna de nouveau vers Rose et lui dit:

-Quand tu feras ta sortie, gamine, viens donc me rendre visite. T'en auras bien besoin après une semaine enfermée dans son asile de fous! dit-il en désignant son frère.

* * *

Que ce soit pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ou pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimé, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer! Je répondrais (pas forcément dans les délais les plus courts, mais avant le prochain chapitre.)

Il y a une note sur ce chapitre et le chapitre précédent sur mon profil.


	25. Potions Personnelles Encadrées

**Disclaimer** : Les droits sur Harry Potter and co n'étaient toujours pas dans la hotte du père Noël. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas été suffisamment sage cette année… On retentera l'année prochaine !

Merci à **Pacha8**, **hinata-cat**, **3lle**, **666Naku**, **Eleonore-dem**, **Sahada**, **zaika**, **ludi** (pour ses deux reviews), **Gwladys Evans** (dont la réponse est sur mon profil par faute d'adresse), **tonnpn93**, **Naelith**, **Lil'Sheep**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **oOBlanche NeigeOo**, **grispoils**, **Rebecca-Black**, **potterstoriz** et **megoumi jedusor**.

Merci aussi à **titmo** pour sa review pour le chapitre C22 et **Elisabeth Camden** pour la sienne sur Buck vs Malefoy.

Je rappelle que ce qui est écrit en gras est ce qui est lu par les personnages.

Je viens de finir mes concours et me prépare pour l'oral. Je ne sais pas si le rythme ma reprendre comme avant mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il s'accélère un peu.

* * *

..

..

**Chapitre 24** : Potions personnelles encadrées

..

Fait inhabituel, le professeur de potion était en retard. Lui qui, en quatre ans, n'avait jamais été une seule fois absent et toujours à l'heure, était en retard. Rose musa en se demandant quelle catastrophe naturelle, quel cataclysme avait bien pu empêcher Severus Snape, idole des horlogers et terreur des Griffondors, d'arriver à l'heure.

Ses camarades, ravis de l'aubaine, en profitaient pour visiter leur vocabulaire aviaire, et se jetaient des insultes qui auraient fait rougir Mrs Weasley. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et un professeur de potion grincheux des grands jours entra à grand pas dans la classe, défiant du regard quiconque serait assez téméraire pour le sommer de s'expliquer.(Ou lui demander d'aller chercher un mot d'absence chez le directeur.) Les conversations, étrangement, moururent instantanément.

_Le vol plané de la chauve souris des cachots est un phénomène étudié depuis longtemps mais jamais élucidé. Beaucoup d'étudiants ont essayé de reproduire cette démarche si caractéristique de l'espèce Severus Snapus, mais comme toujours lorsque l'Homme essaie de copier la Nature, le résultat est de piètre qualité par rapport à l'original…._

Snape pris le temps de poser sa serviette sur son bureau avant de se retourner vers ses élèves d'un air sinistre.

-Il semblerait…

Il renifla avec dédain.

-…que le ministère ait décidé de faire des réformes sur les BUSEs à partir de cette année.

-Et on ne nous prévient que maintenant ? râla Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

-Apparemment, le directeur (Il se tourna vers Rose qui s'agita mal à l'aise sur son siège) a complètement mangé la commission. Bref. Sans commentaire.  
En plus de l'épreuve standard de potion qui comporte une partie pratique et un volet théorique, vous aurez ce que les gens du ministère ont si intelligemment appelé « PPE : Potions pratiques Encadrées »  
Pour ceux qui poursuivront ma matière jusqu'aux ASPICs, il va sans dire que l'immense majorité d'entre vous n'est pas concernée (son regard se fixa sur les Griffondors) ils auront dorénavant une épreuve similaire appelée « PIPE : Potions d'Initiative Personnelle Encadrée » **(1)**

Le professeur posa deux tas de papiers dactylographiés sur les deux tables les proches de lui, un pour les Griffondors, l'autre pour les Serpentards. Rose saisit la feuille que lui tendait Helena et commença à lire :

**Circulaire du Ministère de la magie – Décret d'éducation****.**

**Dans le cadre de la réforme de l'épreuve du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire de potion, une nouvelle épreuve pratique sera passée par les candidats. Celle-ci comportera une présentation du travail effectué devant un jury et durera 20minutes, réparties équitablement entre la présentation en elle-même et un entretien. **

**Le travail fourni dans le cadre des PPE, doit comporter une production personnelle de l'étudiant (potion, mise en exergue de propriétés d'un élément…etc) réalisée dans le cadre du sujet choisi adhérant au thème. Cette production ne peut en aucun cas se limiter à une simple synthèse d'information collectées mais devra comporter une « valeur ajoutée » de l'étudiant.**

**Les étudiants effectueront ces travaux de façon individuelle ou en équipe (petit groupe d'au maximum cinq étudiants). Dans le cas d'un travail organisé collectivement, le candidat devra être capable à la fois de présenter la philosophie générale du projet et de faire ressortir nettement son apport personnel à cette œuvre commune. **

**Pour cette année, le thème est « variabilité – limite – stabilité ».**

**Cordialement**

**Marisa Hornborn, déléguée à l'éducation. **

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!_

Des soupirs de soulagement émanèrent des deux camps, ravis de voir que le travail pouvait être effectués en équipe jusqu'à cinq étudiants. Severus Snape, toujours aussi lugubre, reprit la parole.

-Le directeur a jugé bon d'imposer une restriction supplémentaire par rapport aux directives du Ministère. Le travail se fera obligatoirement en équipe (Hermione soupira) et celles-ci vous sont imposées. Aucune réclamation ne sera autorisée, dit il en regardant Malefoy qui pâlit visiblement.

La classe, unanime, une fois n'est pas coutume, le regarda d'un air horrifié.

_C'est pas vrai… mais dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai..._

Personne ne se faisait d'illusion quant à la logique de constitution des groupes. Albus Dumbledore, aussi brillant soit il, n'avait jamais fait une croix sur l'entente entre maisons, en témoignait les classes de Griffondor et Serpentard qu'il s'obstinait de réunir en potions, l'une des matières les plus délicates et dangereuses enseignées à Poudlard. Autant mettre un briquet dans une pièce chargée en dihydrogène !

-Il est bien évident que la préparation de cette épreuve ne sera entachée d'aucun incident fâcheux causé par vos luttes intestines. Il est de plus évident que ce travail doit être effectué avec sérieux même si vous n'avez pas les capacités intellectuelles pour poursuivre cette subtile et délicate matière jusqu'à vos ASPICs. J'y veillerai personnellement puisque je superviserai régulièrement vos travaux. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette une liste d'ingrédients et d'instructions au tableau, mettez vous au travail !

La main d'Hermione se leva à une telle vitesse que Rose fut un instant persuadée d'avoir entendu une détonation due au passage du mur du son.

-Miss Granger ? demanda un Severus Snape réticent.

-Vous ne nous avez pas donné la composition des groupes, monsieur.

-Je sais. aboya-t-il, agacé. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous passiez l'heure et demi qui reste à discuter pour vous mettre d'accord sur votre futur sujet. Allez, mettez vous au travail !

Tout le monde replongea le nez dans les volutes de fumée de sa potion.

Rose était plutôt satisfaite d'elle-même. Bien que sa potion soit légèrement trop liquide et un peu trop pale, d'après son manuel, elle devrait quand même être efficace.

-Bien. Pendant que ceux qui ont, par leur inaptitude chronique, une fois de plus raté leur potion (Il jeta un regard dégouté en particulier à Neville et à Ron) nettoient leur paillasse, je vais donner les groupes de trinômes…

La cloche sonna et les élèves fuirent les cachots le plus vite possible, comme d'habitude, en général avec un air de déception et de colère sur le visage. Finalement, Rose avait été mise avec Théodore Nott et une fille de Pouffsouffle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui passait son temps à glousser comme une dinde pendant les cours de botanique. Honnêtement, cela aurait pu être pire, et elle s'estimait pas trop mal lotie par rapport à Ronald Weasley pour ne citer personne : Malefoy et Corner dans son groupe, cela promettait des séjours prolongés à l'infirmerie !

* * *

Charon Hell était adossé à la grille de sécurité de Poudlard, et jouait négligemment avec les grandes clefs en fer de Hagrid qui lui avait été confiées en attendant que le demi-géant ne revienne.

-Toujours en retard. Soupira-t-il. On ne peut vraiment pas leur faire confiance.

Au même moment, un grand bruit se fit entendre et deux hommes accrochés à une peau de banane atterrirent lourdement. Le porte au loin, sous le choc se coupa en deux, projetant par inertie l'un des deux hommes dans une flaque d'eau et l'autre dans les orties.

Hell soupira, et son corbeau qui était revenu le matin même, émit un croassement navré.

-Salut Charon ! salua joyeusement l'individu trempé, en nettoyant sa robe de bure d'un coup de baguette.

-Vous êtes en retard… affirma-t-il un peu exaspéré, en rendant tout de même son salut à son collègue.

-On ne retrouvait plus les plans…. S'excusa le deuxième homme, qui avait enfin réussi à sortir du buisson de plantes vicieuses.

-Tu ne retrouvais plus les plans, Ernst. Corrigea le premier, amusé malgré lui.

-Toi non plus, objecta l'allemand. Sinon tu m'aurais dis qu'ils étaient dans la malle depuis le début et on serait à l'heure.

-Si tu n'avais pas pris l'initiative de faire la malle, les plans n'auraient pas été rangés et on aurait pas passé une demi heure à les chercher dans la bibliothèque en étant persuadés que Vassili les avait rangé quelque part parce qu'ils traînaient !

-Attendez ! intervint Charon, Ernst, notre Ernst Riemann a fait ses bagages ??

-Il faut bien un début à tout. Prétexta l'Allemand, faisant mine d'être vexé par la remarque sarcastique et incrédule de l'Anglais.

Le concierge sourit légèrement et indiqua le château d'un signe de tête.

-Allez, le directeur actuel de Poudlard vous attend.

-Eh, c'est plus grand que Beauxbâtons ! souffla l'un des deux hommes.

Charon acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait fait ses études ici il y avait bien des années de ça, alors que Dumbledore n'était pas encore directeur. L'atmosphère studieuse et silencieuse du monastère n'avait jamais pu effacer dans son cœur l'atmosphère chaleureuse et vivante de celle du château écossais.

* * *

La gargouille directoriale s'écarta pour les laisser passer et les trois hommes entrèrent dans le bureau ou Albus les attendait.

Le concierge posa précautionneusement un paquet sur le bureau directorial et entreprit d'en dévoiler le contenu dans un silence de plomb. Quand il retira une enveloppe de toile argentée qui brilla un instant avant de devenir d'un gris inerte, les quatre occupants de la pièce aperçurent quatre cristaux de roche blanchâtres d'aspect inoffensif.

-J'ai trouvé ces quatre là le long de la forêt Interdite et de la grille de Pré au Lard, dit-il en montrant une large portion de cercle sur la carte de la région qu'il avait apporté et qui curieusement, indiquait l'emplacement de l'école . **(2)**

-Vu la superficie il doit en manquer neuf. Soit trois ou neuf à l'extérieur. Tout dépend si celui qui a affaiblit les défenses a renforcé son cercle extérieur par un cercle intérieur…intervint l'allemand d'un air songeur.

Les trois moines examinèrent la carte dans un grand silence avant que le second arrivant ne prenne la parole.

-Dans tous les cas il doit en avoir posé un au fond du lac.

-J'ai de bons contacts avec Mucus, le chef des sirènes du lac. Je lui demanderai de le rechercher. Affirma Dumbledore.

Louis d'Alembert posa ses yeux pales sur lui.

-Vous parlez la langue des Êtres de l'Eau ?

-J'ai cette chance, répondit Albus d'un ton joyeux.

Le français hocha la tête mais ne releva pas.

-Pensez vous que le faux Maugrey ait endommagé plus profondément les défenses de Poudlard ? demanda le directeur.

-C'est possible, s'il est resté un an et qu'il était guidé, il a pu faire pas mal de dégâts. Répondit Charon Hell. Nous le saurons quand nous aurons fait une analyse complète du cœur magique du château. Mes frères ont apporté le matériel nécessaire pour ça. En espérant qu'il soit suffisamment protégé contre le choc qu'il a reçu à l'arrivée. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Riemann.

-je leur ai jeté des sorts de cousinages, d'incassabilité et les ai mis dans du bull pack magique ! râla ce dernier, un peu agacé par le manque de confiance du concierge.

Dumbledore esquissa un geste d'apaisement.

-Alky, mon Elfe de maison vous a préparé les quartiers de visiteurs. Je vous demanderai d'œuvrer dans la plus grande discrétion, étant donné que certains de nos élèves sont issus de… familles qui apprécieraient de connaître la raison précise de votre présence ici.

Les trois hommes s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand le directeur les arrêta.

-Au fait comment comptez vous vous y prendre pour accéder au cœur magique du château ? Des générations de directeurs ont essayé, sans succès. demanda-t-il, curieux.

Louis d'Alembert sourit.

-Vous oubliez que ce sont nos prédécesseurs qui ont construits ces murs et ont élevés les protections qui les fortifient. N'ayez crainte, le château nous y donnera lui-même accès.

* * *

Rose contempla d'un air perplexe la lourde lettre cachetée aux armes du Ministère posée devant elle.

-Tu es VRAIMENT sûr que je ne crains rien ?

-Ou alors Voldemort a trouvé un allié dont le génie surpasse le mien. Et nous savons tout deux que c'est quasi impossible.

_Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué l'air de ressemblance avec Lockhart mais maintenant que vous me le dites… Arrrrgh, je suis apparentée à Lockhart bis…_

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

-Le ministère a l'honneur de m'annoncer que je suis bien celle que je prétends être. Visiblement, ils ont demandés aux deux types qui m'ont recueilli à Little Oakspring de vérifier qu'ils avaient bien à faire à la même personne. Jerry Farewell et Arrhenius Shepherd.

-Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle. Ils ne sont pas très intelligents. Personnellement, si j'avais voulu te remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais échanger avant qu'ils ne te trouvent…ajouta Albus, mine de rien, en comptant les fissures au plafond.

-Ils parlent d'autre chose. D'analyses qu'ils auraient effectué.

-Ah oui. Je suis au courant. Finalement mon petit mélange alchimique a bien fonctionné. Il y a des fois ou je me dis que je suis un génie. déclara Albus avec emphase.

_Ben voyons. Et avec ta baguette de la taille d'un baobab, tu arrives encore à passer les portes ?_

Rose contempla la lettre et fronça les sourcils.

-Ils mentionnent encore Curius Nightwing. Qu'est ce que ce type à fait pour qu'on me le renvoie sans cesse à la figure ?

Albus sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-Disons que toutes les familles ont leurs moutons noirs. Les Nightwing ont toujours été lumineux. Curius était le frère cadet de mon ami Scipio. Très intelligent. Très ambitieux. Une combinaison très dangereuse quand elle suit le mauvais chemin.

Albus semblait à présent parler plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille qui l'écoutait attentivement.

-À sa sortie de Poudlard, il a beaucoup voyagé, a fréquenté des gens de moins en moins fréquentables. Grindelwald était le mage noir de l'époque. Celui qui faisait trembler l'Europe, celui qui était à même de permettre à Curius de faire de grande chose et d'être enfin quelqu'un de reconnu et de craint. Il est devenu le premier lieutenant de Grindelwald, l'excécuteur de ses basses œuvres.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé à la chute de Grindelwald ?

-Il a fuit. Pendant quelque année, malgré les recherches poussées de toutes les brigades d'aurors, il est resté introuvable. Certains pensent qu'il se serait enfui en Argentine. Bref. Après quelques années passées sous le couvert de l'anonymat, il a de nouveau fait parlé de lui. Ici cette fois. Au côté d'un homme que tu as déjà rencontré.

-Tom Jedusor. compléta Rose comprenant soudain.

Albus hocha la tête.

-Pour autant que je sache, ou que j'en devine, c'est lui qui a permit au jeune Tom Jedusor de devenir pleinement la…créature qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il a été son mentor. Et quand le jeune Tom a répandu la terreur lors de la première guerre, il a repris sa place et est devenu le premier des mangemorts, surpassant tous les autres en cruauté et en sadisme.

-Et que lui est il arrivé ? demanda Rose, se souvenant parfaitement qu'elle était la seule Nightwing encore vivante.

-Les aurors s'y sont mis à 10 pour arriver à l'abattre. Ça n'a pas été un beau spectacle. Cela répond-il à ta question ?

Rose hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'un type mort il y a plus de quinze ans a à faire avec moi…

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les gens du ministère sont des crétins. Ils appliquent le vieil adage « bon sang ne saurait mentir » et en déduisent que puisque toute ta famille est lumineuse sauf Curius et que tu es ma petite fille, tu a forcément pris modèle sur la seule personne qu'il fallait éviter.

-Il y a une petite erreur de raisonnement, non ?

-Tu trouves aussi ? demanda Albus goguenard. Il y a des fois je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas enseigner les mathématiques moldues dans cette école. Les futurs fonctionnaires auraient peut être une logique moins bancale…

-Pourquoi pas… Ce serait un bon moyen de virer tous les enfants de mangemorts qui préfèreraient retirer leurs rejetons de l'école plutôt que de pervertir leur magie et leur âme avec des divisions, des intégrales et de la géométrie !

Albus soupira.

-Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je n'ai pas exclu ce qui s'en sont pris à toi ou que je sais être de futurs mangemorts de façon certaine ?

-A vrai dire…non.

-Tant qu'ils sont sous mon nez, ils ne feront rien. Et s'ils tentent quoique ce soit, je pourrais intervenir à temps et dans tous les cas garder un œil sur eux. S'ils sont hors des murs de Poudlard en revanche…

Le vieux sorcier se tut mais Rose comprit le sens de sa phrase. Un grand silence s'installa et chacun retourna à ses occupations, Rose songeant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Grand père…

Albus la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

La jeune fille hésita un court instant avant de se jeter à l'eau comme tout Griffondor qui se respecte **(3)**.

-Pourquoi a tu affronté Grindelwald ? Je veux dire, à part parce que tu connaissais mon grand oncle et que tu voulais mettre fin à ses horreurs…

_Dite comme ça, la question a l'air stupide…._

Dumbledore la regarda avec une flamme amusée dansant dans ses yeux bleus.

-Parce que Grindelwald n'aimait pas les bonbons au citron…

* * *

Les Griffondors de cinquième années entamaient les sortilèges les plus ardus de leur programme. Les sortilège de transfert et les métamorphoses humaines. Enfin métamorphose étaient un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait, de changer l'aspect de la peau, la couleur des yeux…Bref, rien qui n'implique une tête de requin à plonger dans le bocal à poisson sous peine de suffocation.  
Au bout de deux heures de travail pratique acharné (et un nombre d'heures encore plus grand de théorie et de mises en garde infligées par une Minerva McGonagall plus sévère que jamais) Rose était parvenu à changer la couleur des yeux de son partenaire occasionnel : Neville. Quant à lui, l'équation était simple. Plus il essayait, moins les résultats étaient probants.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à Goyle (qui d'ailleurs se comportait bizarrement à son égard) qui s'apprêtait à réussir sa première transformation. McGonagall s'occupait de Ronald Weasley, qui avait accidentellement (et Merlin sait comment) inversé sa main droite avec sa main gauche.

_Parfait. Allez Neville…_

Le griffondor agita une fois encore sa baguette, sans effet, et regarda sa partenaire d'un air découragé.

-J'y arriverai jamais… Je suis nul !

-Mais non… tu as juste des difficultés… essaya de le consoler Rose. Essaie encore une fois veux tu ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon ça ne va pas fonctionner.

-Essaie toujours répliqua Rose. décidée à lui redonner courage.

Une dernière fois la baguette de Neville s'agita, dans un mouvement quasi parfait. A ce demander pourquoi ça ne marchait pas. Au même moment, Rose fit pousser la fourrure douce de Shadow sur le dos de sa main, endroit que son ami s'acharnait en vain à transformer.

-Eh ça a marché ! s'exclama un Neville extatique.

Rose releva la tête et son regard croisa celui mi amusé mi exaspéré de sa directrice de maison.

_Oups…_

Rose tenta de faire son sourire « je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'on peut bien avoir l'idée saugrenue de me reprocher », peine perdue. L'animagus chat, secoua la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire et s'éloigna aider Millicent Bulstrode qui avait des problèmes avec sa propre transformation. Rose crut cependant entendre un murmure de sa part ressemblant à « dix points pour Griffondor ». Le sourire élargi de Neville lui fit penser que ce n'était peut être pas tout à fait une illusion acoustique…

* * *

Commentaires, idées, pronostics etc... n'hésitez surtout pas, toute remarque est utile et permet de m'améliorer.

**(1)** On aura bien sûr remarqué l'équivalent du TPE de première, et du TIPE de prépas scientifiques qui se déroulent selon le même principe…Enfin pour ceux qui sont dans le bain évidement.

**(2)** Poudlard fait partie des lieux magiques du Royaume Uni qui sont protégés en ayant été rendus incartables. Il est donc plutôt surprenant qu'il apparaisse sur cette carte ci…

**(3)** petite précision : Peter Pettigrow ne se respecte pas. J'aime pas les rats.


	26. Dans l'antre du serpent

**Disclaimer** : Est-il vraiment nécessaire de me briser le cœur à chaque fois en me le rappelant ? Je ne possède rien. Sauf l'histoire. Et encore. « La réalité c'est ce qui reste lorsque l'on cesse d'y croire. » En clair si vous reculer en ne croyant pas ce que vous dit votre sœur à propos de l'existence d'une table derrière vous, et bien le bleu sur votre cuisse qui fait très mal est la preuve de la réalité de ladite table (et qu'en passant vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre sœur…)

Merci à **kaena67**, **Gwladys Evans**, **sweety**, **Sahada**, **adenoide**, **666Naku**, **zaika**, **Eleonore-dem**, **Elisa83**, **Rebecca-Black**, **titmo**, **ludi**, **latycha**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **Nora Elsa**, **Tempete Sanguine** et **full** (pour ses deux reviews).

**NdA**: Je sais le temps de parution est impardonnable. A mon humble défense j'avancerais que j'ai été surprise par le rythme de préparation des oraux, que je suis partie en vacs 1 belle semaine que je suis rentrée pour m'appercevoir qu'il fallait que je cherche un logement et croyez moi, sur Paris, y a pas plus galère. Alors maintenant je vous le poste mais comme je repars en vacs faudra attendre pour le suivant.

**Résumé** : Alors que la classe de Rose vient de prendre connaissance de la nouvelle épreuve de potion, les PPE, l'enquête sur les cristaux de la forêt avance à l'intérieur du château. En revance, Sirius et Dumbledore prennent du retard dans la course contre la malédiction du poste de défense contre les force du mal.

* * *

**Chapitre 25** : Dans l'antre du Serpent

..  
..

Albus leva son regard bienveillant sur sa petite fille. Celle-ci déposa ses affaires contre l'un des pieds du bureau, et dégagea la petite table qui avait élu domicile dans le bureau directorial depuis le début de l'année et que Rose squattait quasiment tous les soirs, soit pour faire ses devoirs, soit pour pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Rose leva la tête de son devoir de botanique, surprise.

-Comment ça ?

-J'aurais besoin de descendre dans la chambre des secrets. Affirma Albus, un brin mal à l'aise devant un telle demande. Et comme je ne parle pas le Fourchelangue…

-Tu veux que j'ouvre la Chambre pour toi. Compléta la jeune fille qui avait compris. Que veux tu faire là bas ?

-Rose, la curiosité a tué le chat…prévint Albus l'air faussement sévère.

-Ça tombe bien je ne suis pas un chat, je suis une panthère. Affirma-t-elle d'un air satisfait. Donc, pourquoi veux tu aller faire un tour dans un endroit aussi glauque ?

Albus soupira. Sa petite fille était la gamine la plus bornée qu'il connaissait. Peut être aussi parce qu'elle avait l'art de le mettre dans une situation où il ne pouvait que céder.

_/De toute façon, qu'elle le sache ou pas, ça ne va rien changer mais au moins j'arriverai à obtenir l'ouverture de cette satanée Chambre…/_

-Déjà, parce que personne n'a pris la peine d'aller y jeter un œil depuis ta seconde année, ensuite parce que j'aimerais m'assurer que Jedusor n'y a rien caché qui pourrait être en relation avec le poste de défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Donc tu veux que j'ouvre la Chambre pour toi.

-Exactement. Je ne te demande que d'ouvrir l'entrée. Après, toi tu retourneras vaquer à tes occupations et moi je descendrais dedans.

_Et puis quoi encore ?_

-Hors de question. Répondit Rose en croisant les bras. Si tu descends là-dessous, je viens avec toi.

-Oh que non. Tu resteras ici.

-De toute façon tu auras besoin de moi pour ouvrir la seconde porte, celle qui mène dans la chambre des secrets en elle-même.

Albus la regarda, incertain.

_/Plaisante-t-elle ou est-elle sérieuse ?Elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais la laisser rentrer avec un prétexte aussi idiot ? D'après son récit à la fin de sa seconde année, le plafond s'était écroulé ! Il n'a pas dû se stabiliser depuis ! C'est bien trop dangereux !/ _

-Tu restes ici ! Il est hors de question que tu prennes des risques en allant dans une pièce potentiellement instable et dangereuse !

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux de toute façon tu ne pourras pas me tenir éloigner des recherches que tu fais avec Sirius bien longtemps. Même Abe le dit !

_/Je n'aurais jamais du la mener chez mon frère…/_

* * *

Dans les toilettes inondés de Mimi Geignarde (qui pleurait le fait qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas revenu sous forme de spectre partager ses toilettes avec elle), Rose regarda, avec une sorte de satisfaction profonde, Albus remonter le long de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets un air de dépit sur le visage.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te laisser prendre part aux recherches, soupira t-il, alors qu'il était visible que cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

-Non, confirma Rose avec un grand sourire, ravie de pouvoir mettre la main à la potion.

-Interdiction de toucher à quoique ce soit, si nous trouvons quelque chose !

-Promis, Grand-père ! s'exclama Rose, trop ravie d'avoir enfin le droit de participer pour râler après cette restriction dont elle comprenait de toute manière l'utilité après le porte-au-loin de l'année précédente.

Le vieux sorcier et sa petite fille marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient passé l'éboulement et la peau de serpent coincée à moitié sous les gravats, et continuaient le long du couloir qui, Rose s'en souvenait parfaitement, menait à la chambre de Salazar. Une nouvelle fois, elle ordonna aux serpents entrelacés devant la porte d'ouvrir cette dernière, et, une nouvelle fois, ceux-ci s'exécutèrent. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent frappés par une violente odeur de décomposition qui leur souleva le cœur.

_On aurait du apporter des pinces à linge…_

Rose se rendit soudain compte que le vieux sorcier était immobile, les yeux fixé sur le cadavre géant du basilic, blanc comme un linge.

-Euh… Tout va bien, grand-père ?

-Je...crois que je n'avais pas bien réalisé la taille de ce monstre…

Rose haussa les épaules. De toute façon, à l'époque tout le monde avait cru qu'elle exagérait plus ou moins. Du moins parmi les adultes. Forcément, selon la logique de ceux qui ont terminé leur croissance, plus on est petit et plus on voit les choses en grand. Un serpent de vingt mètre devait, dans leur imagination, frôler les 20cm…mais, attention, frôler seulement.

Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé depuis la dernière venue de la jeune fille, quoiqu'il n'y ai pas grand-chose à déplacer… Apparemment, même des années après la mort du monstre de Serpentard, les petits animaux n'osaient pas s'aventurer dans cette partie du château. Enfin, ça n'empêchait pas la jeune fille de guette d'hypothétiques formes de vie endogènes cavernicoles...

Albus sortit de sa cape l'objet étrange qu'il avait récupéré chez son frère et observa les tourbillons marrons, gris et noirs qui tourbillonnaient rapidement sur la surface de l'appareil.

-Rose, tu ne touches surtout à rien ! réaffirma le vieil homme d'un air préoccupé.

Rose pouvait presque sentir ses regrets de l'avoir laisser l'accompagner.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit trois fois…

Albus soupira et indiqua l'appareil dont les volutes rapides continuaient à prendre des couleurs sombres.

-Il détecte d'importants résidus de magie noire. Tu vois, la couleur indique le type de magie effectuée, la vitesse nous donne la quantité de résidu. dit il en tournant sur lui-même. Comme tu vois la densité n'est pas la même partout. Les zones de fortes concentrations sont des zones possibles que Tom aurait pu utiliser comme caches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas descendu plus tôt.

_Trop occupé à sauver le monde peut être ?_

Occupée à suivre l'évolution des volutes en fonction de l'orientation du détecteur, Rose fronça les sourcils.

-Puis-je ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Rose récupéra l'objet et se dirigea vers un endroit apparemment vide. Elle y eu presque l'impression que le détecteur allait lui exploser à la figure. Elle se déplaça vers un autre point de l'espace à nouveau apparemment inintéressant, mais la réaction de l'appareil fut telle qu'elle força la jeune fille à faire marche arrière avant d'avoir atteint l'endroit.

Enfin, elle s'approcha du basilic, un sortilège de tête en bulle maladroitement jeté sur sa figure. Là, sous le regard surpris du vieil homme, les volutes devinrent soudain d'un blanc éclatant puis revinrent d'un noir d'encre. Forte de son expérience, Rose rendit l'appareil à un grand père intrigué

-Ton truc est trop sensible… Quand je suis arrivée ici, Ginny était étendue là, et Tom Jedusor m'attendait à cet endroit ci, dit elle en indiquant successivement les deux premiers lieux qu'elle avait testés.

-Et près du basilic ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-L'un des crochets du basilic s'est planté dans mon bras. C'est Fumseck qui m'a soigné. Quelques larmes ont dû atterrir sur le sol…

-Et dire que j'ai dû enquiquiner mon petit frère pour obtenir ce bijou… se lamenta Albus.

-Je peux me tromper…

-J'ai bien peur que non. Il est plus que probable que les traces de magie laissées par le Tom Jedusor du journal fassent passer les traces que je cherche à détecteur pour du bruit de fond. On va devoir chercher à la baguette.

Après avoir passé deux heures à fouiller en vain la chambre des secrets, les deux sorciers durent se rendre à l'évidence. Quoique Jedusor ait trafiqué quand il était encore élève de Poudlard, ce n'était plus ici. A moins que…

-Par où est sorti le basilic ?

Rose regarda son grand-père bizarrement et indiqua une ouverture au dessus de leur tête.

-Tu ne va pas rentrer là dedans, si ?

-Si Tom a donné quelque chose à garder au basilic, il est possible que ce soit dans l'antre de celui-ci. De toute façon, c'est le seul endroit qu'il nous reste à inspecter.

-Et qu'est ce qui ce passe, je ne sais pas moi, s'il y a des bébés basilics à l'intérieur ?

Albus pouffa.

-Dis plutôt que tu as peur. Et pour ta gouverne, les basilics ne se reproduisent pas : ils naissent d'un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud.

_C'est d'autant plus rassurant que c'est facile à faire…._

Quelques minutes d'intense réflexion et une échelle de corde plus tard, Albus et une Rose réticente posaient le pied dans l'antre du serpent.

La salle était, de façon surprenante, presque trop basse pour servir de nid à un reptile de cette taille. Le sol, nota Rose était constitué d'un amalgame de plume d'os de petits rongeurs, de mousse et d'autres substances que la jeune fille ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, remonter à la surface et prendre une douche. Finalement, accompagner son grand père ici ne faisait pas partie de ses idées les plus brillantes. Loin de là. Et au moindre bruit amplifié par la structure de la salle elle avait l'impression que le monstre de Serpentard allait revenir à la vie pour les prendre à revers.

Albus la tira de ses pensées. Visiblement, il avait trouvé quelque chose : un petit coffre de bois sombre qu'il avait recouvert d'un tissu et portait sous le bras.

-On a plus rien à faire ici. Allez, viens. Il est inutile de s'attarder ici.

Rose s'empressa de suivre le vieil homme, n'ayant aucune envie de rester en arrière ni de s'attarder plus que nécéssaire. Ils étaient sortis de la Chambre, qui s'était refermée silencieusement sur leur pas, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

-Bon, tu viens? s'impatienta le vieil homme. Et fais attention à la marche.

Rose sauta sur le sol surélevé...qui émit un couinement et prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Un problème? demanda Albus, sourcils froncés à sa petite fille qui venait de laisser échapper un cri aigu.

-Je viens de marcher sur un rat...répondit elle d'une voix blanche.

-Pauvre rat... Je suis sur qu'il a eu plus peur que toi. répliqua Albus que la situation semblait amuser.

Rose lui jeta un regard outré mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

Une longue remontée et une bonne et trèèèès longue douche plus tard (c'est fou ce que ce genre d'odeur pouvait être tenace), Rose se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau directorial, observant Albus jeter tout une série de sortilèges destinés à déterminer si ne serait ce que toucher le coffre était sans danger. Apparemment il n'y avait que quelques sorts basiques de magie plus noire que blanche, que le grand sorcier désactiva sans problème. Il était probable que le propriétaire du coffret comptait avant tout sur le basilic pour garder son trésor. Ou qu'il était inexpérimenté au moment de la pose des protections.

Rose retint son souffle quand le couvercle se souleva révélant … du vide. Loin de se laisser démonter, le directeur lança un certain nombre de sortilèges que la jeune fille supposa comme étant de la même famille que le revelo, et le contenu apparu brusquement.

Ce dernier s'avéra inintéressant : deux cornues, quatre flacons vides et quelques béchers. Et une quantité d'autres babioles sans utilité allant de la bombabouse périmée aux cartes de chocogrenouille. Comme quoi, on a beau être un mage noir en puissance, on échappe pas à la collection de carte de chocogrenouille.

Albus soupira et repoussa le coffre dans un coin.

-Ça ne nous apporte rien.

-En fait si. Maintenant on sait que Jedusor aime les chocogrenouilles. On peut peut-être essayer de lui envoyer une boite arrosée d'un poison violent… ou, ajouta t-elle après réflexion, d'un filtre d'amour qui lui ferait adorer les moldus…

Si la suggestion n'était aucunement réalisable, elle eu le mérite d'arracher un sourire à un Albus démoralisé.

-Il va sans dire que vous me les remettrez le plus rapidement possible.

Rose regarda avec perplexité le monceau de parchemin que sa directrice de maison préférée venait de leur distribuer.

_De la paperasse administrative. Avec un grand P comme « Prenez fuite ». Oh joie…_

Hermione avait déjà commencé à remplir les siens d'un air concentré, en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

-Bon les premières questions, je sais faire…

-Grand père ?

Albus releva le nez d'un parchemin gribouillé de lignes dans tout les sens que le concierge venait de lui remettre.

-Un problème ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être mon « numéro de dossier » , mon « numéro d'identifiant », ce qu'est le statut d'une personne, et où trouver un extrait de mon acte de naissance. Parce que personnellement je n'en n'ai aucune idée.

Albus soupira et posa son parchemin gribouillé sur un coin du bureau. La pile y était déjà tellement important que la jeune fille cru un instant qu'elle allait s'effondrer…

-Le statut d'une personne… c'est encore l'un des archaïsmes qui subsistent depuis des siècles et que malgré tout mes efforts de persuasion, le Ministère n'a pas encore daigné de supprimer. Il s'agit d'indiquer si la personne est « sang pur », « sang mêlée » ou « née de moldus » et à quel rang. Doivent aussi être précisés certaines mentions obligatoires du style « loup-garou »…

-De la ségrégation raciale dans ce qu'il y a de plus primaire quoi. Et un pays aussi développé que le nôtre ose encore avoir ce genre de texte dans sa législation ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

-Le lobby des grandes fortunes très attachées à leurs privilèges pose un veto à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaie de faire bouger les choses.

-Du style Malefoy et ses sbires ?

-Oui mais pas uniquement. Tu as beaucoup de familles, qui même si elles ne sont pas versées dans la magie noire, soutiennent ces idées rétrogrades.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que même si tu es un piètre sorcier qui a raté sa vie, c'est toujours réconfortant de se dire « au moins je vaux forcément mieux qu'eux… »

- C'est ridicule !

-C'est humain je pense… soupira Albus. Et c'est ça qui est malheureux…

-A se demander pourquoi ils n'ont pas instauré le statut d' « abruti par la gamelle »…

-Trop de personnes influentes à caser dedans !

* * *

Rose était dans une salle de classe vide, en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Les deux camarades attendaient leur troisième condisciple, que Rose s'était chargée de mettre au courant du rendez vous.

-Elle est en retard. râla le Serpentard sur un ton de reproche.

-Je n'y peux rien. Et le pire c'est que je lui ai donné une heure avancée de dix minutes sur l'heure prévue.

Nott lui lança un regard surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu aurais une petite idée de sa ponctualité si tu avais cours de botanique avec nous.

Nott parut amusé mais ne répondit pas. Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure supplémentaire penchés sur leurs devoirs sans que la Pouffsoufle ne pointe le bout de son nez. Ce ne fut que quand les deux condisciples, lassés d'une attente vaine, commencèrent à ranger leur affaire, que la dernière du trinôme arriva tout essoufflée.

-Désolée, je vous avais complètement oublié.

_Noon…_

Rose et Nott s'entreregardèrent. L'année allait être longue. Très longue.

-Alors vous avez réfléchi au sujet ? demanda Nott, qui n'avait visiblement qu'une idée en tête, rentrer dans sa salle commune.

-Oui. s'exclama avec enthousiasme Sally-Ann. Pourquoi ne s'intéresserait-on pas à la composition de la potion anti-âge.

_Mais bien sûr…Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé ma fille, mais ce dont je suis sure en revanche, c'est que ça doit être illégal…_

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous grogna Nott. Il est hors de question que je présente un truc aussi débile à l'examen.

_C'est là où on apprécie toute la caractéristique de la maison des verts et argent : ils ne sont pas cinglés !_

-De toute façon, c'est la majorité qui choisit. Et comme Rose est d'accord avec moi…

_Pardon ??_

-Je ne crois pas, non. En fait je suis plutôt d'accord avec Nott.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard que la jeune fille aurait presque pu qualifier de reconnaissant, alors que sa condisciple de Poufsouffle la regarda d'un air purement outré, affolée que la jeune Griffondor viole deux règles primordiales : tous contre les Serpentards, et toutes contre la gente masculine.

-Autre chose ? demanda Nott d'un air las.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Pas franchement d'idée. Propose, je te dirais si je suis d'accord ou pas…

-Et moi alors ? glapit Sally-Ann.

Rose et Théodore la regardèrent d'un air exaspéré.

-Tu peux proposer autre chose si tu veux… concéda Rose, essayant d'être conciliante.

Nott lui jeta un regard alarmé. Elle lui chuchota un « ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est obligés d'accepter… » qui ne l'appaisa qu'à peine.

-C'est obligé d'être forcément sur les potions ? geignit la Poufsouffle.

-Bien sûr que non. répondit Nott d'un air très sérieux. C'est pour ça que l'épreuve s'appelle PPE, potion pratique encadrée. Et que le professeur Snape est notre professeur référent.

-Si tu veux le faire sur l'évolution de la pince à épiler au travers les âges, je suis sûre qu'ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient…

Nott la regarda, cachant mal sa surprise.

-Tu es pire que moi…lui murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans cette maison de crétins ?

-Griffondor n'est pas plus une maison de crétins que ne l'est celle de Serpentard. grinça la jeune fille. A part pour Ronald Weasley, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, Merlin merci.

-Mouais…

Visiblement la Poufsouffle n'avait pas compris que les deux autres se payaient allégrement sa tête.

-On n'est pas obligés de plancher sur une seule potion…

Rose se retint de justesse d' « ajouter à la con ». Nott l'invita silencieusement à poursuivre.

-Le professeur Snape a parlé aussi d'ingrédients…

Nott acquiesça.

-C'est vrai qu'on pourrait étudier les effet d'un ingrédient particulier dans différentes potions…

_Et ça nous éviterait de plancher sur la potion anti-âge, les filtres d'amour ou je ne sais plus quoi d'autre…_

-Et on prendrait quoi ?

-Eh ! , protesta Sally-Ann. Ça va nous donner du travail supplémentaire !

-T'inquiètes, si c'est ça qui dérange, on fera le surplus à ta place. lui déclara Nott, pas très charitable.

-De toute façon, c'est la majorité qui l'emporte… ajouta Rose, mine de rien, en contemplant ses ongles.

Elle crut entendre un gloussement en provenance du Serpentard. Sûrement une illusion acoustique.

-Vous vous liguez contre moi ! protesta la dinde.

-Impossible! la contredit la jeune Nightwing d'un air catégorique.

-Par définition Griffondor et Serpentard ne peuvent pas s'allier. explicita Nott, que la situation semblait amuser.

-Chacun se fait une listes des ingrédients qu'on pourrait étudier et pourquoi ? Et on se revoie dans quelque jours ? suggéra Rose.

-Pas trop tôt quand même… il faut qu'on ait le temps de faire les recherches. objecta Nott.

_Autant traduire ça part moins on la voit et mieux on se porte… Et je suis tout à fait d'accord…_

Sally-Ann Perks sortit rapidement de la salle et alors que Rose s'apprétait à quitter la pièce à son tour, elle entendit :

-Au fait Nightwing…La prochaine fois donne lui l'horaire avancé d'une heure… avec un peu de chance, elle arrivera en même temps que nous...

Rose hocha la tête.

-J'y songerai. L'année va être longue…

* * *

Impressions, commentaires, critiques, idées, spéculations… n'hésitez pas, ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Et à vérifier que je ne suis pas trop prévisible…


	27. Quand le château s'énerve

**Disclaimer** : A mon plus grand désarroi et à celui de tous les auteurs de HP fiction, le sorcier aux cheveux noirs incoiffables et son monde appartiennent bel et bien à JKR… pleurez avec moi mes sœurs ! (je pourrais dire mes frères mais comme on doit être environ 80 pour cent de filles sur ce site…que la gente masculine ne se sente pas vexée) XD

Merci à **titmo**, **doxy**, **zaika**, **o0Blanche NeigeOo**, **Gwladys Evans**, **Nora Elsa**, **666Naku**, **Eileen Ana**, **sweety**, **Tempete Sanguine**, **Kmille**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **ludi**, **adenoide**, **Naelith**, **Sahada**, **Rebecca-Black**, **luffynette** (une pour chaque chapitre), **mushu1** et **nico** pour leur review.

Merci aussi à **Ombre perdue** pour sa review sur Buck vs Malefoy.

Pour le délai je n'ai je crois qu'à présenter mes plus plates excuses gondolées et à remercier **Dawks**, d'une part pour m'avoir tiré les oreilles et remise au travail, d'autre part pour ce splendide résumé de son cru:

**Résumé**:

Tandis que le monde de la magie replonge dans les ténèbres avec la résurrection de Voldemort, un groupe de Mangemorts débarquent brusquement, sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chez l'oncle et la tante d'Harry. Les hommes de mains du mage noir ayant un contrôle total de la situation, décident alors de tester sur le jeune Harry de nouveaux sortilèges de leur conception. C'est ainsi que l'expérience tourne mal et provoque l'effondrement de la maison. Sous l'effet conjugué des sortilèges et du stress, Harry se révèle être un Animagus et se transforme en panthère noire. Malheureusement, quand Dumbledore arrive et inverse le processus, ce n'est pas un Harry masculin qui prend forme, mais son alter-égo féminin, que Dumbledore fera passer pour Rose Nightwish, sa petite-fille décédée, et décidera de l'adopter magiquement en tant que telle en catimini.

C'est ainsi que les longues péripéties de Rose Nightwish, alias Harry Potter dans une défunte vie, commencent. Entre son faux décès caché qui enlise le monde de la magie dans la souffrance, les aléas de la vie liés à la condition féminine, la découverte parfois malheureuse de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et l'hostilité de ses anciens amis envers celle qu'ils considèrent comme celle que Dumbledore a préféré sauver au dépit de leur « ancien » défunt meilleur ami, notre jeune héroïne mène une vie trépidante, mouvementée et épuisante.

C'est alors qu'en pleine période de cours, Rose reçoit une lettre de Voldemort l'invitant à rejoindre ses rangs. Après un refus piquant et catégorique, mais néanmoins poli, la jeune Nightwish est emmené par son « grand-père » visiter le caveau renfermant tous les membres de sa fausse nouvelle famille, ce dernier faisant comprendre à la nouvelle venue de la famille à quel point elle en faisait désormais partie.

Dans le même temps, son « grand-père » s'interroge sur les multiples abandons, pour diverses raisons, du poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et cherche à savoir si la raison ne serait pas une malédiction lancée par Voldemort après qu'il se soit vu refusé le poste. Dumbledore demande alors à Rose d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, dans l'espoir d'y trouver la source de cette malédiction, plus précisément dans le nid du Basilic - le directeur de Poudlard y trouvera d'ailleurs un coffret en bois, mais ne contenant aucun objet s'avérant intéressant pour la résolution du mystère.

De même, l'arrivée des PPE - Potions Personnelles Encadrées - et l'obligation de les faire avec une Poufsouffle écervelée et (pire que tout ?) un Serpentard, tandis que parallèlement, Dumbledore cherche à renforcer les défenses de l'école. Le tout pimentant ainsi encore plus le quotidien déjà bien animé de notre héroïne.

* * *

**Chapitre 26** : Quand le château s'énerve

..

..

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, entre le monceau de devoirs qu'infligeaient les membres de corps enseignant, qui oubliaient commodément que leur matière n'était pas la seule au programme, les colis occasionnels d'Abelforth (qui avait trouvé là un moyen d'embêter son frère, qui lui, se coltinait la vérification de chaque contenu pour d'éventuels mauvais sorts), les blagues de Peeves et les recherches de sujet crédible de PPE à la bibliothèque.

Louis d'Alembert déplaça une dernière armure dans l'un des débarras du château, et sourit, satisfait. Derrière le fatras qu'il avait passé un quart d'heure à dégager, le moine venait de mettre la main sur un cristal blanc semblable aux précédents. Le treizième. Du bout d'un espèce de bourdon, le moine déplaça précautionneusement la pierre incriminée, qui, comme les autres, vit son cœur rougeoyer avant de s'éteindre. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Rose releva brusquement la tête, et chercha autour d'elle l'origine de la vibration qu'elle venait de ressentir. Les autres élèves étaient concentrés sur les propos de leur professeur d'étude de runes, et n'avaient apparemment rien ressenti. Haussant intérieurement les épaules, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur Saga Nilsen qui leur racontait des légendes nordiques avec moultes mises en scène.

-Alors Siegfried leva son épée contre le dragon…continua la narratrice en brandissant la règle graduée de la classe.

Rose ressentit à nouveau la vibration, cette fois plus distincte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? murmura Helena.

-Aucune idée…répondit la petite fille du directeur.

-Un tremblement de terre ? suggéra Mei. J'ai lu quelque part que ça arrivait de temps en temps…

-Un séisme en Écosse ?

Helena regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air septique avant d'ajouter :

-En Californie, en Islande, au Japon ou en Turquie je veux bien, mais en Ecosse…

La secousse se fit plus violente.

-Des géants nous attaquent !! sanglota l'une des élèves, hystérique. Le professeur Trelawney nous l'avait prédit !!

_Mais bien sûr…Si tout ce que cette femme insectoïde avait prédit s'était révélé juste, cela ferait belle lurette que l'Humanité ne serait qu'un souvenir…_

-Mais non, ce ne sont pas des géants, c'est juste le calmar géant qui a muté à cause d'une potion ratée de Weasley… donc il nous fait un remake de l'Évolution et entreprend sa sortie des eaux….Rose essaya de la rassurer.

-Il a aussi changé de régime alimentaire, ajouta Mei, pince sans rire. Je dirais que tu devrais commencer à courir vite, il pourrait te rattraper…

-Mei, tu es pire que moi…souffla Rose en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer.

-Moi, non…répliqua l'asiatique avec un sourire carnassier.

Une quatrième secousse détacha l'un des abécédaires runique du mur, qui s'écrasa sur le sol de la salle avec un bruit mat.

-Allez, tout le monde dehors et dans le calme, ordonna le professeur Nilsen.

-Vous pensez vraiment que Vous-savez-qui est responsable? demanda une autre élève d'un air craintif.

_Bien sûr. Avec la peste, le choléra, le mauvais temps et les ongles incarnés… surtout les ongles incarnés._

De toute façon, il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que le château n'était pas assiégé par une armée de géant. L'hypothèse de Mei, bien que peu crédible vu la situation géographique de Poudlard, était néanmoins la plus logique. Le groupe emprunta l'escalier menant au Hall d'entrée, et se retrouva…au quatrième étage près de la tour Nord, c'est-à-dire aux antipodes de leur but initial.

L'expérience se renouvela quatre ou cinq fois, les envoyant dans des endroits aussi variés que les cachots, la voilière et le haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais entravant chacune de leur tentatives pour sortir du bâtiment et se mettre à l'abri dans le parc. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sixième escalier ne les amène nez à nez avec le directeur de Poudlard, au détour d'un couloir qui menait à tout sauf au Hall d'entrée...

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en les apercevant.

-Enfin, Saga, vous connaissez les consignes de sécurité, non ?

-Il semblerait que le château lui-même nous envoie des impedimenta dans les jambes lorsqu'il s'agit de sortir d'ici. s'agaça Saga Nilsen. Et avez-vous la moindre idée sur les raisons de ces secousses ? dit elle en se retenant de justesse à un décrochement du mur, alors qu'une nouvelle envoyait la moitié de ses élèves les quatre fers en l'air.

-J'ai bien peur que non, ma chère Saga. Ce dont je suis sûr est que nous ne sommes pas attaqués : il n'y a aucun signe d'intrusion extérieure. Cependant, ces secousses n'ont rien de naturelles…

-J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez raison, monsieur le Directeur. Intervint une voix grave plutôt gênée.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Ernst Riemann, qui venait d'apparaître, en robe de bure et bourdon à la main. Rose observa l'homme avec curiosité. Même si son accoutrement semblait cloné sur celui de l'inquiétant concierge, le nouveau venu semblait plus abordable, plus vivant. Elle l'avait aperçut une ou deux fois, mais ne connaissait pas la raison de sa présence dans le château.

_A croire qu'ils viennent d'une secte…_

-Et bien, frère Riemann, quelle est, selon vous, la cause de ces dérangements ?demanda un Albus étrangement calme aux vues de la situation.

Le moine jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves avant de regarder le professeur Dumbledore comme s'il attendait une confirmation. Confirmation qu'il obtint sous forme d'un hochement de tête.

-Le château manifeste sa mauvaise humeur. Lâcha finalement l'Allemand, résigné.

Tout le monde le fixa d'un air sidéré, comme s'il venait d'annoncer que Voldemort s'était porté volontaire pour organiser et animer la prochaine vente de charité au profit de Ste Mangouste.

-De…mauvaise humeur ? répéta Albus, exprimant en même temps l'incrédulité générale.

-De mauvaise humeur. confirma Ernst Riemann d'un air las. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce château, de part sa conception et ce qui s'y déroule depuis sa création, à un cœur magique propre ?

Albus hocha la tête, les autres auditeurs eurent l'impression que quelqu'un venait par inadvertance d'appuyer sur la touche « petit pygmalais » du module de traduction.

Le moine continua.

-Au fil des siècles, l'environnement s'est tellement saturé en ondes magiques de toute sortes qu'elles ont interagi avec le bâtiment et l'ont rendu vivant, ou tout du moins doté d'une volonté propre et indépendante.

Riemann eut un geste d'apaisement.

-Rassurez vous, c'est quelque chose de très commun, tous les bâtiments très anciens rassemblant régulièrement beaucoup de sorciers connaissent le phénomène. Dès que mes frères auront réussi à le calmer, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Et ce, dans combien de temps ? demanda Albus, toujours aussi calme et souriant.

-Ça dépendra de ce qui énerve le bâtiment… répondit Ernst, mal à l'aise.

_Génial…_

Les secousses n'avaient mis que quelques heures à se calmer, au grand soulagement des habitants.

-Messieurs, j'exige une explication !

Louis d'Alembert se dévoua et prit la parole.

-Comme mon frère vous l'a sûrement expliqué, le château est au fil des siècles, devenu une entité vivante. Et comme toute forme de vie quelle qu'elle soit, elle aime à être bien protégée. Le château nous a fait part de son mécontentement face à la lenteur notre intervention pour retirer ce qui faisait des brèches locales dans ses barrières de protection. J'ai communiqué avec elle et lui ai assuré que nous étions là pour renforcer les sortilèges qui sont déjà posés et en rajouter d'autres.

-Et vous avez mis plus de six heures à la convaincre ?

Louis d'Alembert regarda l'anglais un peu bizarrement et répliqua.

-Vous avez déjà essayé de rentrer en contact avec une entité non organique qui boude?

* * *

Le chien sauta un tronc d'arbre avec agilité avant de s'immobiliser, oreilles dressées, langue pendante, à l'affût de tout ce qui aurait pu représenter une menace dans ce coin de forêt interdite. Reniflant ça et là le long du chemin de terre à peine tracé qu'il suivait depuis déjà un certain temps, il reprit sa trotte d'un air déterminé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'immobilisa une fois de plus, et, dans un pop discret, laissa sa place à un Sirius satisfait. Après des heures de recherches infructueuses sous sa forme de cabot, il venait enfin d'atteindre son but.

La vieille bâtisse était restée comme dans ses souvenirs. : délabrée, envahie par les mauvaises herbes, son clocher à peine visible sous le couvert des arbres. Le cimetière attenant, comme c'est souvent le cas dans le cas d'églises médiévales, donnait l'impression d'avoir été sur le chemin d'une troupe d'hippogriffes très énervés.

Sirius secoua la tête pour chasser tous les vieux souvenirs qu'une telle vision lui remettait en mémoire et se mis à fouiller le terrain.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur la forêt, le sorcier dû ce rendre à l'évidence : pas plus que la chambre des secrets, le cimetière de l'église perdue dans la forêt interdite ne renfermait le moindre dispositif de magie noire.

Épuisé, Sirius poussa la lourde porte de bois qui obstruait tant bien que mal l'entrée de l'église, dans la ferme intention d'y passer la nuit en sécurité. Il connaissait déjà les lieux; à l'époque où les Maraudeurs avaient encore un sens, ils étaient tombés sur le lieu par hasard au cours de l'une de leur sorties nocturnes. Ils avaient alors trouvé amusant d'explorer le lieu de culte laissé à l'abandon et tombé dans l'oubli à tel point que même L'Histoire de Poudlard n'en faisait pas mention. Et n'avaient rien trouvé qui en vaille vraiment la peine, ni trace de magie noire, ni quoique ce soit d'autre de curieux ou de potentiellement utilisable.

Le sorcier referma d'un coup d'épaule la lourde porte, interdisant ainsi toute forme de vie plus grosse qu'un rat de s'aventurer dans le sanctuaire. D'un pas traînant, il alla se nicher dans une alcôve délabrée pour y dormir, au pied d'une statue que Sirius, n'ayant jamais été très fanatique de ce genre d'endroit, aurait bien été en peine d'identifier.

Le chien fut réveillé par une douleur violente au niveau de la jambe. Grondant de douleur, il se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. Sa vision nocturne étant supérieure à sa vision humaine, et ce malgré l'absence de source de lumière, Sirius parvint à discerner la silhouette du propriétaire des petites dents pointues qui venaient de lui lacérer la peau. Un petit corps trapu d'une dizaine de centimètres, quatre pattes trapues. Et un nombre de tête assez important pour une si petite créature, dont chacune des sept paires d'yeux fluorescents le fixait d'au air avide.

Sans prévenir, l'hydre qui s'était immobilisée, déconcertée par les grognements de Sirius, repartit à l'attaque, bien déterminée à en faire son plat principal. Le combat s'engagea, entre le reptile et un canidé bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Sirius tremblait sur ses pattes. L'hydre était trop jeune pour que son poison soit vraiment efficace contre un chien adulte et bien portant, mais la perte de sang du aux morsures commençait à se faire sentir. Le combat n'était qu'une suite d'attaques et de ripostes avec de sérieuses blessures des deux côtés : si Sirius souffraient de multiples blessures peu profondes, celles-ci étaient très douloureuses et le poison de son adversaire avait tendance à lui paralyser les membres. L'hydre avait déjà perdu trois têtes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir repousser au grand soulagement du cabot.

L'hydre attaqua une nouvelle fois le chien et les dents entamèrent le museau de Patmol qui laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur avant de griffer sauvagement la base de la tête fautive. Les attaques se succédaient trop rapidement et dans un espace trop réduit pour que Sirius ne songe à se retransformer et à achever la bestiole d'un sortilège de découpe bien senti : au fond de l'alcôve, le chien était acculé.

L'hydre chercha à l'attaquer sur son flan et au cou par deux têtes différentes, découvrant ainsi malencontreusement son ventre, ce que Sirius attendait avec impatience : d'un geste violent d'une patte ensanglantée et engourdie il envoya bouler la petite créature, l'assommant à moitié au passage, puis se retransforma.

L'homme affaibli, blessé s'effondra sur le sol et rassembla ses dernières forces pour détruire la créature qui revenait une fois de plus à la charge. Laissant tomber sa baguette,il fouilla avec difficulté dans ses poches pour en extraire un petit miroir avec un soulagement évident.

-Lunard… allez, Lunard, réponds…

La tête ensommeillée de Remus Lupin apparut brusquement dans la glace.

-Non, mais Patmol, t'as vu l'heu…Merlin ! Qu'est –ce qu'il se passe ??

-L'église...dans la forêt… un bébé hydre…vite…

-Patmol ? Patmol !!

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Remus Lupin l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit en lui hurlant, affolé, que son meilleur ami était en train de crever au beau milieu de la forêt interdite et qu'il devait absolument faire quelques chose.

Selon les indications du lycanthrope et l'aide précieuse de Fumseck, il avait trouvé un Sirius comateux aux cotés des restes d'une hydre d'apparemment à peine quelques semaines. L'animal avait du rester bloqué dans le bâtiment, dans l'impossibilité de refranchir la porte après avoir trop grandi…Sirius se trouvait à présent entre la vie et la mort dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Et il avait eu de la chance. Maintenant, il allait falloir l'annoncer à Rose…et accélérer les recherches.

* * *

-Bonjour Grand-père !

La jeune fille était visiblement d'excellente humeur. Une splendide journée à gâcher.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Assieds toi, j'ai à te parler.

Elle obtempéra tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Quelqu'un a des soupçons ?

Albus considéra un instant sa petite fille d'un air grave. La peur d'être un jour démasquée était devenue un de ces spectres qui surgissent dès qu'on sent un danger diffus. Il soupira.

-De ce côté-là rassure toi, tout vas bien. Il s'agit de Sirius.

La jeune fille pâlit légèrement et attendit la suite.

-… il est à l'infirmerie. Inconscient. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en sortira. Annonça précipitamment le vieux sorcier, comme si le simple fait d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle rapidement allégeait la peine de ceux qui la reçoivent.

Rose eut l'impression de voir le petit univers qu'elle s'était construite depuis le début de l'été vaciller et être sur le point de s'effondrer.

-Que s'est il passé ? demanda t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Il s'est fait attaquer dans la forêt interdite. Par une petite hydre. Précisa t-il en indiquant une longueur dérisoire entre ses deux mains.

-Un truc de cette longueur là a presque réussit à avoir sa peau ?

Rose le regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Les hydres, surtout affamées peuvent être très dangereuses. Même jeunes. Et il a eu de la chance, cette saleté de bestiole était trop jeune pour avoir développé un poison efficace, sa capacité de régénération et des dents suffisamment longues pour causer des dégâts mortels d'un seul coup.

-Est-ce que je pourrais aller lui rendre visite ?

Albus n'eut pas cœur de refuser.

La jeune fille poussa précautionneusement lac porte de l'infirmerie et jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer de l'absence du dragon infirmier dans les environs. Un seul lit avait ses tentures de tirées et les autres étaient vides. Elle se faufila donc jusqu'à celui-ci et au moment où elle allait soulever les rideaux ceux-ci s'écartèrent sur Remus Lupin.

-Ouh ! Bonjour monsieur Remus !

-Bonjour Shadow, tu viens rendre visite à Patmol ?

La jeune fille hésita puis acquiesça.

-Grand–père m'en a donné l'autorisation.

-Il a repris conscience tout à l'heure… il dort en ce moment, allez viens on va discuter un peu toi et moi.

Rose et Remus s'étaient installés dans un coin de la cuisine et savouraient leur tasse de thé.

-Alors comment se passe ton année scolaire ?

Rose haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pris mes distances avec Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. On ne se voit presque plus. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me gênait…

_Bon d'accord peut être un petit peu ? _

-Oh c'est dommage. Ron peut être un bon bougre quand il ne réagit pas de façon idiote…

-Il m'a prise en grippe dès le premier jour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. De toute façon, je me suis fais deux amies formidables.

-Qui ça ? Tu sais j'ai été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal il y a deux ans…

-De DCFM ? Pas d'études de runes ? Tu es sûr ?

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Oui, oui…j'ai pas encore perdu la mémoire.

-Li Mei et Helena Gardner. Elles sont dans la même année que moi à Griffondor aussi.

-Je me souviens d'elles…elles sont un peu à part dans la classe c'est ça ?

Rose hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas plus mal.

_Ça m'évite d'avoir à subir les regards suspicieux d'Hermione… qui je crois a laissé tombé le mystère « Rose Nightwing » pour cause de surcharge de travail….ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre !_

-Et toi ?

-Comment ça et moi ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça fait trois mois et demi qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à me raconter !

Remus réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-J'ai trouvé un boulot. Ce n'est peut être pas la panacée mais c'est plutôt sympa.

-Et tu fais quoi ?

-Tu vas te payer ma tête…

-Mais non ! répliqua Rose avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-J'aide à l'élaboration d'un jeu moldu…

-Bah où est le problème ? C'est quoi ce jeu ?

-Les loup-garous de Tiercelieu…

* * *

Rose avait fini par rendre visite à Sirius à un moment où il était réveillé, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Celui-ci se remettait lentement, mais ne serait pas sur pied avant Noël minimum. En attendant, c'était le professeur Snape qui assurait ses cours au grand dam de tout Poudlard, exceptés les Serpentards.

Cela faisait une demi heure que les élèves de cinquième année étaient penchés sur leur cartes du ciel, à raturer toutes les trente secondes ce qu'ils venaient d'y ajouter. De précipitation, Neville avait même fait disparaître sa carte au lieu de l'énorme tache d'encre qu'il venait d'apposer malencontreusement.

Ayant terminé la zone sur laquelle elle s'acharnait, Rose bougea son télescope pour obtenir une vision plus nette (et sans nuage) de la partie qu'il lui restait à annoter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'oculaire, pour affiner sa recherche sur un astre périphérique qu'elle avait déjà réussi à identifier.

_C'est moi où c'est la même image que tout à l'heure ??_

Prise d'un doute, la jeune femme bougea à nouveau l'appareil et ce qu'elle soupçonnait arriva : quelque soit la position de l'appareil, vers le sud, l'ouest ou même pointé vers le sol, l'image observée à travers était identique.

_Helena…tu as intérêt à courir très vite…_

Secouant la tête d'un air mi exaspéré mi amusé l'animagus panthère se pencha sur l'objectif et décolla précautionneusement la carte du ciel luminescente collée par-dessus. Considérant un instant le papier enchanté dans sa main et sa camarade qui continuait son travail comme si de rien était, Rose eut un sourire machiavélique. Trois coups de baguette et un exercice de lévitation discrète plus tard Rose était à nouveau en train de travailler.

Un peu plus tard, Helena se redressa et chercha à cacher sans succès une forte envie de bailler.

-Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à repérer Pluton qui devrait se trouver dans cette zone là, dit elle en orientant à la louche son télescope vers le point de l'horizon incriminé. Elle se baissa pour affiner ses réglages en regardant dans l'appareil, émis un petit cri, et bascula en arrière.

-Qui a osé ?!

-Quoi donc ? demanda Rose en prenant son air le plus innocent.

-Rose !

-Oui ? Je crois que c'est mon prénom. Enfin je crois…

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as collé une image de Pluto à l'autre bout de mon télescope ?

-Moi ?

-J'ai l'air de m'adresser mes affaires ?

-A cause de ta carte du ciel autocollante !

-Quelle carte du ciel ?

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Mei, qui rangeait précipitamment ses affaires.

-Mei…

-Quoi ?

Son sourire sonnait faux.

-Tu vas mourir !! s'exclamèrent les deux amies en se jetant sur l'asiatique.

* * *

..

..

Commentaires, critiques, etc… n'hésitez pas !


	28. Un Noël entre amies

**Disclaimer** : Croyez vous que JKR m'en voudrait beaucoup si pour une fois je me prenais à rêver et oubliais de préciser à vous, cher lecteurs des élucubrations de mon cerveau malade, que je ne possède (hélas) rien ?

Merci à **Nora Elsa**, **Tempête Sanguine**, **Sahada**, **MurMure51**, **zaika**, **luffynette**, **klaude**, **adenoide**, **Rebecca-black**, **Eliel-Imlaris**, **Ombre perdue**, **titmo**, **FANDJIO**, **Ellea Malfoy**, **Sousuke**, **Akira Makkuro**, **raziel**, **alexou1993**, **Mokalyne**, **Steph** pour leur review.

Un grand merci spécial à **Darth Veneris **pour sa relecture et son soutien. C'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

Je sais que j'ai traîné, pour pleins de raisons, et j'ai HONTE… :s

* * *

**Chapitre 27** : Un Noël entre amies

Noël approchait à grands pas, et une dernière sortie à Pré au Lard avait été organisée, comme chaque année, pour que les élèves puissent finaliser leurs achats. Les trois copines parcouraient les rues enneigées du village, partagées entre l'envie de s'arrêter pour admirer les vitrines des boutiques illuminées et celle beaucoup plus terre à terre de courir se réfugier aux Trois Balais, au chaud et avec une bonne bouteille de bière au beurre entre les mains.

-Je crois que chacune aimerait faire ses achats en privé. On se retrouve chez madame Rosemerta dans deux heures ? suggéra Mei.

-Tu ne veux plus de nous ? fit mine de s'offusquer Rose.

-Mais non… c'est juste que j'aimerais acheter ma robe de bal en paix. lui répondit l'asiatique d'un ton sérieux.

-Ta robe de bal ?!? Tu ne nous as pas dis que tu comptait en acheter une ! s'exclamèrent les deux amies d'un air outré.

-Oh, je ne veux pas, c'était juste pour voir vos têtes…

-Mei…

-Quoi ?

-Tu es morte !

-Ah ? Je pensais que les fantômes avaient moins de consistance que ça…répliqua l'asiatique d'un air faussement intrigué en essayant de faire passer sa main à travers sa poitrine.

-Mei ?

-Que me veux-tu pauvre mortelle ?

-C'était du futur proche.

Rose regarda ses deux amies s'éloigner avant de sortir une petite liste de sa poche. Elle avait longuement réfléchi et savait exactement quoi offrir et à qui.

Albus avait quasiment dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle accepte des gallions de poche. D'après lui, tous les jeunes sorciers en avaient de nos jours. Et l'argument choc avait été de lui révéler que, Harry Potter étant mort, le coffre des Potter était revenu au vieux sorcier, que James et Lily avaient placé en second sur leur testament, au cas où il arrive quelque chose à leur fils. Si la lignée des Potter était éteinte, autant que leur fortune profite à l'Ordre du Phénix. **(1)**

Bien sûr, Albus n'avait aucunement mentionné cette petite clause aux membres de l'Ordre, qui n'auraient probablement pas compris pourquoi le vieil homme allait apparemment à l'encontre des derniers souhaits des deux défunts.

Pour Alky, l'Elfe de maison des Dumbledore, et pour son grand père, cela faisait un bon bout de temps que la jeune fille avait commencé la confection de ses cadeaux ; convaincre Hermione n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais d'après Rose, ça en valait la peine. Et elle s'en était sortie avec seulement la promesse de lire le bouquin Ô combien merveilleux qu'Hermione avait décidé qu'elle devait potasser (pour le plus grand bien de l'Humanité, rien que ça…). D'ailleurs à bien y songer, Rose trouvait que sa camarade de classe passait un peu trop de temps dans les bouquins depuis le début de l'année, même selon les critères très larges de la préfète. Mais d'un autre côté si ça la maintenait à distance du mystère Rose Nightwing…

Rose sourit. Dans la vitrine d'une petite échoppe, entre un magasin de prêt-à-porter et une boutique d'apothicaire, elle venait de trouver exactement ce qu'elle cherchait pour ses deux nouvelles meilleures amies : deux cadres à photos jumeaux, l'un doré, l'autre bleu. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Colin Crivey de l'aider à développer la pellicule terminée de l'appareil photo d'Helena que Rose avait réussi à momentanément emprunter, et sur lesquelles figurait une série de clichés des trois amies.

Après un passage chez Fleury et Bott, où le vendeur la regarda bizarrement quand elle demanda à récupérer un livre de magie rhabdomancienne **(2)** pour son grand père (elle n'avait elle-même aucune idée de la signification de ce terme) et où elle récupéra le cadeau qu'elle avait commandé quelques jours plus tôt pour Sirius, elle termina rapidement ses achats de Noël (pour Remus et Abelforth, en dépit du fait que ce dernier ait menacé de la découper en rondelle si elle tentait quoique ce soit) et se dirigea gentiment vers le pub de Madame Rosemerta, où ses amies l'attendaient.

Les trois amies avaient passé le reste de l'après midi à flemmarder devant les vitrines, et à se moquer plus ou moins ouvertement du « bon goût » de certaines de leur petites camarades dont certaines associations de couleurs et de formes dans leurs habits de sortie laissaient à désirer. Et ce, même d'après les critères de Rose qui étaient pourtant beaucoup plus larges que ceux des autres filles de son dortoir, Hermione exceptée, au grand désespoir de celles-ci. Elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer au château, quand une forme compacte et poilue se jeta sur le dos de la jeune Nightwing et, l'ayant faite tomber sur le sol enneigé, commença à lui lécher consciencieusement la figure.

-Amalzie, dégage de là !

-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Helena, mi amusée, mi dégoutée.

Rose soupira.

-L'animal de compagnie du frère de mon grand-père.

-Y en a qui sont normaux dans ta famille ?

-Tu veux vraiment avoir une réponse ?

* * *

-Rosinette !

Mei sauta sur le dos de son amie qui renversa son encrier sur son devoir de métamorphose presque terminé en étouffant un juron.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler Rosinette ? grogna la griffondor en jetant un evanesco avant que l'encre n'ait le temps de sécher.

-Tu as déjà du le mentionner vaguement une ou deux fois... mes parents sont d'accord ;

-D'accord pour quoi ?

-Pour que tu viennes à la maison pour Noël évidemment !

-…

-Je savais que tu en deviendrais muette de joie. Annonça l'asiatique, grandiloquente, en se redressant.

-Mei…

-Oui, que puis-je pour toi ma petite Rosinette ?

Rose soupira.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié de faire un ou deux trucs par hasard ?

-Non…qu'est-ce que j'aurais oublié ?

-Demander l'autorisation à mon grand père par exemple ?

-Déjà fait. Annonça Mei d'un air satisfait. Mes parents s'en sont occupé : le directeur a accepté et viendra nous rejoindre en même temps que les parents d'Helena le jour de Noël.

-Et me demander si je voulais passer les vacances de Noël avec toi ? Si je n'avais pas déjà prévu autre chose ?

-Prévu autre chose ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon tu nous en aurais parlé. Et comme je savais déjà que tu allais me sauter au cou en vantant mes mérites, et que je suis modeste, je me suis dispensée de te poser la question.

La jeune fille laissa tomber sa malle sur le quai, à bout de souffle. Il était évident que c'était justement quand vous étiez chargée comme un hippogriffe, que personne ne vous proposait ses services…

-Mes parents nous attendent là-bas. Indiqua Mei en tirant son propre bagage.

Si ces derniers étaient d'ascendance sorcière, Mei lui avait expliqué, sa mère, une ethnomage, avait insisté pour que la petite famille vive au sein de la communauté qu'elle étudiait : les Moldus d'Angleterre. C'est ainsi que les Li avaient emménagé dans l'un des faubourgs campagnards de Londres, et avait acquis l'une des technologies les plus typiquement Moldues : la voiture.

-Mon père vient juste d'avoir son permis.

-Vraiment ?

-Je te dis ça parce que ça risque de secouer…

_Ça promet !_ gémit intérieurement l'animagus en se remémorant une certaine Ford Anglia volante…

-Tiens les voilà.

L'asiatique montra une voiture grise dans le coffre de laquelle un homme était littéralement enfoui.

-Papa ! Maman ! Nous sommes arrivées !

L'homme se redressa, se cogna au haillon du coffre au passage, et leur offrit un grand sourire de bienvenue.

-Allez, tout le monde à bord ! Départ dans trois minutes !

Avec un sourire forcé, Rose se prépara à un long cauchemar.

* * *

Pour la énième fois, la jeune Nightwing voua intérieurement Mei et ses idées aux pires malédictions jusqu'à la centième génération. Depuis une demi heure, les présentations avaient été effectuées et Li Kuan-Ti avait démarré l'engin de torture. Pour le pire.

Une brusque embardée sortit Rose de ses pensées, juste à temps pour apercevoir l'énorme camion qu'ils venaient d'éviter de justesse.

_On va finir dans le décor… On va finir dans le décor… On va finir dans le décor…même pas !_

Rose vit arriver avec soulagement la sortie de l'agglomération londonienne et la prise de plus petites routes sur lesquelles les dangers ne ressemblaient pas à un semi-remorque de 4 tonnes.

_On va vraiment finir dans le décor…On va vraiment finir dans le décor…On va vraiment finir dans le décor…_psalmodia-t-elle en silence, alors que le conducteur prenait une série de lacets resserrés à une vitesse bien supérieure à la vitesse limite.

Sur le siège à côté du sien, Mei paraissait étrangement détendue.

La voiture pila et emprunta tant bien que mal un court chemin gravillonné jusqu'à une grande maison semblable aux autres du village. Rose descendit, les jambes flageolantes, surprise d'être encore en un seul morceau après l'épopée dantesque qu'elle venait de subir.

-Meiiiii !

Un ouragan d'un mètre vingt se jeta sur la pauvre asiatique qui vacilla sous le choc.

-Bonjour Chaoji… tu m'étouffes là.

Le petit garçon relâcha son étreinte sur sa sœur avec un air un peu coupable.

-Oups…désolé… il ajouta en se tournant vers Rose, salut, moi c'est Chaoji ! Toi tu es Rose c'est ça ?

_Trop mignooon !_

La jeune fille serra en riant la main que le petit frère de Mei lui tendait cérémonieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que Maman a prévu pour le dîner ? demanda Mei à son frère d'un ton de femme d'affaire.

-Elle m'a dis de te dire que tu ne sauras pas…chantonna l'enfant avant de tirer la langue et de s'enfuir en courant.

-De temps en temps, j'arrive à le soudoyer, je t'assure…commenta Mei légèrement contrariée à une Rose amusée.

* * *

Helena les avait rejoint deux jours plus tard et toutes trois s'étaient attelées avec réticence à leurs devoir de vacances, puisque, selon Shaiming, matriarche de la famille Li et maîtresse incontestée des lieux : « Plus c'est frais et plus c'est facile. En plus vous en serez débarrassées. »

Adage plus ou moins discutable selon les intéressées, mais qu'aucune ne se serait hasardée à contester.

Pour tout dire, les trois filles avaient vu Noël arriver avec soulagement et excitation, non seulement parce que la maison embaumait de délicieuses odeurs exotiques, mais parce que Chaoji passait son temps à se balader dans toute la maison en chantant faux des cantiques dont les paroles étaient plus qu'approximatives.

-Petit Baba Noël-euh... Quand tu dépendras du shelll-euh...

-Chaoji tais toi avant que je ne le fasse pour toi ! hurla Mei dans les escaliers.

-T'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie-euh sinon tu vas avoir des ennuis-euh chantonna le petit garçon avant de continuer à casser les oreilles de tout le monde :

awreck des choué par mil-yé

n'ouplie pas tes petits soul yeeeh!

-Si seulement ton frère chantait juste, se lamenta Helena en finissant de se maquiller.

-Ce jour là Tu-sais-qui demandera le professeur Dumbledore en mariage.

Rose prit un air faussement horrifié.

-Pourvu que ça n'arrive jamais ! Vous vous imaginez ? Voldemort en belle grand-mère ?

-Rose…

-Oui ?

-Ca me fait penser…commença Mei.

-Que tu as oublié de faire quelque chose d'important. Finit Helena d'un air carnassier.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Rose d'un air surpris .

_J'ai envoyé tous mes présents, j'ai repassé ma robe, je me suis lavée, habillée…_

-Te maquiller ! répliquèrent les deux amies en cœur, un air sadique sur le visage, tandis que Mei immobilisait la pauvre animagus prise au dépourvue.

-Naoooon !

-Siiiii !

Le réveillon de Noël avait été une torture pour la jeune fille. D'une part Albus Dumbledore avait amusé la galerie en racontant des anecdotes aussi embarrassantes que fictives sur sa petite fille préférée, d'autre part Shaiming avait insisté pour la resservir trois fois en prétextant une maigreur excessive. Et du seul plat qu'elle n'avait pas trop apprécié. La joie...

Mei et Helena non plus n'avaient pas été épargnées. Entre les « il faudra que tu te trouves un mari fortuné à la sortie de Poudlard, comme ça tu pourras travailler dans ce qu'il te plaît pour avoir de l'argent de poche », les « tu n'aurais pas pris un ou deux kilos depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ? Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, les bourrelets sont si vite arrivés… »

_Ce n'est pas un début de double menton que j'aperçois chez vous, madame ? Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?_

et les « surtout travaille bien à l'école, les BUSEs sont très importantes ! Pas vrai monsieur le Directeur ? »

_Si on est aussi stupides que ça pour ne pas l'avoir compris depuis le temps que l'on nous le rabâche, c'est sûr qu'on ne va pas réussir à les obtenir…_

Elles avaient eu leur quote-part de la grande-tante grincheuse esseulée que l'on invite par charité le jour de Noël mais qu'on évite comme la peste tout autre jour de l'année.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elles montèrent se coucher, impatientes de pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans l'espionnage indiscret de la grande-tante Abigaïl Gardner qui renouvelait son stock de médisances familiales annuel en cette unique occasion. Bien sûr elle pouvait toujours critiquer l'absence de goût de sa voisine d'en face mais c'était tout de même moins croustillant et par conséquent réservé pour les jours de pluies.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose fut réveillée par un coup de polochon bien placé sur son visage endormi.

-Noël ! hurla le coupable d'un ton joyeux.

-Mei ? râla la victime d'une voix pâteuse, je peux tuer ton frère ?

-Si tu veux, mais en silence…dodo…he !

Rose entendit vaguement du remue ménage un peu plus loin dans la pièce avant d'entendre une Mei complètement réveillée et furieuse qu'on est touché à ses précieuses petites heures de sommeil quotidiennes :

-Finalement je vais m'en occuper moi-même… Chaoji ! Au pied !

Seul le rire moqueur du concerné lui répondit.

-Paquets…ouvrir….dodo. bailla Helena

-Dodo d'abord ? implora Mei en prenant un air suppliant.

-Si…veux….

Rose s'étira avec délectation dans son lit.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ressemblais à un gros chat quand tu fais ça ?

-T'as pas idée… ricana l'animagus avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-On les déballes ? demanda Helena en indiquant les tas de paquets au pied de chacun des trois lits de la pièce.

-Dodo ! Laisse moi avoir mes dix-huit heures de sommeil quotidiennes !

-Mei, tu ne fais jamais tes dix-huit heures de sommeil….soupira Helena.

* * *

Le séjour chez Mei s'était bien passé, mais Albus avait tenu, Merlin sait pourquoi, à ce qu'elle passe deux trois jours entre Noël et le jour de l'An au château. Rose termina sa valise en y fourrant les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus des uns et des autres. Heureusement, rien n'était trop volumineux et tout rentrait largement dans sa malle. Même la peluche en forme de loup de la part d'Helena. Après un dernier regard de regret à la pièce où elle s'était énormément amusée avec ses deux amie, elle descendit rejoindre son grand père que l'attendait au rez –de- chaussée.

* * *

Rose suivait son grand-père dans le Londres Moldu, illuminés pour les fêtes de fin d'année, sans pour autant avoir la moindre idée sur leur destination.

-Nous voici arrivés. indiqua Albus en désignant une porte qui ne payait pas de mine.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Un grand moment d'absence sans doute…_

Albus poussa la porte et entraîna Rose le long d'un couloir plus ou moins tagué par endroit, et dont les motifs allait du gribouillage à l'œuvre d'art. Peut-être pas non plus du niveau de Michel Ange, mais il y a avait quand même de la recherche.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une grande salle divisée d'un côté en une partie bar, l'autre étant dégagé et aménagé en un espace éclairé à grands coup de projecteurs. Le parquet y était ciré, et le sol séparé en une dizaine de bandes d'égale longueur par des caniveaux. Dans des sortes de niches à la fin de chaque piste, une dizaine de quilles étaient regroupées à chaque fois selon le même agencement. Un bowling.

Rose se rappela brusquement la carte de Chocogrenouille du Professeur Dumbledore, celle qui avait été cruciale pour découvrir qui était Nicolas Flamel et par conséquent, quelle était la nature de ce que gardait Touffu et convoitait Quirrel pour le compte de son maître.

**Les passe – temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre**.

_J'avais oublié ce détail là… du moment qu'il ne me demande de l'accompagner à des soirées bridge…_

-Eh Albus ! On est là !

L'illustre découvreur des douze propriétés du sang de dragon traîna sa petite fille vers un groupe de septuagénaires bon pied bon œil qui faisaient de grands gestes enthousiastes dans leur direction depuis l'autre bout de la salle, et les salua en leur tapant les poings. Merlin sait comment, la pauvre Rose venait de basculer dans la cinquième dimension.

* * *

Après trois quarts d'heure passés à répondre aux questions curieuses des trois retraités, à écouter avec un intérêt plus que feint les petits tracas et les réussites de leurs descendances respectives (Mary venait de perdre deux dents de lait, l'équipe de foot de Dave avait gagné le tournoi intercommunal et Vanessa bossait dur pour passer son baccalauréat.) Rose était parvenue à changer d'avis quant aux conséquences les plus néfastes de sa nouvelle situation : contrairement à ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors pensé, ce n'était ni le fait d'avoir été transformée en fille, ni celui d'avoir dû laisser tomber et voir souffrir tous ses précédents amis qui était le plus dur. Non, le pire était d'avoir été adoptée par un hurluberlu sénile qui la traînait à des réunions aussi mortellement ennuyeuses que les cours d'histoire de la magie du professeur Binns. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'Albus Dumbledore avait monté une énorme machination pour pouvoir la garder près de lui, elle aurait cru quiconque aurait crié à la tentative de meurtre.

-Bon on se fait une petite partie ? proposa l'un des septuagénaires, Bob ou quelque chose comme ça.

Albus s'approcha de l'endroit où chacun prenait ça boule et en saisit une pour la montrer à sa petite fille et lui expliquer les règles.

-Ceci est une boule de bowling.

_Ah ? J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il s'agissait d'un cube…_

-Tu vois, indiqua –t-il en montrant l'endroit concerné, tu as trois trous pour mettre tes doigts.

_J'ai cinq doigts, je suis normalement constituée. Je dois en mettre deux par trou ? Ca ne va pas être pratique…_

-Le but, c'est de dégommer les quilles là-bas.

_Ce n'est pas les jambes des autres joueurs ? Ouah ! Quel but spirituel ! J'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie ?_

-Il faut que tu la lances bien droite sinon elle va rouler dans la rigole.

_Rigolons, rigolons…_

La boule d'Albus ne laissa que trois quilles debout. Ce dernier lui en tendit une pour qu'elle essaie.

_Bien droit c'est ça ?_

Celle de Rose n'atteignit jamais les quilles puisqu'elle rejoignit la rigole aux trois quart de la piste.

_On va passer une super soirée toi et moi…_ affirma-t-elle mentalement à sa boule, alors que les petits vieux commençaient à enchaîner strikes et spares.

Au final, Rose s'était fait monstrueusement laminée. Mais l'honneur était sauf, elle avait quand même, sur toute la partie, dégommé une vingtaine de quilles.

_Le bowling, c'est sympa mais entre copines !_

_

* * *

  
_

**(1)** Certains d'entre vous pourraient trouver étrange que James ait mis Albus en second plutôt que Remus qui en aurait plutôt cruellement besoin ; cependant, il y a deux arguments en cette faveur :

-En mettant Albus sur leur testament il lègue sa fortune à l'Ordre sans le mentionner explicitement

-A l'époque où ce testament a été établi, les Potter se cachaient probablement déjà et par conséquent une présomption de traitrise pesait sur Remus. Il aurait été mal avisé de lui léguer une fortune qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour faire le mal….de plus Sirius, héritier du coffre bien rempli d'Alphard Black, n'en avait pas franchement besoin…

**(2)** Vive Word quand il commence à proposer n'importe quoi… si vous voulez la signification de ce terme, prenez un dico. Personnellement je l'ai cherché il y a dix minutes à peine et je l'ai déjà oublié…


	29. Le retour d'Hagrid

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sinon j'aurais changé un certain nombre de trucs dans les bouquins du fandom, à commencer la mort de Sirius et le fait que Ombrage s'en sorte juste avec une grosse frayeur. Et deux trois autres petits détails de ce goût là.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le chapître précédent, ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent (encore) cette histoire.

Vous l'aurez compris, quoi que j'ai pu dire à l'époque, cette fic est en pause. Prise par ma vie IRL, plus trop dans l'histoire, perte de fichiers (bah oui ça aide pas), syndrôme de la page blanche du siècle... enfin je ne désespère pas de la finir un jour. Je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées.

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Le retour d'Hagrid

Les vacances passaient trop vite aux yeux de Rose, qui pouvait en profiter pour jouer aux échecs avec Sirius, enfin rétabli, et Remus, qui avait décidé de rejoindre son meilleur ami à Poudlard le temps des vacances scolaires. Enfin, « jouer aux échecs » était un bien grand mot, elle passait plutôt son temps à essayer de convaincre un fou récalcitrant, un cavalier peureux et une tour bornée de se déplacer, tout en empêchant les pions de se déplacer à leur guise. Après tout, les pions n'étaient pas sensés se déplacer entre les cases d'après la règle que Ron lui avait fait lire quand il lui avait appris à jouer….si ?

On était à la Saint Sylvestre et la neige avait recommencé à tomber.

-Ernst ! Arrête de rêvasser et viens nous donner un coup de main !

Le dénommé Ernst se détacha à regret de la fenêtre à laquelle il était accoudé depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et rejoignit ses deux compagnons autour de la grande table qui leur servait de quartier.

-Pourquoi ne pouvons–nous pas célébrer la Saint Sylvestre comme au monastère ? Geignit l'allemand, en essayant de faire céder son supérieur, l'implacable Charon Hell.

-On est en mission, Ernst, ça veux dire que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser… grogna pour la sixième fois depuis le début soirée un concierge plus qu'agacé.

-On ne peut pas faire un break ? Un tout petit ? Une pause microscopique ? S'il te plaiiiit….C'est pas humain de nous faire travailler un trente et un déc…

-Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la signification du mot « non » ?

Riemann émit un son inintelligible et se replongea sur la théorie de la deuxième couche de barrière à réactualiser.

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà, quand un pop dérangea les trois hommes.

-Le directeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir Charon Hell Monsieur, couina Alky, vêtu de son éternelle taie d'oreiller aux armoiries de Poudlard. Il vous attend dans son bureau, monsieur.

L'elfe de maison disparut de la même façon qu'il était arrivé dans la pièce.

* * *

-Bonsoir Charon. Alky m'a signalé que vous planchiez toujours sur les barrières de l'école à une heure comme celle-ci ? Pourquoi ne pas profiter du réveillon pour faire une pause bien méritée ?

Le concierge eut brusquement l'air de vouloir donner le vénérable directeur en pâture à son corbeau.

-Moins nous traînons et plus…

Une explosion lui coupa la parole. Les deux hommes se ruèrent sur la baie vitrée pour en comprendre l'origine et, le cas échéant, riposter à toute attaque du château. Dehors, des feux d'artifices colorés fusaient, occupés à écrire dans le firmament :

« buen año 1996, lleno de felicidad y buena salud », « Happy new year 1996, full of happiness and good health » et « Joyeuse année 1996, plein de bonheur et bonne santé » en plein d'autres langues.

-Ernst, je vais te tuer ! grogna le moine en partant en courant, un Albus essayant de le persuader de laisser ses confrères s'amuser sur les talons.

Les jours suivants le Nouvel An avaient été plus calme, mais les quelques élèves restés à Poudlard ou rentrés prématurément pendant les fêtes avaient trouvé très divertissante la vue de l'inquiétant concierge hurler des insultes très colorées et en plusieurs langues à l'encontre de l'un des deux autres moines qui étaient venus séjourner au château pendant l'hiver, et le courser à toute berzingue à travers le grand hall. Depuis, les cours avaient repris et tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards évidemment, était ravi que Sirius, remis de ses blessures infligées par l'hydre, soit à nouveau capable d'assurer ses cours.

Rose releva la tête par-dessus son devoir d'histoire de la magie et soupira.

Comment pouvait-on pondre un sujet pareil ?

En quête désespérée d'inspiration, (elle n'avait écrit qu'une seule ligne sur son parchemin au cours des dix dernières minutes), la jeune fille tira un gros livre emprunté à Madame Pince de dessous une pile d'autres bouquins épais. Emprunté moyennant moultes promesses de le rendre intact sous peine de châtiments tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres mais tous aussi douloureux. A croire qu'elle aussi, comme Rusard, regrettait le bon temps où les châtiments corporels étaient de mise dans la vieille et vénérable école de sorcellerie.

La pile vacilla et le sommet s'écrasa sur Helena qui eut juste le temps de les rattraper avant que les volumes ne s'écrasent et ne voient leur couverture s'abîmer. Et que Smaug au féminin n'envoie illico presto les trois filles en Enfer.

-Tu pourrais faire attention !

-Désolée… Rose jeta un regard contrit vers son amie. J'avais la flemme de tout déplacer.

-Termine ton essai. s'agaça l'asiatique, comme ça tu en sera débarrassée.

-Mei ?

-Quoi encore ?

Elle reposa sa plume d'un air légèrement énervé.

-J'ai soudainement cru entendre ta mère.

-O Merlin ! Mei se plaqua les mains sur le visage avant de s'exclamer d'un air faussement horrifié : Noon ! Il faut que j'aille voir l'infirmière…

-Tiens…

Helena arrêta son doigt sur une ligne.

-Quoi ? Trouvé un truc exploitable ?

-Ils disent que chaque hameau ou habitation sorcière d'une certaine taille avait l'obligation de construire un lieu de culte chrétien pour éviter les accusations de paganismes que l'on attribuait alors à la sorcellerie. On pourrais le mettre dedans non ?

-Je pense que ça doit rentrer dans le sujet…

-Je peux vous poser une question ? intervint Rose.

-Tu viens de le faire, ma petite Rosinette.

-M'appelle pas comme ça…je veux dire, si toutes les habitations d'une certaine taille ont été obligées de se munir d'un lieu de culte, Poudlard aussi, non ?

-Je ne pense pas que le château possède une chapelle. On le saurait, non ? répondit Helena. Et puis les barrières anti-moldues doivent probablement être plus anciennes que le décret…

-Au fait, vous avez trouvé votre sujet de PPE ? demanda Helena.

-Je croyais qu'on devait bosser ! râla Mei avant de soupirer et d'ajouter : on a déjà commencé. Sur les effets de la ményanthe en fonction de ses modes d'utilisation dans les potions. Et vous ?

_C'est quoi la ményanthe ? _

-Pas encore choisi On cherche un truc intéressant. soupira Helena pour qui, comme Rose, les potions n'étaient pas la tasse de thé.

-On a juste choisi le sujet. On va travailler sur les bézoards. C'est Nott qui a choisi. Honnêtement, c'est tout ce qu'il veut du moment qu'on échappe à la crème anti–ride…

-Tu es un peu dure avec Sally-Ann… lui reprocha Mei d'un ton réprobateur.

Rose lui jeta un regard un peu coupable.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas bien… mais je ne supporte pas les gens systématiquement en retard… en retard de temps en temps, d'accord, mais cette fille se ramène à tous les cours avec entre vingt et trente minutes de retard… ça m'énerve… c'est ridicule hein ?

-Retiens toi la prochaine fois… soupira Mei en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rose lui jeta un regard coupable.

-Oui Capitaine !

* * *

La jeune fille était penchée sur son devoir de botanique pour le lendemain sous l'œil vigilant de Fumseck , qui, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends, n'hésiterait pas à prévenir son grand père de directeur s'il lui prenait l'envie de bâcler son travail. Et, bien sûr impossible de couper à ce temps studieux, le vieux sorcier avait été intraitable.

Trois coups puissants assenés sur la porte la firent sursauter et tâcher son splendide dessin de botruc, que n'importe qui aurait pris pour représentation ratée de rat d'égout. Mais elle était toujours mieux que les deux tentatives précédentes, qui gisaient à présent froissées dans la poubelle.

Rose observa d'un air indifférent Fumseck entre-ouvrir la porte du bureau directorial juste en laissant échapper uns de ces sons liquides dont il avait le secret. Si cette capacité l'avait tout d'abord fortement surprise, elle faisait à présent partie de son quotidien et ne l'étonnait même plus. De toute façon, comme disait les professeurs Gobeplanche et Dumbledore lui–même, les phénix restaient des animaux très mystérieux.

_Il faudra un jour que je demande à Grand-père comment il s'est lié avec le mouchard du haut du perchoir…_

Après quelques instants d'hésitations, le visiteur entra et déploya sa grande taille, faisant virtuellement rétrécir la pièce au passage.

-B'soir, Professeur Dumble…

-Bonsoir Hagrid ! salua Rose d'un air joyeux.

La raison de la disparition du garde–chasse, pourtant présent le soir de la Répartition, avait fait partie, pendant trois mois, des grands mystères non élucidés.

- Euh…b'soir mam'zelle. Sans vouloir vous vexer ni quoi que ce soit, qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ?

Rose le regarda bizarrement.

-Hagrid, je suis Rose Nightwing, la petite fille du directeur, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés en tout début d'année…

Ce fut au tour d'Hagrid de lui jeter un regard intrigué.

-La fille d'Iris ? Mais mam'zelle, la 'tite Rose est morte depuis un sacré bout de temps… pauv' gamine, tenez. Hagrid commença à reniffler. Mais c'est pas possible que j'vous aie rencontré, mam'zelle parce que j'étais en mission pour l'directeur Dumbledo-…

Hagrid se plaqua les mains sur la bouche d'un air coupable.

-Pourtant, je suis sure que c'est vous qui nous avez fait traversé le lac, à moi et aux premières années. répondit Rose, de moins en moins sure d'elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sortilège d'oubliette ? Amnésie post traumatique ? Mensonge délibéré ? Ou a-t-on trafiqué le truc entre mes deux oreilles qui me sert à penser ?_

La porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur de Poudlard interrompant au passage la conversation.

- Bonsoir Rubéus ! On m'a signalé votre arrivée. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé ?

En même temps, Albus jeta un œil rapide à ce que sa petite fille faisait.

-Rose, je ne crois pas que l'étude des rats soit au programme de zoologie… tu devrais faire tes devoirs avant de t'amuser. la sermonna-t-il.

-C'est censé être un botruc, grand-père… grommela une Rose vexée.

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolé ma chérie. gloussa Albus, qui semblait trouver la situation amusante.

Même Fumseck du haut de son perchoir, laissa échapper un trille moqueur.

-Pour en revenir à nos dragons… Rubéus, je suppose que Charon, le nouveau concierge vous a rendu les clefs du domaine ?

-Pas d'soucis professeur. affirma le demi-géant en brandissant le lourd trousseau de clefs.

-Parfait. Oh, à ce propos, pour ne pas effrayer les anciens, j'ai pris la liberté de demander à notre nouveau concierge d'escorter les élèves de première année sur votre apparence autrement leurs aînés ne les auraient jamais confiés à Charon… pauvre garçon… il faudrait vraiment que les gens arrêtent de juger les gens sur leur apparence ou leur maison…

_Parce que si je suivais un type à l'air louche, tu serais content ?Préviens moi tout de suite histoire que j'aille trainer du coté de l'allée des Embrumes…_

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? Ne soyez donc pas étonnés si certains de nos premières années semblent vous connaître…termina Dumbledore.

Hagrid jeta un regard en biais vers la jeune fille qui avait repris son travail mais gardait quand même les oreilles grandes ouvertes pour la conversation entre les deux adultes. On est curieuse ou on ne l'est pas. Regard que le directeur de Poudlard ne manqua pas de remarquer , vu la discrétion du garde-chasse.

-Nan, bien sûr que nan, prof'seur Dumbledore…

_D'accord…au moins ça me rassure sur l'état de ma mémoire…et je n'ai pas fais de gaffe… ouf…ce n'est pas passé loin ! Toi, ma fille, tu as pris beaucoup trop de libertés ces derniers temps !_

Rose s'adossa à la gargouille, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Sa pseudo erreur avec Hagrid avait à nouveau réveillé la peur de se faire démasquer. Si elle avait essayé de jouer les extraverties, de montrer un caractère aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait montré en tant qu'Harry Potter pour que personne n'aie de doutes, (à part le fait que c'était bien agréable de se lâcher de temps en temps), elle venait de réaliser qu'un simple détail insignifiant comme celui qui venait d'avoir lieu pouvait envoyer toute sa couverture en l'air. Et ça faisait froid dans le dos. Sans compter la vieille rengaine de la culpabilité. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées dérangeantes qu'elle avait cru, à tord, définitivement dissipée, et rejoignit ses amies dans le Grand Hall, tout en essayant de trouver une excuse valable pour sa tête de déterrée.

_Vivement que le professeur Dumbledore trouve un antidote, si ça continue je vais finir schizophrène !_

Quelques jours passèrent, bien remplis par les cours et les à côtés que les professeurs ne manquaient pas de donner, persuadés que leurs élèves n'avaient que leur matière à travailler et/ou que chaque jour comprenait plus de 24 heures. Vu comment chacun trimait dur en cinquième année pour avoir « les BUSEs absolument nécessaires à la poursuites des enseignements essentiels pour exercer le métier de ses rêves » les ASPICs faisaient l'effet d'un Scylla à l'affût de tout étudiant ayant résisté vaillamment à Charybde version examen. Et Rose n'était pas la dernière à travailler, d'une part, parce que tout ne lui coulait pas de source, d'autre part parce son entourage, que ce soit ses deux nouvelles amies (des « Hermiones » en moins extrémistes, parfois trop studieuses à son goût) ou grand-père Albus flanqué de son mouchard préféré, lui forçaient quelque peu la main. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir regrimper sur un balai…

* * *

Le cours de runes avait été d'un ennui total. Un texte totalement inintéressant sur les techniques agraires des vikings. Rose finissait par se demander pourquoi elle avait choisi la matière en premier lieu. Ah oui, son illustre mentor la lui avait imposé. Ça expliquait bien des choses…

Mei et Helena étaient parties à leur cours d'arithmancie, ce qui laissait à la jeune fille la possibilité de flâner un peu dans les couloirs du château en remontant gentiment vers sa salle commune, et pourquoi pas, d'envisager un petit détour par la case crumble bien cachée derrière la poire chatouilleuse du couloir menant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Parfois ça avait du bon de connaître le château comme sa poche.

Un détail attira son attention : ce qu'elle avait pris pendant quatre ans pour un pan de mur imitant une porte semblait à présent être une véritable ouverture, dont le battant était juste rabattu, comme si on avait voulu maintenir les apparences, tout en laissant le passage déverrouillé. Et Rose ne se souvenait pas d'un quelconque passage à cet endroit précis sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

_Dommage que la Carte ait été détruite au cours de l'attaque de Privet Drive. Ça aurait été intéressant de voir quel nom aurait à présent légendé ma position. La Cape aussi aurait été bien utile…_

Vérifiant que l'escalier, armures et tableaux compris, étaient déserts la jeune fille céda à sa curiosité et se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Elle se retrouva brusquement dans un couloir glacial, muni d'une grande baie vitrée avec vue sur la Forêt Interdite, et de quatre portes dont deux grandes ouvertes.

Si les deux premières salles étaient manifestement vides, la troisième était occupée à en juger par les éclats de voix qui filtraient à travers la porte fermée. Et les occupants se rapprochaient dangereusement du couloir. Rose jeta un coup d'œil paniqué autour d'elle et bondit sur la première cachette qui lui vint à l'esprit : la porte fermée du fond. La jeune fille eut juste le temps de se faufiler dans la pièce et de la refermer que l'un des moines sortait du quartier général vers l'escalier.

-Qui est le crétin qui a laissé cette porte ouverte ?

-…

-Ernst… combien de fois t'ai-je déjà répété que cette porte doit demeurer verrouillée pour que les étudiants fouineurs ne découvrent pas cette aile du château ?

-176 fois exactement. déclara l'Allemand d'un air satisfait.

Charon Hell prit la tête de quelqu'un qui a envie de se jeter par la fenêtre mais qui se retient parce que la hauteur n'est pas suffisante pour le tuer sur le coup.

-Et il a compté…

Un des hommes s'éloigna à l'opposé de la cachette de Rose, les deux autres rentrèrent dans leur quartier général. Rose profita de ce répit pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle : allongée, munie de vitraux sans dessins particuliers, elle possédait une drôle de table recouverte d'une nappe brodée et d'une statuette fixée au mur, représentant un homme fixé sur une croix. Le tout d'une facture qui rappelait fortement à Rose l'art moyenâgeux qu'elle avait pu admirer, étant enfant, dans les livres d'histoire de primaire.

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé la chapelle… c'est bizarre que je ne me souvienne pas de cette partie du bâtiment vue de l'extérieur… j'ai pourtant survolé le château plusieurs fois…_

S'assurant que tout danger relatif aux moines était écarté, la jeune fille se glissa hors de la chapelle et regagna la porte-mur, tout en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne l'ait reverrouillée entre temps. Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur la poignée. Sans succès.

_Et zut…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à une solution de rechange pour ne pas se faire repérer par les ecclésiastiques, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Ernst Riemann qui étouffa un juron à la vue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retint juste à temps de glapir de surprise et de peur et se contenta de déglutir difficilement.

-Les autres t'ont vue ? chuchotta l'Allemand en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte fermée de ses camarades.

Rose hocha la tête négativement, ne se faisant pas confiance pour émettre le moindre son cohérent. Après tout son cœur faisait des bonds inquiétants dans sa cage thoracique.

-Alors file ! la pressa Ernst d'un air vaguement soulagé.

Au moins il n'allait pas se faire décapiter par son supérieur.

Sans demander son reste, Rose détalla, bien trop heureuse de s'en sortir à aussi bon compte. En oubliant au passage toute pensée de délicieux crumble aux pommes et aux amandes.

* * *

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment on fait pour sauter un ligne... désolée si c'est vraiment compact. J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
